


The Spider, The Slayer and The Key

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Spider, Slayer, Vampires and Avengers [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Anti-Sokovia Accords, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Buffy Summers, BAMF Dawn Summers, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Rupert Giles, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dawn Summers is The Key, F/F, F/M, I love Tony but not in Civil War and Homecoming, Major character death - Freeform, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Not for Iron-Dad/Spider-Son fans, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Season/Series 05, Temporary Buffy Summers/Riley Finn, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), but no bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 119,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Post Spider-Man: Homecoming, Peter and May move away to Sunnydale from New York to get away from Tony and the Sokovia Accords. Peter soon meets some new people and finds out his new residence is even stranger than his old one.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Dawn Summers, Buffy Summers & Joyce Summers, Joyce Summers and Dawn Summers, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Dawn Summers, Riley Finn/Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles & Xander Harris & Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers, Spike & Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris & Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Spider, Slayer, Vampires and Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110944
Comments: 74
Kudos: 25





	1. New page in life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse, or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So, just a random idea that popped into my head. So basically, in this, after Spider-Man: Homecoming, Peter and May moved away from New York City to Sunnydale, because May didn't like Tony's treatment of Peter and wanted to get Peter as far away from him as possible.
> 
> Now don't get me wrong, I normally love Tony, but in Civil War and Homecoming, he was terribly written. In Civil War, he was acting like an unreasonable idiot for most of the film, while in Homecoming he treated Peter like crap and the narrative made it look like he was giving him tough love, which is pretty stupid.
> 
> So for Buffy the Vampire Slayer's timeline, this takes place right when Season 5 starts. Now sure, the later seasons of BTVS take place in the early 2000s, while the Phase 3 MCU films happen after 2015, but please just roll with it. I just want to do the idea.
> 
> As for Tony or any other Avengers appearing, or any other MCU or Marvel characters, there is a possibility, and if I can put them in some time, I will.
> 
> Now I know I promised some stuff at the end of my Deadpool story, and I promise I am not straying from that. I will do that stuff too in that very order, in fact I'm beginning the next story of the 'Heroes' series next week, but I also want to do more stuff side by side, so here it is.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and May move to Sunnydale and the former meets an interesting girl.

Peter Parker had imagined many scenarios about what would happen if May found out he was Spider-Man. Hearing her cuss wasn't what he had in mind though.

Her reaction after that had been unpredictable though. First, she had asked him to sit with her on the couch in a deathly calm voice.

When he had, she had asked him why? That too after Ben!

" _Because of Ben_ ", he had said in a quivering voice filled with guilt, making May's eyes widen as he had then told her everything. Trying to get the money. Not getting paid. The guy robbing it. Letting him go. Finding Ben's body. Tracking down the guy. Realizing it was the same guy he had let go. Leaving him for the NYPD to find.

He was in tears by the end and May had hugged him lovingly, kissing his forehead and wiping his tears, feeling bad that her nephew had been carrying this the entire time within him. She had told him she didn't blame him, it was an accident, and he shouldn't blame himself either.

Then, she had called Tony Stark, and yelled at him for one hour straight, and then told Peter they were moving away, to his shock.

Peter had protested but she had reasoned that Tony's actions had put him under the radar of the Sokovia Accords, and she didn't want them to take him away.

So Peter had to reluctantly accept. His goodbyes with Ned and Roger Harrington had been tear inducing, though they had promised to keep in touch.

And well, now they had moved to the small town of Sunnydale, where Peter had heard a lot of weird stuff happened, though he had no idea if it was true or not. Considering the fantastic stuff he had seen, probably true. But he wouldn't know unless he saw something.

After some reasonable arguing, May had allowed Peter to continue being Spider-Man in Sunnydale, as long as he came home by 10 at night, and tried his best to stay hidden from too many people. And he was supposed to call her after every hour.

Peter had accepted her terms, since they were reasonable, and she was only doing this because she loved him and didn't want to lose him. This was, he could help people like he wanted and not worry Aunt May too much.

* * *

"Hey Aunt May", Peter said as he walked down and sat on the dining table. Their new house was bigger than the previous apartment. May had gotten a job in an art gallery run by some woman called Joyce Summers.

"Peter", May said as they sat on the dining table and ate.

"Whoa, this is really good", Peter lied, obviously, as he took a bite of the omelet, but he wasn't gonna hurt her feelings. He had hurt her enough already.

"So, looking forward to your new day in new school?" May asked.

"Well, I didn't have many friends in the previous one, I think I should make some in here", Peter said.

"Now that's my boy", May said with a smile. "Go to school, study, make some friends, have some fun, save a few people, but come back home by 10."

"Sure thing, Aunt May", Peter said as he finished his food and they shared a kiss on the cheek before he lifted his bag and walked out the door, May watching him.

A new, fresh page in the chapter of their life had been opened, and she hoped this one remained clean. Well, as clean as it could.

* * *

Sunnydale Junior High

Peter walked into the building, looking around at all the new kids, whom he had never seen in his life before. Sure, in Midtown High, while he didn't get along with anyone other than Ned, Liz and, in a weird way, Michelle, he did recognize all the faces.

So many new faces at once was kind of scary. But also exciting.

As he walked around, he turned to see a young girl, about his age with dark hair, who was walking with a bunch of newly bought books in her hand.

She suddenly bumped into a blonde girl and slipped, accidentally dropping her books. Peter, using his fast reflexes ran near her and holding up his hands, caught the first book, then lifting it up, had the second book fall on it, and then the third, and so on, till all the books were neatly stacked in his hands.

"Oooh, nice reflexes", the blonde girl said as she looked at Peter before turning to the brunette. "Watch where you're going, kid!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…." the brunette trailed off.

"Just what?" The blonde one asked.

"Ummm, people bump into each other a lot in crowds", Peter stepped in, trying to diffuse the situation. "Actually, there is always an 11% chance of bumping when you're in a crowd."

"Well, what about the 89%?" The blonde asked before shaking her head. "And here I thought you were a cool guy."

She walked off with her friends muttering 'What a nerd!'

Peter turned to the brunette and held out her books. "Here."

"Oh, thanks so much", the girl said with a smile. "And thank you for…..well, what just happened."

"Oh its no problem", Peter told her.

"And by the way, nice reflexes", the girl told him. "Good to know my sister isn't the only one."

"Only what?" Peter asked, confused.

"With good reflexes", the girl said. "She can do backflips and all that, and everyone's like 'Look, she's so awesome.'"

"I don't have a sibling so can't tell", Peter said.

"You're so lucky", the girl said as she held out her hand. "Dawn. Dawn Summers."

"Peter. Peter Parker", Peter said as he shook it before remembering something. "Summers? Are you related to any Joyce Summers?"

"She's my mom!" Dawn told Peter. "You know her?"

"My aunt took a job at her art gallery", Peter said.

"Small world huh", Dawn smirked.

"The two of us just moved here from New York", Peter said.

"Okay, no offense, but why did you move from New York of all places to Sunnydale?" Dawn asked, because that didn't really make sense.

"Let's just say stuff happened", Peter said and Dawn realized there was a story there but decided not to probe. "Anyway, we are new in town."

"Welcome to Sunnydale", Dawn said with a smile as she raised her hands to either side.

Then the bell rang as Peter. "Guess I got to go. Nice meeting you."

"Same", she said as both walked off in opposite directions, but still had each other in their minds.

Dawn felt a bit cheered up now due to meeting with Peter, and after that lunatic near the magic shop telling her that 'she didn't belong here', she really needed that.

* * *

Later, night time

Peter walked out of his home, jumping onto a rooftop as he put his mask on. He had left the suit Tony had given him near the billionaire's window, as the suit had a tracker in it, and the Parkers really didn't want Tony to keep too many tabs on them, or know their **exact** location.

So Peter had stitched and cut an entirely new suit by himself. It was a lighter red and blue shade in color, with big white eyes, and it looked just perfect for Spider-Man to wear.

Running to the edge of the rooftop, he jumped off and swung away.

"WOOHOO!" He screamed happily, feeling the air on him again, which gave him the feeling of excitement and thrill. He hadn't started doing this for the thrill, but he didn't mind it either.

There were not too many big buildings here, so he had to use trees and lamp posts to help himself swing, and because of that, he couldn't go too high. Well, time to fix that.

Swinging via another lamp post, Peter did a flip, leaping higher into the sky. "YAAAHOO!"

And then firing a web at a lamp post, he lowered himself again, continuing his swing.

"Is that Spider-Man?" One person on the street called out.

"Looks like 'em", a woman said.

"But the suit is different", another one said.

Peter ignored them and continued swinging before landing on a tree, and he crouched on it, wondering if he would end up finding anyone in danger.

Not that he wanted anyone to be in danger, it was just, if they were, he would save them.

That was when he suddenly heard a young girl's screams, and the voice sounded very familiar. He looked down and was shocked at what he saw.

Four men were dragging a screaming girl away. And the girl was-

"Dawn?" Peter muttered in shock. He looked closely and was shocked on seeing the faces of the men.

All of their faces looked like the skin on them was decaying. They had yellow eyes, and- fangs?

"Are those Vampires?" Peter said, shivering a little. He had heard tales of them when he was younger, and had seen 'Interview with a Vampire', with Uncle Ben, and had even heard rumors of them in New York, but this was his first time seeing them.

Or maybe they were just cosplaying. Who knows?

But back to the point, Dawn was in trouble, and he was the only one who could save her. He thought for a bit.

These men were kidnaping Dawn, maybe there were more of them wherever they were taking her. So if he took these men out now, the others could still come for her.

So he would follow them, find the lair, web all the bad people up, and save Dawn.

"Good plan", he muttered to himself as he swung after them discreetly, trying to not get too close.

* * *

Later, Harmony's lair

The leader of the Vampires, who was a blonde woman by the name of Harmony Kendall, was looking at Dawn, whose hands were chained up and raised.

Well, she believed the Vampires were her minions but they clearly had other plans.

Considering Dawn was tied up and was gonna die anyway, Harmony thought why not vent out to her. She won't be able to tell anyone.

"They don't respect me", Harmony ranted, pacing around. "They pretend they do, but deep down, they think I am nothing. I mean, I'm the one who put this group together."

She pointed at herself. "Me!"

Waving her hands around, she said. "They treat me like I don't even matter."

She walked to Dawn. "Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"A little", Dawn said, hoping to stall Harmony by humoring her.

"They have no idea how much pressure I am under!" Harmony said. "I have to make all the hard decisions, and it's hard!"

Then she heard footsteps and turned to see the four Vampires who had abducted Dawn walk in.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear anyone knock!" She said, clearly annoyed that her lackeys weren't following her orders.

"We've been talking this over", the biggest Vampire said. "And we've decided that we don't like this plan."

"Except for Brad", another coughed out. "He abstained."

"Oh really?" Harmony asked condescendingly. "You have a plan you like better?"

"We'll feed on the girl, and kill you", the big one said as Dawn rattled her chains in fear while Harmony glared. "Maybe not in that order."

"I don't like that attitude, Mort", Harmony snarled at him before ordering. "Kill him for me!"

No one made a move, simply looked at her.

"All right!" Harmony said. "You are all on my list!"

Mort marched towards her with a smirk as Harmony now chuckled nervously while backing off. "Hey, this isn't fair. Okay, things haven't been perfect, I just need a little more time to grow into my leadership role."

"Time's up", Mort said before grasping her by the throat.

"All of your times are up."

They all turned around to see Spider-Man standing there, his arms crossed.

"Spider-Man?" Mort said as he let Harmony go. "What, how are here? Aren't you up there in New York?"

"Yeah, decided the scenery wasn't for me", Spider-Man shrugged. "This place is well, kind of fresh, and you know, isolated in comparison."

"You're really Spider-Man?" One of the Vampires asked.

"Yeah", Spider-Man said.

"Oh! I am a big fan!" The Vampire told him.

"Boohoo! Big fan of Spider-Man! We're Vampires, he's our enemy now!" Harmony said. "We kill Spider-Man!"

"No, we kill you", the Vampire said to her.

"Wait, so you're all really Vampires?" Spider-Man asked in shock.

"Can't you see our faces?" Mort asked.

"I thought those were just cosplay make-up", Spider-Man said, still in disbelief.

"No they are not, silly!" Harmony said as she Vamped out.

"Okay, Vampires are real, got it!" Spider-Man said, trying to process it as the one who was his fan walked to him, only for Spider-Man to fire many webs, webbing him up.

"Hey! This ain't fair! I am your fan!" He ranted as he tried to break free.

"Well, I didn't hit you, remember that", Spider-Man said before ducking to avoid a punch from Mort who then tried to strike with his mallet but Spider-Man flipped back to avoid and then ducked to avoid an ax swing from another Vampire, kicking him back before Mort managed to strike him on the head, sending him to the floor.

"Oh man!" Spider-Man groaned as Mort raised his mallet again, only for Spider-Man to fire a web that attached to Mort's face.

Spider-Man pulled him down and kicked him on the face, sending him flying off as he hit the wall and was knocked out.

The one with the ax tried to attack him alongside the one with the shovel, coming at him from both sides, but he leapt into the air to avoid and they struck each other's chests, roaring in pain.

They pulled out and turned to Spider-Man, snarling angrily, as he fired his webs onto the ceiling.

They attacked him again but he leapt up and hanging on the webs, kicked them back, knocking them out at last.

"And there we go", Spider-Man said, webbing them all up before looking around, only to find Harmony gone.

"Great, the cheerle- I mean ringleader escapes. Now my plan has gone up in flames", Spider-Man muttered before running to Dawn as he broke her chains.

"You all right?" He asked her.

"Yeah", she nodded. "Thank you, Spider-Man."

"No problem", Spider-Man said as they walked out of the cave.

"So, what are you doing in Sunnydale?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Like I said, needed a change in scenery", Spider-Man said. "I am new here."

Dawn remembered hearing that before and asked. "Who are you?"

"You know me", he told her.

"I do?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah", Spider-Man said. "Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

He then turned around and ran off, swinging away as Dawn called out. "Wait!"

"Dawn!"

Dawn turned around to see Buffy running up to her, armed with a stake.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"Spider-Man saved me", Dawn said.

"What?" Buffy asked. "Dawn, that's ridiculous, he lives in New York."

"He is new here", Dawn shrugged.

"Oh you're gonna be in so much trouble when we get back", Buffy said to her.

"I'm telling mom you were late to save me", Dawn shrugged. Two could play this game.

"I'm telling her you ran out of the house in the middle of the night", Buffy countered. "That you got Anya hurt. Invited a Vampire in. Got kidnapped. And lied about seeing Spider-Man."

"I'm not lying! The Vampires are tied up in webs inside!" Dawn said. "Go look, and stake them."

"Fine", Buffy rolled her eyes as she walked in, and two her shock, Dawn was right. The Vampires were all tied up in webs, and knocked out.

"Whoa!" Buffy said, as she walked to each Vampire and staked them all, turning them to dust. "What is Spider-Man doing here?"

* * *

Later, Summers House

Buffy and Dawn got back to see Joyce walking in.

"Sorry I got home so late", she said with a smile as she put her purse down. "Had to show our new worker May Parker the ropes."

"May Parker?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah why?" Joyce asked her.

"I met her nephew at school today. Peter Parker", Dawn told Joyce.

"Oh right, she mentioned him", Joyce said. "Small world huh!"

"Yeah, very small", Buffy muttered.

"So, everything okay?" Joyce asked them.

The two exchanged a look before Buffy said. "Yeah, you know. I got the Vamps and watched some TV."

"Well, I know one of you is supposed to be in bed by now", Joyce said.

Dawn nodded as she and Joyce shared a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

Dawn walked upstairs as Buffy asked Joyce. "So, how was the exhibit?"

"Oh it was fantastic", Joyce said. "And May is delightful!"

Dawn simply walked upstairs. Buffy would have gotten into more trouble than her anyway, so it was a good thing Dawn didn't tell mom. The Vamps were gone, she was safe, Anya was fine too, Xander wasn't mad at her, and she had met Spider-Man of all people.

All in all, a pretty interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends Chapter 1. Hope it was a good opening.
> 
> I still need to plan more of this out, like I don't want to make it just Buffy Season 5 with one extra character. I have to connect some more stuff here and there, and make it bigger. But I'm not going to delete this. I've already deleted one story, I don't want to delete another.
> 
> But again, I hope it was a good opening.
> 
> This story won't be updated regularly but it will be updated. It will be a side-work, alongside the other stuff I am doing, which will be updated regularly due to being planned out.
> 
> Also hope the interactions were good.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	2. Emo me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man ends up being the victim of a plan originally meant for Buffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Sunnydale, city dump

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles and Riley walked through the dump, the Slayer holding an ax in her hands and the former soldier a crossbow.

"The city dump", Buffy quipped. "Where smells go to relax and be themselves."

"People say they are recycling", Riley said, looking around. "They are not recycling."

Xander patted his shoulder as Willow said. "I found a spell that helps you not smell anything, but it does it by taking your nose off, so…." she trailed off but the message was pretty clear. "No."

Then they heard the sound of stuff moving and turned to see a pale man with blonde hair wearing a black trench coat loitering around.

They all immediately recognized who he was.

Lifting up his crossbow, Riley asked. "What are you doing here, Spike?"

All of them stopped in front of him as Spike stood up, facing them all shamelessly. "Oh, there's a nice lady Vampire setting up a tea room over in the next pile of crap."

He used a plastic hand to point to the direction sarcastically.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm scavenging", Spike said, showing off some stuff he had got.

"Very pretty", Willow said to him.

Spike started walking off before Giles called out. "Spike."

He turned and walked back to them as Giles said. "We're looking for a demon. Tall, robed, skin, sort of", he shook his hand near his face. "Hanging off. Deep voice."

"You mean the deep, tall, robey thing like that one?" Spike asked as he pointed behind them.

They turned to see said demon walking up to them as he raised a rod and fired while all jumped away to avoid.

"Take cover!" Riley yelled.

"Dead guy, kick her ass!" Spike called out to him as he fired again and this time the blast shattered what Spike had in his hand.

"Oh very nice! I was on your side!" Spike said angrily as he smashed the object on the ground.

As the Demon tried to fire again, webbing covered his rod, shocking everyone as Spider-Man jumped onto the ground.

"Hey, uhh, disgusting hanging skin dude, it's not nice to attack people with a rod in the middle of a dump. You should offer to help out instead", Spider-Man said as the Demon fired again and the blast tore through his webbing, hitting him instead and sending him flying off.

All ran up to him as Riley helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so", Spider-Man said, stretching a little as they turned to see the Demon was gone.

"And he is gone", Buffy said.

"Whoa! So Spider-Man really is in town", Xander said, clearly excited. "So what, it's temporary or-"

"I think its permanent for now", Spider-Man said to him as they led him away.

"You saved my sister last week", Buffy said to him as Spider-Man's eyes widened. "Thank you."

So this was Dawn's sister? Didn't see that coming at all.

"No problem, ma'am", Spider-Man said as he walked off. "If you ever need me, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is on the job."

And with that, he swung off as Willow said. "He's such a gentleman."

"I know right?" Buffy said as Xander and Riley groaned.

"For some reason, he sounds awfully British", Giles said as they all walked off.

What they didn't notice was that between many garbage sacks, another Spider-Man was lying unconscious.

* * *

Next morning

Peter, still in his Spider-Man suit, was lying in the dump. "Aunt May, this is some really good meat loaf."

He then heard flies buzzing near him and woke up with a gasp, looking around and sniffing as he realized where he was.

"Uh-oh", he muttered, lifting himself up.

* * *

Later

Peter arrived outside his house and knocked. "Aunt May! Aunt May!"

No response. She was going to be really pissed for sure.

Then he leapt up to the window of his room, and was shocked at what he saw.

"Oh my God!" He said, looking at…himself? Another Peter Parker was in the room, combing his hair, shirtless. And he had some nice abs.

"What? No way!" Peter said. "It's….me! What am I doing in there?"

The other Peter had made a different kind of hairstyle. His hair were reaching his forehead, hanging there, and he wore a black shirt.

"Okay, why am I trying to look so emo?" Peter wondered.

The other Peter picked up his bag and walked downstairs. Peter wanted to go in and confront him but he didn't want to freak out Aunt May either, so he decided the best option was to follow his double and take him down.

Then he also remembered that Dawn's sister was there with some friends of hers, she was armed with an ax while one guy was armed with a crossbow. The demon clearly meant to attack them, specifically Dawn's sister, and his interference had thrown a wrench in the thing's plans.

Considering Dawn's sister had been armed, it was obvious the Demon hadn't randomly attacked her, so maybe she knew something. Peter decided to ask about it later, if that could help him fix his condition.

Or maybe not, since it might risk his identity. Oh God, what was he supposed to do?

* * *

Later, Sunnydale Junior High

Peter snuck up near the classroom, peeking his head slightly to look at the other Peter.

"So, can anyone calculate the angle of incidence for this?" The teacher asked.

The other Peter raised his hand confidently and said. "80 degrees."

"Excellent work, Mr. Parker", the teacher said as Peter grunted.

"Oh I will pay you back for…..giving me a good reputation amongst teachers?" Peter wondered.

* * *

Later, cafeteria

Peter watched from a corner as his double got some food and saw Dawn walking up to him.

"Hi", Dawn greeted.

"Hey", Peter greeted back as he did a hair flip. "How you doing?"

Dawn actually blushed a little and said. "I'm doing fine, Peter. So, umm…."

That moment, the other Peter turned to see Kirstie, the blonde girl who had bumped into Dawn on the first day walking in with her boyfriend.

"Hey hottie", the other Peter greeted her, to the real Peter's horror, as she and her boyfriend glared at him while he winked at her. "How you doing? Everything good? This guy not being bothersome or anything, right?"

"Hey nerd, back off before I become bothersome", her boyfriend said as he walked to him, towering over him while he saw a friend of the guy, also tall and muscular, coming at him from behind.

"Ooooh", Peter's double mocked. "What are you gonna do? Bore me to death? Just like you are boring her."

"All right that's it!" He said as he tried to punch Peter's double, alongside his friend from behind. Peter's double, like a badass, ducked and rolled away as they ended up punching each other, falling down as all watched with agape jaws, including Kirstie, Dawn and the real Peter from the corner.

"What's going on?" The teacher from before asked as he walked in.

"These two were fighting, sir", Peter's double said as he pointed at the boyfriend and his friend.

"Detention, both of you! Come with me right now!" The teacher said as the boys glared at the double and walked off.

The double winked at Kirstie again who glared at him and walked off before he turned to Dawn. "So-"

"Just don't!" Dawn said, feeling hurt for some reason as she walked off.

Okay, at this point, the real Peter had enough. As Dawn walked out of the cafeteria, Peter stepped in her way. "Hey, Dawn!"

"No Peter-" she said before realizing he was here, in different clothes, and looked back to see the other Peter eating lunch calmly. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, that is not me", Peter told her.

"How can that be?" Dawn asked. "And why are you even telling me this?"

"Because I thought we could be good friends, and he's ruining it", Peter told her.

"Oh!" Dawn said. "Well, he almost did, until you showed up. So, how did this happen?"

"You won't believe if I told you", Peter said, though he knew it wasn't true, but he needed to play his cards right.

"Try me", Dawn said. Being the sister of a Slayer, nothing was too surprising for her. Willow had a doppelganger problem too a few years ago, maybe it was happening with Peter too.

"Okay, so I was walking around last night", Peter lied. "Then this big demon with a rod of some kind came upon me and fired. I was knocked out and woke up in the morning. When I came home, he was there in my place."

"Oh, okay", Dawn said. So not a doppelganger really. "Didn't expect that."

"What should we do now?" Peter wondered.

"I think I know someone who can help out", Dawn shrugged. Well of course she did, but it would be hard to convince her. "Come with me after school?"

"Okay", Peter said.

* * *

Later, outside Giles' house

"Wait here, I'm gonna go in and talk, all right?" Dawn said.

"Okay, thanks for the help, Dawn, it means a lot", Peter told her.

She walked to the door and after knocking, walked in to see Buffy, Xander, Willow, Riley and Giles in discussion.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked in a stern tone. "You were supposed to be home by now?"

"I know, but I saw something strange, and thought you can help", Dawn said.

"If that strange thing was yourself in the mirror, not interested", Buffy shrugged.

"All right fine, don't listen to me", Dawn shrugged as she turned to walk off.

"Dawnie wait! What is it?" Willow asked her.

"Well", Dawn said, turning around. "Remember that Peter Parker I mentioned, Buffy?"

"Yeah", Buffy nodded.

"Well today, he was acting all different from normal, and then I saw there were two Peters", Dawn said, shocking them all. "One was behaving normally, the other was trying to act cool."

"Wait what? Is it a doppelganger thing or something?" Willow asked Giles.

"It can be, yes", Giles nodded.

"You've dealt with that before or what?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately", Xander sighed, remembering Vampire Willow and her dominatrix outfit.

"It's not a doppelganger", Dawn told them all. "I asked him what happened. He said he was walking around last night when some Demon with hanging skin and a rod fired at him, and he was knocked out. He woke up in the morning and returned home to see the other Peter in his place."

"Wait, wait, go back!" Buffy said. "A Demon-"

"With hanging skin and a rod", Dawn repeated.

"Now where have I heard, I mean, seen that before?" Xander said sarcastically.

"Dawn, is Peter here?" Buffy asked urgently.

"Yeah, he's outside", Dawn told Buffy.

"Call him in", Giles said. "And you did the right thing coming to us."

"Thanks", Dawn said, feeling flattered that Buffy's mentor was praising her as she walked out. "Peter, you can come in."

"Uh, okay", Peter said as he walked in with her into the house, and to the room where all were discussing stuff. He looked around at the books.

"Whoa! Nice collection, like a library", Peter said.

"Are you interested in magic and demons?" Giles asked dryly.

"No! Scientific stuff", Peter said immediately.

"Then do not read this", Giles said. "Or maybe do. They are still books after all."

"So, Dawn says you have a double. Is that right, kid?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah", Peter said.

"Tell us what happened again", Willow asked.

"So, I was walking around last night when this Demon with hanging skin and a rod appeared and fired at me. I was knocked out. I woke up today morning, and when I went back home, he was there in my place", Peter said again.

"Okay", Buffy nodded.

"Buffy?" Riley called out as he gestured to a corner and she walked with him.

"What's the matter, Riley?" Buffy asked.

"I don't think the kid is telling us everything", Riley whispered.

"Why would he lie?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'm not saying he is lying, I just don't think he's telling it all", Riley said. "It's a gut feeling. We just need to be careful."

"All right", Buffy nodded as she walked back to the group. "Peter, we will help you, don't worry. Where do you think he will be now?"

* * *

Later, Parker House

Peter's double was listening to 'Drive that Funky Soul' on his phone with earphones when he saw the window open as the real Peter walked in.

Taking off his earphones, he asked. "Who are you?"

"I am the real Peter", Peter snarled at him. "You are trying to take my place? Well guess what? Not so fast."

"No, I am the real one, you are the double", Parker said to him.

"We can find out", Peter said as he clutched his fists and Parker, with a smirk, punched, only for Peter to duck as he flipped and tried to kick but Parker flipped back to avoid.

"Okay, so you can do stuff I can huh!" Peter said.

"I am the real one, so I do it better", Parker said as he rolled and kicked Peter back before trying to punch but Peter ducked and getting behind him, grabbed him and slammed them both to the ground.

Before Parker could get up, Peter jammed a syringe given to him by the Scooby Gang into his throat, finally knocking him out due to the substance within.

"Oh thank God it didn't last longer", Peter sighed as he pushed Parker off of him before getting up.

* * *

Peter came outside with Parker over his shoulder, walking into Xander's car.

"Whoa! You really kicked his ass, didn't you kid?" Xander asked with a smirk. "Didn't think you could do it."

"Well, he was weaker than I am", Peter said, trying to keep it a secret.

* * *

Later, Giles' house

As Peter and Xander entered with the knocked out Parker, they heard Giles say. "Oh dear Lord!"

"What happened, G-Man?" Xander asked as he put Parker down on the couch.

"Neither of the Peters is a demon or double", Giles said.

"What?" Peter, Buffy and Dawn went together.

"Umm, is one of them a robot?" Willow asked.

"Eww! No!" Peter said in disgust.

"What? No", Giles shook his head before looking down on his book and put it on the table. "The rod device, it's called a Ferula Gemina. It splits one person into half, distilling personality traits into two separate bodies."

"But he's nothing like me!" Peter said as he looked at Parker.

"Perhaps he has personality traits you have deep within", Giles said, and that was when Parker woke up.

"What am I doing here?" Parker said before looking at Peter. "You!"

He leapt at him but Buffy pushed him off.

"You are strong", Parker muttered.

"Wait! Don't fight!" Willow said, getting between them. "You are both Peters."

"What?" Parker asked as he looked at Peter. "That's impossible. You are a loser!"

"You're an emo!"

"Coward!"

"Jerk!"

"Enough!" Buffy said as they both stopped. "Say something that comes to your minds at first."

"With great power comes great responsibility", both of them said at the same time before looking at each other.

"No way!" Peter said.

"No way!" Parker said too.

That moment, the door was broken down.

"Oh bloody Hell!" Giles muttered as the Toth demon roared.

"Rod boy!" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I will not miss again Slayer", Toth said before looking at Peter and Parker. "So you are the one I hit last night instead of her."

"Be gone!" Xander said, gulping.

"Wait what?" Buffy said in shock as she looked between Peter and Parker, who both gulped. Now they were feeling very similar.

He pointed his rod and fired again. Xander, Willow, Dawn and Giles got down as Buffy, Riley, Peter and Parker rolled away to avoid.

Riley leapt at Toth from behind, grabbing him as they struggled and hit his arm, disarming him of his rod.

Toth roared and threw Riley off but he stood his ground. As Toth turned around, Riley punched him on the face, then the abdomen and then the face again before Toth grabbed and head-butted him, throwing him to the ground.

Buffy gave him a spin kick and then kicked his chest before Peter flipped and kicked his chin, staggering him back, knowing there was no point hiding it now.

As he recovered and punched, Parker ducked and grabbing him, rushed away, slamming him to the ground.

"Sword!" Buffy called out.

Giles quickly took one out and tossed it to Buffy, who stabbed Toth in the heart. He roared before dying as Peter and Parker watched with wide eyes.

"Now", Buffy said as she looked at the two. "We have a lot of talking to do, Spider-Man."

"Wait what?" Dawn asked, clearly in shock along with the rest.

"Okay, just put us back first", Peter requested.

* * *

Later, magic shop

The Scooby Gang, now joined by Anya, stood together as Giles finished drawing a symbol under the two Peters.

"You know, this is really fascinating, psychologically speaking", Riley said in a fascinated tone as he sat in a corner. "Like, they are both the same. Does anyone want to lock them in rooms and run experiments?"

All glared at him, especially the two Peters so he said. "Or not."

"So you are Spider-Man?" Dawn asked the Peters.

"Yeah", they said simultaneously.

"Thank you for saving me", Dawn said to them.

"No problem", they said together.

"And looks like you guys have an interesting life too", Peter said to the Scooby Gang.

"Well, you show us yours and we will show you ours", Buffy shrugged.

"What do we do if this doesn't work?" Anya asked.

"Kill us both, Spock", they said before laughing hysterically together, Xander joining them.

"They are kind of the same now", Dawn said as she pointed at them.

They stopped laughing as Giles said. "Guess he is a good influence on himself."

"Now, stand like this, side by side", Willow said. "The rod is doing all the work keeping you apart but your natural state is to be together. So all I have to do is break the spell."

"You sure you can do it?" Parker asked.

"Yeah", Willow said as she stood in a corner while the two closed their eyes.

"Let the spell be ended", Willow said.

"Let the spell be ended? I don't think that will work", Peter said as he opened his eyes, only to realize he was the only Peter around now. "Whoa! It worked!"

"Now I think you need to tell us some stuff", Xander reminded. "Huh Spider-Man!"

"Yeah, I know", Peter said before looking at his watch. "Oh its late! Can we do this tomorrow? And I am going to tell my Aunt May too, she deserves to know who I am hanging out with now."

"So you're her boy or something?" Xander asked.

"I don't want to keep things from her", Peter said. "Please."

"Fine, you two can come here tomorrow and we will talk", Buffy said.

Peter nodded as he looked at them all and said. "Thanks for your help, guys."

"No problem", Willow shrugged.

"Bye Dawn", he waved to her nervously.

"Bye Peter", she waved back as Buffy looked between them, realizing something was there while Peter nodded at them and walked out.

"Isn't he cool?" Dawn asked as she looked at the rest of the Gang.

* * *

Same time, Giles' house

The Ferula Gemina was still lying on the ground. Then an armored individual wearing a purple hood that obscured the upper half of his face stood over it. In his hand was a scythe that made him look like the Grim Reaper himself.

Bending down, he reached out with his hand and picked up the Ferula Germina, twirling it a little.

"This will do", he shrugged as walked away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened a LOT sooner than I had thought it would. I was going to have Peter's identity revealed to the gang before 5x6, but then I watched this episode and thought- 'Why not do the emo Peter thing?'
> 
> Then I realized it can't be undone without the Scooby Gang's help, so one thing lead to another, and the identity reveal came in Chapter 2 itself, but hope it wasn't rushed or anything and done logically.
> 
> Next chapter the Scooby Gang will sit with Peter and May and some secret sharing will be done.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	3. Sharing of stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and May meet the Scooby Gang properly and stories are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

"We have been here for one week and people already know who you are?" May asked, outraged as Peter gulped. "Can't you keep your identity a secret properly? If you can't, you shouldn't go out."

"They found out by accident!" Peter defended himself. "The demon that split me into two said something that made them figure it out."

"Why didn't you just come to me when were split?" May asked.

"And said what exactly- "Aunt May, the Peter that just went out is a double created because a demon hit me with a magic rod?"", Peter asked as May realized it did sound ridiculous when hearing it that way. "Besides, what would we have done?"

"So you went to people you didn't even know?" May asked.

"No, it was more of a one thing leading to another scenario", Peter said. "I was making a new friend in Dawn, then that double ruined it, so I ended up telling her, she said she knew people who could fix it, so she took me to her friends, who happened to be in that dump, and when the demon arrived, he noticed me and my double and said I was the one who took the blast in the place of Dawn's sister, and that made her connect the dots."

"Oh!" May finally said after one full minute. "So the demon is-"

"Yeah, he's gone", Peter said as May sighed in relief.

"So do these people dabble in weird stuff or something, like Satanic rituals?" May asked.

"No! Nothing like that! But they do have some secrets of their own", Peter said. "They actually asked to meet tomorrow in a closed magic shop, they will tell us about themselves and we can tell them aobut ourselves in return."

"What do you think we should do?" May asked.

"Well, after Mr. Stark, I am a bit better at sensing people's intentions, and theirs aren't bad at all. They feel genuine to me", Peter told her. "Also, Dawn and her older sister Buffy are actually the kids of your new boss."

"They are Joyce's daughters?" May asked and Peter nodded. "Maybe she is gonna be there too."

"Well, they do know my aunt works for their mom, so they will probably bring her too", Peter said.

"I think we should go then, and clear the air", May said. "And if I sense something off, we are moving again."

* * *

Next day, magic shop

In the evening, Peter and May walked inside to see Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Riley, Anya, Dawn, Joyce and a blonde woman none of them had ever met before sitting there, clearly having waited for them.

There was an awkward silence for a bit before Xander broke it. "So, anyone else excited we're meeting Spider-Man? A hero from New York? It's almost as good as meeting an Avenger!"

Giles sighed at his enthusiasm as Willow said. "Well, I'm excited. Like there are so many questions I have-"

"You're gonna scare him off, Will", the blonde girl said good-naturedly as the entire gang chuckled at them.

"Miss Summers", May greeted Joyce.

"May", Joyce greeted back. "You can call me Joyce. We aren't at work right now."

May nodded as Dawn waved to Peter. "Hey."

"Hi", Peter waved back awkwardly as Joyce, Buffy and May shared a look at the awkwardness between the teenagers.

"So, I guess we're going to talk", Peter said.

"You first", Buffy said to him. "I doubt your story is gonna be weirder than ours."

"Yeah, guess so", Peter said as he and May sat down, May giving him a nod as he started. "So, I was a normal kid for most of my life. Then I went to OsCorp on a school trip. And there, I was bitten by a radioactive spider."

"And it didn't kill you?" Riley asked.

"Nope, gave me superpowers", Peter shrugged.

"Sounds like the plot of a comic book", Xander quipped.

"And after something that happened", Peter said as he and May both winced for a second, not unnoticed by the others who realized there was a story but decided not to probe. "I decided to use my powers to help people, and so I became Spider-Man."

"That doesn't explain why you are in Sunnydale though", Willow told him.

"Are there too many bunnies in New York or something?" Anya asked randomly, making all shoot her weird looks.

"It's a funny story", May chuckled humorlessly.

"So, turns out Tony Stark was keeping tabs on me", Peter said.

"Iron Man was keeping tabs on you? He liked you that much? That's so awesome!" Xander said.

"Let the boy finish", Giles said to him in an annoyed tone as he stopped.

"It did sound awesome, until I realized what for", Peter said. "So, you all probably know about the Avengers Civil War."

"Yeah", Buffy said. "Was a real tragedy. I liked those guys, sucks they had to break up."

"Well, Tony came to me, said he knew I was Spider-Man, lied to my aunt that I had won an internship at Stark Industries, and said he wanted to take me to Germany to take Team Cap in", Peter said. "And he said he will tell Aunt May I was Spider-Man if I didn't come with him."

"That sounds an awful lot like blackmailing to me", Giles said.

"I know right?" May said. "When I talked to him about it, he refused to acknowledge he had blackmailed Peter."

"So Iron Man blackmails kids, I suddenly don't like him anymore", Willow said.

"He is a product of corporate greed, what do you expect?" Anya asked her rhetorically.

"So anyway, he took me to Germany, where I was involved in the fight against Cap's team, and then he blew me off for months", Peter said. "Didn't even take a warning I gave to him about some criminals who were dealing with Chitauri weapons in the black market."

"He is that careless?" Buffy asked in shock.

"Then when I tried to stop a deal, the FBI was there too, and I ended up messing up", Peter said guiltily as May put a hand on his shoulder for support. "But then he came and said he had actually believed me and sent the FBI, but never bothered to keep me in the loop."

"Okay, I like him less and less as I hear this", Xander said.

"Guess he is not as heroic as he presents himself", the blonde woman told him.

"I hate Iron Man!" Dawn said in an over-exaggerated, funny tone.

"He then took my suit away", Peter said.

"And didn't even give him clothes, he had to search for them in a garbage dump", May said.

"If I meet him, I will give him a nice talking to", Joyce said, the mother in her furious at how Tony had treated Peter, and Buffy and Dawn knew what she meant by 'talking to.'

"After I defeated the guy responsible for the deals, he suddenly called me back, and said all of this was a test to see how I would react to adversity, and was gonna expose me to the press, but at that moment, I decided I don't want to be an Avenger, as I had let it get to my head, and so I left", Peter said.

"You refused to be an Avenger when you had the chance? Respect kid", Xander said, all impressed by his character.

"He also returned the suit", Peter sighed.

"And that's when I found out, and so I gave Stark a nice yelling on the phone", May said. "Peter then returned the suit politely, and we decided to move here to get away from him and the Sokovia Accords."

"Oh those Sokovia Accords are so unconstitutional I wonder why anyone is mush-brained enough to support them", Giles said.

"I know right? Like, sure, mistakes are made, bad ones, but I would prefer doing stuff on my own than waiting for a bunch of politicians to decide what is right, since it would waste time", Buffy said.

"Yeah, and Team Cap was trying to stop something now that I think about it, but Stark never mentioned it. Simply said Cap was wrong, thought he was right, and it made him dangerous", Peter said. "His actions would have definitely brought me under the radar of the people who run the Accords. Good thing we moved here."

"Yeah", May sighed.

"You can trust us with this, we will not tell anyone", the blonde woman assured them, and she sounded genuine.

"If I had my powers, I would have made one of Stark's exes wish he turned into a slimy worm", Anya said as all shot her weird looks so she shut up.

"Well, I told you about myself, now I think it's your turn", Peter said to them.

"Yes, sure", Giles said as he cleaned his glasses before putting them on and looking at the Parkers seriously, he said. "Demons are real, and have existed for eons."

"Well, I did see one last night", Peter shrugged.

"Do not interrupt until I am done, Mr. Parker", Giles said sternly and his tone made Peter shut up as he continued. "The earliest ones were deity-like. However, over time, mortals began fighting against them, and so they diminished, and pure Demons do not live in this Dimension anymore, but in other ones, many of which are considered Hell."

Peter and May nodded, trying to process what they were being told. So Demons were real, and there were many other Hell Dimensions? Whoa!

"Nowadays, most of the Demons have a percentage of human heritage", Giles said. "So they are all half-breeds. Vampires are also considered half-breeds."

"I think that makes sense, since they used to be humans but become Demons after being bitten", Peter shrugged.

"Right you are, Mr. Parker", Giles told him before going into a kind of monologue. "But in every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the Vampires, the Demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

As Giles finished, he turned to Buffy, and that was when it hit Peter.

"So that's why you are so strong and acrobatic", Peter said. "You are the Slayer for this generation."

"Yup, that's me, Buffy the Vampire Slayer", Buffy quipped as she waved to Peter who chuckled.

"Pardon my ignorance but what's a Slayer exactly? I mean I got the gist but I want to know more", May said.

"Centuries ago, a group of magicians infused a woman with the powers of a Demon", Giles said. "And she became the Slayer, to battle the forces of evil. The spell they cast also affected other girls in a way. Basically, if the Slayer dies, one of those other girls will become the Slayer. These girls are called the Potentials, and every generation has a Slayer as well as Potentials."

"I think I understand now", May said, nodding.

Giles wondered how she would have reacted if he had told her and Peter more about the first Slayer.

"So, first things first, no one tells Spike", Xander popped up.

"Wasn't planning to", Buffy shrugged before asking Peter. "So, how strong are you exactly?"

"Well, I did catch a falling platform, went to blows with Captain America, and managed to stop a ferry from splitting into two for a few seconds", Peter said and everyone's eyes went wide, even May's, as she had no idea her nephew was this strong.

"I don't think even you are that strong", Willow said to Buffy.

"Well, I haven't tested my entire strength yet either", Buffy said, still in disbelief that this teenage boy, who was the same age as her annoying sister, was stronger than her.

"Maybe you can try", Peter said, getting up. "Like, try to punch me."

"No!" May and Dawn went at the same time.

"Don't worry, I will block it, promise", Peter assured as he turned to Buffy. "Come on, try."

"Fine, but remember kid, you asked", Buffy said as she threw a punch with all her might but to her shock, Peter blocked it effortlessly.

Buffy twisted her fist, trying to free it from his grip, but failed, to her shock. She tried to punch with her other hand but Peter blocked again, and she couldn't free that fist either no matter how hard she tried.

"See? He's stronger than you. Not the best anymore", Dawn smirked, enjoying that her new friend was stronger than her sister.

"You didn't want me to hit him", Buffy reminded as Peter let her go and she twisted her fists. "Wow! You really are stronger."

"Even I had no idea you were this strong", May told him.

"I have no idea what my limit is", Peter said.

"You know any fighting skills?" Buffy asked.

"I do flips and stuff", Peter said.

"I mean any martial arts stuff", Buffy asked.

"Not really", Peter said.

"So, if you meet an opponent who is as strong as you but has fighting skills, you won't be that useful, right?" Buffy asked.

"I guess so", Peter sighed.

"How about I train you in fighting skills? Your powers and fighting skills will go together nicely", Buffy told Peter.

So far, Buffy and the entire gang had been honest about everything, and so Peter felt there was no reason to refuse.

"Yes, I think I would like that, and you make a good point", Peter said.

"Well then, welcome to the Scooby Gang", Buffy said as she held out her hand.

"Thanks", Peter said as he shook it.

"So Spider-Man is part of our group? We got so much cooler!" Xander said excitedly as all shook their heads in amusement.

"Thank you so, so much", May said to everyone gratefully, now knowing they were all genuine people. "You are all nice and honest, and I know you will keep our secret."

"We will with our lives, Miss Parker", Giles assured her.

"You can count on us", the blonde woman said.

"I'm sorry but I never got your name", Peter said to her.

"Tara Maclay", she introduced herself as Peter nodded.

"I think now I have finally found someone I relate to", Joyce said as she looked at May as Buffy and Peter chuckled.

"I think this is enough for today", Giles said. "We can continue later."

"All right then", Peter said as he and May exchanged a nod with them all and started walking away.

"Bye Peter", Dawn waved to him.

"Bye Dawn", Peter waved back as he and May walked out.

Just like that, he and May had made new friends/allies and the Scooby Gang had one new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of this chapter, hope the interactions were all enjoyed.
> 
> Now I know people have remarked in the show as well as outside that Buffy is Spider-Man level strong but I think it's more of an expression and not really literal.
> 
> I know in the follow-up comics she has powerful feats that can make her Spider-Man level but in the show, I'm gonna put her below almost all superhuman characters in the MCU. Not to take anything away from her, but just how I see it all.
> 
> Again, I do not hate Tony, but like I said, I didn't like him in Civil War and Homecoming, and the stuff I mentioned in this chapter is why, plus I am anti-Sokovia Accords totally and Team Cap all the way.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	4. I hate the government!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley's time with the Initiative has some bad consequences for him, while Spike has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.
> 
> Was on the fence about whether to do this episode or not, because personally, I don't like Riley or the Buffy/Riley relationship, but then I thought after the secret sharing in the previous chapter, Peter and the Scoobies should have some bonding time, and he also has to have his first proper meeting with Spike.
> 
> So hope all enjoy.

Sunnydale Cemetery

Peter in his Spider-Man suit and Buffy were both crouching over a crypt overlooking the cemetery.

"Just follow my lead", Buffy whispered to the teenage superhero as she leapt off the crypt and rushed to a grave. Two hands popped out of it and Buffy immediately plunged a stake into the dirt-hidden chest of the rising Vampire, and he was dust before he could even fully rise.

"So, if you stake a Vampire", Peter asked as he leapt down. "Is it killing? Because I don't do that really."

"Vampires aren't living. They are basically the remains of the dead person. Remains that can walk, that can talk, that can behave like the dead person, but the human soul isn't there", Buffy told him. "It has been replaced by a demon. So there is no need to feel any guilt in killing them."

"All right", Peter sighed, Buffy's reasoning making sense to me. He still wasn't over it fully, but now he began to understand.

That was when two more Vampires arrived.

Peter and Buffy immediately got to work.

Peter leapt with his feet up to avoid the Vampire's swing and flipping, kicked his head, staggering him back and in a spin flip motion, kicked him away, sending him to a corner, knocking him out.

Buffy ducked to avoid her Vampire's blow and smacked him away before punching his face and leaping up, kicked him back before smacking his face again. She punched him twice and then gave him an uppercut before leaping up and kicking him back by a few feet.

As he got back up though, Riley suddenly popped out of nowhere and grabbing him, threw him down.

"Riley?" Buffy and Peter went at the same time.

"Buffy! Spider-Man!" He said excitedly. "What are you two doing here?"

"My job?" They half-asked, half-said simultaneously before looking at each other weirdly.

"Well, I just thought you were in the north sector", Riley shrugged.

"Watch out!" Buffy yelled.

The vamp attacked Riley from behind. He kicked the vamp's legs out from under him and threw him aside. The vamp hit a crypt and slid down.

"Never mind", Buffy shrugged.

Riley punched the vampire, then staked him. That was when another vamp emerged from the ground. Buffy spotted him and started forward with a yell, raising her stake.

Another person appeared and tackled the new vamp, carrying him to the ground. Buffy looked bemused.

"Why do I even bother to show up?" She wondered at this point, bemused.

The two fighters got up and Buffy saw that the newcomer was Spike. He blocked a couple of punches from the other vamp, then grabbed his arm.

Peter felt a sensation in his head and on instinct, ducked to avoid a swing from another vamp behind him, pushing his foot back and up to kick him back as he turned around and firing a web, pulled the vamp towards him before kicking him away.

"Stake!" Peter called out, deciding he needed to do it to get used.

Buffy tossed her stake to Peter who fired another web line and pulled the vampire to him, stake out, and his chest hit the stake, turning him to dust.

"Whoa!" Peter said, shocked that he had taken down his first vamp.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked the Vampire who had killed 2 Slayers.

"Same thing as you and your Cub Scout here, I'll wager", Spike said. "And bug boy too, eh. I thought it was just a rumor."

"Okay, first of all, bug is inaccurate", Peter said before asking. "Second, who are you?"

Spike landed a few punches and the vamp went down. Spike turned towards Buffy and Peter with a big grin.

"The name's Spike. I am here for a spot of violence before bedtime", he said.

The other vamp punched him in the face and he went down. He got to his knees, wiping blood from his nose. The other vamp growled. Buffy rushed forward as Spike stood up, still wiping his nose with his hand.

The other vamp attacked from the left. Buffy appeared from the right, shoved Spike out of the way, and staked the vamp. Spike exhaled loudly, and Buffy gave him a dirty look.

"What? I softened him up", he said as he wiped more blood from his nose, sniffed it, then licked it from his fingers.

"Eugh, that's disgusting", Peter said.

"You're talking to a Vampire, bug boy", Spike smirked and Peter was shocked.

"He's a Vampire! Why aren't we staking him yet?" Peter asked.

"Long story", Buffy sighed.

"She has a thing for me and Cub scout's too much of a pussy", Spike joked as Buffy glared at him.

"Better keep out of my way, Spike", she snarled. "I'm not gonna take this much longer."

Riley walked over to join them as Spike asked. "And I should do what in my spare time? Sit at home knitting cunning sweater sets?"

"Would it keep you out of my way?" Buffy asked.

"She's right. You shouldn't be out here when she's patrolling", Riley said.

Buffy turned to Riley in exasperation as if she was going to say something, but didn't.

"Oh! I saw that. Looks like neither boy's entirely welcome", Spike said.

"Except me!" Peter raised his hand.

"You're a child", Spike said as Peter looked exasperated while he turned to Buffy. "You should take him home, Slayer. Make him stay there. I've got knitting needles he can borrow."

Riley looked annoyed.

"Spike ... I just saw you taste your own nose blood, you know what?" Spike grinned at Buffy. "I'm too grossed out to hear anything you have to say. Go home."

She stalked off. Riley gave Spike a dirty look, then followed.

"I'm Spider-Man, nice to meet you", Peter said awkwardly.

"Wish I could say feeling was mutual", Spike said.

"And I know I said it before, but the blood thing is disgusting", Peter said as he walked off.

Spike looked and yelled after them. "It's blood! It's what I do!"

Buffy was walking, looking tired and annoyed as Peter asked her. "So, how was I?"

"You are good at using your powers, learn some fighting skills and you can be unstoppable", Buffy commended him. "And you also killed your first vampire."

"Yeah, I guess I did", Peter sighed. Sure it was a vamp, but it would take a while to get used to actively taking someone out like that, even a demon. "So, I guess I should go now."

"Yup, see you tomorrow", Buffy waved as he waved back and then swung away.

Riley caught up with Buffy.

"Hey, hope I didn't get in the way", he put his arm around her. She gave a fake smile.

"Of course not. I-I was just ... startled. And, you know I don't ... love the idea of you patrolling alone", Buffy said awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Not much for bench-warming", Riley said.

"No, you made the squad. You ... threw that vampire like he was a ... teeny-weeny little vampire", Buffy said, now wondering how he had done that.

"Hey, wanna go again?" Riley asked with a grin. "Come on, I bet this place is just teeming with aerodynamic vampires."

Buffy looked around. "Nah", she paused. "Unless you wanna go back and kill Spike for the fun of it?"

Riley raised his eyebrows in a sort of shrug. They both turned and continued on their way.

* * *

Spike was still staring after them.

"I will know your blood, Slayer", he paused. "I will make your neck my chalice ... and drink deep."

He wiped blood from his nose again, turned, and tried to stride away purposefully, but he fell into an open grave.

"Ow!"

* * *

Next day, magic shop

Giles opened the door to the back as Buffy and Xander watched. Giles held the door for Buffy. Buffy entered, looking around. Someone tackled her from the side surprising Giles and Xander. Buffy fell to the floor on top of Riley, who had his arms around her waist.

"Ow, Riley..." She groaned.

They got up as Riley defended himself. "Just keeping you on your toes."

"Or off them, as it were. What's gotten into-" she stopped as she looked around the room and saw it for the first time. "Oh my god. Look at this place!"

There was a punching bag hanging from the ceiling, a vault horse atop a set of mays, a stationary bike, and a scarecrow/dummy. In the background there was something that looked like a mini-fridge. Against the far wall there was a set of weights. Symbols were painted on the floor and walls.

Buffy gasped. "Thank you." She looked up at Giles. "Thank you ... so much."

Giles removed his glasses and then the mask that was still around his neck. "It's just a start, you need a proper space to train, so-"

"I love it", Buffy said as Giles gave a small smile.

Riley grinned. "So come on, let's test this puppy out. Think you can take me?"

He threw a few fake punches at Buffy. She mostly ignored him, walking farther into the room.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little competition?" He asked jokingly.

"It must have been so much work", Buffy said in appreciation.

"I'm the dummy man", Xander said, coming forward. "I mean, I ... made the dummy", he gestured at it. "The thing that you hit that doesn't hit back", he shrugged, looking embarrassed. "That, I made."

"It's great", Buffy said before turning to Giles. "I-it's all great."

Giles put his glasses back on. "Well, you've earned it. Truly."

"Thank you guys so much. You're like my ... fairy godmother and Santa Claus and Q all wrapped up into one", Buffy said happily as Riley looked confused.

"Q from Bond, not Star Trek", Buffy told as Xander nodded.

"I'm gonna go change", Buffy said. "I guess Peter can train here too."

"Yes, it was originally for you only, but now it is for both of you", Giles said. "The two of you can hone your skills and powers."

"Thank you", Buffy said again.

* * *

Later, Summers House

"Well, wouldn't you?" Dawn asked Joyce in the kitchen as she poured a box of Sugar Bombs cereal. There were a number of bowls on the table in front of her.

"Every kid tries to make the substitute cry. It's like a rite of passage", Dawn explained.

Joyce was cooking over the stove. "I certainly would not. Being a substitute is an **extremely** difficult job. Besides..." she looked at the bowl. "Honestly, Dawn, you are eating too little cereal today?"

"Oh, I just don't want to get any extra weight, you know..." Dawn said as she smiled cheerfully at Joyce and sat down.) "But anyway", she pointed at Joyce. "I do want eggs."

"So you don't the cereal but you want. You **are** growing up. All righty, half an omelette coming up", Joyce said, scooping the eggs onto two plates.

"Oh, um, with ketchup if you please?" Dawn asked as Joyce hummed and turned away from the stove, holding the two plates. Suddenly she stopped and blinked as if dizzy.

Dawn looked up from her less than half full bowl of cereal.

Joyce looked confused. "Oh, what is the...", she looked at Dawn. "Who are you?"

Dawn looked confused. Suddenly Joyce collapsed to the floor, the plates shattering. Dawn jumped up in alarm. Joyce lay unconscious on the floor, surrounded by pieces of plates and food.

Dawn backed away, panting fearfully, and grabbed the telephone. She dialed 911.

* * *

Later, hospital

Double doors burst open and Buffy pushed in past some people, followed by Riley.

Dawn was sitting on a chair, talking to Peter. Buffy rushed up to her.

"Hey. How's Mom? Are you okay?" She hugged Dawn.

"I'm okay", Dawn assured.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked Peter.

"Dawn called. Sounded worried", Peter told her as she sighed.

"Well, thank you for being there for her", Buffy said, since a kid like Dawn could use a friend in this situation.

"Your mom's doing just fine", a young man in a medical suit said as he walked out.

"This is Ben", Peter introduced him, having gotten his name.

"Buffy, right?" Ben asked as he held out his hand and she shook it. "I'm Ben, I'm an intern here. Your mom's being tested."

"So, what's going on? What happened?" Riley asked.

"Well, she's doing okay now, the doctors really don't know what caused the collapse", Ben explained.

Peter remembered something from the previous night and decided to ask about it as he tapped Riley's shoulder, gesturing to a side.

"What's the matter?" Riley asked as they walked to a side.

"Umm, are you a Super Soldier or something?" Peter asked him.

"No, just a former normal soldier", Riley said.

"You threw a Vampire away last night like it was nothing", Peter said.

"The rush of adrenaline", Riley chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but even adrenaline won't make you strong enough to throw away a Vampire", Peter said.

"You know nothing about this stuff, kid", Riley argued, grasping Peter's shoulder, a little tighter than he meant to, as Peter felt his strength, and his pulse throbbing on his shoulder.

"Okay, just have Ben check up your chest with the stethoscope, please", Peter requested, deciding that was the only way to make him listen now.

"Fine kid, but there's nothing wrong", Riley said as they walked back.

"Ben", Peter called out as the young intern turned to him. "Umm, can you check Riley's heartbeat please?"

"Sure, no problem", Ben shrugged as he put the stethoscope on Riley's chest, and heard a heartbeat that was too fast and irregular. His eyes widened as he looked up at Riley's unassuming face.

* * *

Later

"I know I'm repeating myself here, but I don't know what else to say to convince you", a female doctor said to Riley as Buffy and Peter watched. "I have never in all my years of medicine let a patient with tachycardia this severe leave a hospital."

"You said you couldn't keep me", Riley said.

"Legally, no, I can't force you to do a thing."

Riley nodded and resumed buttoning his shirt.

"But with that pulse, believe me, I'd get on my knees and beg you if I thought I could change your mind."

"Riley, please listen to her, she only wants what's best for you, okay?" Peter requested.

"Well I don't think it's the best for me. I'm going home", Riley said as he got up.

The doctor started. "And your friend here can't convince you to-"

Riley held up a hand to stop her. "I'm going."

Buffy and Peter looked very concerned.

"All right then, but you're leaving against my recommendation", the doctor left.

Riley looked at Buffy, then stood up.

"What's going on? What are you doing? What if you have a heart attack?" Buffy asked, concerned.

Riley put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me. Calm down."

" **Me** calm down? I'm not the one with a pulse of a hundred and fifty", Buffy reminded.

"My heart's different than yours, Buffy. It works differently now, but its okay", Riley assured.

"But you're still a human, Riley. You could still have a heart attack", Buffy argued.

"I'm a human who was used as a lab rat for months", Riley said.

They looked up as the door opened. Joyce and Dawn entered.

"Hi", Joyce greeted Buffy turning to Peter. "Peter, thank you for being there for Dawn."

"No problem", Peter shrugged awkwardly.

"Hey. How are you?" Buffy asked as she hurried over to hug Joyce.

"Oh ... embarrassed, mostly. I'm sorry to put you through this", Joyce said. "But, no more tests, so you can take this pincushion home."

"Yes", Riley came forward. "Let's, uh, get outta here."

He held the door for Joyce and Dawn. Buffy exchanged a concerned look with Peter, then both exited also. Riley followed.

* * *

Later, Summers House

Joyce was lying on the sofa, sipping from a mug, with Buffy and Dawn sitting by her. Willow and Peter stood beside the sofa.

"What about a crossword?" Willow suggested. "Some people say feed a cold, I say puzzle it."

"Yeah, I love crosswords", Peter said as he and Willow exchanged a smile. "Let's do 'em."

"So me and Peter, anyone else in?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Oh, no thanks", Joyce shook her head as the Peter and Willow sighed.

"I like chicken fingers with mustard when I'm sick", Dawn said.

"I like hot soup and crosswords", Peter told her.

Joyce put her mug on coffee table and turned to Dawn. "I know you do, sweetie. I can make us some later."

"Oh, uh-uh. You are sitting right here on this couch today", Buffy said sternly.

"I feel silly lying here like a lump!" Joyce moaned.

"You could make a game out of it. A-a very quiet game, about being a lump", Willow joked.

"But then it won't be fun", Peter said.

"I feel fine. Honestly, I'm more concerned about Riley than I am about me", Joyce told them all.

"You shouldn't even be thinking about that. He's not worried, so I don't think we should be", Buffy said.

* * *

Later

Buffy was pacing. Willow lay on the bed while Dawn sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, and Peter stood with his back to the wall, his arms crossed.

"I don't get what he's thinking", Buffy stepped over Dawn as she paced around the bed. "Why isn't he worried?"

"Maybe he thinks his body can handle it", Willow suggested. "He is in really good shape."

"Nobody's body can handle a heart attack", Buffy stepped over Dawn to pace the other way again.

"I know. I'm sorry, Buffy. I'm trying too hard to make it okay", Willow said.

"You know what I think? Unbiased opinion?" Peter asked as all turned to look at him. "I think he's having a taste of power and doesn't want to come down from his high. I mean, I wouldn't want to lose my powers either."

"I get it, Peter, but your powers aren't giving you a heart attack", Buffy said before suddenly looking at him with wide eyes. "Are they?"

Peter shook his head as Dawn asked. "You sure?"

"Yeah", Peter said.

"I just keep coming back to the Initiative", Buffy said.

"It does have that icky government feel to it", Willow said.

"I hate the government!" Peter said. "The Accords, the Initiative, shady things never stop."

"Did you know that one time the CIA tried to kill Fidel Castro with poisonous aspirin?" Dawn asked randomly.

"Dawn, please", Buffy begged as Dawn looked annoyed. Buffy sat on a chair. "I know I have to do something, I just don't know what."

Dawn started. "Another time the CIA-"

"Dawn!"

"It's important. And you let Peter speak", Dawn said.

"He's Spider-Man!" Buffy said as if it explained everything but allowed Dawn to continue.

Dawn said quickly. "Tried to make Castro go crazy by putting itching powder in his beard."

Buffy raised her eyebrows accusingly.

"It's about the government!"

"Call the Initiative. If they know what's wrong with him, they have to help", Willow said.

"Yeah, but call them how? First of all, they don't exist any more, and secondly, they never claimed to exist in the first place", Buffy said as Willow looked defeated.

"It's so unfair", Buffy got up. "I mean, i-it's like Big Brother can spy on you all the time, and-and the second I have something to say, no one will listen!"

"Wait! If they can spy, that means all we have to do is figure out where they are spying from", Peter suggested.

"Yeah, if they're really spying on you all the time, you just say something so you know they'll hear you", Dawn added as Buffy looked thoughtful. "Like sometimes, I write fake things in my diary in case..." she trailed off.

"I gotta go", Buffy said as she walked off. "Uh, see you guys later."

She grabbed her bag and left.

Dawn looked over at Peter.

"What did we say?"

* * *

Buffy entered Riley's room. "Riley?"

No one was there. Buffy walked in, closing the door behind her. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear. A dial tone was heard, alternating with clicking noises.

"Riley's in trouble", she said into the phone. "He needs help."

She hung up.

* * *

Later

After figuring out that Riley would be in the Initiative Caves, having fought off Graham and other Initiative soldiers, Buffy walked around in the woods, holding a flash light, Peter by her side.

They found the cave entrance Riley had used and walked in.

They walked on for a few minutes as Buffy called out. "Riley?"

"Riley, we are trying to help!" Peter said.

"Please answer me", Buffy said.

They rounded a corner and found Riley punching the rock wall. There was a large cavity in the wall where he had clearly been punching for some time. He was shiny with sweat and looked tired.

"You know, this doesn't even hurt", Riley said.

"Your hand is bleeding", Buffy pointed out.

Riley looked at them. "Don't feel a thing."

He moved to punch the wall again but Buffy stopped him.

"This stops now. I'm taking you to the doctor", Buffy told him.

"The one from the government, you mean? Like the ones who did this to me in the first place?" He put up a hand in a "no thanks" gesture and backed away)

Moving towards him, Buffy said. "He's the only one that understands what's wrong with you. He's the only one that can help."

"What's wrong with me? I'm more powerful than I've ever been, Buffy. Most people would kill to feel this way", Riley said. "I am like Captain America now, and since we lost him, they will have to do with me."

"You are not Captain America and this feeling is going to kill you. Riley, your body was not built for this kind of strength-"

"I can handle it. This is my deal, Buffy, just ... back off", Riley walked past her as he looked at Peter. "You are a teenager, you can handle it too, right?"

"My body was modified by the spider bite to handle it, yours is not", Peter said.

"Really? How about we test?" Riley said, losing control as he tried to punch Peter but to his shock, Peter grabbed his fist, now glaring at Riley who struggled to free his fist but failed. He tried to punch with his other fist but Peter blocked again and grabbed his fist.

Buffy was reminded of when he had blocked her attacks when she had tried to test his strength. And she knew Riley wasn't gonna be let off easily.

"Still feeling strong?" Peter asked as Riley glared. "No matter how strong you get, someone stronger will always come around. You cannot take on all of them if you hurt your body like this."

He then pushed Riley back into the wall, shattering a part of it as Riley panted in shock.

"I-I just wanted to be as strong as you", Riley said to Buffy. "To be worthy of you."

"Do you think that I spent the last year with you because you had super powers? If that's what I wanted, then I'd be dating Spike", Buffy said, hurt before saying quietly. "Riley, I need you."

He looked at her, apprehensive.

"I need you with me ... and I need you healthy. But if you wanna throw it all away because you don't trust me, then ...", she said firmly. "then I'm still gonna make you go to that doctor. Both of us."

Riley looked at her, then Peter, then looked away. He sighed.

"Take me to him.

Buffy and Peter nodded.

"We have to hurry", Buffy strode past him, but he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Loving you is the scariest thing I've ever done, Buffy", he said.

"I don't know why", Buffy put her hand over his heart. "The doctor said we didn't have much time."

They walked off.

* * *

Peter, Buffy and Riley came through the double-doors and found the security guard and Graham on the floor.

"Uh-oh", Buffy bent over the guard while Riley went to Graham.

"Graham. Graham", Riley helped him sit up and held up two fingers. "How many fingers I got?"

"Seventeen", he said as all exchanged a concerned look until his next words. "Hostile 17 and a blonde girl."

"Spike and Harmony, together again", Buffy sighed as Riley helped Graham stand up.

Peter started. "Spike as in-"

"Yeah."

"Harmony as in-"

"Yeah."

They looked around.

"Where's Dr. Overheiser?" Graham asked.

"Uh, Spike must have taken him. What would Spike want with –" the clue hit Buffy. "The chip. He's gonna force the doctor to remove the chip from his brain."

Riley bent over and put his hands on his knees, panting. He was pale and sweaty.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

Riley straightened up, breathlessly. "I'm okay. Okay."

"We're running out of time", Graham said to Buffy. "We don't find the medic soon, he's not gonna make it."

"Okay, okay, brain surgery. He, he's gonna need a medical facility, he-he's gonna need, uh, uh, equipment..." Buffy thought fast.

"This is a big hospital", Graham said.

"No, uh-uh, he wouldn't do it here. It's too risky", Buffy pointed out. "We'll split up. Graham, get on the horn, or the ... pipe, or whatever you guys get on, I-I want you to check animal hospitals, doctors' offices..."

Graham walked to the door. Riley stopped him. "Hey, about before..."

"We're good. Apologize later, if you're not dead", Graham said as he left.

Riley looked nervously at Buffy and Peter. Buffy walked toward him. "You are not going to die."

"Bet you say that to all the boys", he joked.

"No. There is one peroxided pest whose number is up", the three walked off. "When I get my hands on Spike, I'm gonna rip his head off, I'm gonna..."

* * *

Few minutes later

The chip removed from Spike, he was muttering stuff when Buffy and Riley arrived. Peter had to stay back due to the risk that Spike and Harmony could find out who he was.

"Slayer!" He said fiercely and jumped off the table. Harmony moved to stand beside him, holding the crossbow. Buffy and Riley stood side-by-side. The doctor tried to sidle around toward the door. Spike morphed into vampire face.

"Suit up, Harm", he ordered and Harmony morphed into vampire face. Buffy turned to stop the doc as he tried to leave.

"Stay here", she pushed him so he fell to the floor. "We're gonna need you."

"Buffy. I swear I was just thinking of you. I wanted to tell you the great news", Spike snarled. "My head's all clear now. No more bug-zapper in my noggin."

"That means I get to kill you", Buffy said.

"You get to try", Spike snarled. Suddenly the crossbow went off and the arrow flew, landing in Riley's leg. Buffy looked over at him. Riley didn't seem to react.

"Oops", Harmony said as Riley stormed towards her. She moved toward him. He brushed the crossbow out of her hands. Buffy punched Spike in the face. Riley threw Harmony down on the operating table, picked her up and threw her against a wall full of equipment. Buffy punched Spike in the face a few more times; he stumbled back against the operating table. Riley punched Harmony, threw her across the room, leaned against a counter panting. He turned as Harmony shoved a wheeled chair towards him. He tripped over it and went down. Harmony kicked him in the face. Spike jumped up onto the operating table and grinned down at Buffy.

"At long last", he grinned as he leapt on top of Buffy, carrying her to the ground and landing on top of her. He pinned her hands down and bent to bite her neck. Buffy struggled. Spike gave a yell of pain and jerked backward. Buffy punched him, then shoved him off her so he landed next to the doctor. Spike looked angrily at Overheiser, who looked scared.

Riley punched Harmony in the face; she kicked him away. He started towards her again but stopped, grabbing his chest and groaning in pain.

"Riley!" Buffy yelled as he stumbled against a metal table and fell down with it on top of him. Harmony looked at her fist, then ran off.

Buffy crawled over to Riley and put her hands on his chest. "Riley."

Spike got up and opened the container where the doctor supposedly put his chip. He took out a penny from inside it.

"A penny?" He angrily asked.

"I told you I couldn't do it", Overheiser said as he got up.

"Oh god. Doctor! Doctor, we need you now!" Buffy called out as the doctor rushed to lift the table off of Riley as Spike and Harmony moved to the door. Spike grabbed his jacket and paused to look back, then turned and left while Peter finally arrived. Buffy, Peter and the doctor lifted Riley up to a sitting position.

* * *

Later

"All patched up", Overheiser said and exited and Riley sat up.

Bandages were wrapped around him. He picked up his shirt and began to put it on. Buffy put one hand on Riley's good leg and lightly touched the bandage on his chest with her other hand.

"How's it goin' in there?" She asked.

"Good. Back to normal", he said. Buffy leaned her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"Yep."

He stroked her hair. She leaned back and took his bruised hand in hers, pulling his hand to her heart.

"And see ... I'm still touchable."

Riley nodded. "Give me a week or so to heal, and ... I'll take full advantage of that fact."

Buffy smiled, still holding his hand. "Are you gonna be okay? 'Cause I should really go check on my mom."

Riley looked up at her. "Yeah. Yeah, go ahead. I'll be fine."

"I'll talk to you later", Buffy said and he nodded. She leaned up and kissed him softly, then turned away.

* * *

Parker house

Peter returned to see May cooking meat loaves and sighed.

"So, how was the day with Buffy's friends?" She asked.

"They are good", Peter said. "Buffy is a great teacher, and Willow is awesome. We even helped out a friend today."

"Well, all good then", May smiled as they sat down to eat.

* * *

Later, Spike's crypt

Spike was sleeping in his chair. Then banging noises came. Spike opened his eyes and got up as the door flew open and Buffy walked in.

"Should have known it's you. Been nearly six hours", Spike said.

"Well, it would've been less if I wasn't busy cleaning up your mess", Buffy said.

"My mess?" He asked. "I just borrowed the doc. The mess is yours, Slayer. Yours and the boy's."

"I'm done", Buffy took a stake from her back pocket and walked towards Spike. He looked surprised. "Spike, you're a killer. And I shoulda done this years ago."

Spike looked her in the eye. "You know what? Do it. Bloody just do it."

"What?"

"End ... my ... torment. Seeing you, every day, everywhere I go, every time I turn around. Take me ... out of a world ... that has you in it!" He yanked off his shirt and threw it aside. "Just kill me!"

Buffy stared at him, then raised her stake and lunged. Spike winced, but she stopped at the last minute. They stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly Spike grabbed Buffy by the upper arms and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss. It went on for a moment and then Buffy pulled back with a little noise of dismay, bringing her hand to her mouth. She stared at Spike and he stared back, both panting. The stake was gone from her hand. Slowly Buffy dropped her hand from her mouth and walked back to Spike, putting both her hands to the back of his head and pulling him down towards her. They kissed again, very passionate.

Spike brought his hands up to clutch her back, kissing her cheek and the side of her neck.

"Spike ... I want you", Buffy panted.

"Buffy, I love you", Spike muffled against her neck and pulled back as she stared at him. "God, I love you so much."

* * *

Spike sat up in bed with a gasp, Harmony sleeping in the bed next to him. Spike sat up in the bed, looking horrified, while Harmony continued to sleep.

"Oh, god, no. Please, no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many changes in this episode really but I couldn't think of much. Promise next 2 will have more changes.
> 
> Honestly, on paper, Riley is the perfect guy. The guy you bring home to meet your parents. And he and Buffy are the perfect couple on paper. But Riley is just too insecure. Sure, it is understandable to some extent, but he gets butthurt over mild stuff due to thinking it can affect his relationship with Buffy. Like when Dawn said Buffy cried over Angel, he got jealous because she doesn't cry over him. So, you want to make your girlfriend miserable? Dude, that's messed up.
> 
> His purpose was to be the boring boyfriend with little baggage after Angel. In Season 4, I had no issue with him or the relationship really. He was boring, but not unlikable, and I didn't mind the Buffy/Riley thing, and he even had some nice moments- punching Parker, being next to Buffy when she woke up the next day after having sex with him, unlike Angel and Parker, and cutting that control chip out of his heart (that was badass!), but in this Season *groans* I'm glad he left.
> 
> As for Dawn, I know she has a lot of haters but I love her. She first annoyed me and then grew on me, like an actual little sister. But there is one issue with her in the earlier episodes, a big one.
> 
> She was originally written as a little kid below 10 in the script, but they cast a teenage Michelle Trachtenberg to play the role, so Dawn basically came off as a teenager acting like a kid. Because, I may be wrong, but I personally know of zero 14 year old boys or girls who are given stethoscopes to play with in a hospital. Kids younger than 10 yeah, but really not teenagers. And I lost my passion for cereal gifts when I was 11, so I found it weird Dawn still found that exciting.
> 
> Maybe all teenagers are different, but I thought to portray Dawn closer to the annoying but still adorable and understanding teenage girl she is, and not a little child.
> 
> Or perhaps the monks just don't know a thing about teenage girls, LOL!
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	5. A key revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Buffy make a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Buffy slammed against a sign. She ducked just as a vampire's fist smashed into it where her head was an instant before. The vampire was a huge, burley Hell's Angel biker-type and he loomed menacingly over Buffy.

"I've always wanted to kill the Slayer", he said.

Peter was simply watching from a corner, as Buffy wanted him to see her fight, and learn from that, to better improve his skills.

"And I've always wanted piano lessons. So really, who's surprised we have all this unexpressed rage?" Buffy punctuated her words with blow after blow, knocking the hulking vampire back several feet.

He retaliated with a brutal punch to her face, sending her reeling. Peter was going to help but she blocked a second blow and wrenched the demon's arm behind his back and flattened him against the fence.

"But honestly?" She asked. "I think I'm expressing mine better. Tell you what... you find yourself a good anger management class..."

The vampire threw her off but she slammed him back into the fence again and whipped out a stake.

"And I'll jam this pokey wood stick through your heart", she finished.

Before the vampire could react, Buffy staked him to dust and slipped the stake back into her coat.

She turned to Peter. "I think that sets the world speed record for closure."

"I think I have only seen 3 fighters as good as you, if not better", Peter said as he walked to her.

"Who would they be?" She asked.

"Captain America, the guy with the metal arm, and that guy in the cat suit I mentioned", Peter said.

"I'm being compared to Captain America and the Avengers! You know how to flatter a girl, kid", Buffy said as he chuckled. "How about this? I teach you fighting, you teach Xander how to impress girls."

"I've never actually been considered the ladies type. More of the 'nerdy loser' type", Peter said. "Like Willow."

"Once Willow shed the nerdy clothes, she became this 'all new I'm a wicca in learning' Willow", Buffy tol Peter who sighed.

"Yeah well, I'm afraid I'm gonna become emo Peter, like the one we met that day", Peter said as she chuckled.

"Oh don't worry Peter, I think you can be much more than that", Buffy assured him. "You are Spider-Man after all."

"Thanks Buffy", Peter said as the two exchanged a smile.

"Hey!"

A bright light shone in Buffy's and Peter's eyes as they turned to see the factory night watchman approaching.

"Mr., Miss, if you're looking for one of those rave parties, I'm afraid you're late. Chased a bunch of kids out of here last night", he told them.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Darn", Buffy said, trying to cover. "My fellow ravers will be so disappointed. It was my turn to bring the Bundt cake."

"Yeah, and I was supposed to have all the hash and weed", Peter said, adding to her act. "Can't believe it! I am such a doofus!"

"You know, if it was my call, I'd let you do whatever you want. It's not like anybody's using this place or nothin'", the watchman indicated he didn't care what they would do. "But they just don't pay me enough to argue with the boss so..."

"Already gone!" Buffy said.

"Yeah, we're just gonna swing away!" Peter agreed.

They turned to leave but the guard stopped them.

"Oh, hey! Hold it, people. Take your... whatever this is with you", he bent over, picking up a glowing yellow orb and handed it to Buffy, who looked at it curiously alongside Peter, who was confused.

"Thank you", she said.

"Glow balls, huh?" The watchman laughed. "I swear, I don't get your generation. What is that thing?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know", Peter said.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out", a distracted Buffy said as she and Peter turned and walked off into the night.

* * *

Next morning, Parker house

May was preparing a breakfast as Peter came down and looking at the table asked. "Whoa! Okay, that much food, I think we can last through a siege. Are we about to undergo a siege?"

May chuckled as they sat down while Peter ate the meat loaf. It actually decently better than all of her previous times. Not up to the mark, but he could live with this.

"Well, it's just, Joyce is sick", May said.

"Yeah I know", Peter said. "Dawn called when she had fainted last week."

"So she won't be coming to work, and wants me to manage in her place", May said. "So I will be late for a few nights I guess."

"Whoa! But you just started working for her, why not someone who has worked longer?" Peter wondered. "No offense."

"Guess she finds more in common with me than the others", May said and Peter sighed, nodding and conceding her point. Raising Spider-Man and the Vampire Slayer weren't easy jobs at all for sure.

After about 15 minutes, Peter was finished, and almost the entire table was empty now.

"Wow! You got done quickly!" May said, impressed. After finding out he was Spider-Man, she was noticing things better.

"Well, Spider-Man has an appetite", Peter told her as he got up. "Giles is opening the magic shop today."

"All right then, have fun there", May said as the two kissed on the cheek and then Peter walked off.

* * *

Later

Peter entered and glanced up at the quaint bell that rung when he opened the door. He strolled into the store, taking in the curios and knickknacks lining the shelves. The store was quiet and empty. He looked up to find Giles standing serenely in the center of the store, dressed in a spangled purple robe and pointed purple warlock's cap.

Giles smiled at Peter cheerily who merely stared him down. Finally, he dropped the facade and shrugged out of the costume just as Buffy arrived, Dawn bursting in after her, gasping for breath.

"I told you you couldn't ditch me!" She said before looking around. "Whoa, Mr. Giles….." her gaze fell on Peter. "Oh, hi."

"Hi Dawn", Peter greeted as Buffy groaned, looking at Giles.

"Whoa, check out the magic junk", Dawn said.

"Not really much into magic. More of a science guy", Peter said as he looked at Giles. "No offense."

"When's it open, for customers?" Dawn asked.

"Since nine this morning, actually", Giles said.

Buffy started. "Dawn, Peter, you two go browse, and Dawn-"

""You break it, you bought it." Heard you the first 60 times", Dawn said as she and Peter wandered off to check the store out.

"I won't let you break anything", Peter smirked.

"I knew it! My hero!" Dawn jumped happily as Peter chuckled while she looked at an amulet. "Now that's a beautiful amulet."

"I bet it has some magic in it too", Peter said. "Though I think science is just magic we cannot understand."

"Really?" Dawn said as she examined the amulet in her hand now. "Describe a Vampire scientifically to me then."

"Maybe it's just transmitted porphyria", Peter told her. "You know, it makes people sensitive to sunlight, and recedes gums to make teeth look like fangs, plus the sulfur content of garlic also leads to porphyria attacks, leading to very acute pain."

"What about blood?" Dawn asked.

"Well, you know, their….." Peter trailed off weirdly. "Waste stuff is dark red-"

"Ewwww!" Dawn said as she kept the amulet back, only for it to fall off as she gasped but Peter caught it in time, making her sigh in relief as he put it back.

"Thank you!" Dawn jumped happily as she hugged Peter excitedly and he had a weird expression on his face as he hugged her back. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Uhhhhh, no problem", Peter shrugged.

"But not for the blood thing!" Dawn said sternly.

"Uhhh, you asked", Peter told her as she sighed and they found a book on the lore of Vampire Slayers.

"Maybe reading it can help me be a Slayer too", Dawn said. "I mean, Buffy and I do share blood, who knows I have Slayer power in me secretly?"

"I don't think it works like that", Peter told her. "Though scientifically, it could-"

"Oh who am I kidding?" Dawn sighed. "I mean, Buffy is the Slayer. She can do backflips, beat up monsters, and she is even good at studying nowadays? I am nothing."

"No Dawn", Peter assured as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You are sweet, you are smart, and special in your own way."

"You think so?" Dawn asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah", he nodded as Dawn smiled, her mood getting better, and her smile made Peter feel happy for reasons he couldn't explain.

The two then started examining some talismans as the bell rung again and in came Willow and Riley, the former very excited.

As Willow joked about a hat and cloak to Giles, Dawn called out. "Willow! You gotta see this. They have the coolest talismens... mans... talisguys. I-"

Buffy interrupted. "Actually, I have a little Scooby-centric deal to deal with first."

Buffy reached into her bag and removed the glowing yellow globe.

"Oh! That!" Peter remembered.

"I put this before the group. What the hell is it?" Buffy asked.

"It appears to be paranormal in origin", Giles said.

"How can you tell?" Willow asked.

"Well, it's so shiny", Giles said.

"The electrons in it can be in an excited state", Peter theorized.

"And here I thought we had something going on!" Willow said to Peter, sounding a bit offended.

"Still getting my head wrapped around all this stuff", Peter shrugged.

"I found it on patrol", Buffy said as she handed the object to Giles.

"May be more where that came from. I say we go back out again tonight", Riley said.

"Um... sure", Buffy said awkwardly.

"You sure you're good enough to go back out there?" Peter asked Riley. "I mean, you haven't recovered fully yet."

"I think I can tell", Riley said, getting impatient.

"Sure, but I mean, you know, maybe you're wrong, and someone gets the drop on you, and you get hurt, what then?" Peter asked.

Riley groaned, getting Peter's point but not liking it as he turned to Giles. "Giles, you got that danger room set up out back? I'm feeling the need for a little physical rehab about now."

Giles handed the globe to Willow and said to Riley as they walked off. "Of course, yes", he turned to Willow. "If any customers do-"

"On it", Willow said immediately.

Peter and Dawn walked to a corner as she said. "Wow! You're like an adult in a teenager's body."

"Tell that to Aunt May and the people at my old school", Peter said. "Or emo me."

"Oh he isn't the best of you!" Dawn said. "Hey, umm, can you come to my home tonight?"

Peter sputtered at this point. "Uh, what? When? What? Where? Why?"

Dawn chuckled at his sputtering, realizing he was a teenager after all and said. "Well, you're the science expert, and the Physics stuff is going over my head so-"

"Oh! Oh! All right! No problem!" Peter said, still sputtering.

"Dawn! We're going!" Buffy called out.

"Bye Peter", Dawn waved as she walked off.

"Uhh, bye Dawn", Peter waved back, his mind still processing it all. He was going to be at her house! Dawn's house!

For schoolwork help of course. But he was going to be in Dawn's house! A beautiful teenage girl had invited him to her house!

* * *

Later

In a parking lot, a man parked his car and walked off when another man arrived. As the man was gone, the other man used his skills to open the car and sat in, shutting the door behind him.

He started hotwiring the car when he sniffed something and then heard a polite cough behind him, actually making him jump as he turned around to see Spider-Man sitting there.

"Look, seriously, if you're gonna steal a car, don't dress as a car thief man", Spider-Man shook his head before looking at the rear view mirror and noticed no reflection. "And well, I'd advise against picking up girls in this, seeing their eyes can wander off to mirrors accidentally."

"Spider-Man! What the hell are you doing here? How do you know about vampires?" The vampire car thief asked.

"Really? You seriously think the new resident superhero won't dig up the town's deepest darkest secrets like the smart guy he is?" Spider-Man asked, feeling offended. "I mean, I come here and see four men with fanged faces on the first day, and then a woman change from normal to fanged. So yeah, vampires are real."

Looking at the vamp, he said. "And well, you're, you're-"

He fired a web, hitting his face as he tried to get the web off and opened the car door but Spider-Man shut it with webbing. "And I've got a mind to take you to some church, you know, to confess to petty thievery, but well, I doubt you can take it, and I don't go to them anyway-"

The vamp opened the window as Spider-Man said. "Good thinking, good thinking, remove the window so the girls you pick can't see your face. Now get out the window."

He grabbed the vamp's shoulder and pushed him off, making him fall down. When he got up, he saw no one inside the car.

He looked around, trying to sniff when he heard. "STRIKE!"

Peter leapt at him, wrapping his legs around his neck and flipped him down, making him fall down and roll away as both got up.

The thief then vamped out and said. "You should have just let me go."

"Oh! Oh! Fangs!" Peter said fearfully, getting on his knees. "My weakness is fangs!"

"I am going to be the vampire that killed Spider-Man", the thief said as he walked to him, only for Peter to suddenly fire a web, webbing his hand to the wall.

"What the hell is this?" The vamp asked.

"Webbing I developed myself", Peter said. "I don't think you wanna know the-"

"Come on, let me go!" He yelled, only for Peter to web up his other hand as he groaned.

Peter then acted like he was gonna sneeze. "Oh wait, wait-"

He did a sneezing motion and fired another web, hitting the vamp's region as he yelled. "Let me go!"

Peter fired many more webs, webbing his entire body and laughed as the vamp said. "This isn't funny!"

"It is kind of funny!" Peter laughed.

"HELP!" The vampire yelled before Peter webbed up his mouth, shutting him up.

His phone beeped and he looked to see a text from Dawn- " _Still waiting before an apple falls on me."_

Peter chuckled and asked the vamp. "So, I'm gonna go meet a girl later, you think I look good enough?"

The vamp said something but it was muffled as Peter said. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you with all that webbing you swallowed."

Then brandishing a stake, he hit the vamp, finally dusting it and sighed. "Well, now it's getting a bit better."

With that, he swung away.

* * *

Later, Summers House

Peter knocked and walked in, looking around as he sighed, deciding to go upstairs. Unfortunately, he walked up to see Buffy slamming the door in Dawn's face and saying. "Fine! Go! Go tell. Go do whatever you want. Just go!"

Dawn looked hurt when she turned to see Peter, and her face went from a frown to a smile. "Hey Peter!"

"Hey Dawn", Peter greeted back as she said. "Come on, to my room."

"Uh, sure", Peter said, feeling a bit weird as the two walked in before Dawn shut it.

She then took out her book and turned the pages. "So, I was confused about reflection and refraction-"

"Reflection is when the direction changes and waves bounce off barriers", Peter said, doing gestures with his hands as he pointed his fingers at the book. "Refraction is bending of light, you know and-"

At that moment, his hand ended up on Dawn's and he gulped, having a funny feeling, and so did Dawn, though neither of the teenagers could tell.

They looked at each other for a second before removing their hands, coming back to their senses. "So, where was I-"

"Refraction is light bending", Dawn reminded.

"Yeah", Peter remembered. "And it is accompanied by change in speed and wavelength of the waves."

"Now I'm wondering how vampires don't give off reflections", Dawn said wistfully.

"It is impossible that light doesn't somehow pass through them", Peter said as they sat down. "Because we can see them, and they can see themselves. Maybe it's just a trick of perception, not optics. The human brain is much more malleable than laws of physics."

"So, our brain can be hammered without cracking?" Dawn joked as Peter shot her a weird look. "I do know some stuff."

"What? No, no, no, sorry, didn't mean to say you were stupid", Peter said as Dawn chuckled at his nervousness.

"Who are you, Peter?" Dawn suddenly asked, looking into his eyes, and Peter opened his mouth but for some reason couldn't find his voice.

Then suddenly the door opened and they jumped, seeing Buffy come in, and gulped, but for some reason, she wasn't paying any attention to them.

Buffy looked around the room, looking like she was seeing a ghost as Dawn called out. "Buffy!"

Not getting a response, she got up and called out again. "Buffy!"

Buffy turned to look at her sister as Dawn made a face and asked. "Who said you could come into my room?"

Buffy stared at Dawn for a minute before stating coldly. "You're not my sister."

Peter was dumbfounded at this point. Sure the sisters didn't get along, but why was Buffy saying that?

Dawn started. "Yeah! Like I even want to be related to your nasty self-"

Buffy rushed forward and seized Dawn by the arms.

"Ow! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Buffy", Peter said cautiously as he got up, thinking she wasn't herself.

"What are you?" Buffy asked.

"Get off me!" Dawn protested.

"You want to hurt me?" Buffy snarled.

"Let go of me, you freak!" Dawn said.

"Buffy, let her go", Peter said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Then you deal with me", Buffy said to Dawn.

"I'm telling mom!" Dawn threatened.

"You stay away from my mother!" Buffy was about to shove Dawn against the wall when Peter pushed her back, and she stared at him.

Dawn stared at Buffy, shocked, and Buffy stared back at her now, her gaze unwavering. The moment was broken by the ringing of the phone.

Buffy sighed and walked off as Dawn said. "She thinks she's the Slayer so she can do anything she wants with me. Well, she's got another thing coming."

"I don't think she was herself", Peter said carefully, trying not to hurt Dawn more than she already was. "I mean, she looked lik-"

"That's what anyone always says to defend her. Like when she was acting all mean during our summer with dad, saying how I am nothing compared to her!" Dawn said angrily. "I hate her."

"You don't mean that, Dawn", Peter told her but she shook her head.

She then walked downstairs, Peter following her as she said into the phone. "Nothing, it didn't work."

Buffy dropped the phone and she turned to see Peter and Dawn.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked.

"Slayer stuff. I'm going out", Buffy headed for the door.

"Do you really think I care you're the Slayer?" Dawn asked.

Buffy stopped and turns to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dawn gave her a cold look.

"I'll be home in an hour", Buffy said.

"Mom's coming back", Dawn told her.

"I'll be back first", Buffy said before turning to Peter. "I think I might need your help here."

"Hey! You said Slayer stuff, not spider stuff", Dawn said now.

"Dawn, please, this is important", Buffy pleaded.

"It's fine", Peter sighed as he looked apologetically at Dawn. "Sorry Dawn, I'm really sorry. Maybe we can do this some other time."

Dawn simply rolled her eyes and walked off as Peter sighed before turning to Buffy who grabbed her jacket and they left.

* * *

Buffy and Peter walked down the front steps and were halfway across the lawn when they stopped, sensing something. Buffy gestured at Peter to wait. She then reached behind a tree and yanked Spike out into the yard.

"Spike", she snarled.

"Hi, Buffy", he greeted before looking behind her. "Hey kid. You know who I am?"

"Umm, no", Peter shook his head, hiding his identity.

"I just feel like I've sniffed you before", Spike said but couldn't place it. "I am Spike, the baddest Vampire ever! You heard of me?"

"No", Peter shook his head.

"You know Vampires but not me?" He asked, offended.

"I found out about Vampires like, three weeks ago", Peter said, wondering how to explain. "I was in this house when Harmony and her gang came."

"Oh, so you know Harm but not me!" Spike groaned, taking offense.

Having had enough, Buffy said. "Don't take this the wrong way but... " She socked him in the nose.

"Ow!" Spike said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Five words or less."

Spike counted the words on his fingers and looking at her said. "Out... for... a... walk... bitch."

"I think 4 words would have done", Peter popped up.

"Out for a walk at night by my house. No one has time for this, William", Buffy told him.

"On your merry way, then. You know, contrary to one's self-involved world-view, your house happens to be directly between parts... and other parts of this town", Spike said lamely.

"Ummm, many other houses are directly between those parts", Peter told him.

"And I would pass by in the day but I feel I'm outgrowing my whole "burst into flame" phase", Spike said.

"Fine. Keep going, I cut you a break", Buffy said.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, let me guess... you won't kill me?" Spike asked. "Wooo... the whole crowd-pleasing threats-and-swagger routine. How stunningly original. You know, I'm just passing through. Satisfied? You know, I really hope so because God knows you need some satisfaction in life besides shagging Captain Cardboard and I never really liked you anyway and... and you have stupid hair."

"Well, he does look like Captain Cardboard", Peter shrugged as Buffy shot him a look and he did the 'zipper' motion.

"See, even a kid can see it", Spike said as he turned and stalked off into the night leaving Buffy not just a little bit perplexed, and Peter too.

Buffy looked down at the base of the tree and noticed a dozen or so cigarette butts where Spike had been standing.

"Guess he was passing by and stopped for a rest here", Peter quipped.

Having no time to worry about it now, Buffy headed off to the factory, Peter following her. They didn't notice Dawn watching intently from her second-floor window.

* * *

Later, factory

Buffy easily snapped the chain on the fence and headed inside as Peter, now in his Spider-Man suit, landed next to her.

"The place is giving the creeps now", Peter said, gulping.

"Not to worry", Buffy said as she flicked out her flashlight and started exploring the musty corridors of the abandoned building.

"Okay, the flashlight just made it creepier", Peter told her. "Please don't tell me we're splitting up."

"What do you think this is? A horror-slasher film?" Buffy asked. "Because if that was the case, I would be that dumb blonde girl who gets killed or eaten in an alley."

"Yeah, but you're the blonde girl that kicks the ass of the monster in the alley", Peter said. "Reversal of trope."

Both chuckled at that as Buffy said. "And you know, teenage superheroes are sidekicks mostly."

"I'm not your sidekick", Peter shook his head.

"You are", Buffy smirked.

"Nope, we're partners. I'm the teenage superhero who is his own superhero and partners with the blonde superhero who is nothing like the dumb blonde from horror films", Peter said. "We are both reversal of tropes really."

The two had a laugh again at their banter before coming across a tremendous gaping hole in the wall and the twisted remains of a tempered steel door. They examined the wreckage with concern.

"Also, what was that between you and Dawn earlier?" Peter asked out of curiosity.

"Later", Buffy shook her head as she shone her light over the shattered remains of the blast door, then looked deeper into the room. They saw the monk, semi-conscious and tied to the chair.

"Whoa!" Buffy said.

"Oh boy!" Peter said too as they ran to his aid and started loosening his restraints.

"It was you who planted the Dagon Sphere, right?" Buffy asked. "We got it. Don't worry. We're stronger than we look."

"You probably know me", Peter shrugged.

"And well, I've had experience with stuff like this before", Buffy said when Peter's spider sense tingled and he flipping around, he fired a web at the face of a blonde woman, covering her face while flip kicking her, staggering her slightly.

"Urrgghhh", she groaned as she ripped the web off her face. "I hate sticky substances. They ruin my glorious face and body. Glorious, got it?"

She suddenly smacked Peter hard, sending him flying 50 feet across the room and hitting his back with the cement so hard it broke.

Buffy grabbed the woman by the throat but she simply gave the Slayer a withering look and wrenching Buffy's arm off her neck, backhanded her as well, sending her flying 50 feet across the room and hitting the cement so hard it broke on impact.

Peter got back up and fired two web lines at the wall behind the woman, using his strength to pull it down as it fell on top of her, sending her down.

He sighed in relief until she got up, sending the wall flying off. "Okay seriously, sticky substance on my face, hitting my back with a wall, are you actively trying to make me not like you?"

Then all of a sudden, she was in his face. She gave him a punch to the cheek, then an uppercut and then tried to smack him but he ducked to avoid.

She kicked his face, sending him back and tried to hit again but he flipped to avoid and managed to make her stagger slightly with one punch.

He then flipped back and fired a web line at her, trying to pull her towards himself but she pulled him instead and gave him a hard head-butt, sending him to the ground as he groaned.

She was then kicked on the back of her head by Buffy and turned to face her. Buffy gave her two punches to the face followed by two spin kicks. The woman then punched her, sending her slamming into the cement again, face first.

She kicked Peter, sending him rolling into a wall as well, breaking it before striding towards Buffy, seizing her by the shoulders.

"And another thing? I just want you to know..." She slammed Buffy into a support pillar and pummeled her while dodging any blows she threw. "The whole "beat ya to death" thing I'm doing? It's valuable time out of life that I'm never gonna get back."

Buffy tried to fight back but Glory grabbed both her arms and wrenched them downward. Buffy cried out in pain.

"Wait, I've always wanted to try this", the woman said crazily. "You know that thing with worms where if you have one, you rip it in half, you got two worms? Do you think that'll work with you?"

Then a chair was sent flying into her head from behind as she groaned and turned to Peter, who had spun a chair with his web and hit her.

"You just hit me! What, are you crazy?" She asked, offended.

Peter fired his web line again, trying to pull the woman to himself. She pulled him again but this time he was prepared. As he came closer, he fired webbing at her face, making her groan as he put his feet on her and flipping, kicked her on the chin, sending her staggering back as Buffy kicked her on the back and punched her on the head.

The woman ripped off her webbing and asked angrily. "You can't just go around hitting people. What, were you born in a barn?"

"Hospital actually", Peter said as he flipped at her but she grabbed his feet and spinning him, threw him into Buffy, sending them both flying off into a wall.

She then tried to punch Buffy and kick Peter simultaneously but the Slayer ducked at the last instant while Spider-Man flipped up, and the places where they had been were now replaced by the woman's fist and foot respectively, breaking the concrete.

She then picked up Buffy by the throat and slammed Peter down, putting a foot on his throat as both gasped for breath.

"I just noticed something. You've superpowers. Isn't that cool? Can you fly?" She asked Buffy before hurling her across the room where she landed, dazed, next to the monk. While hurling Buffy, she had taken her foot off Peter's throat, who panted as air filled his lungs again.

Peter then gestured to the monk as Buffy realized he was the priority. Peter then fired a web line at the window and swung at it, shattering it with his feet.

"Hey, I've over here, not there", the woman said as Buffy helped the monk to his feet and staggered away with him.

"Hey! Hands off my holy man!" The woman protested as she charged after them.

As Buffy and the monk came close to Peter, he grabbed the monk with one hand and fired a web line with the other, helping all three swing away and out.

The woman stumbled to a halt when the heel on her shoe broke off. She took off the shoe and glowered at it in frustration.

She whipped her shoe across the room in a fit of rage and stomped her feet. The tremendous force from her blow cracked the floor and she looked up as the support beams shattered and the ceiling came crashing down on her.

"Oh, shi-"

* * *

A cloud of dust roiled out of the shattered window above as Buffy and Peter helped the critically injured monk across the lot.

"Stop. Please", the monk begged.

"No. We have to keep going", Buffy insisted.

They stumbled across the lot to the chain-link fence surrounding the property. The monk collapsed against it, gasping.

"My journey's done, I think", he sighed.

"No, no, no, no, don't say that", Peter begged.

"Don't get metaphory on me", Buffy said too. "We're going."

She tried to lift him again but he stopped her.

"You have to... the Key. You must protect the Key", he said.

"Fine. We can protect the Key together, okay, just far, far from here", Buffy said.

"Many more die if you don't keep it safe", the monk said.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"What is it?" Peter asked. "Some weapon? Powerful nuclear weapon?"

"The Key is energy", the monk told them. "It's a portal. It opens the door... "

"The Dagon Sphere?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, that has to be it!" Peter agreed.

"No", the monk denied. "For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren, its only keepers. Then the abomination found us. We had to hide the Key, gave it form, molded it flesh... made it human and sent it to you."

Buffy stared at him in shock as the realization sank in.

"What? What happened? You know the Key?" Peter asked.

"Dawn..." Buffy trailed off.

"She's the Key", the monk said.

"Wait what? Dawn is energy? She's a portal? How?" Peter asked, feeling confused.

"You put that in my house?" Buffy asked, outraged.

"We knew the Slayer would protect", the monk said.

"My memories... my mom's?" Buffy asked.

"We built them", the monk revealed.

"You messed with their minds?" Peter asked, feeling some anger.

"Then un-build them!" Buffy snapped angrily. "This is my life you're-"

The monk started coughing heavily. He was fading fast.

"You cannot abandon", he said.

"I didn't ask for this!" Buffy argued. "I don't even know... what is she?"

"Human... now human. And helpless", he coughed out. "Please... she's an innocent in this. She needs you."

"She's not my sister?" Buffy asked.

"She doesn't know that", he said.

The monk exhaled one last time and died. Buffy was stunned, her life turned upside down.

"So what? Dawn isn't real?" Peter asked, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks as he backed off and took off his mask, trying to come to terms with this new info. "She was added to your life and your memories were modified to make you believe she was always there?"

Buffy simply nodded, too shocked to respond really.

"But, she's still human though", Peter said, still in denial. She couldn't be fake. He had met her, he knew her. She was a real person. "She is a real person."

"Don't tell her", Buffy begged Peter as she looked at him. "Please. She cannot know."

"All right", Peter nodded reluctantly, as they had no idea how she would react to the info. They were reacting pretty badly just knowing she was the Key. Her reaction would be a 1000 times worse, as she was the Key.

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked her.

"I'll…try to figure it all out", Buffy said as she turned to Peter. "Thank you for your help, Peter. You can go home now."

Peter nodded and with a sigh, put his mask back on before swinging away.

* * *

Later, Summers House

Buffy entered, still somewhat in a daze. She found her mother and Dawn together on the couch in the living room.

"You're home", Joyce said as Dawn got up and left the room.

"I wasn't bothering her", she said.

"What was that all about?" Joyce asked.

"Nothing", Buffy sighed. "Sister stuff."

Buffy turned and followed Dawn up the stairs. She knocked on Dawn's bedroom door.

"Go away!" Dawn's voice came.

Buffy still opened the door and stood on the threshold as Dawn sat quietly on her bed.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"You hurt my arm", Dawn said.

"I know."

"And you took Peter away. He was helping me!" Dawn protested.

"I'm sorry. I will call him up myself tomorrow and you two can do….whatever teenagers do", Buffy told her.

"Butthole."

"Really sorry.

"I tell you I have this theory?" Dawn asked as Buffy looked at her. "It goes where you're the one who's not my sister. 'Cause mom adopted you from a shoebox full of baby howler monkeys and never told you 'cause it could hurt your delicate baby feelings."

Buffy took a few steps into the room. "That's your theory?"

"Explains your fashion sense", Dawn said and added. "And your smell."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Buffy said sincerely.

"Broken record much?" Dawn asked.

"You can't even take an apology", Buffy said. "You always do that. Ever since-"

Buffy stopped herself at the realization and sat down next to Dawn.

"I just had a bad day", she said.

"Well, join the club", Dawn told her.

"Can I be president?" Buffy asked.

"I'm president. You could be the janitor", Dawn said.

"Okay", Buffy smiled and reached up, stroking Dawn's hair.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with mom?"

"I don't know."

Buffy and Dawn shared a troubled look as Buffy continued stroking her sister's hair.

* * *

Same time, unknown location

The armored individual with the cape and purple hood stood behind a strange kind of man, whose head was larger than his entire body, because of which he sat on a special kind of chair.

They watched the footage of the building's coming down after Buffy, Spider-Man and the monk escaped it.

"So she plans to open a portal via this Key", the lieutenant said.

"Yes", the man with the big head said. "And once it is opened, a variety of creatures will be out, which is just what we want. But, her fusion is what interferes with her too much."

"Which is why we need that", the lieutenant said as he pointed at the stolen Ferula Gemina, which was kept on an advanced table, being scanned.

"Yes", the man with the big head said. "This, is what will free her of her weakness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's done.
> 
> Romance has never been my strongest suite but in this story, I'm trying to take it slow, and build it up better, as I do want to improve my romance writing skills. Hope the Peter/Dawn scenes were enjoyed.
> 
> Peter put up a better fight against Glory because while he is less skilled than Buffy, he is still learning, and his strength is higher than Buffy's. But the Hell Goddess is still too strong.
> 
> Buffy and Spider-Man both broke tropes. Buffy broke the trope of the blonde girl who goes to an alley and gets killed or eaten (ironic that Sarah Michelle Gellar played that kind of role twice) and before Spider-Man, teenage superheroes could only be sidekicks.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter, where a beloved character's unwanted family comes to 'take' her home. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	6. Standing up for family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara's family comes to take her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Summers House

Buffy and Giles were sitting in the living room, the Slayer just having told Giles the truth about Dawn.

"Uh, I don't know what to say", Giles said finally, and who could blame him?

"Tell me about it", Buffy said as she looked toward the stairs.

"She has no idea?" Giles asked.

"No", Buffy shook her head. "She thinks she's my kid sister."

"Are you going to tell her?" Giles inquired.

"How can I?" Buffy sighed. "She'd freak, and that's the last thing we need."

She walked to the doorway and looked up the stairs, sighing again. "We have to keep her safe."

She turned and walked back into the living room.

"This ... woman, this, uh, whatever she was... she knows you now", Giles said, stammering in the middle for obvious reason as Buffy sat down. "Should we be thinking about ... sending Dawn away?"

"Away where?" Buffy wondered.

"I don't know, uh ... your father's?" Giles suggested.

Buffy scoffed. "Yeah, he's, um ... in Spain, with his secretary. Living the cliche."

Giles looked sympathetic as she said. "I called him when Mom got sick, he hasn't even..."

"I'm sorry", Giles said regretfully.

"When he bailed on us ... I remember, Dawn cried for a week. Except she didn't. She wasn't there, but ..." Buffy trailed off, the memories, fake memories but still memories, coming to her. "I can still feel what it was like."

Giles put his hand over his mouth and frowned.

"They sent her to me, Giles. I think ... I have to take care of her. I want to", Buffy said, feeling protective now, even though she knew Dawn wasn't hers.

"Do we tell the others?" Giles asked.

"No. No one", Buffy said. "Peter already knows, as he was with me when I found out. And he's already trying to avoid Dawn. Not the best with subtlety. The others would act weird around her too, and it's, it's safer for everyone if they don't know."

"Yes", Giles stood up and began to pace. "We have to find out who this woman is, and what she needs Dawn for."

Buffy pondered this.

"I mean, if she comes after you-"

"She'll come", Buffy looked toward the stairs. "She'll come for us."

She looked back to Giles. "I think I need to train Peter better. He put up a better fight than I did. If he learns fighting skills better, he can do something about it. Both of us can."

"Yes, sure", Giles nodded.

* * *

A pile of rubble suddenly exploded upward as the blonde woman threw it off of her. She rose in the middle of the destroyed building, still wearing her red dress. She looked around angrily.

"Okay. Now I'm upset."

* * *

Next day, UC Sunnydale

Buffy was stacking some boxes in the hallway. Xander and Riley were carrying a mini-fridge out of a dorm room. Xander bumped his hand on the door frame.

"Ow! Thumb! Necessary opposable thumb!"

"Sorry. Crybaby", Riley shrugged.

"You know what, you guys, just leave it here", Buffy said. "Peter will get it."

"Got it", Riley said as he and Xander put down the fridge. Peter and Dawn emerged from another door, carrying a stack of boxes that obscure their vision.

"I don't need help", Dawn said.

"She said the same thing to me", Peter told her as he walked fast and out, to Dawn's confusion and Buffy's concern.

"Peter!" Buffy called out.

"Yeah!"

"Take the mini-fridge as well when you come back."

"Sure!"

"Buffy entered the door Dawn and Peter had exited where Willow, Anya, and Giles were in a dorm room, surrounded by boxes.

"But we just helped her move the stuff in a few days ago..." Anya turned and saw Buffy "...and it was fun!"

"People help each other out, Anya", Giles said, reading a book. "It's one of our strange customs."

"Giles, I noticed you're doing the smallest amount of helping that can actually be called helping", Buffy noted.

"Well, I saw myself in more of a ... patriarchal sort of role. You know, lots of pointing and scowling", Giles smiled, looked to his left, pointed and scowled at Xander and Riley who were grappling, bent over at the waist, with Xander having Riley in a headlock. "You two, stop that!"

"He started it", Riley defended himself.

"He called me a bad name", Xander said as Tara looked at them and grinned. "I think it was bad. It might've been Latin."

"Stop it, or you're going to break something", Giles said.

"Or I'm going to break something", Buffy threatened. The guys suddenly let each other go and straightened up while Willow and Tara were folding clothes, smiling at each other.

"Still can't believe you're giving up this cherry corner suite", Xander said.

"Just a few days after we moved you in!" Anya said as she re-entered.

Buffy shrugged, trying to look casual. "It's no big." Giles looked up from his book. "You know, with Mom not being well, I'm hardly ever here." She picked up a pile of clothes to put in a box. "Just figured I'd ... save a little cash for this semester, that's all."

"I think that's smart", Willow said.

"Still, it's hard to give up. You've got the two entrances", Xander pointed to the two doors to the room. "Lot of opportunity for bawdy French farce, and everybody loves bawdy-"

"Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"I think she just walked out", Riley said, pointing out one of the doors.

Buffy hurried forward. "Dawn!"

Dawn re-entered and breezed past Buffy.

"Some of your CDs are my CDs", she said.

"I know. Come help me fold", Buffy said as Tara smiled at them. Everyone returned to packing and carrying (and reading in Giles' case).

Willow took a suitcase and left the room. Buffy bent over to fold something and grabbed her lower back with a sigh.

"Starting to feel that fight?" Riley inquired.

Buffy and Dawn folded a sheet as the former said. "Nothing like gettin' your ass kicked to ... make your ass hurt."

"You'll totally take her next time", Dawn assured. "And you have Peter with you too."

"For what?" Peter asked as he came back in.

"That woman", Buffy said.

"Oh!" Peter said as he sighed awkwardly before walking to the mini-fridge, deciding to take it out. "Let's take it away."

"Hey but if you lift it by yourself people will be suspicious", Dawn said.

"Fine", Peter sighed. "Riley!"

"No, take Dawn with you!" Buffy insisted as she gave Peter a look, and he decided to give in. "All right, come on Dawn."

Dawn walked to him and pretended to carry the mini-fridge as she and Peter walked out.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" Dawn suddenly asked.

"Uhh, no!" Peter shook his head. "No, why would I do that?"

"You answer my texts like hours later", Dawn said. "Change hallways when we walk into each other, and most of the time just nod when I talk. What is it?"

"It's nothing", Peter said, sweating heavily.

"It's her, isn't it?" Dawn suddenly asked, making Peter look at her in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"Buffy!" Dawn said. "When you two left that night, she told you to not get too close, and know your limits and stuff. Isn't that right?"

"Yup", Peter nodded, his heartbeat returning to normal. "That's exactly what happened."

"Oh, she can be a pain in the butt sometimes", Dawn said as they reached outside and kept the mini-fridge there. "Heaviest pretend lifting I've ever done."

They chuckled as they walked back in to see Tara walking away, whispering to herself. "Stupid... "

"What was that about?" Dawn asked Peter.

"No idea", Peter said as they re-entered the dorm room to see Willow telling everyone. "Okay. Guys, now remember, you have to be at the Bronze by eight."

Everyone looked blank.

"Bronze", Buffy said.

"Tomorrow night! Tara's birthday!" Willow reminded as everyone realized they had forgotten it, even Dawn, to her shame.

"Right! Right", Buffy nodded.

"We have to bring presents, right?" Anya asked Xander. "Birth is a present thing?"

"I got something ... picked out, yeah", Xander said nervously.

"You-you guys can all still come, right?" Willow asked anxiously. "I mean, I know there's ... this new evil and all, but..."

"No, no. We'll be there", Buffy assured. "I could definitely use a break from all this craziness."

* * *

Later, Magic Box

"Come up with anything yet?" Giles asked.

"Well, candles, maybe, or bath oils of some kind", Xander said lamely.

"I saw a really cute sweater at Bloomy's ... but, I think I want me to have it", Buffy said.

"And you are talking about what on earth?" Giles asked.

"Tara's birthday. We're at a loss", Buffy said.

"You're in a magic shop, and you can't think what Tara would like", Giles rolled his eyes. "I believe you're both profoundly stupid."

"Well, we don't really know ... the kind of things witches like. What, are we gonna get her some cheesy crystal ball?" Xander asked.

"Bloody well better not. I've got mine already wrapped", Giles revealed.

A youngish guy with blond hair and a beard was looking at the shelves. Now he turned and looked at the books on the table in front of Buffy and Xander.

"Uh, are all these magic books?" He asked.

"Uh, private collection. Uh, books for sale are against the walls over there", Giles gestured with his coffee cup, then walked toward the counter.

The man continued looking through books on the table. "So all these books got spells in 'em? Turn people into frogs, things like that?"

Everyone looked dubiously at him.

"Yeah, we're building a race of frog people. It's a good time", Xander joked as the man grinned.

"So, uh..." he gestured at them. "You all witches? Hey, don't do a spell on me now." He laughed.

"Was there something in particular you were looking for?" Giles asked as the man continued chuckling.

The door opened and Willow and Tara entered, laughing.

"Her insect reflection. That is so good", Willow was saying.

Tara said. "I just thought that'd be funny, you know, if her center of power was-"

"Whatta you know', the man said as he looked at them.

Tara saw him and stopped laughing, looking alarmed.

"What's the matter?" He asked Tara. "You don't have a hug for your big brother?"

Willow looked surprised. Tara looked upset.

"Brother?" Willow asked, looking at Tara.

"Willow, this is", Tara stuttered. "Donny."

Willow walked forward. Tara followed, looking uncomfortable.

"Hi", Willow said as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"And, uh, these are my-my friends", Tara said as Donny looked back at the others, who nodded and waved.

"What, uh, all of you hang out?" He asked before looking at Tara and gave her a friendly punch on the arm. "Wow. That's more people than you met in high school."

"How did you fi - I, I mean, how come you came?" Tara asked.

"Well, duh, birthday girl. Uh, we came down in the camper, been all over the campus", Donny shrugged.

"We?" Tara asked as she and Willow turned as the door opened and a man walked in, followed by a girl about Tara's age.

"Look what I found!" Donny said, gesturing at Tara.

"Uh, Dad, hi", Tara said awkwardly as she walked forward. Willow watched.

"Well, here's my girl", Mr. Maclay said as Tara hugged her dad awkwardly. Giles walked forward as the others watch the reunion scene.

"S-such a s-surprise", Tara stuttered.

"Yes", Donny nodded.

"Cousin Beth", Tara greeted the girl.

"Hey", Beth greeted.

"One of your dorm-mates said I might ... find you here", Mr. Maclay said, looking around.

"Oh. Oh, um", Tara looked around as she gestured to the others. "These are, these are friends. Um, this is Mr. Giles, um, he runs the shop."

Willow smiled as Giles asked. "How do you do?"

"Pleasure", he said. "Well, I, I don't mean to interrupt your plans, I know we've come on you kind of suddenly, but I thought we could have dinner."

"Okay", Tara nodded.

"Why don't I pick you up at six, And we'll ..." he glanced at the others, "do some catching up."

"Yes, sir", Tara nodded.

"Forgive me for running out", Mr. Maclay said to the others. "We're double-parked."

Giles gestured with his coffee cup like "that's okay".

Mr. Maclay, Cousin Beth, and Donny left. Tara watched anxiously.

"Nice to meet you all", Donny waved from the doorway.

Willow waved and smiled back. Tara walked farther into the shop, toward Willow.

"That's so weird. Your ... whole family", Willow said.

Tara smiled nervously. "Yeah."

"They seem nice", Willow said.

"You know, they-they're okay. Families are always-"

"They make you crazy", Willow said.

"Usually", Tara agreed. "Wanna get into research mode?"

"Sure."

They moved off.

* * *

Later, Summers House

"Oh boy! Now I understand everything!" Dawn said, jumping happily as Peter smiled.

"Well, happy to help", Peter told her.

"You wanna go out?" Dawn asked as Peter sputtered, dropping his book, and bent down to pick it up.

"Uhhh, what?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Like, to eat something? Ice cream?" Dawn asked. "I'm hungry."

"Oh!" Peter said, wondering why his heart had skipped a beat. "Sure, come on."

The two walked out as Buffy and Riley entered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Buffy asked.

"We're going out for ice cream", Dawn said.

"It's not safe to walk there!" Buffy protested.

"It's just across the street!" Dawn protested back.

"It's not a big deal", Peter said and that was when Buffy realized he was there too, and they exchanged a knowing look. "It's just us."

"All right, go, but don't wander too far", Buffy said as the two teenagers nodded and walked out.

"She makes me crazy sometimes", Dawn said to Peter.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"No she doesn't", Dawn said. "She makes me crazy all the time."

"Siblings? Tough stuff I guess", Peter said as they moved to the stall. "How do you feel about her?"

"We were closer when we were younger", Dawn said as Peter listened, wondering what to feel about it, since Dawn remembered it all, but the memories were constructed. "But then she became the popular kid in school, always talked about boys to the point it got annoying, and her grades dropped and mine were good, so mom and dad held me up as an example."

"That couldn't have ended well", Peter said as he handed some cash to the man on the counter.

"Nope. After that, we became mortal enemies", Dawn said, her eyes becoming wistful. "Then she became the Slayer, and after that was revealed, she became the golden child, usurping my position."

Peter got the ice cream and handed one to her as he said. "I think instead of being at war, you two should make peace."

"I will if she does", Dawn shrugged.

"She does care about you. Whatever she's doing, she doesn't mean to hurt you, Dawn", Peter assured as she looked down, considering, before taking a bite of her ice cream.

* * *

Later, Magic Box

Buffy, Xander and Anya sat around a table while Peter and Dawn looked at a bookshelf.

"Hey. Am I late? Did I miss any exposition?" Willow asked as she entered.

"No, no, no, no, nothing earth-shattering to relate", Giles said as he leaned his hands on the back of a chair as Willow sat. "I just have a few thoughts, and, uh, wanted to make sure that we were all on the same page."

"Can I buy one of these?" Dawn asked.

"No", Buffy said.

"With my own money?" Dawn asked.

"I let you come, now sit down and look studious", Buffy said.

Peter snuck Dawn a small amount of change as her face brightened up and he nodded, before realizing he didn't have too much left now.

"No more spending now", he muttered to himself as Dawn walked toward the table.

Giles said. "Well, first of all, I want to talk to you about ... safety. Um, this creature could be-"

Tara hid around the corner, listening. She whispered. "Blind Cadria, desolate queen, work my will upon them all. Your curse upon them, my obeisance to you."

She held up her hand and blew on it. Red dust flew out of her hand.

The tendril of red floated into the room from Tara's hiding place, toward the table.

"Now, I may have a lead on this monk that Buffy spoke of. There, there are a few orders that I-I've read up on- "

The red dust turned yellow and floated into the middle of the table, then sent out shoots, one for each Willow, Buffy, Peter, Dawn, Giles, Anya and Xander. It hit them in the eyes and they all simultaneously flinched back.

A pause, then Giles continued, looking confused. "I-I'm sorry, where was I?"

"The monk", Buffy said.

"Did something happen?" Peter wondered.

"No idea", Dawn said.

"I'd like us all to start looking at these orders, I-it's possible whichever one this monk belonged to was wiped out entirely..." Giles said to everyone.

Tara retreated backward, watching them.

* * *

Willy's bar

Various people and demons were drinking at the table, and Riley too, after his argument with Buffy.

"You shouldn't be coming in here", the bartender said as he turned and took a glass from a shelf. "You got a rep with these monsters."

He put glass on the bar, shook his head. "But you come in here..." he turned and got a bottle. "Night after night." He poured into the glass, looking up at the customer. "Are you lookin' to get killed?"

"I come for the ambiance", Riley said, picking up the glass and looking around. "What can I say? This place just reeks of class."

He drank the shot.

The bartender started. "Yeah, well, if Willy was here-"

"Well, Willy's not here", he put the glass down. "Hit me."

The bartender scowled and poured.

"Drinking alone?" A female voice asked.

A woman with long dark hair and a low-cut blouse walked up next to Riley.

"It's not a good sign", she sat on the stool next to him.

"So they tell me", he looked at her. "I buy you a drink, neither one of us has that problem any more, now do we?"

He sipped is drink as she said. "Vodka tonic."

"Vodka tonic", he said to the bartender who put a napkin in front of the woman and walked off.

"I'm Sand", she introduced herself.

"Riley", he said.

"This place is such a dive", Sandy said.

"No no, it's great. You just have to close your eyes", Sandy chuckled. "Plug up your nostrils, it's fine."

"We ... could go somewhere else. Someplace more ... fun", Sandy suggested. "There are lights there, music, lot of dancing too, and other stuffing."

Riley sighed and stared off into the distance. "Ohhhh, Sandy, Sandy. It's no good. My heart belongs to another. Besides", he looked at her again. "I don't go out with vampires."

Sandy narrowed her eyes in annoyance and used her straw to stab at the ice in her drink.

"Never interested in my intellect", Riley said to the bartender.

* * *

Later, Magic Box

Dawn was playing with a glass snow-ball, shaking it to make the snowflakes move.

"Is there any science behind this?" Dawn asked Peter.

"There would be, but I don't want to be a bore", Peter said as they both chuckled. "Plus, not having a rational explanation makes it more interesting."

"Whoa! Drastic change", Dawn said as Peter smiled and shook his head.

A Lei-Ach demon came up right behind Dawn, but she didn't notice. Another demon walked across the foreground, toward the table, where Anya was stacking up some books.

"Do I get paid overtime for this?" She asked as she got up and walked right past the demon, not noticing it.

"Certainly not", Giles said, walking past the demon as a second demon joined it. "Peter, would you close the door?"

Willow and Xander were sitting at the table, studying books as the two demons walked past them, staring at them.

"Sure", Peter shrugged as he walked to the door. "I'm going to train with Buffy after this."

The lead demon turned, sniffing, and extended its tongue as it moved off toward the back.

* * *

Buffy was in the workout room, punching a punching bag. She paused to do some arm stretches as the demons walked in behind her.

Buffy frowned and looked toward the door but for her, it was empty, no demons. Buffy turned back to the punching bag, doing some shoulder rolls, making a face as if she was sore.

The lead demon came up behind her. Suddenly Buffy whirled around and blocked as the demon tried to grab her. Buffy fell to the floor with the demon on top of her.

"Giles!" She yelled with her hands in front of her, pushing at the demon, but she couldn't see the demon. "Peter!"

* * *

Giles got up from his desk as Peter, who was going to close the door, now turned around too while Buffy yelled. "Something's in here!"

Xander got up as well and rushed toward the back. The third demon stopped him before he reached the doorway, grabbing him by the upper arms as he struggled. Willow got up, staring in confusion as to her, Xander was struggling against what looks like empty air. Dawn ran up behind Peter.

Xander flew backward as the demon threw him. He landed on his back on the floor, grabbing at his neck, trying to grab the demon's hands as it chokes him. Anya turned from the bookshelf and came forward. Willow grabbed a chair. Anya grabbed a crystal ball from the counter.

Willow used the chair to whack at the area on top of Xander. Xander sighed as the demon let go of his neck.

"Where'd it go?" Anya asked.

Willow looked around, then suddenly went flying backward.

Peter then felt a tingling and pushed himself and Dawn to the ground before getting up as he looked around.

"Under there, go", Giles pointed under his desk for Dawn.

"Peter?" Dawn cried out as she crawled under the desk.

Peter felt a tinging again and flipped to avoid a blow meant for him before flip kicking what looked like thin air, but he felt his feet hit something as the demon was sent flying off.

* * *

Buffy was still wrestling with the first demon. The workout room door opened and Spike entered, grinning. Buffy broke out of the demon's grasp and shoved it backward, off of her. As she stood up, the second demon grabbed her around the waist from behind. Spike stopped grinning as the first demon got up.

Spike rolled his eyes in exasperation and hurried forward. He tackled the first demon and pulled it aside, landing on the floor on his back with the demon on top of him. Buffy punched the second demon over her shoulder, then flipped it, grabbed it and shoved it against the wall. It slumped down and was still.

The room still looked empty to her and while Spike had a demon in a headlock, she could only see him struggling with thin air as she ran out.

"You're welcome!" He called out.

The demon punched him in the face.

* * *

Buffy entered the main shop area and ran forward.

"Where'd it go?!" Anya swung her weapon around randomly.

Giles suddenly reeled backward as the unseen demon punched him.

Peter suddenly took out a web shooter and fired in Giles' direction, hitting something in the middle, and pulled with all his strength, pulling the unseen demon down as he called out. "Over there!"

Buffy ran to where Peter's web had stopped and punched the unseen demon a few times, knocking it out.

"I've already been injured once this month!" Anya protested.

"Shut up!" Buffy said as she looked around.

The front door opened and Tara entered. She walked forward a few steps, looking anxious.

"Buffy, behind you!" She called out.

Buffy turned just as it grabbed her and threw her onto the table. She rolled off the other side of the table onto the floor.

* * *

In the workout room, the demon punched Spike in the face several times; he flew backward and hit the wall. He noticed a rack full of weapons hanging on the wall and grabbed one. It looked like a scythe, only with a short handle. The demon rushed at Spike but he kicked it and it fell to the floor. Spike lifted the weapon and chopped downward.

* * *

Buffy stood up as Peter asked. "Tara, where is it?"

"Can you see it?" Buffy asked, looking around.

"Oh, god", Tara came forward as the demon punched Buffy in the face. Punching noises continued as Tara rushed into the middle of the room and stopped, looking down to concentrate.

She panted. "Blind Cadria, lift your veil. Give evil form..." The demon turned away from Buffy to glare at Tara "...and break my spell."

A light flashed in Buffy's and Peter's eyes and suddenly they could see the demon, which was rushing at Tara.

It was about to hit her in the face when Peter fired a web shooter again from behind, grabbing the demon and tossing it to Buffy, who punched it on the face with all her might, sending it to the ground and a crack was heard just as Mr. Maclay entered, followed by Donny and Beth.

Peter then ran to Dawn who was peeking from under the desk and gave her a hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah", she said as she took his hand and he helped her up.

"What in god's name is that?" Mr. Maclay asked about the demon as Spike entered from the back.

"Lei-ach demon."

Everyone looked at Spike who continued. "Fun little buggers. Big with the marrow-sucking."

Tara was kneeling on the floor guiltily.

"I don't understand", Mr. Maclay said.

Buffy looked down at Tara with arms folded. "I'm not sure I do either."

"How could you see it, Tara?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm s-s-so sorry", Tara sniffled. "I was, I was trying to hide."

Willow came forward and knelt by Tara.

"I didn't want you to see ... what I am", Tara begged.

"Tara, what?" Willow asked.

"What do you mean, what you are?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Like what, something else?" Peter asked. "Enhanced? Inhuman?"

Tara tried to speak but couldn't.

"Demon. The women in our family..." Everyone looked up at Mr. Maclay. "Have demon in them. Her mother had it. That's where the magic comes from."

Tara looked down, then looked up at Willow, who stared at her.

"We came to take her home before..." Mr. Maclay sighed. "Well, before things like ..." he pointed at the dead demon, "this started happening."

"You cast a spell on us, to keep us from seeing your ... demon side", Giles said to Tara before turning to Buffy. "That's why we couldn't see our attackers."

Buffy looked behind her at Dawn, who was with Peter. "Nearly got us killed."

"You could have told us before", Peter said, disappointed, but his voice was still gentle.

"I'll go", Tara scrambled to her feet as she turned to Buffy. "I'm very sorry."

"The camper's outside", Mr. Maclay said.

"Wait! Go?" Willow grabbed Tara's elbow. "I, she just did a spell that went wrong. It-it was just a mistake."

"That's not the point and it's not your concern", Mr. Maclay said strongly. "She belongs with us. We know how to control her ... problem."

Willow looked at Tara in distress. "Tara ... look at me." Tara did. "I, I trusted you more than anyone in my life. Was all that just a lie?"

Tara was teary-eyed now. "No!"

"Well, do you wanna leave?" Willow asked Tara.

"It's not your decision, young lady", Mr. Maclay said sharply to her.

"I know that!" Willow said sharply to him before saying softly, to Tara. "Do you wanna leave?"

Tara shook her head, crying.

"You're going to do what's right, Tara", Mr. Maclay said. "Now, I'm taking you out of here before somebody does get killed."

Tara wiped her face on her sleeve as he said. "The girl belongs with her family. I hope that's clear to the rest of you."

Willow looked anxiously at Tara.

"It is", Buffy said, narrowing her eyes at Tara. "You want her, Mr. Maclay? You can go ahead and take her."

Tara looked sad, as if that's what she expected. Mr. Maclay nodded in satisfaction.

Buffy then whirled around to face Mr. Maclay, putting her hands on her hips. "You just gotta go through me."

Tara looked up in amazement as hope began to grow.

"What?" Mr. Maclay said in shock.

"You heard me", Buffy said, staring him down, looking very tough. "You wanna take Tara out of here against her will? You gotta come through me."

"And me!" Dawn said, joining her sister in staring him down as Tara smiled. Dawn walked up to stand beside Buffy.

"Me too", Peter said. "And you don't want to know how that goes."

Tara's eyes now had hope in them.

He walked up to stand beside the Summers women. All three gave Mr. Maclay the same steely glare.

"Is this a joke?" Mr. Maclay asked, stepping down one of the stairs. "I'm not gonna be threatened by two little girls and a little boy way over his head."

"You don't wanna mess with us", Dawn said.

Buffy looked her sister up and down and looking back at Mr. Maclay said. "She's a hair-puller."

"And you sure about who here is in way over his head?" Peter asked.

Giles walked up behind them. "And ..." he put on his glasses. "You're not just dealing with, uh, two little girls and a little boy way over his head."

Tara smiled even more.

"You're dealing with all of us", Xander said.

"'Cept me", Spike popped up.

"'Cept Spike", Xander said.

"I don't care what happens", Spike shrugged.

"This is insane", Mr. Maclay said, outraged. "You people have no right to interfere with Tara's affairs. **We** ... are her blood kin! Who the hell are you?"

Giles, Dawn, Buffy, Peter, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya all stood together in a group, with Spike in the background.

"We're family", Buffy said.

"And we look out for each other", Peter added as Tara smiled through tears. She looked at Willow, who smiled back. Mr. Maclay looked angry.

"Daaad. You - you gonna let 'em just..." Donny stomped forward. "Tara, if you don't get in that car, I swear by god I will beat you down."

"Well", Peter shrugged as he walked towards Donny, not liking his attitude at all. "Try to beat me down first, then you can try her."

Spike watched in amusement, wondering how that would turn out as Donny looked down at Peter. "You really want to impress ladies, don't you? Stupid boy."

He punched but Peter effortlessly avoided by leaning sideways. Donny looked angry as Peter said with a smirk. "Okay, I'm gonna close my eyes, and then you can hit me."

He then closed his eyes, and Donny punched again, and Peter once more avoided by leaning sideways, angering Donny further, but this time, Peter opened his eyes and punched him in the gut, sending him to his knees, before smacking his face, sending him down as Mr. Maclay watched with horrified eyes.

Dawn now had a smitten and almost childish smile on her face as Donny looked at Peter in horror and crawled back, cowing now, looking absolutely humiliated.

"Well. I hope you'll all be happy hanging out with a disgusting demon", Beth snarled at the Scooby Gang.

Anya, farthest back, raised her hand. "E-excuse me. What kind?"

"What?" Beth asked.

"What kind of demon is she?" Anya asked before explaining. "There's a lot of different kinds. Some are very, very evil. And some have been considered to be useful members of society", she smiled proudly. Xander turned to smile back at her.

"Well, I-I ... what does it matter?" Beth asked.

"Evil is evil", Mr. Maclay shrugged.

"You think so?" Peter asked. "Because humans can be terrible too, and they don't have demons inside them."

"Let's just narrow it down", Anya said as Xander nodded.

"Ohhh", Spike smirked in realization as he looked around. "Why don't I make this simple?"

Spike walked forward and tapped Tara on the shoulder. When she turned, he punched her on the face. Both Tara and Spike reeled backwards in pain. Tara grabbed her nose, Spike his head.

"Oww!" Spike yelled.

"Hey!" Willow said angrily to Spike before realization hit her. "Hey... "

"He hit my nose!" Tara groaned with both hands over her face.

"And it hurt!" Willow said before adding. "Uh, him, I mean."

Tara looked at her in surprise.

"And that only works on humans", Buffy told Mr. Maclay.

"Which means you were lying to manipulate her", Peter said as Willow smiled.

"There's no demon in there", Spike shrugged casually. "That's just a family legend, am I right?"

Mr. Maclay looked angry as Spike said. "Just a bit of spin to keep the ladies in line", he smirked. "Oh, you're a piece of work. I like you."

"I'm not a demon", Tara said softly to Willow.

"You're not a demon", Willow smiled too.

"He hurt my nose", Tara then said.

"Aw", Willow muttered.

"Yeah, you're welcome", Spike rubbed his forehead and stalked off.

"Spike!" Peter called out.

"Yeah?" He said, popping his head back in.

"Thanks", Peter said genuinely.

"No problem, fellow Brit", Spike shrugged as he walked out.

"I'm not a Brit!" Peter said to himself.

Tara and Willow smiled hugely at each other.

Buffy and Dawn stood in identical poses side-by-side, with their arms crossed, their heads cocked at the same angle, and the same steely glare on both of their faces. Giles stood behind them and Peter in their front.

"Mr. Maclay, I would say your business here is finished", Giles said to him.

"Tara", Mr. Maclay said as Tara looked at him. "For eighteen years your family has taken care of you and supported you. If you wanna turn your back-"

Tara walked forward, finally gaining some courage. "Dad ... just go."

Mr. Maclay scowled, turned and headed for the door. Donny followed, still rubbing his face and gut in humiliation as he shot Peter a withering look. Peter simply took a casual step forward and he scampered back in fear.

Mr. Maclay paused at the door and said in disgust. "Magic."

Beth gave Tara a very dirty look. "Are you happy now?"

A slow smile spread across Tara's face.

"Hey!" Peter called out to Beth as she turned to him and he walked to her. "A suggestion for you- get out!"

Beth started. "I was just go-"

"From Mr. Maclay's and his son's influence", Peter said as Beth's eyes widened. "You can be much more without them to hold you back. There is no demon in Tara, and no demon in you. Go, see the world, maybe take up reporting, then 'what does it matter' won't be a sentence you like."

Beth gave him and Tara a look, her face now conflicted, before she looked down, walking off. She was still under the Maclay patriarch's influence, but the seed of doubt and rebellion had been sown.

* * *

Later, the Bronze

The whole group was wearing party clothes, talking and laughing in different groups.

Xander gave Tara a drink. Buffy talked with someone. Willow laughed at Xander's joke. Dawn raced through the crowd and Buffy stopped her as Peter gave Dawn an amused look. Willow blew bubbles while Tara opened her presents, admiring the crystal ball from Giles.

Dawn ran up to Tara, holding a broom with a bow tied around it.

Peter gave her a witch hat, apologizing that he had still not fully broken the stereotype in his head but she didn't mind and gave both him and Dawn a hug.

A bunch of them hung out, talked, played pool.

Buffy leaned against a pole, watching the action with a smile. Behind her the door opened and Riley entered, with a gift box under his arm. He went up to Buffy.

"Sorry I'm late", he said.

"You came", Buffy smiled.

"Of course I came", he said as they kissed.

Tara talked to Anya, who wore a party hat.

Tara was saying. "No, see, 'cause your insect reflection represents your insignificance..." Anya nodded. "In terms of the karmic cycle."

Anya nodded to show that she understood, then pondered it for a moment.

"But it's still not funny", she said.

Xander, Buffy and Giles talked together. Riley came over with three blue plastic cups, gave one to Buffy and one to Giles. Xander already had a cup.

"You're so cool!" Dawn said to Peter. "Like how you just walked up to Donny and decked him."

"Yeah, well, he was a coward", Peter shrugged. "You should have seen me when I fought Captain America. He was a badass, brave, cool guy. From Queens! Fighting him was so much cooler!"

"Oh I wanna know all about it!" Dawn said, excited, as Peter excitedly told her.

Tara and Anya were still talking.

"So what's an eagle reflection?" Anya asked.

"Umm..." Tara trailed off as Willow approached.

"My dance?" Willow asked as she took Tara's hand and lead her onto the floor as a slow song started. They began to dance. Willow had her hands on Tara's waist; Tara's hands on Willow's shoulders.

"Good birthday?" Willow asked.

"Best birthday", Tara smiled, grateful that she had made such amazing new friends and an amazing girlfriend.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me about your family and all that", Willow sighed.

"I was just afraid if you saw the kind of people I came from, you wouldn't wanna be anywhere near me", Tara said.

"See ... that's where you're a dummy", Willow told her sweetly. "I think about ... what you grew up with, and ... then I look at what you are ... it makes me proud. It makes me love you more."

"Every time I-" Tara took a deep breath, "even when I'm at my worst ... you always make me feel special."

Willow smiled as Tara asked. "How do you do that?"

"Magic", Willow said.

They embraced, putting their heads on each other's shoulders and swaying to the music.

" _I can't take my eyes off you... I can't take my eyes off you..._ "

The two slowly rose upward. They were surrounded by other couples who were also dancing. But Willow and Tara were floating several feet above the floor, and they were happy to be lost in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending scene with Willow and Tara was so sweet, and so was the scene where her real family stood up for her. Willow/Tara is my most favorite relationship in the entire Buffyverse and one of the best-written relationships in all of fiction.
> 
> Also, FUCK KENNEDY!
> 
> Xander's "I swear by your full and manly beard that you're gonna break something trying" was amazing in the show but I really wanted someone to beat Donny down, and Peter did it here for me.
> 
> Also, anyone noticed a bit of a difference in the conversation between Riley and Sandy here compared to the show? *Winks*
> 
> It's funny how Amy Adams guest-starred in both this show and Smallville before she became…..well, Amy Adams.
> 
> I think Beth was also manipulated by the Maclays into thinking there's a demon within her, since she's also a Maclay woman, and unlike Tara, didn't try to break free. But here, I gave her a chance, and you're all free to imagine how that turned out.
> 
> 'Maybe take up reporting', got the reference? *Snickers*
> 
> Next chapter, we get another episode that is one of my favorites for obvious reasons.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	7. Fool for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a regular Vampire overpowers her, Buffy turns to Spike to find out how he managed to kill 2 Slayers. Meanwhile, Peter encounters a strange individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Not much to change in this episode, but it was awesome so I'm doing it.

Sunnydale Cemetery

All was quiet in the mist-shrouded graveyard. Suddenly, the peace was shattered as Buffy pounded a vampire to the ground.

"You know, it's probably none of my business but I just gotta ask..." the vampire lunged at her and she backhanded it. "You smell this bad when you were alive?"

She kicked the vampire into a headstone. "'Cause if it's a post-mortem thing, then boy, is my face red..."

She flipped him over the headstone and whipped out a stake. "But just so you know, the fast-growing field of personal grooming has come a long way since you became a vampire."

Buffy somersaulted over the headstone, stake raised and ready to strike. But the vampire seized her arm as she landed, spun her around and plunged the stake into Buffy's abdomen. Her eyes went wide with shock and pain as she looked down at the stake protruding from her body.

She gripped the shaft and, with a gasp of pain, pulled it out. Her sweater was soaked with her blood. For the first time in a long time, Buffy felt fear. She turned and fled, trying to escape the vampire. The hunter had become the hunted.

Her wound slowed her, however, and she cast terrified glances over her shoulder. Suddenly, the vampire leapt in front of her and she stopped with a gasp, looking around desperately for an escape route.

"You're going? But you were having so much fun a minute ago!" The vampire taunted.

Buffy brought the stake up but the creature easily knocked it from her grasp and tossed her against a nearby crypt. She doubled over in pain as the vampire picked up her stake and approached with a predatory grin. Buffy was helpless. She realized that this is the moment she'd been dreading but always knew would come. She was going to die.

As the vampire raised the stake for the killing blow, a swinging Spider-Man kicked him away by many feet, making him drop the stake as he rolled away.

"Incoming!" He yelled as he flipped to the ground while Riley arrived next to him.

The vampire took off and they were about to give chase before noticing Buffy and realized she needed them more so they rushed to her aid.

"Buffy! What happened?!" Riley asked as she held up her bloody hands, then collapsed while Peter rolled up her sweater a little, exposing the wound on her stomach.

"Just wait", Peter said as he pointed his wrist and fired a concentrated web, covering her wound. "This will slow the bleeding for now, but we need to get her back."

Riley started. "All right, I'll-"

"I'm faster, I'll take her", Peter said as Riley sighed. He didn't want to be distanced from Buffy but Peter was right.

"Sure", Riley said as he handed her over to Peter and he put her over his shoulder before swinging away.

* * *

Later, Parker House

Peter, still in his Spider-Man suit except the mask was applying first aid and dressing Buffy's wound.

"I can't believe I passed out. Do you think I'm a total wuss now?"

"Well, I kind of passed out when I swung into that giant guy's hand", Peter told her. "Which I don't think is as bad as a major stab wound."

"You said it wasn't that bad", Buffy said.

"I say a lot of things", Peter shrugged.

"Well, at least no major organs got kebabed", Buffy said.

"I still think you need to see a real doctor", Peter told her.

"That would put me in a real hospital which would get my real mom real freaked out", Buffy argued. "I can't do it."

She then shrugged. "Don't worry. Accelerated healing powers come with the Slayer package."

"Yeah, I have accelerated healing too", Peter shrugged as he got up.

"Guess we make the complete package", Buffy quipped as they chuckled and did a high five.

"So who were the bad guys?" Peter asked. "What do you think they were?"

"Vampire", Buffy shrugged.

"How many?" Peter asked.

"One."

Peter was surprised. "So... what? He was like a super-vampire or something?"

"No, he was the regular kind. He just beat me", Buffy said.

"That's weird", Peter said.

"Hey! But you also fought Captain America, but were then beaten up by normal human beings", Buffy argued.

"Yeah, but one of them had a suit and equipment that could send out powerful electric shocks, and the other one could fly, and he also had advanced equipment", Peter said. "This vampire…."

"Had nothing", Buffy sighed.

"Let's see who the super vampires are", Peter said, counting them on his fingers. "Count Dracula. The Master. Kakistos. Angel/Angelus. Spike. Darla. And Drusilla."

"Yup, that would be it", Buffy said.

"The Master- dead. Kakistos- dead. Dracula-MIA", Peter then noted. "Angel is a good guy, and he didn't get any of that perfect happiness, did he?"

"Not in a long time", Buffy said.

"Darla- dead. Drusilla- MIA. And Spike has that", Peter pointed at his head. "Chip in his brain."

"Yeah, that's correct", Buffy said.

"So…..he wasn't any of them, right?" Peter asked.

"Nope. I mean, if you're asking how it happened, I don't-"

That was when the door opened and May walked in. Peter immediately shoved the bandages, tape and alcohol away.

"Hi Aunt May", Peter greeted her with a smile.

"Peter", she kissed his forehead before turning to his companion. "Hi Buffy."

"Miss Parker", Buffy greeted with a smile.

"So, what are you doing here?" May asked.

"We were just fighting some vamps", Buffy said. "Then decided to sit down here for a bit so I could tell him some more about vamps."

"All right then", May said as she walked off. "How's your mom?"

"She's good now", Buffy nodded as May walked off into the other room, and Buffy sighed in relief.

"She would have freaked out on seeing your wound", Peter said. "Anyway, I don't think you're in the best condition to pat-"

"I know", Buffy nodded. "I and Dawn will together take household duty. And you take patrol. You can do it alone, right?"

"I think I can", Peter assured her.

"Thanks", Buffy said as he nodded and walked off, leaving her to recover from her wound for a bit.

* * *

Night, Magic Box

The reading table was piled high with books. Giles and Buffy were into some deep research.

"Here's another one", Giles showed her. "Early 18th Century Slayer."

Buffy closed her book with a sigh and set it on the stack. "Good. Let's hope she'll be more helpful than this last one."

"Why? What does it say?" Giles asked.

"Same as all the others. Slayer called... blah, blah... great protector... blah, blah... scary battles... blah, blah... oops! She's dead", Buffy quipped in an annoyed tone. "Where are the details?"

"Details?" Giles wondered. "Well, it says this Slayer forged her own weapons."

He handed the book to Buffy.

"Gotta love a gal with an anvil", she said. "But where are the details of the Slayer's last battle? You know, what made that fight special? Why did she lose?"

"You didn't lose last night, Buffy", Giles said. "You just-"

"Got really close", Buffy admitted as she confessed, sounding concerned. "I slipped up, Giles. I've been training harder than ever and still I..." she sighed. "And there's nothing in any of these books to help me understand why. I mean... look, I realize that every Slayer comes with an expiration mark on the package. But I want mine to be a long time from now. Like a Cheeto. If there were just a few good descriptions of what took out the other Slayers, maybe it would help me to understand my mistake, to keep it from happening again."

Giles nodded in understanding. "Yes, well, the problem is after a final battle, it's difficult to get any... well, the Slayer's not... she's rather..."

"It's okay to use the D-word, Giles", Buffy assured.

"Dead", he said. "And hence not very forthcoming."

"Why didn't the Watchers keep fuller accounts of it? The journals just stop", Buffy wondered.

Giles suggested. "Well, I suppose if they're anything like me, they just find the whole subject too-"

"Unseemly?" Buffy asked. "Damn. Love ya but you Watchers are such prigs sometimes."

"Painful... I was going to say", Giles said as Buffy and Giles shared a meaningful look. "But you're right. Accounts of the final battles would be very helpful. But there's no one left to tell the tales."

Buffy had a sudden revelation, and Giles noticed her face.

"What?"

* * *

Later, Spike's crypt

Buffy shoved Spike against the wall and held him there. "Ow!" Spike then realized something. "Wait. Not ow. You feeling all right, Slayer? This stuff usually hurts."

Buffy spun him around to face her. "Don't even start, Spike."

"What do you want?" Spike asked her.

"Slayers. You killed two of them", Buffy reminded.

"I did", Spike said warily as Buffy had a determined look in her eyes.

"You're gonna show me how."

* * *

Later, the Bronze

Spike and Buffy sat at a corner table. Spike greedily drained a mug of beer while Buffy stoically watched.

"You know, there quite a few American beers that are highly underrated", Spike told her. "This unfortunately is not one of them."

"Update, Spike", Buffy said. "We're not here to discuss the fine choice of hops. It's about two Slayers: one in China during the Boxer Rebellion, one in New York."

She held up a wad of cash and snatched it back as he tried to grab for it.

"Both got killed by you. Tell the tale, you get the cash."

"Right", Spike said. "You want to learn all about how I bested the Slayers and you want to learn fast. Right, then. We fought. I won. The end. Pay up."

"That's not what I-"

"What did you want, eh? A quick demo? A blow-for-blow description you can map out and memorize?" Spike asked rhetorically. "It's not about the moves, love. And since I agreed to your little proposition, we can do this my way. Wings"

"What?"

"Spicy buffalo wings", Spike cleared it up for her. "Order me up a plate. I'm feelin' peckish."

Buffy sighed and turned to signal a waitress. "Excuse me-"

The movement aggravated her injury and she winced in pain.

"As I thought", Spike smirked. "Some nasty thing got a taste of you."

"Don't get all excited. I'm fine", Buffy said.

"Oh, right. Stuck in a dark corner with a creature you loathe, diggin' up past uglies, 'cause you're fine", Spike quipped, summing up why she wasn't fine.

"Just tell me what I want to know", Buffy said.

"I told you", Spike countered. "No one's narrating on an empty stomach here."

Buffy shook her head in exasperation. "Were you born this big a pain in the ass?"

"What can I tell you, baby?" Spike said. "I've always been bad."

* * *

1880, London, Victorian Parlor, Night

_A very different Spike was sitting and composing poetry off in the corner of a dinner party. The spirited laughter of the party-goers could be heard. Spike's hair was long and unruly and he was dressed as a proper gentleman, complete with tie and reading spectacles. He was awkward and bookish._

" _Luminous... oh, no, no, no. Irradiant's better."_

_A waiter approached and held out a tray. "Care for an hors d'oeuvre, sir?"_

" _Oh, quickly!" Spike said. "I'm the very spirit of vexation. What's another word for "gleaming"? It's a perfectly perfect word as many words go but the bother is nothing rhymes, you see."_

_The waiter smiled patronizingly and moved off into the crowd._

_Spike's eyes were drawn to a young woman just entering the party._

" _Cecily..." He turned back to his poem with renewed purpose and jotted down several more lines, then got up and moved through the crowd toward her._

_A group of young aristocrats- a woman and her two male companions- were gathered, discussing current events._

" _I mean to point out that it's something of a mystery and the police should keep an open mind", the woman said._

_One of the men turned to Spike as he passed by._

" _Ah, William! Favor us with your opinion. What do you make of this rash of disappearances sweeping through our town?" The man asked. "Animals or thieves?"_

" _I prefer not to think of such dark, ugly business at all. That's what the police are for", Spike said haughtily and looked at Cecily. "I prefer placing my energies into creating things of beauty."_

_The third aristocrat snatched the poem from Spike's hands. "I see. Well, don't withhold, William."_

" _Rescue us from a dreary topic", the woman said._

" _Careful", Spike said to the man. "The inks are still wet. Please, it's not finished."_

" _Don't be shy", the man said before reading._

_"My heart expands/'tis grown a bulge in it/inspired by your beauty, effulgent."_

_He laughed. "Effulgent?"_

_Everyone laughed, mocking Spike. Uncomfortable, Cecily glanced at Spike and walked off. Spike shot the man a sour look, snatched back his poem, and followed her._

" _And that's actually one of his better compositions", the other man said._

" _Have you heard? They call him William the Bloody because of his bloody awful poetry!" The woman said._

" _It suits him", the other man said. "I'd rather have a railroad spike through my head than listen to that awful stuff!"_

* * *

_Spike approached Cecily who was sitting on a sofa, away from the main party, and looking out the window._

" _Cecily?"_

_She turned and sighed when she saw him._

" _Oh. Leave me alone", she said._

_Spike referred to the other guests. "Oh, they're vulgarians. They're not like you and I."_

" _You and I?" Cecily asked. "I'm going to ask you a very personal question and I demand an honest answer. Do you understand?"_

_He nodded._

" _Your poetry, it's... they're... not written about me, are they?" She asked._

" _They're about how I feel", Spike said, avoiding a straight answer._

" _Yes, but are they about me?" She asked._

" _Every syllable", he confessed._

" _Oh, God!" She said._

" _Oh, I know... it's sudden and... please, if they're no good, they're only words but... the feeling behind them... I love you, Cecily", Spike confessed with all honesty._

" _Please stop!" Cecily scoffed._

_Spike begged. "I know I'm a bad poet but I'm a good man and all I ask is that... that you try to see me-"_

" _I do see you. That's the problem", Cecily said as Spike felt his heart break at her words. "You're nothing to me, William. You're beneath me."_

_She stood and walked off, leaving Spike devastated and alone._

* * *

_Later_

_Spike staggered down the street in tears, ripping up his poems as he went. He bumped into a passerby and dropped the pages._

" _Watch where you're going!"_

_He gathered up the torn sheets and made his way toward a nearby alleyway._

* * *

_Later_

_Spike was sitting on a bale of hay and finishing the job of destroying his poetry. He looked up at the sound of a woman's voice to find Drusilla standing serenely in the dark alley with him._

_She said. "And I wonder... what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears?"_

" _Nothing. I wish to be alone", Spike said, his heart still hurting._

" _Oh, I see you", Drusilla said. "A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength, his vision, his glory._

_He looked up at her as she said. "That and burning baby fish swimming all around your head."_

_Spike backed away from her, nervous. "That's quite close enough. I've heard tales of London pickpockets. You'll not be getting my purse, I tell you."_

" _Don't need a purse", Drusilla smiled. She pointed to his heart and head in succession. "Your wealth lies here... and here. In the spirit and... imagination."_

_She explained. "You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine."_

_Spike was riveted by her insight into his character. "Oh, yes! I mean, no. I mean... mother's expecting me."_

_Drusilla opened the collar of his shirt. "I see what you want. Something glowing and glistening. Something... effulgent."_

_Spike was beside himself. Finally someone who understood him._

" _Effulgent", he repeated._

" _Do you want it?" She asked._

_Spike had never wanted anything more. "Oh, yes!" He touched her chest. "God, yes."_

_Drusilla looked down for a moment as her face changed and her fangs descended. Spike reacted, more confused than afraid. She pulled back his shirt collar and buried her fangs in his neck. Spike cried out in pain but his cries quickly turned to moans of pleasure as Drusilla ended his human existence._

* * *

Now, the Bronze

Buffy and Spike were shooting pool as Spike related his story.

"So you traded up on the food chain. Then what?" Buffy asked.

"No, please. Don't make it sound like something you'd flip past on the Discovery Channel", Spike protested. "Becoming a vampire is a profound and powerful experience. I could feel this new strength coursing through me. Getting killed made me feel alive for the very first time. I was through living by society's rules. Decided to make a few of my own. Of course, in order to do that... I had to get myself a gang."

* * *

Yorkshire, England, 1880, Coal Mine

_Angelus had Spike by the throat, choking him as Darla and Drusilla stood to his either side. "Perhaps it's my advancing years that makes me so forgetful, William. Remind me. Why don't we kill you?"_

" _...ike", Spike choked._

" _What's that?" Angelus asked, releasing him in disgust._

" _It's Spike now", Spike said, massaging his throat. "You'd do well to remember it, mate."_

" _I'm not your mate", Angelus snarled. "And when did you start talking like that?"_

_Darla said to Spike. "Look, we barely got out of London alive because of you. Everywhere we go, it's the same story and now-"_

" _You've got me and my women hiding in the luxury of a mine shaft, all because William the Bloody likes the attention", Angelus complained. "This is not a reputation we need."_

_Spike took a deep swig from a wine bottle. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I sully our good name? We're vampires."_

" _All the more reason to use a certain amount of finesse", Angelus argued._

" _Bollocks!" Spike spat out. "That stuff's for the frilly cuffs-and-collars crowd. I'll take a good brawl any day."_

_Angelus approached Spike menacingly. "And every time you do, we become the hunted."_

_Darla said in a sing-song voice to Drusilla. "I think our boys are going to fight."_

_Drusilla clapped her hands giddily and said. "The King of Cups expects a picnic! But this is not his birthday."_

_Darla looked at Drusilla like she was crazy. "Good point..."_

_Spike said to Angelus. "Yeah, you know what I prefer to being hunted? Getting caught."_

" _That's a brilliant strategy really... pure cunning", Angelus mocked._

" _Sod off!" Spike laughed. "Come on. When was the last time you unleashed it? All out fight in a mob, back against the wall, nothing but fists and fangs? Don't you ever get tired of fights you know you're going to win?"_

" _No. A real kill. A good kill. It takes pure artistry", Angelus told Spike what he preferred. "Without that, we're just animals."_

" _Poofter!" Spike said._

_Angelus shoved Spike and the fight was on. Angelus snapped a metal rod in half, lifted Spike up and slammed him down on his back, raising the makeshift stake. Spike stopped it inches from his heart and smiled up at Angelus. "Now you're gettin' it!"_

_Angelus dropped the rod and backs off. "You can't keep this up forever. If I can't teach you, maybe someday an angry crowd will. That... or the Slayer."_

_Spike sat up, suddenly interested._

" _What's a Slayer?"_

* * *

Now, Bronze

Buffy listened while Spike told his tale. "After that, I was obsessed. I mean, to most vampires, the Slayer was the subject of cold sweat and frightened whispers. But I never hid. Hell, I sought her out. I mean, if you're looking for fun, there's death, there's glory and sod all else, right?" He shrugged. "I was young."

"So how'd you kill her?" Buffy asked.

Spike moved behind Buffy. "Funny you should ask."

His hand whipped out and he took her by the neck. She instinctually reacted, bringing the pool cue up as a weapon but Spike held her at bay. "Lesson the first: a Slayer must always reach for her weapon."

His face shifted as the demon in him came forward. "I've already got mine."

He shook his head and his face returned to normal. After a moment, he released Buffy's neck and took the pool cue from her. He walked over to the table and lined up a shot.

"A good thing, too", he said as they looked at each other. "Become a vampire, you've got nothing to fear. Nothing but one girl. That's you, honey."

He then shot some pool. "Back then... it was her."

* * *

China, 1900, Buddhist Temple, night, during Boxer Rebellion

_Spike and the Slayer were fighting. She was young, diminutive Chinese girl, adept at martial arts and swordsmanship. She kicked Spike back and whipped her sword at his head. He ducked but not quite quick enough. The blade split the skin over his left eyebrow and blood ran down his face. Spike was enjoying himself immensely._

* * *

_Outside, fires burned as panicked villagers fled in every direction, their belongings and farm animals in tow. Explosions could be heard not too far distant._

* * *

_Spike dodged another blow from the Slayer's sword._

" _Just like I pictured it. This good for you?" He asked her._

_The Slayer charged him, sword whickering through the air in a deadly blur. Spike dodged every swing and viciously backhanded the girl, breaking her grip on the sword. The Slayer went hand-to-hand with Spike, landing several kicks and punches to his head, serving only to further enrage the vampire._

_He beat her back but began to lose ground again. The Slayer backed him up against a support column and pinned him there, her foot to his throat. She raised a stake, poised to strike the killing blow, when an explosion outside blasted part of the temple wall inward, the concussion breaking her hold on Spike._

_Spike went on the offensive, knocking the stake from her hand. As the Slayer bent to retrieve it, Spike seized her arm and wrenched it up behind her back. He pulled the hapless girl to him and sunk his fangs deep into her neck._

_The Slayer gasped in pain as her life drained away. Spike turned the dying girl toward him._

_She spoke to him in Chinese. "Tell my mother I'm sorry... "_

" _I'm sorry, love, I don't speak Chinese", Spike gave a mock apology._

_She died and Spike threw her to the ground like so much refuse. Panting heavily, he licked his lips with pleasure._

" _A fella could get used to this."_

_He stared down at the Slayer's corpse as Drusilla glided into the temple._

" _Oh, Spike, look at the wonderful mess you've made. That's a Slayer you've done in", Drusilla said, now excited and turned on. "Naughty... wicked... Spike."_

_She held out her hand and Spike approached, lust in his eyes. He grabbed Drusilla up in his arms and looked into her eyes. "You ever hear them saying the blood of a Slayer is a powerful aphrodisiac?"_

_She looked at him, wanton hunger in her eyes. "Here, now... have a taste."_

_He held his blood-covered finger up and she seductively sucked on it, moaning with pleasure. Spike grinned and picked her up, pushing her against the wall and kissing her passionately. She eagerly responded, pulling at his clothes as they sank to the floor in each other's embrace._

* * *

_Later, Chinese village_

_Houses burnt brightly as the terrified villagers fled the looters. Spike and Drusilla walked arm-in-arm through the violence, smiling and whispering to each other. They met Darla and Angel, the four of them forming an incongruous picture of calm amid the panic and terrified screams around them._

" _So where have you two been?" Darla asked Spike and Drusilla._

" _May I tell?" Drusilla asked Spike seductively._

" _No need to be humble", he said._

_Drusilla said to Darla with some pride in her voice. "My little Spike just killed himself a Slayer."_

_Angel looked him up and down, his face expressionless._

" _Congratulations", he said emotionlessly. "I guess that makes you one of us."_

" _Don't be so glum, mate!" Spike assured him. "The way you tell it, one Slayer snuffs it, another one rises. I figure there's a new Chosen One getting all chosen as we speak. I tell you what... when and if this new bird does show up, I'll give you first crack at her."_

_Drusilla's attention was suddenly drawn to something behind Angel. "I smell fear."_

" _Yeah, this whole place reeks of it", Angel said._

_Drusilla sank into Spike's arms, ecstatic. "It's intoxicating!"_

_Angel took Darla by the arm. "Let's get out of here. This rebellion's starting to bore me."_

_Spike and Drusilla reveled in the misery around them, laughing in each other's arms, before following Angel and Darla into the night._

_All four members of the Whirlwind walked side by side, from right to left- Angel, Darla, Spike and Drusilla._

_There was an obstacle in Spike's way and he jumped over it, landing on the other side as the four continued walking, while Spike felt like a new man._

* * *

Now, The Bronze

"That was the best night of my life", Spike confessed to Buffy.

Buffy's face was neutral, expressionless, at Spike's casual description of the death of a Slayer.

"And I've had some sweet ones", he said before seeing her look. "What are you looking at?"

"You got off on it", Buffy said, disgusted.

"Well, yeah. I suppose you're telling me you don't?" Spike laughed. "How many of my kind reckon you've done?"

"Not enough", Buffy said simply as Spike nodded.

He then told her the grim reality. "And we just keep coming. But you can kill a hundred, a thousand, a thousand thousand and the enemies of Hell besides and all we need is for one of us- just one- sooner or later to have the thing we're all hoping for."

"And that would be what?" Buffy asked.

Spike leaned in close and whispers in her ear. "One... good... day."

Buffy pushed him away from her.

Spike laughed. "Hey! You asked and I'm tellin'. The problem with you, Summers, is you've gotten so good, you're starting to think you're immortal."

"Not really. I just know I can handle myself", Buffy protested.

"Oh? Then how do you explain this?" Spike reached out and punched Buffy in her wound. Both Buffy and Spike cried out in pain as Buffy doubled over and Spike's chip lit his brain on fire.

"So that's it?" Buffy gasped. "Lesson over?"

"Not even close. Come on", Spike picked up a pool cue and headed outside.

* * *

Sunnydale Cemetery

Peter swung through the trees, landing near the crypt where some vamps were partying.

* * *

Inside, the Vampire who had stabbed Buffy was telling his tale to four other Vampires.

"Killed with her own weapon!" The Rocker Vampire held up Buffy's stake for the others to see. "They ought to put this in a museum!"

The door banged open and Peter walked confidently in.

"You know what they put in museums?" He asked. "Mostly dead things."

"I'll be the killer of the Slayer and Spider-Man!" The Rocker Vampire boasted as he charged Peter with Buffy's stake but Peter fired a web, snatching the stake as he looked at his now empty hand in shock.

Before he could react, Peter fired another web and pulled down his pants, making him gasp in horror as the other Vampires laughed at him.

"That's what you get for trying to follow in Spike's footsteps", Peter quipped as he fired a third web, pulling the Vampire to him with the stake held out, and it went through his heart, turning him to dust.

The other four now snarled at him and were about to charge when Peter's Spider-sense tingled and he ducked to avoid something beeping coming at him.

It went past him and hit a Vampire, exploding on him as he was gone.

Peter turned around to see the individual with the purple hood and cape that obscured the upper half of his face standing there, his scythe in his hand.

"Let us see if Vampires can match the Grim Reaper", he said as the Vampires charged them both.

Peter flipped back to avoid a Vampire's strike before raising his arm to block another, using his hand to hand training from Buffy, and punched the Vampire in the gut, making him kneel in pain as he used his stake to end him.

The hood guy swung his scythe, decapitating a Vampire and used it to block the strike from the other one before ducking to avoid a flip kick and then in a spin motion, kicked him back. As the Vampire charged again, he hit him with an electromagnetic blast, sending him back.

Before he could get up, the hood guy chopped off his head as well, killing him at last.

"Hey, good sir", Peter said as the man turned to him. "Thank you for the help."

The man suddenly fired an electromagnetic blast at him, sending him flying back too.

"Hey!" Peter yelled as he got up. "Why are you attacking me? You just hel-"

The hood guy threw his scythe and Peter ducked to avoid before straightening. Then he felt his Spider sense tingle and flipped as the scythe flew under him, going back into the owner's hands. As he came back down, he was hit by another electromagnetic blast.

As he went down, the hood guy sliced his arm, eliciting a gasp as he brought out a vial, taking a falling drop of blood before shutting it.

Peter got back up in time and just as the man kept his vial inside, he got a hard punch to the face that sent him flying off outside the crypt.

He groaned in pain as Peter walked to him. "It's not polite to take someone's blood without their permission, you know."

As he tried to get up, Peter fired a web and snatched his scythe, making him grunt angrily but Peter fired webbing on his face, shutting him up. "You'll talk when I want you to, which is not happening here."

Then suddenly the scythe sent out a flash of light, blinding Peter as he staggered back, closing his eyes, and when he opened them, the hood guy was gone with his scythe.

"Damn it! Now I hope he doesn't donate my blood in a hospital, or we will have more Spider-people around."

* * *

Same time, Bronze

Buffy squared off with Spike. "Give it to me."

Spike lashed out at her and she easily ducked his blows, then wrapped her hand around his throat, pinning him against a chain-link fence. Spike smiled and laughed.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Lesson the second: ask the right questions", Spike instructed. "You want to know how I beat 'em?"

Buffy released him and stepped back.

"The question isn't "How'd I win?". The question is "Why'd they lose?"" Spike told her that her question had been wrong the entire time.

"What's the difference?" Buffy inquired.

Spike lunged at her, the pool cue aimed at her throat. Spike stopped it inches from her skin. Buffy never even flinched.

"There's a big difference, love", Spike said.

Buffy kicked the cue from his hands "How'd you kill the second one?"

"Hmm? A bit like this", Spike sent a series of punches at her but Buffy easily ducked them all.

"That didn't hurt?" Buffy asked in surprise, wondering if the chip was malfunctioning.

"I knew I couldn't touch you", Spike explained. "If there's no intent to hurt you, then that chip they shoved up my brain never activates. If, on the other hand..."

Spike's face changed and he lunged at her but he was brought up short by a crippling brain seizure.

"See, now that hurt", he gasped.

"Yeah? This hurt too?" Buffy gut-punched him, then pounded him to the ground.

"How'd you kill 'em, Spike?" Buffy asked.

He jumped up and attacked but Buffy flipped him over onto the ground again, whipped out a stake and landed on top of him. Spike seized her wrist before she could plunge it into his chest.

"You're not ready to know", Spike said.

"I'm ready", Buffy protested.

"Okay, then. Went like this", Spike flip[ed Buffy up and off him.

* * *

New York City, 1977, Subway Train

_A young black woman in dark leather landed hard on the floor of the train and rolled to her feet. Spike, looking very much like Billy Idol, squared off with the Slayer and threw a punch. The car was empty, save for the two combatants._

_Spike leapt at her but she avoided._

* * *

Now

Spike landed on the other side and looked at Buffy. "The first was all business but the second, she had a touch of your style."

He swung at her as she dodged.

* * *

1977

_Spike turned to the Slayer after she had dodged him. She kicked him away. He recovered and punched twice before being kicked away. She then gave him a spin kick in the abdomen before ramming his head onto the ground and then she rammed him headfirst into the train car's window, smashing it. Spike loosened a cry of delight and attacked again, punching her back and smashing her face, hitting her before she pushed him back and the two fought, with her dodging a blow._

* * *

Now

Buffy dodged a blow from Spike as they continued trading mock blows in the demonstration. "She was cunning, resourceful... oh, did I mention? Hot. I could have danced all night with that one."

"You think we're dancing?" Buffy asked.

"That's all we've ever done", Spike boasted as she grabbed him by the collar and shoved him to the other side.

* * *

1977

_Spike was kicked away and broke one of the subway car's hand rails and wielded it as a weapon, twirling it._

* * *

Now

"And the thing about the dance is, you never get to stop." Spike flipped the pool cue up and spun it like the hand rail. "Every day you wake up, it's the same bloody question that haunts you: is today the day I die?"

He brought the pool cue down in a vicious arc and Buffy counter-attacked, enraged.

* * *

1977

_Spike was punched back before he cracked the Slayer across the face with the metal rail, sending her reeling to the floor and pounded her repeatedly with it._

* * *

Now

"Death is on your heels, baby, and sooner or later it's gonna catch you."

* * *

1977

_Spike brought the rail down for another blow but the Slayer caught it and slammed it back into his face._

* * *

Now

"And part of you wants it... not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because you're just a little bit in love with it", Spike panted as he got up.

Buffy had heard enough. She backhanded Spike across the face.

* * *

1977

_On the subway, Spike fell to the floor and the Slayer jumped on his chest, straddling him. She pounded him repeatedly in the face as the train car's lights went out. When they came back on, the Slayer was on her back with Spike straddling her, his hands around her throat._

* * *

Now

Spike was in the same position, holding the imaginary Slayer's throat as he looked between Buffy and the ground where he held the Slayer in his imagination. "Death is your art. You make it with your hands, day after day."

Buffy stared at him, her face a blank mask. "That final gasp. That look of peace. Part of you is desperate to know: What's it like? Where does it lead you? And now you see, that's the secret. Not the punch you didn't throw or the kicks you didn't land. Every Slayer... has a death wish."

* * *

1977

_Spike gripped the Slayer's head between his hands and twisted violently, snapping her neck and killing her._

* * *

Now

"Even you."

Spike stood up and faced Buffy.

* * *

1977

_In the subway, Spike walked to the end of the car and pulled the emergency cord. As the train grinded to a halt, he returned to the dead Slayer and pulled off her black leather coat._

* * *

Now

"The only reason you've lasted as long as you have is you've got ties to the world... your mum, your brat kid sister, the Scoobies, maybe bug boy too I guess. They all tie you here but you're just putting off the inevitable."

* * *

1977

_Spike shrugged into the Slayer's coat, feeling like a new man once more._

* * *

Now

"Sooner or later, you're gonna want it. And the second- the second- that happens..." Spike clapped his hands together inches from Buffy's face. "You know I'll be there. I'll slip in... have myself a real good day."

He stared intently into Buffy's eyes, then stepped back. "Here endeth the lesson. I just wonder if you'll like it as much as she did."

"Get out of my sight. Now", Buffy said coldly.

"Oh... did I scare ya?" Spike mocked. "You're the Slayer. Do something about it. Hit me. Come on. One good swing. You know you want to."

"I mean it", Buffy warned.

"So do I", Spike said. "Give it me good, Buffy. Do it!"

The tension was rising between them.

"Spike..."

His passion aroused, Spike leaned in to kiss her. She backed away in horror.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked.

He grabbed Buffy by the arms, his words coming in a breathless pant. "Come on. I can feel it, Slayer. You know you want to dance."

"Say it's true. Say I do want to", she shoved him to the ground and looked down at him with disgust.

"It wouldn't be you, Spike. It would never be you."

She tossed the wad of cash at him contemptuously.

"You're beneath me", she said.

Buffy turned and walked off into the night, leaving Spike alone in the dark alley. He began to gather up the money, stifling a sob. As Buffy's words rang down through the years, he became the same spurned and awkward young man he once was. Her words had hurt him more than her blows ever had. He closed his eyes in anguish, took a deep breath, and when he looked up again, only murderous hate remained.

* * *

Later, Spike's crypt

Spike threw open an old trunk and started searching through the contents. Harmony looked at him with concern.

"Spike, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Beneath me... I'll show her", He took out a double-barreled shotgun, cracked the breech and loaded two rounds. "Put her six bloody feet beneath me. Hasn't got a death wish? Bitch won't need one."

Spike gathered up his things, preparing to go after Buffy. Harmony was worried for him.

"Okay, I'm trying to be supportive here so don't drive a stake through my heart like last time, but you can't kill Buffy", Harmony warned in her usual tone. "She's the Slayer. She is so gonna kick your ass."

"I've got two barrels here that'll prove you wrong", Spike said.

"I knew you'd take this personally. You are so sensitive!" Harmony argued back. "How are you going to kill her? Think! The second you even point that thing at her, you're gonna be all ahhh!"

She held her hand to her head in mock pain. "And then you'll get bitch-slapped up and down Main Street unless she's had enough and just stakes you!"

"Sure, it'll hurt like hell for about two hours..." He grabbed Harmony by the neck and twisted. She gasped in pain. "But she'll be dead just a little longer than that."

He tossed Harmony aside and ran out.

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when you fail. You couldn't kill her before you got the chip. You had plenty of chances!"

* * *

Two years ago, South America

_Drusilla and Spike were arguing._

" _Why can't you kill her?" Drusilla asked._

" _You're the one who keeps bringing her up!" Spike argued. "I haven't said a word about the bloody Slayer since we left California. She's on the other side of the planet, Dru!"_

" _But you're lying! I can still see her floating all around you, laughing. Why?" Drusilla asked. "Why won't you push her away?"_

" _But I did, pet. I did it for you", Spike argued. "You keep punishing me. Carrying on with creatures like this."_

_A Chaos Demon stood nearby, holding a beer. He was tall with antlers that dripped and oozed._

" _Okay, you guys obviously have a thing going on here", the Chaos Demon said awkwardly._

" _I have to find my pleasures, Spike. You taste like ashes", Drusilla said._

" _So this is my fault now?" Spike asked._

" _I didn't know she was seeing somebody", Chaos Demon said to Spike before noticing his look. "I should take off."_

" _Yeah, why don't you do that?" Spike snarled._

_The demon blew a kiss to Drusilla, then walked off, while Drusilla turned to Spike._

" _You can't blame the ghoul, Spike. You're all covered with her. I look at you... all I see is the Slayer."_

* * *

Now, Summers House

Buffy entered to find her mother packing a suitcase.

"Hey, I put together that grocery list for you", she said.

"Oh, great. Thanks, hon", Joyce said gratefully.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

"I'm fine", Joyce insisted. "Have you seen my conditioner?"

"Did you look under the sink?" Buffy asked.

Joyce realized that's where it was and went to retrieve it.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, I was hoping to put this off but... you know the nothing that I've been dealing with the last couple of weeks? It might not be nothing", Joyce revealed as Buffy felt a dreadful thought in the back of her mind.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"I'm staying overnight at the hospital for observation. I'm getting a CAT scan", Joyce revealed.

Buffy didn't know what to say. Joyce was quick to reassure her. "It's only one night and they say even if there is something, it's still very early if they didn't see it before. I'm going to be fine."

Buffy put on a brave smile for her mother's sake. "I know you will."

* * *

Later, back porch

The back door opened and Buffy walked out and sat down on the back steps. She was terrified for her mother, her eyes brimming with tears. She put her head in her lap and sobbed uncontrollably. Spike watched her from the bushes, then moved forward, striding purposefully toward her, gun at his side. He raised the gun and cocked it. Buffy looked up at the sound, her face wet with tears.

"What do you want now?"

Spike was about to pull the trigger when he saw her tears and through them, her pain. His rage vanished in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

He himself was shocked at what he had just asked, more than even Buffy herself perhaps.

"I don't want to talk about it", Buffy said.

Spike lowered the gun. "Is there something I can do?"

Buffy said nothing, the reality of her mother's situation hitting her like a steel weight, overcoming her.

Spike sat down next to her and tentatively patted her back, trying to comfort her. She let him.

The two sat together like that, side by side.

* * *

Peter had just arrived to tell Buffy of the man he had fought, when he noticed what was going on, and decided it could wait. Buffy was clearly in pain, and for some reason, was feeling comforted by Spike.

"Please tell me this isn't gonna be like Rey and Kylo", he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's done.
> 
> Not many changes, other than Peter taking Riley's place, and the villain showing himself.
> 
> I love Spike, he's my most favorite character in the Buffyverse, so I still had the bits with him, without any changes, because Spike is just awesome, and so was his backstory.
> 
> As for Peter's last line in this chapter, Spike and Buffy is how you do a 'bad boy redeems himself for girl' storyline, unlike other ones I've seen, like Reylo and any Dramione fanfiction really that has Draco being redeemed. Sure Spuffy was terrible in Season 6 with lots of issues (obviously), but I loved it in Season 7 and its my 3rd favorite Buffyverse relationship after Willow/Tara and Angel/Cordelia.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	8. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glory conjures a Demon to further her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Sunnydale hospital

Dawn was fiddling with a bracelet when a can of soda appeared in front of her. She looked up to see Buffy standing there, holding it out for her. She took it gratefully.

Buffy sat down next to her and opened her own can.

"What is a CAT scan exactly?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. It's some ... x-ray, I guess", Buffy said, wishing Peter was here as he would know.

"Where do they get the CAT scan from?" Dawn wondered. "I mean, do they test it on cats or ... or does the machine sort of look like a cat?"

"Dawn, I'm really..." Buffy stopped herself as Dawn gave her an apprehensive look. Buffy put her arm around Dawn and brought Dawn's head to rest on her shoulder. She kissed the top of Dawn's head. The two were just sitting there in the hospital waiting room as various staff people walked by.

* * *

Same time, Magic Box

Tara looked at a page on a telephone book that had a large advertisement for the Magic Box. "Your one-stop spot to shop for all your occult needs."

Giles stood next to her, looking at the ad.

"Catchy", Tara said.

"Think so?" Giles asked.

"Uh-huh. In a ... hard to read sort of way, but I think it's great", Tara assured him.

"Oh", Giles shrugged.

"What do you think of- "The shop where fantasy becomes reality"?" Peter asked. "Not too bad, right?"

"I like it, either can work", Giles told him.

Tara moved away as Giles studied the ad and soundlessly mouthed the words to himself. The door opened and Anya entered, followed by Xander and Willow. Anya immediately began straightening the merchandise on the shelves.

"I'm kind of disappointed you destroyed all those Vampires by yourself last night", Xander said on noticing Peter.

"Well, we didn't agree to go together", Peter shrugged. "And I didn't do it alone."

"Really? Who helped you?" Willow asked.

"The Grim Reaper", Peter said, shocking them all.

"You met The Grim Reaper himself?" Giles asked, not believing.

"No, just an Enhanced individual dressed like him, with a scythe", Peter said.

Giles started. "So this Grim Reaper is killing Vampires. Whose side is he on?"

"Not ours", Peter said. "He just wanted to test himself against Vampires. He attacked me and took some of my blood."

"You let him take your blood? What if he uses it for a spell or a curse?" Anya asked.

"I didn't let him! He took it!" Peter snapped.

"What do you think his intentions are?" Willow asked in concern. "And are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little scrape", Peter assured.

"You sure?" Tara asked, equally concerned. "

"Yes, don't worry", Peter assured them.

"Oh, the-the new phone book's in with Mr. Giles' ad", Tara told Anya, who raced around the counter, shoving past Tara.

"Oh, nice", Willow said.

"Yay! Am I mentioned?" Anya looked eagerly at the ad.

"Not as such", Giles said.

"Oh", Anya said, disappointed.

"I get your pain", Peter said.

"You do?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, I mean, no one knows who Spider-Man is", Peter told her.

"But at least your alter-ego gets credit! I didn't!" Anya said, disappointed.

"Okay", Peter raised his hands in surrender.

Giles then looked at everyone and said. "Anyway, well, um, in any event, uh, since you're all here, Tara and I could use your help researching Buffy's and Peter's mysterious woman."

"Oh yeah, this has been fruitful. Trying to look up something you ... never saw and don't know the name of", Xander groaned.

"I did see her", Peter said before getting a text message from Buffy, which he read-

" _Can you come?"_

"Sorry, got to go", Peter said.

"Buffy?" Giles asked and he nodded.

"Send our best wishes", Willow said as they all waved.

"Will do", Peter said as he walked out.

"It'd be nice if we knew where she was, where she's hiding out", Willow said about the woman.

"No doubt lurking around some sewer or condemned church or rat-infested warehouse. You know, the usual haunts", Xander said, still having the stereotypical imagery in his mind.

* * *

Later, Sunnydale hospital

Buffy was pacing outside the 'Examination room' when she turned to see Peter walk in. "Hey, got your message."

Then she saw Riley coming as he said. "Sorry, I heard. I thought maybe…you'd…need…."

Buffy hugged him.

"I do. I do. I'm glad", Buffy pulled back. "I just, I-I didn't ... I mean, until we knew what it was..."

"I understand. How's she doing?" Riley asked.

Buffy turned to look at the door. "Well, she just had a CAT scan. I was about to go in and find out."

She turned to Riley. "Can you please wait for a bit?"

"Sure", he shrugged as she turned to Peter.

"Can you stay with Dawn? She's in the waiting room", Buffy said.

"No problem", he said as he and Buffy walked off in the opposite direction.

"You heard too?" Riley asked Peter before he was gone.

"Yeah, she texted me", Peter said unwittingly, increasing Riley's insecurity. She had texted Peter, whom she had known for a few weeks, and not him, her loving boyfriend? Why didn't she need him?

* * *

Same time, Magic Box

"I just wish we knew what we were dealing with", Willow said to the others. The table was spread with books, Xander, Tara, and Willow sitting around it.

"It feels like we're going around in circles", she said as Anya looked at bookshelves.

"Our circles are going around in circles. We've got dizzy circles here, Giles", Xander complained.

A customer walked up to the counter and handed Giles an item.

"Ah, weeping Buddha, shoulders your spiritual burden", Giles wrapped the item. "Makes a lovely paperweight too."

"Maybe she's not in the books", Tara said.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"I mean, what if she's not a demon or sorceress or spirit or Asgardian or whatever these books cover?" Tara pointed out as Giles looked over at her as he rang up the sale. "What if she's something else altogether?"

"Thank you, come again", Giles handed the item to the customer and came out from behind counter toward the table. "Something new, you mean?"

Tara shook her head. "Something old. So old it pre-dates the written word. Maybe as old as the first Asgardian."

"Buri, Grandfather of Thor, I've heard", Giles said.

Willow, after some thinking said."Giles, the Dagon sphere. You said that was created to repel..."

"That which cannot be named", he removed his glasses thoughtfully.

"So I'm thinking maybe she..."

"Predates language itself?"

Willow nodded significantly. Xander looked puzzled.

"Well hey, if it means I don't have to read any more, woo! And might I add a big hoo!" He said excitedly.

"If Tara's right, then we're blind. There's ... there's no way we can determine ... her moves, her habits, where she'll turn up next-" Giles turned around, putting his glasses back on, and was confronted by a blonde woman. She had a few items in her hands.

"Oh! I beg your-"

"Uh-huh", she abruptly held up the items. "I want these."

"Yes, of course!" Giles hurried behind the counter, taking the items. "Um, you find everything all right?"

"No problem", she took out her purse as Giles scribbled on a receipt. "That's, um... Your receipt."

He handed the receipt to the impatient woman. "And ..." he put the items in a paper bag. "Thank you!"

He handed the bag to the woman. She smiled and left. Giles watched her, smiling.

He then turned back to the others and removed his glasses again. "She could be anywhere. But if she is as powerful as, uh, Buffy and Peter say, I imagine it won't be long before she makes herself known."

The other sighed and turned back to the books.

* * *

Hospital

Dawn was curled up asleep on an armchair as Peter draped his jacket over her and sat beside her.

Buffy was sitting with Riley and watching them. She put her head on Riley's shoulder and he kissed her forehead when Dr. Isaacs approached.

She got up and walked to him, leaving Riley behind.

"Everything went fine, they're moving her into recovery now", Isaacs assured.

"Do we have the results yet?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Let's, um, sit down over here for a minute", Isaacs suggested.

"No!" Buffy said before her voice got softer. "Excuse me, no, I ... I don't mean to be rude, I just, I've been sitting for hours, I don't wanna sit. I just ... tell me, please."

"Your mother has ... the term is low-grade glioma. It's a brain tumor. The clinical name is oligodendroglioma. It's in the left hemisphere of the cerebrum. In your mother's case the tumor seems to have started there. In other words, it hasn't spread from another part of the body..."

He kept talking but his voice faded out for Buffy, who simply stood with a dismayed face while Peter watched sadly, remembering how he had felt on hearing of his parents' death in a plane crash, and after watching Ben die too.

"I know this is very difficult, and, uh, because of the nature of your mother's illness ... unfortunately, things may progress very quickly", Isaacs said.

"Things? What things?" Buffy asked sharply.

"Symptoms. There's a fair variety that might present. Loss of vision or appetite, lack of muscle control, uh, mood swings…." Isaacs listed.

"But what can we do?" Buffy asked.

"Well, not much, until we determine if the tumor's operable. Which we are working on", Isaacs said.

He lead Buffy over to some chairs and they sat.

"Is there something that I ... I mean ... can I help?" Buffy asked him.

"Well, there's some literature you might want to look at. If we aren't able to go in surgically, there are a number of new treatments that are very promising", Isaacs tried to reassure her. "Your mother's prognosis is a lot better today than it would have been only a year ago. Even if the tumor's not operable, she has a real chance."

"What's a real chance?" Buffy asked, feeling a very faint hope.

"Nearly one out of three patients with this condition does just fine", Isaacs said and Buffy felt the faint hope flicker out like a candle, her face shocked.

"Now, let me ask. Does your mother's insurance company require copies of the MRI and pathology reports?" Isaacs asked her.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, just let me know as soon as possible. And I could use some information regarding your mom's lifestyle and home environment. For instance, does she use a cell phone?"

"Uh, yeah she does", Buffy frowned. "Everyone does nowadays."

"OK, is your house near any power lines, chemical plants, waste disposal facilities? Or a Stark facility?"

"Uh ... I-I don't think so."

"Well, the more we know..."

"I'm sorry."

The doctor scowled and wrote on his clipboard. Ben approached and put his hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Excuse me Doc, but they told me you're needed in ICU."

"Excuse me, Miss Summers", he got up.

"Uh, it's okay", Buffy said, distracted as Isaacs left and Ben sat down next to Buffy.

"Hey kid", Ben greeted with a wave to Peter.

"Hi", Peter greeted his uncle's namesake. He was a pretty cool dude last time they had met.

"Thought you looked like you needed a break", Ben said as he turned to Buffy. "Guy's great, but he doesn't have the bone in his head that tells him when to back off.

"You mean ... they, they didn't need him?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I'm sure someone does somewhere, they always do. He really is a good doctor", Ben said before assuring. "Your mom's in good hands."

Buffy smiled. "Thank you. It's Ben, right?"

"Right", he said.

"He, um, he was just telling me that there's nothing I can do", Buffy said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell you the same thing. Give yourself a break. Listen, your mom's gonna be unconscious for at least another six, seven hours", Ben told her factually but kindly.

"A break?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I just mean go out, get some air. Come back later on this evening, talk to the doc then if you want", Ben said. "My unsolicited advice of the day."

He left. Buffy leaned her head back and sighed deeply.

"Buffy."

Riley approached and Buffy got up to hug him.

"It's bad."

"I know."

"I ... " she grabbed her coat and put it on. "I have to do something."

"Do something?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, like, you know, magic, like a healing spell", she said.

"Buffy ... people get sick. I don't think magic-"

"That attitude's not helping." Riley looked cowed. "I have to try."

"Okay."

"You think magic can help?" Peter asked as he got up. "It can make it worse too. Even advanced technology can."

"We won't know till we try!" Buffy snapped as Peter looked cowed too. "I need to talk to Giles. Uh, will you do me a favor and, and go with Dawn to school, and tell her I'll meet her at the magic shop in an hour when she gets off?"

"Sure, no problem", Peter said as Buffy started to leave. "Buffy!"

She stopped.

"What do you want me to tell Dawn ... about your mom?"

They both looked at Dawn, still sleeping in the chair with Peter's jacket over her.

"Tell her we don't know anything yet."

Peter nodded.

Buffy turned and left.

Riley looked dismayed, feeling left out once more. Why wouldn't Buffy let him do anything for her?

* * *

Magic Box

Anya was looking through a pile of receipts. Suddenly Anya stopped and stared at a receipt.

"Hey", she got louder. "Hey!" She then shouted. "HEY!"

Xander turned to look at her. Anya held up the receipt and waved it as Giles. Willow and Tara came rushing over. Giles wore a large false smile.

"HEY!"

"Anya, your heys are startling the customers", Giles said.

"And-and pretty much the state", Xander added.

"You sold someone a Khul's amulet and a Sobekian bloodstone", Anya pointed out to Giles.

"Yes, I believe I did", Giles took the receipt and examined it.

"Are you stupid or something?" Anya asked.

"Allow me to answer that question with a firing", Giles said, not liking his intelligence being questioned.

"She's kidding!" Xander stepped in before turning to Anya. "An, we talked about the employee-employer vocabulary no-nos. That was number five."

Anya grabbed the receipt back from Giles. "You never sell these things together, ever! Bad news! Don't you know about the Sobekites?"

"Oh! I do", Willow popped up. "It was an ancient Egyptian cult, heavy into dark magic."

Anya nodded.

"And the Khul's amulet, wasn't that a transmogrification conduit?" Tara half-asked, half-said.

"Damn straight!" Anya said.

"Be that as it may, I still see no reason for concern", Giles said. "I mean, the-the Sobekian transmogrification spells were lost thousands of years ago. And besides, the young woman to whom I sold them would have to have had enormous power-"

He stopped suddenly.

"Young woman?" Willow asked softly.

"Oh, dear lord."

Everyone looked alarmed except Xander, who looked confused.

* * *

Later

Peter and Dawn were sitting in front of a carousel after having finished school. It was whirling around, playing cheerful music. Both were holding ice-cream floats, poking with their spoons. Peter's was almost finished but Dawn looked distracted.

"You're melting", Peter told her.

"Maybe I'm not hungry", Dawn sighed.

"Or maybe you are, and don't feel like eating by yourself", Peter said as he took one last bite of his, finishing it finally.

"Okay, maybe you can give it to me", Dawn said as she handed it to Peter, who felt his heart skip a beat.

Picking up some of it with his spoon, he held it out for Dawn who opened her mouth and took the ice cream it.

Like that, Peter fed Dawn her ice cream float via spoon, finishing it, and walking off, threw the spoons into the dustbin before coming back.

They smiled nervously at each other and were quite for a moment before Dawn said. "I had my tenth birthday party here."

"It does look like a place where you can have a good party", Peter said, again not believing that she didn't exist up until a few months ago.

"We'd just moved to Sunnydale", Dawn said. "Mom rented the carousel for an entire hour for just me and my friends." She paused. "Except I hadn't made any friends yet, so ..."

Peter chuckled. "Sounds familiar. I made like four friends in my previous school, and before I left, I was on talking terms with only one of them, who is my best friend, Ned."

"Well, you have more friends than that here", Dawn said before resuming. "It was just me and Mom and Buffy riding the carousel by ourselves, over and over and over again..." Peter smiled. "For the whole hour, just so Mom felt like we'd gotten our money's worth." Dawn paused and then spoke with her voice breaking. "She's ... she's not gonna get better, is she?"

"Hey, don't think that Dawn", Peter said. "She will get better. For you and Buffy."

"Thanks", Dawn smiled skeptically.

They looked down and realized they were holding hands, and parted immediately, feeling their hearts thump against their chests for a moment.

* * *

Magic Box

"So I figured there has to be some kind of mystical cure, right? I mean, like a, a potion, or a spell or something. We have to look", Buffy insisted to everyone.

Anya, Xander, Tara and Willow were sitting and Giles standing, leaning with his hands on the table.

"We can look ... I mean, we will, but ... I haven't seen anything", Willow said sadly.

"The truth is, uh, the ... mystical and the medical aren't meant to mix, Buffy", Giles advised regretfully. "Sorry, um .. .the human mind is very delicate. Too much can go wrong."

"Yeah, I've heard stories about people trying healing spells ... if we did something, it could make things a lot worse, Buffy", Tara told her cautiously but still sympathetic.

"We've done just about enough making things worse for one day, haven't we?" Anya asked.

Everyone looked guilty except Buffy, who looked confused.

"Why? What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, nothing. Anya broke a ... bippity boppity boo. A thing. Don't worry about it", Xander lied.

"I did not! I didn't break-"

"Anya, Buffy doesn't need to hear about your ... clumsiness right now", Giles lied too.

Anya sighed. "My clumsiness. I mean, that is so-"

Willow and Xander gave her meaningful looks. She looked at Buffy "...like ... me. Slippery, slippery ... butterfingers."

Buffy was not fooled though. "What happened?"

Giles started. "Nothing to concern you, uh-"

"Giles!"

Giles sighed. "The, uh", he looked embarrassed. "Demon woman was here, the one who attacked you and Peter."

Buffy looked alarmed.

"It's no biggie, she-she just got an amulet and a bloodstone", Willow tried to calm Buffy down.

"That can create a monster", Anya added.

"Okay, biggie."

"My god, are you guys okay though? I mean, did - no one got hurt, right?" Buffy asked, concerned.

"Oh no, thankfully, no, uh, no violence to speak of", Giles said.

"Okay, so, that's good ..." Buffy said, not understanding why everyone looked guilty. "How did she get away with this bad mojo stuff?"

A pause. The others looked at each other in embarrassment.

Anya then whispered. "Giles sold it to her."

Buffy looked at Giles accusingly.

"I, I, I... I didn't know it was her!" Giles said defensively. "I mean, how could I?" He sighed. "If it's any consolation, I may have overcharged her."

"Anya figured out what the demon lady's up to", Tara informed.

"Yeah, a few thousand years ago there was this cult, the temple of Sobek", Anya started.

"Sobek."

"Reptile demon. Sobekites were reptile worshippers", Anya explained.

"Just once I would like to run into a cult of bunny worshippers", Xander wished.

Anya turned to him angrily. "Great. Thank you very much for those nightmares."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, their high priest Khul had great mystic powers. He, um, forged an amulet with transmogrifying crystal", Anya finished.

"Transmogrifying is changing a living thing into a different kind of thing", Willow gave the definition.

"We've managed to decipher the markings that were on the bloodstone that I sold - that she left with. Um, cobra. She's going to transmogrify a cobra", Giles told her.

"Okay, so she's making a monster. What for? What does it do?" Buffy asked urgently.

"That's the part ..." Giles cleared his throat. "We're working on it."

"Well, you keep working on it I'll go kill it", Buffy got up to leave.

"Buffy?"

She turned back. "What? I'm going."

"Buffy, this chick creamed you AND Peter last time", Xander pointed out.

"That's because I wasn't ready for her last time. I am now", Buffy said confidently.

"But you-"

"But what?" Buffy asked. "Will, I can't just sit here. I have to do something."

She left.

* * *

Sunnydale Zoo

The woman punched a fist through the glass, reached in and grabbed a snake. She held it up to her face, smiling. The snake hissed. She hissed back. The snake's tail lashed angrily.

"Chill, worm. I'm gonna make you a star!" She laughed.

She took the snake by the tail and lowers it into a large clay vase, head-first. Her minion Dreg watched anxiously, then handed her the amulet. She held it in both hands, over the mouth of the vase.

"Chant!"

Dreg opened the scroll and chanted in a foreign language.

" _The form is vessel, rendered new. The base is stone, bathed in blood. The gem is fire and elements rarified._.."

The woman added her chants. "Sobek, grant the power ..." Dreg continued chanting. "That it may mold this wretched creature ... that it may be reborn ... that it may serve ..." She gave an irritated "ah!" and said. "Dark incantations! Always overwritten!"

Dreg stopped chanting, looking uncertainly at her. "Why can't they just cut to the-"

Suddenly Buffy tackled her from the side, slamming her into a wall.

"Fight?" Buffy kicked her in the face.

"No fair-" Buffy kicked her again) attacking. Buffy punched her in the stomach, then in the face. "When I wasn't even looking!"

Buffy grabbed her head and began slamming it against the wall. "Ow!"

She grabbed Buffy's hand, removed it from her head, and slammed Buffy into the wall. "No, this is no good."

Buffy rose and tried to punch her again; Glory grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled it behind her. "I'm out of the moment..." She braced her other hand against Buffy's shoulder. "And you're not giving me anything I can use. Dreg! I'm not hearing chanting!" She punched Buffy in the face, then slammed her against the wall.

"Yes, Glory." Dreg resumed chanting.

The woman, who was called Glory, lifted Buffy to her feet again. "Hey, hey. Work with me here." She flung Buffy backward against another wall. She slid down to sit on the floor. "There!"

She grabbed Buffy's hair and kneed her in the face. "That feels more real, don't you think?"

She pulled Buffy up and flung her against another wall. Buffy landed upside down and stared, gasping, as Glory approached. She grabbed Buffy by the throat and lifted her up again. "Even if I do have to carry your performance."

She threw Buffy across the room. Buffy crashed through the glass into the snake case. Glory threw up her arms. "Scene!"

"Cir hayyan win-hud!"

Glory walked to the vase. "Arise. Arise."

"Cir hayyan win-hud!"

"Arise!" Glory said, annoyed.

The vase rocked wildly back and forth. Suddenly it exploded as the creature burst out of it. It looked like a very large snake, but with arms. It hissed and swayed back and forth.

"He is arisen!"

"'Bout damn time!" Glory smiled.

Buffy picked herself up and climbed out of the cage, unnoticed.

Glory called out. "Spawn of Sobek!"

The creature turned toward her and approached. She smiled and put her hands on its face.

"The power is yours ...""

Buffy left.

"To see what is unseen. To find what is shrouded in shadow. Already, you know what I seek. I have given you form, now find for me the key. Seek it out in the holy places." The creature hissed. "Yes, yes, yes! Let your vision guide you to its hiding place, and then return to me and tell me where it lies."

Her smile faded as the creature continued to stare at her. "Now would be good."

She smiled again and clapped her hands as the creature turned away.

Glory giggled. "Fun, fun, fun!"

* * *

Later, Magic Box

Giles handed something to a customer as the phone rang. He moved to answer it. "Magic Box, your one-stop spot to shop for-"

"Giles, it's me."

"Buffy! You all right?"

* * *

Sunnydale Hospital

"No, I'm really not." Buffy took an ice-pack from a nearby rack of medical supplies. "I-I couldn't stop her. I couldn't even slow her down."

" _Where are you?_ "

Buffy put the ice-pack inside her jacket, on her shoulder. "Sunnydale Memorial."

" _Are you badly hurt? I'll, I'll come right over._ "

"No. No, I-I just wanted to warn you that that thing she conjured, it's loose - it's a big snake thing. Not mayor big, but it's pretty", she winced. "Lethal looking."

* * *

"Do you know why she raised it?" Giles asked.

" _I don't know yet_."

"I'll warn the others. We'll get weapons, we'll fan out-"

* * *

"Wait. What time is it?" Buffy asked.

" _Half past four, why_?"

"School's out. Dawn's on her way over to you. Peter would be with her. Giles-"

" _Understood. We'll keep her safe here until you arrive. And I'll tell only Peter._

"Thanks. And Giles..."

" _Yes_?"

"Dawn's kind of fragile right now. About Mom. She doesn't know how bad it is."

* * *

"We'll not say a word", Giles assured.

* * *

Buffy sighed. "Well, my mom's gonna wake up soon, and I should ... be there when the doctors tell her."

* * *

"She's in good hands, Buffy. There's really nothing else you can do", Giles said regretfully.

* * *

" _Okay. Bye_."

* * *

" _Bye._ "

They hung up. Buffy walked off through the hospital halls, possibly limping a little.

* * *

Riley drank in Willy's bar.

* * *

Buffy sat in the hospital, waiting.

* * *

Dawn sat at the table in the magic shop, trying to do homework but unable to concentrate. Peter sighed, looking at her sadly.

* * *

Sandy walked over to sit next to Riley. He looked at her.

* * *

Buffy sat on the hospital bed next to Joyce as the doctor talked. Joyce reacted to the news, turning her head away, then composed herself and turned back as she put on a brave smile for Buffy.

* * *

Riley and Sandy danced in what looked like a nightclub, surrounded by many others.

* * *

Later

Riley and Sandy were alone in an alley. Sandy smiled up at Riley and ran her hands over his chest, pushing his jacket aside. Sandy kissed his neck. She pulled back and vamped out. Riley looked a little apprehensive as he moved his head aside, exposing his neck. Sandy leaned forward to bite him. Riley jerked in pain as Sandy bit him, then slowly he relaxed as she began to drink. He closed his eyes and put one hand on the back of her head. Suddenly he thrust her away forcefully. Sandy stared at him, then she crumbled to dust. Blood down his neck from the bite marks. He looked a little shaken.

* * *

Later, Magic Box

A customer exited holding a bag. Buffy walked up to the door, paused, and entered. Giles was yawning and putting on his suit jacket. Willow was at the counter reading a book, looking tired. Buffy walked in. Dawn saw her and jumped up from the table as Peter got up too.

The two sisters hugged.

"Is she awake yet?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. She's waiting for us", Buffy said.

Dawn pulled back to look Buffy in the face. "Can we take her home now?"

Buffy tried to smile, brushed hair back from Dawn's face. "We'll see. Go get your stuff."

Willow and Giles watched with concern. Dawn turned away to gather her stuff.

Buffy sighed, and spoke quietly to Willow and Giles. "So, any monster reptile sightings?"

"Monster reptile?" A shocked Peter asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, the woman we fought conjured it", Buffy informed.

"None", Giles said.

Willow said. "Tara and I did a mini-patrol earlier, but biggie snake was nowhere to be-"

Peter's spider sense tingled as he turned to the display window. "GET DOWN!"

Suddenly the snake creature burst in through the display window. Everyone turned as it slithered inside and reared up, looking at them. Dawn was in the forefront. The snake smacked a display case with one arm and it topples over onto Buffy, knocking her to the floor. The snake moved toward Dawn, who screamed continuously as it looms over her.

Peter stepped protectively in the way, raising his arms to either side.

Its eyes glowed red again. Dawn continued screaming as Buffy struggled to get out from under the case, and the snake stared at Dawn. Then it turned and slithered quickly back out the way it came in.

"Dawn, you okay?" Peter asked as he turned to her and she nodded numbly as Xander rushed over to them.

"Why was the big snake afraid of Dawn?" Willow wondered.

Giles and Peter rushed up to Buffy as she freed herself from under the case and stood up.

"It knows!" She whispered before telling Peter. "About Dawn."

She ran out as Peter grabbed his bag and ran after her. Giles ran after them. Buffy ran out into the street and stopped to stare. The huge snake slithered down the middle of the street and people ran out of its path.

A car came around the corner and screeched to a stop as the creature moved past it. People screamed. Buffy started to run after the creature.

Peter, now fully dressed up as Spider-Man, caught up to her. "I'll swing after it, all right?"

She nodded as he swung away and Giles came out of the magic shop, saw her running, and moved off in another direction.

Buffy turned as Giles' convertible came around the corner and screeched to a stop beside her. She jumped in and Giles burned rubber after the creature. As they rounded a corner, the creature used its tail to shove a dumpster out into the car's path. Giles swerved to avoid it and crashed into a pile of garbage bags. Giles struggled to shift into reverse.

"I've gotta stop this monster before it gets back to Glory", Buffy said.

"Glory?"

"That's what he called her. Giles, she's gonna know Dawn's the key if we don't-"

"We will."

Giles backed the car out and they resumed the chase. The snake slithered down the street with Giles in hot pursuit.

They careened around a corner and nearly slammed into another car. The snake teared down a section of fence that was covered with a tarp, and moves off past it as Giles' car passed the fence with a screech of tires. Giles reversed back into view, and Buffy leapt out of the car and ran through the broken fence, past picnic tables, across a wide expanse of grass.

The creature knocked over a sign reading " _Bike path, closed after dusk._ "

As the snake slithered further, webbing closed its mouth as it snarled, looking up at Spider-Man who landed before it. "Now I know you're gonna say how I always end up in your way, but I'll just ask you why you don't change your way."

It tried to attack but Peter held out his hands, struggling against as he grunted before pushing it back. Then Buffy leapt on the snake, looping a chain around its neck.

The snake reared up and thrashed, trying to throw her off, but she held on, tightening the chain around its neck and riding it like a wild horse. It bucked and fought but finally went still as a gray film came down over its eyes. Buffy frowned and let go of the chain, which dropped to the ground. Suddenly the gray film slid aside and the snake rears up again, throwing Buffy off. She flew backward and landed on her back in the grass. The snake turned to growl at her as she got up.

Then Peter leapt at it and looped webbing around its neck, making it snarl as it struggled against him but failed to push him off.

Buffy punched it in the face, making it reel backward. Peter leapt off as Buffy climbed on top of it and began punching it in the face, over and over. Peter saw the tip of its tail thrashing and finally lying still as the creature died. Buffy continued to punch it, grunting with each blow.

As she punched more, Peter grabbed her hand, taking off his mask. "Hey, it's okay. It's dead."

Buffy, emotionally vulnerable in the moment, burst into tears as Peter hugged her. "Its all right. Its all right."

* * *

Later, Sunnydale hospital

Buffy stood beside Joyce's bed. "You want me to stay?"

"No, I'm fine. I-I think I should ... talk to Dawn alone."

Buffy nodded. "Okay."

"Oh. Do I have bad hair?" Joyce put hands to her head. "I don't look like scary mom, do I?"

Buffy smiled. "No. You look beautiful."

She brushed some hair back from Joyce's forehead. Joyce smiled bravely.

"Okay. Let's do this", Joyce put her hand on Buffy's arm. "Stay close.

Buffy put her other hand over Joyce's. "I will."

Buffy turned and went to the door, letting Dawn in. Dawn smiled nervously and walks over to hug Joyce. Buffy paused in the doorway to watch them embrace.

"Buffy..."

Buffy left the door slightly open and turned to walk toward Riley who had arrived. He was wearing a turtleneck sweater.

"You okay? You look pretty beat up", he said, concerned.

Buffy nodded. "Minimal damage of the fighting kind. It's all the other kind."

"Come here." He hugged her. "It's okay. Just let it out. I'm right here."

"I can't", Buffy sniffled and pulled back, already having done it and not wanting to do more. "Not now."

She glanced toward the hospital room. "They need me. If I start now ... I won't be able to stop."

She bit her lip and there were tears in her eyes. Riley started to lift his hand to her face.

"Buffy?" Joyce called out.

Buffy turned and walked back to the hospital room door, wiping her eyes.

Riley watched her enter the room and close the door behind her. He then just stood in the hallway, putting his hands in his pockets. Why wouldn't she open up to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm waiting to reach 5x10, as that's where I will be starting some of my own stuff. And Riley will finally be gone so I wouldn't have to deal with him.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	9. Listening to Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Demon arrives from outer Space as Joyce's condition worsens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Again, this chapter won't have too many changes, but next one onwards, we are getting to some good stuff.

Joyce and Dawn were sitting in the hospital bed while Buffy sat beside the bed. Joyce had a bandage on her forehead. Dawn was eating green jello with her fingers.

"Listen you two, I know this creamed spinach is pretty delicious, but I promise, I won't be offended if you go out for some real food", Joyce said to her daughters.

"You kidding me?" Buffy asked. "This is the good life. Relaxing in bed while people bring you food on trays."

Dawn licked her fingers. "I like the Jello."

Joyce laughed. "Help yourself. There's something about food that moves by itself that gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"It's good and wiggly", Dawn spoke with her mouth full. "This girl at school told me that gelatin is made from ground-up cow's feet, and that if you eat Jello there's some cows out limping with no feet."

Joyce and Buffy grimaced.

"But I told her I'm sure they kill 'em before they take off their feet", Dawn said before suddenly getting nervous. "Right?"

"Maybe you can ask Peter", Joyce suggested.

"Oh yes! Peter's the best! He will know!" Dawn said excitedly as she ate some more of it.

A doctor entered.

"Oh, hello, Dr. Kriegel, um, you know my girls", Joyce gestured to them. "Buffy and Dawn."

"Yes, of course", Kriegel said warmly. "You two are becoming part of the regular crew around here."

"Just keeping her company", Buffy said.

"Good. Just be careful you don't wear her out", Kriegel advised.

"Ohh, don't worry about that. I woke up exhausted, there's really no more exhausted to get", Joyce told him with a sigh.

The doctor took Joyce's chart and looked at it. "Well, maybe some good news will help. The blood work's come back from the lab, and everything seems fine. So, we've scheduled your surgery for day after tomorrow at ten in the morning."

Buffy and Joyce sobered up at this.

"How's that sound to you?" He asked.

"Oh, well, I think they had me scheduled for volleyball, but, ah, we can work around it."

Dr. Kriegel laughed. "All right. Joyce, you take care. Make sure you get some good solid rest. And I mean that."

He exited as Joyce said to the other two. "Uhh, the day after tomorrow. I don't think I can stand to stay here another two days just waiting."

"Waiting? Gimme a break, we got, we got tons to do", Buffy said.

"We have soap operas to watch and trashy magazines to read", Dawn gave out suggestions.

"And an adjustable bed to fiddle with. That alone will keep me busy for four hours or so", Buffy added.

"Oh, I really don't need you to stay here, Buffy. I know you've got patrolling to do", Joyce told her gently.

"Not tonight. Tonight I have mom-taking-care-of to do", Buffy told her. "And besides, Peter's filling in for me. I'm sure he has it under control."

* * *

Same time, graveyard

Peter raised his hand to block a strike from a blonde female vampire before ducking to avoid one of a brunette female vampire. He then decked the blonde, sending her back and then did a spin kick sending the brunette flying off too.

"Sorry about that, I don't have ladies hitting on me that much, so I don't know how to react", Peter quipped as they both got up, only for Peter to fire two webs, tying them both. "Is sticking up to you both an appropriate reaction?"

Both growled as Peter said. "Guess not."

He then threw them off with his webs as they flew behind him into the pointy end of a tree branch one by one, both turning to dust.

"Well, now I know what NOT to do next time", Peter muttered to himself as he walked off before swinging away and saw two thieves in a car being chased by the police.

"Well, whaddaya know?" Peter said

One of the thieves looked back via window and fired with his gun.

Then Spider-Man fired webbing at his eyes, blinding him, before pulling him out via web.

The other thug, who was driving, said. "I told you we'd-"

He looked next to him and was horrified on seeing his partner wasn't there. "Where'd you-?"

He then looked in the front and muttered. "Oh God!"

His partner had been tied up to a large web that had been webbed up by Spider-Man, with his mouth gagged as well, and his hands raised to either side.

He then looked at the rear view mirror, which showed Spider-Man still swinging and hoped he could get away.

Then suddenly a boot kicked him on the face, coming in via open window, and he was kicked off the driver's seat to the other one.

"Indiana Jones!"

He rubbed his face and recovering, stared in his front in shock.

"HUH?!" He gapped as he looked at Spider-Man in front of him.

"How exciting for you!" Spider-Man said, sitting on the driver's seat casually. "You're just driving by, minding your own business, and-", Spider-Man covered his mouth in an over-exaggerated way. "Oh my God! Spider-Man just dropped in! Wow!"

Pointing his gun at him, the thug tried to speak but could only produce. "Guh! Guh! Guh!"

"Well said", Spider-Man quipped as he hit the brake with his foot, and the car came to a sudden stop, with the thug hitting his head and knocking himself out.

Spider-Man then grabbed the steering wheel, bringing the car to a halt and swung off as the cops arrived. "And that's why I am Sunnydale's best resident superhero. Because I fight crime and the supernatural."

* * *

Later, hospital

Joyce was reading in bed while Buffy and Dawn were doing something at a nearby table. Willow entered with a large colorful paper bag.

"Care package! Special delivery for the Summers girls." She put the bag on the bed next to Joyce. Dawn came running over, as Buffy followed more slowly. "Now, let's see what I have in this sack of mine. Oh, I feel just like Santa Claus, except thinner and younger and female and, well, Jewish."

Joyce smiled as Willow reached into the bag. "This", she said to Dawn. "Is an extra-special gift for your mom, that I know she'll need." She pulled it out. "A beer hat! See, i-it's got cup holders, and a straw that goes directly into your mouth, and", she turned to Joyce. "You can fill it with other stuff than beer. And somehow, when I was in the store this seemed like the most important idea."

Buffy and Dawn smiled at each other. Buffy was holding a cup as Willow said. "And now there's the whole part where I'm crazy."

"It's perfect. Thank you, Willow. You're very sweet", Joyce assured as Willow handed the beer hat to Dawn.

"Now, let's see, who's next? Dawn, I believe I have something in here for you..."

Joyce was now holding the cup. She put her hand to her head and grimaced. Buffy looked concerned.

"Headache?"

Dawn stopped smiling.

"Just a little one", Joyce smiled. "A biggish little one."

Willow stopped going through the bag, looking concerned.

"I'm fine! Go on, what else is in that sack of goodies, Willow?" Joyce asked.

"All right. Dawn, to keep you busy", Willow took out a book marked "Spells" and handed it to Dawn, who smiled in delight.

"Ooh, spells! Thank you, Willow!" She hurried over to a nearby chair and sat down to read.

Buffy folded her arms and looks at Willow. "You got her a book on spells." Willow stopped smiling. "The girl who can break things by just looking at them, now has a book to teach her to ... break things by looking at them?"

Willow whispered. "Oh, well, it doesn't actually have spells in it. Just history, and anecdotes, stuff like that. Oh, Buffy-" She reached into bag. "I have this for you." She pulled out a large textbook called "World History" and gave it to Buffy.

"Homework?" She pouted. "Oh. I don't believe in tiny Jewish Santa anymore."

Willow smiled. "And a yo-yo." She pulled a yo-yo out of her bag and gave it to Buffy.

"Thank you", Buffy smiled.

"The book is just in case you get a chance to look it over", Willow said. "We're doing World War One now. The last exam was really pretty easy, just underlying causes and trench foot. So it should be no hassle to make it up-"

"I don't even know if I'm gonna take that exam", Buffy sighed.

Joyce scowled. "I'd rip it in half and stick it in bed with me!"

The girls looked confused. Dawn looked up from her book.

"Mom?" Buffy asked tentatively. Joyce looked confused.

"You know, I think I'm gonna take a little rest now", Joyce handed her cup to Buffy as Willow packed up her bag. Buffy put the cup on a nearby table as Joyce lay back in bed.

"Okay. We'll be right outside if you need us", Buffy said. Dawn got up and they left. Joyce smiled after them, then lay back and closed her eyes.

Dawn looked anxious as Buffy closed the door behind herself.

"What was she talking about?" Dawn asked Willow. "I mean, that was weird."

"She's gonna be fine", Willow assured.

Buffy arrived. "It's okay. I'm sorry, the doctor spoke to me, and uh, I should have told you. Um, the, the thing that's pressing on her brain, sometimes it, it might make her say weird things."

"Does she know she's saying them?" Dawn asked.

"Not really. It's sort of like a flash, you know, but you saw her two seconds afterward. She was normal", Buffy explained.

"And after the operation, no more pressing. She'll be all normal all the time", Willow said.

Buffy and Willow took Dawn's arms and they began to walk down the hall.

"Is that right?" Dawn asked Buffy.

"Hey, Santa doesn't lie", Buffy said.

Dawn and Willow smiled. As they walked down the hall, a man passed them going the other way with three women. He brushed Buffy.

"Oh, excuse me."

"Careful, the facts say a-a picnic is in order", he said. It was the security guard Buffy and Peter had met few weeks ago.

He turned around to look back at the three girls.

"What is that thing?" He pointed at Dawn and walked back toward them, becoming agitated. The three women with him exchanged a worried look. "There-there's no data. There's no pictures on this one there!"

He continued pointing at Dawn. She looked scared. The guard's wife came forward.

"What is the data? There's no one in there"

"Buffy?" Dawn asked, scared.

Buffy grabbed Dawn and turned her away. "Come on, honey. Don't worry about it."

Buffy and Willow stared over their shoulders as they hustled Dawn away. The guard turned to his wife.

"I'm going home?" She nodded. "Home? Home, home, home."

His wife escorted him away. Buffy, Dawn, and Willow turned back to look.

"What's wrong with him?" Dawn asked. "Is it like Mom? A thing in his head?"

Buffy stared after the guard. "I don't think so, I-I think it's, it's different. Don't, don't worry about it." She brushed the hair back from Dawn's face.

Ben approached. "I guess I missed that, was he bothering you?"

"Hey Ben, uh, this is my friend Willow", Buffy introduced them.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They shook hands as Buffy said. "And, uh, yeah, the crazy man was a little ... you know, crazy, but it's okay."

Dawn still looked shaken. "Are they really gonna send him home?"

"Don't get me started. The mental ward's booked beyond capacity, literally nowhere to put them, so the ones with families, they're letting 'em go home", Ben informed. "Like his family's gonna be able to take care of him. He has to have someone to watch him 24-7!" He looked at Dawn. "What was he saying to you?"

"I-"

"Oh, he was just babbling", Buffy popped up.

* * *

Later

Peter was swinging through the town as he tied webs on two lamp posts and launched himself into the air, looking up at the stars when he suddenly saw one of them streaking down at high speed.

"Uh-oh", he said, looking at it in shock as he realized he was near the edge of the city and it was pretty close to him.

* * *

The security guard walked toward the meteor, alone. "I know what I said. I said-I said I won't go away far. A person needs to respect a man. And then it says ... that... the facts says... he's got to go take a walk and get some fresh air and find some fresh spaces."

He continued mumbling "...and some fresh space! And needs to walk to get ... to get where he's going."

Suddenly, something leapt at him from behind but was kicked away by a swinging Peter to the ground as Peter landed while the guard screamed in horror.

Peter looked at the creature. It was a large, slimy thing with a monstrous face.

"You're like one of those things from the 'Alien' franchise", Peter said as it leapt at him, pinning him down. "Urggh! Please, please don't put your eggs in me. Please no!"

As it roared at his face, Peter suddenly kicked it hard, sending it flying up into the air as he rolled away and it crashed back down where he had been, forming a crater as it groaned in pain.

"Oh boy! Guess I have to kill it", Peter said as he fired a web line at a pointy end of a tree and ripped it off, holding it in his hands. Then he leapt into the air and stabbed the thing in the head as it snarled and struggled before laying still, defeated.

Peter sighed in relief as he turned to the guard. "Can I take you home?"

"Spider! Spider!" The guard simply said, pointing at him as Peter sighed in sympathy and grasped him, deciding to drop him near a police station where they could help him out.

* * *

Next morning, hospital

A nurse was putting an IV in Joyce's arm as Buffy sat on the bed by her, holding her other hand. Joyce winced as the needle entered her arm. The nurse finished and left. Buffy sighed.

"Buffy, uh", Joyce cleared her throat. "I'm gonna ask you something, a-and if I'm, if I'm being crazy you just tell me, okay?"

Buffy nodded. "You got it."

Joyce started. "The other day ... well, actually, I'm, I'm not sure when, the days seem to all bleed together…."

"It's not important."

"No, I guess it isn't. I do know I was ... pretty out of it, and I had ... not-not a dream ... exactly, more like I had this ... knowledge, i-it just came to me like ...truth, you know?"

Buffy frowned.

"Even though it didn't seem...possible, even though I shouldn't even think such things."

"What?"

"That Dawn..."

Buffy looked very startled.

"She's not ... mine, is she?"

Buffy stared at her mom, then looked down. She came to a decision and looked Joyce in the eye.

"No."

Joyce absorbed this for a moment.

"She's ... she does belong to us, though", Joyce said.

"Yes, she does", Buffy said firmly.

"And she's important. To the world. Precious." Buffy nodded. "As precious as you are to me."

Buffy smiled and nodded again. Joyce nodded back.

"Then we have to take care of her", Joyce said before saying. "Buffy, promise me. If anything happens, if I don't come through this-"

"Mom-"

"No, listen to me. No matter what she is, she still feels like my daughter", Joyce said. "I have to know that you'll take care of her, that you'll keep her safe. That you'll love her like I love you."

Buffy was teary now. "I promise."

"Good. Good", Joyce said as they hugged. "Oh, my sweet brave Buffy. What would I do without you?"

Buffy hugged her mom tightly, looking as if she'd like to ask the same question.

* * *

Later

Joyce was wheeled down a gurney. She had one arm up behind her head and she smiled down the hall as she moved backward. Buffy and Dawn stood with arms around each other, watching, as Peter stood next to Dawn, with her grasping his hand tightly for comfort as he grasped it back in support. Behind them stood Riley, Xander, Anya, Giles, Tara, Willow and May.

Joyce looked very calm as the nurses took her away. The others watched.

* * *

Same time

Ben came down from the hospital, unlocked his car, got in and looked around nervously.

As he closed the door, a voice spoke up from the back seat. "It's strange."

Ben looked up, startled, and looked at Dreg in the rear-view mirror.

"A body might ask what exactly it is you think you're doing. He might ask what all this was meant to accomplish. Because to a humble postulant, it looks like chaos. Like unnecessary attention drawn where it ought not to be."

"Get out!"

"Sir." Dreg got out, stood by the driver's-side window. "Sir, forgive me. I just want to understand. Why summon the Queller?"

"What do you think?" Ben asked angrily. "Because I'm cleaning up Glory's mess. Just like I've done my whole damn life."

He started the car and drove off as Dreg watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I shortened this episode with Peter around. Joyce would still find out the truth about Dawn without the Queller incident, as she wasn't in her right mind for most of the episode.
> 
> And now, next chapter, which I can't wait to do for reasons you'll know when you read it (and its not just Riley leaving).
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	10. A new player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy's moment of peace is shattered when she finds out a horrifying secret about Riley as a new player arrives in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> So, this is the chapter I have been waiting to get to for a while. Hope all enjoy it.

Dawn was lying across several hospital waiting room chairs, asleep with her head in Buffy's lap as Buffy stroked her hair. Riley sat next to Buffy, dozing off. Buffy sighed.

Riley woke up as someone walked over to them.

"Just me", Giles spoke up. "Sorry. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you", Buffy said.

"Riley?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine", Riley said.

Giles nodded, then turned to Peter, standing with arms folded with his back to the wall, May dozing off on a nearby chair. "Peter."

"Nope, I'm good", he said.

Giles nodded, looking fidgety, and walked off. Willow and Xander were sitting nearby.

"What time is it?" Willow asked.

"There's a clock behind you, Will", Xander pointed out.

Willow pouted. "I know, but there's a watch right above your hand."

Xander showed her his watch. Willow frowned. "That can't be right." She turned to look at the clock above nurses' station. "Oh."

She sat back and exchanged a look with Xander. Buffy leaned her head back and sighed loudly. Riley put his hand on her knee.

"I can't stand this. What's taking so long?" Buffy asked.

"It doesn't mean anything", Riley said.

"You think?"

"I'd worry more if your mom was out of surgery quickly. Might mean that, you know, they couldn't do much", Riley said, trying to reassure her.

Buffy frowned, looked down at Dawn, then looked up. Suddenly she put her hand over Riley's which was still on her leg.

The doctor walked towards them. Dawn woke up as Buffy slid out from under her. Everyone stood up, except Peter who was already standing. The doctor walked closer.

Buffy waited nervously for the news.

"Okay, your mom's in recovery."

"What happened, is she all right?" Buffy asked.

"It was possible to visualize the tumor completely, which means I was able to get all of it. So, barring complications in recovery ... I think your mother's going to be fine."

Everyone reacted with relief.

"Of course we're still going to have to watch your mother carefully, and, uh, have her back in here for some follow-up testing", Buffy nodded. "But, uh, overall I'd consider the procedure a complete success."

Smiles all round.

Everyone hugged each other. Dawn hugged Peter very happily, and he returned it with a smile. Giles and Xander started to hug, then settled for a handshake instead.

Buffy hugged Riley. "Oh my goodness, doctor, thank you, thank you so much."

"Please, it's my pleasure."

Buffy hugged him and he yelled in pain as she forgot her slayer-strength. She gasped and pulled back.

"Sorry. Sorry!"

The doctor put a hand on his back and gave Buffy a funny look.

* * *

Later, Xander's house

Peter, Xander, Anya and Dawn were eating Chinese food around a low table.

"When I was younger, I used to put my chopsticks in my mouth like this", Dawn put chopsticks into her mouth so they stick out like very long fangs. "And then Buffy would chase me around the house yelling", she made claw hands. "'I'm the slayer, I'm going to get you!'"

She laughed.

"That's disturbing. You're emotionally scarred and will end up badly", Anya said.

"No, it was great", Dawn said, removing the chopsticks. "I mean, she didn't actually stake me in the heart, you know."

"Buffy's pretty cool like that", Xander said, getting up to clear the dishes.

"I used to try to eat at super speed with them, like anime characters, ya know?" Peter said as Dawn chuckled, imagining that.

"So, what do you wanna do now, Dawnster? Keeping in mind that I won't chase you because I'm old and I'm stuffed full of moo goo gai starch", Xander asked.

Dawn started to reply but Anya interrupts. "Well, we could play that game again, Life. That was fun."

"For you", Dawn frowned. "You always win."

"Well ... we can make a wager this time. You can give me real money. That would be different", Anya said.

"And after we teach her to gamble, maybe we can all get drunk!" Xander said sarcastically.

Anya didn't get it. "I don't think the bar would serve them, but we could bring something in." She turned to the two. "Strawberry schnapps taste just like real ice cream."

"I can play Life with you", Peter offered. "With real money."

"No, how about a movie?" Xander walked to them, opening the newspaper. "They're showing them in theaters now. I hear it's like watching a video with a bunch of strangers and a sticky floor."

He laid out the newspaper where he and Dawn could both look at it.

Dawn pointed. "That one looks sad."

"Oh! The new Star Wars! Yes, that is sad, because it is ruining the franchise", Peter told her.

"Yes, not watching that", Dawn agreed.

"You pick, Dawn. This is your night. We are celebrating your mom's good news", Xander nudged her.

"It's okay. You guys don't have to make a big deal for me. I'm only sleeping over here so Buffy and Riley can boink", Dawn said before looking to Peter. "And you'll be going in a bit anyway."

"Yup", Peter nodded.

Xander looked embarrassed. "No, that's not, that's not it at all, they just need time to, uh..." he cleared his throat. "Be tender. Relax."

Anya smiled and rubbed Xander's chest, turning to Dawn and Peter. "He's not very convincing, is he?"

Peter and Dawn shook their heads in agreement.

"'Alone time' always translates into 'get Dawn out of the house so we can have loud obnoxious sex.'" Dawn chuckled with Peter.

Xander looked like he wants to object, but didn't. Anya smiled, then suddenly realized something.

She asked Xander softly. "Oh, does that mean we can't?"

Xander gave her a look.

* * *

Next day, hospital

Joyce had a hand mirror and was looking at her reflection. There was a large bandage on her head. "I don't know, Buffy. I think I'll look like I have a cat on my head."

Buffy was holding a wig. "But a very well-groomed cat."

"I think maybe I'll ... stick with a scarf", Joyce suggested.

"Come on, wigs are fun. We can get you a whole bunch of different ones. You know, you can be, like, Sixties Mom, Action Mom..." She wiggled her hips, suggestively. "French Maid Mom..."

Joyce smiled. "I must be getting better, 'cause you're making fun of me."

"Well, you know", Buffy sat on the bed. "Got a lot of time to make up for."

"You have more important things to make up. I know you've been missing a lot of school", Joyce pointed out.

"I may have to take a few incompletes, but I will make it through the semester", Buffy said.

"Well, what about slaying and your friends? I want you to have your life back", Joyce said.

"Right now I'd rather be here, styling your beautiful new plastic dream hair", Buffy said.

"Fair enough, but you don't have to keep me company all night. Go out, have fun, get, get Riley to take you to a movie or something", Joyce told her.

"I gave Riley the day off."

"I don't think he thinks of you as a chore, Buffy."

"I know that. Look, I told him to make plans with his friends because I wanted to have you all to myself, okay? Besides, I can see him any time", she got up, turned away to put the wig on a stand. "And I'm sure he'll come over later looking for a little..." she suddenly stopped herself, turning around to give Joyce an innocent look, "Bible study." She nodded.

"Well, good. I mean, just as long as the two of you are spending some quality time with ... the lord", Joyce joked, knowing what they were actually up to.

"We are. Absolutely."

* * *

Later, Summers House, night

Buffy was in bed, asleep, alone. The door opened. Buffy woke up halfway.

"Riley?" She asked sleepily.

"It's me", Spike said, standing by the door. Buffy woke up fully, sitting up holding the sheet to her chest.

"Every time you show up like this, you risk all of your parts, you know that?" She asked him.

Spike started. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a good reason. As usual, I'm here to help you, and I - are you naked under there?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Get out."

Spike again said. "No, I'm serious. I mean, not about the naked part, I mean... " He craned his neck trying to see under the blankets.

"Get out or I will drop you out head-first", Buffy snarled.

Spike lowered his voice, speaks intensely. "I wanna show you something."

Buffy realized he was serious. "What?"

"You need to see this."

Buffy sighed.

"But we need to move if we wanna get there in time."

Buffy raised her eyebrows to indicate that she couldn't get dressed with Spike watching. He scoffed. "Oh, please! Like I give a bloody damn."

He turned his back, and then made an agonized face, forcing himself not to look as Buffy reached for her clothing.

* * *

Later

Spike led Buffy into some kind of slaughterhouse, and she could hear the sound of music coming from inside a door in front of which two men stood.

Spike lead Buffy through the mess to a slightly open door. She looked suspiciously at him, then went through the door and discovered Riley, sitting bare-chested on a mattress on the floor, with a female vamp sitting on his lap, drinking from his arm. He didn't see Buffy yet.

"Harder."

The vampire continued sucking. Buffy gasped. Riley looked up and saw her, staring in horror

"Buffy."

Buffy stared at him, backing out.

BANG!

Buffy and Spike turned around, realizing the gunshot came from the room where the music was coming from, and it had died down by now.

Exchanging a look, the two ran into the room to see all the dancing Vampires running here and there in fear as a dark-skinned man in a trench coat wearing shades, with a sword on his back, stood there, holding a gun in his hand.

A Vampire woman picked up two swords and charged him but he fired a shot. A wooden bullet hit the woman on the chest, dusting her.

One of the Vampires sneaked up behind the man but without even turning around, he smacked his nose with the butt of his gun, sending him down.

He then shot another Vampire, sending him flying back and dusting him.

The man reloaded and turning around, shot down another Vampire.

"Hey!" A Vampire woman in a black bra yelled at him. "I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!"

As she neared him, he kicked her face in a rotatory motion, sending her down before shooting another Vampire away who dusted.

Turning back to the woman who had gotten up, he pulled the trigger but it was empty. He then hit her between her legs with the butt of the gun, making her scream in pain before shooting her point blank on the chin, sending her head flying off due to the force and dusting her.

"This is a massacre", Spike said before punching a Vampire down. "Just what I love!"

Another leapt at him, pinning him to the floor as he punched Spike twice, before Spike head-butted him, sending him down and picking him up by the collar, punched his face before throwing him across the room.

Buffy blocked the strike of a Vampire before using her foot to block another one's before she punched one down and in a spin motion, threw the other off as well.

A third grabbed her in a chokehold from behind but she elbowed him, making him let go and in a spin motion, punched him in the gut, sending him to the floor.

The man twirled his gun and threw it at a charging man's feet, sending him down. As a man sneaked up on him, he grabbed his hand and smacked his face before flipping him to the ground. Taking out a stake, he stabbed the man who screamed in pain before dusting.

Another man charged him but he ducked and punched him hard in the abdomen, making him fall down.

Another arrived but he upper-cutted him on the chin with a stake, hanging him on the ceiling as his head fell off and he dusted. He then smacked another one on the face before staking him and then pushing him away twice. He kicked his head into some glass, shattering it before kicking the stake, pushing it deeper into his chest as he dusted too.

"Stake!" Buffy called out to him as Vampire woman pinned her to the ground. The man tossed her a stake and she staked the woman, dusting her.

Spike slammed a Vampire's head on the table before another grabbed him from behind and the one he had smashed kicked him on the chest before trying to punch his face but at the last moment, Spike freed himself, and the Vampire punched the one who had grabbed him instead.

Two Vampire men and a Vampire woman fired at them from behind. Buffy and Spike ran and jumped to take cover. Turning around, the man brandished another gun and fired back. The men were both dusted while the woman ran off and jumped to take cover. Buffy ran to where she was and before she could aim, Buffy jumped and doing a flip, staked the woman's back, the stake protruding from her chest as she dusted too.

The man then reloaded. The D.J. fired at him with a roar but he dodged in a rotatory motion before shooting him dead.

The man, Buffy and Spike then felt movement behind them and turned around to see a Vampire man with dirty blonde hair and a beard of the same shade along with a few more men.

"That's them!" The blonde man said as he pointed at the dark skinned man, Buffy and Spike. "That's them! Get 'em! Fuck 'em up!"

The other men started walking towards the three.

The blonde Vampire bared his sharp teeth and said. "We're gonna jack you up! Make you hurt bad!"

The man responded by brandishing his sword and dragging it around his feet in a small circle. As he looked up, one of the people charged.

He gave him an upwards slice with his sword and sent him flying off before slicing another man's head off. They both dusted.

Buffy ducked to avoid a Vampire's swing and kicked him back in a spin motion into Spike, who grabbed him and punched him on the face and abdomen before tossing him into another charging one.

Buffy staked a Vampire charging at her before leaning back to avoid a punch from another one, and then grabbing his hand, flipped him to the ground, staking him as well.

The man leapt away and was attacked again. He sliced a Vampire down before turning around and slicing another and then stabbing him. He then sliced two more and kicking another, sliced down three simultaneously, dusting them all. He then chopped off another's head and he also dusted.

He then leapt onto higher ground. The blonde bearded man pointed his knife at him but he took out some kind of shuriken and held it up with a grin.

The blonde Vampire ducked as three men with guns arrived but the dark skinned man threw the shuriken. In a second, it returned to him and the three Vampires dusted, their heads gone.

The dark skinned man and the blonde bearded Vampire leapt at each other but the former jumped higher and smacked the latter's back, sending him down.

As the blonde Vampire got up and looked back, he saw the dark skinned man walking away after swaying his coat.

The blonde bearded Vampire roared and ran after him, only to find himself staring down the barrel of his gun.

The man pulled the trigger and he was sent flying back as a pointed projectile pinned him to the wall by his right shoulder. He screamed in pain as the dark skinned man aimed at him and fired another projectile which hit him in the left armpit, making him scream more as the dark skinned man did a "Tiger Woods" fist bump before walking towards him.

"Now that's a man of culture", Spike said about the dark-skinned man as Buffy rolled her eyes.

The blonde bearded Vampire then chanted in another language as the dark skinned man called out. "Quinn!"

The Vampire, whose name was Quinn, looked up at him and he said. "Look, I'm getting a little tired of chopping you up."

He pressed a device and it beeped red as he said to Quinn. "Thought I might try fire for a change. Give my regards to Frost."

"Frost?" Spike asked. "Deacon Frost? He's in town? Oh well, jolly!"

He was shot looks by Buffy and the dark-skinned man, making him shut up.

The man then threw the device at Quinn who screamed as his body went up in flames. A young blonde, blood covered man who had been lead to this nightclub by a female Vampire to be fed on was hidden in a corner and tried to run off but the dark skinned man grabbed him.

"No! Please don't!" The young, traumatized man begged.

The dark skinned man turned his head both ways to look at his neck and then let him go.

A few seconds later, the police arrived but they only found the burning Quinn and the young, blood covered blonde man who was now traumatized but safe.

"Put him out", the leader of the cops said calmly as he pointed at Quinn. After all of the weird stuff that had happened over the years, a man being burnt to death didn't really worry him much.

The firefighters started spraying their fire hoses at Quinn.

* * *

Outside, the dark-skinned man emerged from a man hole, Buffy following him, with Spike last. The man looked at Buffy and asked. "So you're the Slayer. Heard a lot about you."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Buffy asked him.

Spike looked at the man's get-up carefully and realized who he was. "Oh bloody Hell!"

"What?" Buffy asked him.

"It's the Daywalker!" Spike said.

"Daywalker?" Buffy wondered.

"I'm Blade", the man finally introduced himself. "And I'm the Daywalker."

"What does that even mean?" Buffy asked.

"It means that sword boy here was never bitten, but his mum was when he was a curled up fetus in her womb", Spike said as Blade shot him a look but didn't do anything. "But she gave birth to him before dying, and it made a half-Vampire."

"Half-Vampire?" Buffy couldn't believe it as she looked at Blade. "So like, how does that work?"

"I have all of their strengths, none of their weaknesses, other than a thirst for blood, which is under control", Blade told her. "And I age like a normal human being."

"Are there more like you?" Buffy asked.

"Not that I've heard of", Blade said before looking at Spike. "You are Spike, aren't you?"

"The one and only", Spike smirked with a bow.

Blade suddenly had a gun to his chest. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your head off."

"Okay, we're clearly getting off on the wrong foot", Spike said, raising his hands as he gestured to Buffy. "Buffy, tell him!"

Buffy sighed, rolling her eyes, not really wanting to, but something in her told her she should. "He has a chip in his brain that prevents him from hurting humans, so he kills Demons for a good fight. He is harmless to humans."

Blade twirled his gun, putting it back inside. "So you're like a dog on a leash, huh!"

"You aren't fully human, ya know, which means that dogs would love to bite you", Spike said, getting into Blade's face.

"Sure, though I might have leashes myself", Blade countered and it looked like a bout was about to happen before Buffy pulled them apart.

"All right, that's enough macho talk", Buffy said before looking at Blade. "Why are you here?"

"I heard Deacon Frost was in town", Blade said.

"And who's that?" She asked.

"Really bad Vampire. We met once, had some good fun together, even ate up a few-" Spike shut up on seeing Blade's and Buffy's glares. "Not important, I get it."

"Quinn would still be alive", Blade said.

"How is that possible? You burnt that sod off!" Spike said.

"He can regenerate from anything except a chopped off head, which I haven't tried yet", Blade said. "I'm gonna go to the hospital. If you wanna get Frost, you can join me there. If you don't, stay out of my way."

And with that, Blade walked off into the shadows.

For a minute, Buffy just stood there, before her mind processed everything that had happened before helping Blade in the nightclub.

Backing off, she turned around and ran away.

"Buffy!" Spike called out but got no response.

* * *

Later, Summers House

Buffy walked near the entrance to see Riley standing there.

"We need to talk", he said.

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet", she snarled.

Riley walked forward. "Too bad."

"I'm serious", Buffy turned away. "Unless you wanna fight."

"So let's fight", Riley offered. "We need to have this out, Buffy. Right now."

Buffy turned back, annoyed. "And say what, Riley? 'What were you thinking? How long have you been lying to me?' Nothing you say right now is gonna make this better."

She turned away again. Riley moved forward. "I realize that." He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I don't expect..." he got angry. "I just need you to hear me out.

"Fine", Buffy sighed. "Get your hand off of me."

He let go of her arm, sighed and walked a few steps away. "I think, when this thing started, it was just some stupid, immature game. I wanted to even the score after you let Dracula bite you.

"I did not **let** Dracula-"

"I know. On some level I know that. But I was still spun", he paused. "I don't know, I - I wanted to know what you felt. I wanted to know why Dracula and Angel have so much power over you.

Buffy shook her head. "You so don't get it."

"I wanted to get it, Buffy. I wanted to get you."

"So this is my fault?" Buffy asked before getting sarcastic. "'Hey, gee, Buffy's so mysterious, I think I'll go out and almost die. I think I'll go and let some other w...' She stopped and looked down.

"This isn't your fault. It's mine", Riley said. "I feel like hell for what I've put you through." Buffy still didn't look at him. "It's just..." he sighed. "These girls-"

"Vampires. Killers."

"They made me feel something, Buffy. Something I didn't even know I was missing until-"

"I can't. I can't hear this." She turned away again and Riley grabbed her arm again.

"You **need** to hear this."

Buffy pulled her arm away, walking a few steps away. "Fine. Fine! Tell me about your whores! Tell me what on earth they were giving you that I can't."

"They needed me."

"They needed your money. It wasn't about you."

Riley walked closer to her. "No. On some basic level it **was** about me. My blood, my body." He sighed. "When they bit me ... it was beyond passion. They wanted to devour me, all of me."

Buffy was teary. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It wasn't real. I know, it was just physical. But the fact that I craved it ... that, that I kept going back ... even if it was fleeting, they made me feel like they had such... hunger for me", Riley explained.

"And I don't ... make you feel that way?" Buffy asked, hurt as Riley looked away. "How on earth can you compare me to that? How can you tell me you understand what those vampires are feeling? You aren't a passion to them, you are a snack! A willing, idiotic snack. Seriously, in the very next room, a bunch of Vampires were about to eat a young man, what's to say they wouldn't have taken you in there and eaten you as well?"

Riley was angry. "They don't do that to paid customers. I know exactly what they feel when they bite me, because I feel it every time we're together. It's like the whole world falls away. And all there is…is you."

"And you think that I don't feel the same way about you? How dare you tell me what I feel?" Buffy snarled.

"You keep me at a distance, Buffy. You didn't even call me when your mom went into the hospital", Riley said, hurt. "And you called Peter."

Buffy was sorry. "Oh, I'm sorry. You know, um, I'm sorry that I couldn't take care of you when I thought that my mother was dying and instead called a teenage boy to take care of him instead."

"It's about me taking care of you! It's about letting me in. So you don't have to be on top of everything all the time." Riley said.

"But I do. That's part of what being a Slayer is", she shook her head. "And that's what this is really about, isn't it? You can't handle the fact that I'm stronger than you."

"It's hard sometimes, yeah. But that's not it", he said.

"Then what?" Buffy asked. "What else do you want from me, Riley? I've given you everything that I have, I've given you my heart, my body and soul!"

"You say that, but I don't feel it. I just don't feel it", Riley said.

"Well, whose fault is that? Because I'm telling you, this is it, this is me. This is the package. And if it's so deficient that you need to get your kicks elsewhere ... then we really have a problem", Buffy said.

They both stared at each other silently for a moment. Then Buffy looked down. Riley sighed.

"They want me back, Buffy ... the military." Buffy looked up in shock. "It's deep undercover, no contact with civilians. Transport's leaving tonight."

"Tonight? When were you gonna tell me about this?" Buffy asked.

"I'm telling you now."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know. If we can't work this out..."

"Then what? This is goodbye?"

Riley shrugged. Buffy got mad. "You are unbelievable. You're giving me an ultimatum?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are! You expect me to get over it now or you're gone!" Buffy pointed out.

"I don't, Buffy, that's not what I meant", Riley started.

"Well, I have heard enough", Buffy said angrily. "I will not take the blame for this."

She started to walk away.

"I'm not asking you to", he grabbed her arm yet again.

"Let go of me!" She pulled her arm away.

"Or what? You'll hit me?" She stared at him. He spread his arms out. "Go ahead. Come on, do it."

"Get out of my way."

"I'm serious, Buffy, hit me. Hit me."

He walked right up to her.

She walked to her door instead.

"I'm leaving, Buffy."

She stopped walking but didn't turn to face him. He turned to speak to her back. "Unless you give me a reason to stay ... I'm leaving tonight."

Now Buffy turned around, glaring at him angrily. "I won't give you a reason, because you're taking all of them away with you."

Riley started. "Buffy-"

"No!" She said. "My mom was sick, I was scared she would die. The only reason I called Peter was because Dawn needed him, not because I did!"

"Spike knew."

"Well he had come here to do whatever he does when I took mom to the hospital", Buffy said. "I should have treated you better, yes. But if you had such a problem with my treatment of you, you could have waited to talk about it after my mom's surgery. I would have worked on it then. But you didn't. You went off to get bitten, to get off on the rush. You betrayed my trust, Riley. Nothing I did compares with what you did. Nothing!"

Riley started. "Buffy I am-"

"Go away, Riley. Go back to the military. You were better off with them than you ever were with me", Buffy said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Goodbye Riley."

Buffy opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind her. Riley looked upset, but knew his actions had destroyed what they had.

Sighing sadly and cursing himself inwardly for his stupidity, he walked away, knowing where he had to go now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally Riley is gone *sighs in relief* Now I can finally write only about characters I actually like.
> 
> Should Buffy have treated Riley a bit better? Yes! Should Riley have gone off to those Vampire whores? No!
> 
> If he had such a problem with how she had treated him, he could have kept it to himself for a bit, and after Joyce got better, he could have brought it up with her maturely instead of doing what he did.
> 
> And after that, he proceeds to give her an ultimatum- Either she forgive him immediately for his near unforgivable betrayal of trust, or he leaves! Yeah sorry, you are in the wrong, so don't pull this crap!
> 
> In Season 4, while he was boring, he wasn't unlikable, so I didn't mind the guy. But in Season 5, he lost all of my sympathy, so he had to go.
> 
> Honestly, fictional military units have rather low standards, considering they hire irrational and immature people like John Diggle and Riley Finn.
> 
> The worst thing was that he was painted as the one in the right. First there was Xander calling Buffy out for treating him as the rebound guy (conveniently ignoring the guy got bitten by Vampire whores. I love Xander but in that scene, he was totally wrong. I think he was the writers' self-insert in that scene), and then even in the next episode Buffy says how she misses Riley and wishes she could have said many things to him she didn't say to stop him.
> 
> Plus, there was the scene where Buffy ran frantically to stop Riley but failed to reach in time as he left in the helicopter. The scene was made in such a way that it looked like the tragic ending of an epic romance.
> 
> The real tragedy would have been if Buffy had actually stopped Riley from leaving.
> 
> I had him leave a day earlier, since I didn't want to deal with him anymore. Good riddance to that idiot.
> 
> Anyway, onto more positive matters, Blade is here now! And next chapter onwards, we begin the 'Blade' arc, and put the 'Glory' arc and Buffy Season 5 in general on hold for a bit.
> 
> And considering I've crossovered BTVS with Marvel, how could I not bring Blade in? Marvel and Buffyverse Vampires have different strengths and weaknesses, so I modified Blade's arsenal a bit to have him take on Buffyverse Vampires easier.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	11. A captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Spike join Blade in his battle against Deacon Frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Buffy hardened herself. Now was not the time to grieve her broken relationship. She pulled out a chest from under her bed and opened it, revealing weapons inside.

She took out some stakes, putting them in her coat, and took out a sheathed sword, strapping it behind her before closing the chest and putting it back in its place.

She then walked to the door and opening it, walked outside, before shutting it, and then walked out onto the streets, getting into a dark alley.

That was when one of the Vampires from the brothel earlier appeared behind her. She slowed down, stopped, and turned to face him.

"Interrupting us, making that slaughter fest with the Daywalker and calling the police was a bad idea, Slayer", the Vampire said.

"Felt pretty good to me", Buffy shrugged.

"I'm not running, and you're not shutting me down", he said to her.

More Vampires appeared, surrounding Buffy. She looked around as they formed a loose circle around her. They were about ten in total.

"In fact, you're not gonna make it through the night", the Vampire said.

"Walk away", Buffy warned as he walked closer. "I'm serious. Don't do this. Not now."

The Vampire lunged at her and she shoved him. He flew backwards into some large tubes. The other Vamps attacked. Buffy backhanded one of them, kicked another one in the face, then spun around to punch another one.

Then the one she had kicked on the face attacked her with a long staff. She punched him in the face, took the staff and used it to stake another Vampire behind her. She hit that Vampire she had taken the staff from in the face with the staff, dusted another Vampire, punches another one, and quickly dusted three more Vampires with three quick jabs of the staff. She paused and faces down the remaining Vampire, who was the ringleader.

He ran at her, and as he flew over her head she staked him. She turned and put the staff to the throat of the last Vampire, a woman, who stood still looking scared.

* * *

Few hours ago

_Riley was being bitten by the Vampire whore he had paid._

* * *

Now

Buffy realized the Vampire she was now facing was the one who was drinking from Riley. Buffy slowly lowered the staff. The Vampire looked surprised, then turned and began to run away down the alley. Buffy stood there looking thoughtful. After a moment she lifted the staff and threw it like a javelin. It flew down the alley and hit the female Vampire, managing to completely dust her as she was running. Buffy stood there, staring down the alley.

She then walked to where she had dusted the female Vampire and picking up the staff, twirled it, before adding it to her arsenal as she walked off.

* * *

Later, outside Sunnydale Memorial

Buffy walked into an alley, seeing Blade standing there, while Spike arrived at about the same time as her.

"Didn't think you would come", Blade said to Spike.

"Never one to back down from a fight", Spike said as he twisted his neck.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Buffy asked.

"Well", Blade said. "Quinn is our only lead to Frost, so we cannot kill him, not that anything other than decapitation would work on him. I am going to go in and try to subdue him, but if he gets out, you two take him out."

"Trying to play the lone hero, eh?" Spike asked as Blade gave him a glare.

"All right then", Buffy said as he nodded. "We shall wait here."

"I'm gonna go fuck him up", Blade said.

* * *

Dr. Karen Jenson and Dr. Curtis Webb were checking the body of the burnt-up Quinn.

"The guy is burnt pretty badly", Webb said as he looked at him with a torch.

"Who would do this to him I wonder?" Jenson said as she checked him.

Suddenly, the burnt Quinn got up and before either of the doctors could process what was going on, he grabbed Webb and bit him hard on the side of his neck, making him gasp in pain. Quinn continued biting as blood poured out of Webb's neck and mouth.

Quinn threw him on the ground and he spasmed violently. The burnt man then turned to Jenson and roared madly.

As he leapt at her, she pushed open the door behind her and bolted out. Before she could run further, Quinn grabbed her and tried to bite her. The doctors and nurses screamed in terror at the sight before them.

As the doctor and the burnt man struggled, she yelled. "CALL SECURITY!"

Some nurses ran off to do what Jenson said as Quinn brought his teeth closer to her neck. But then he noticed her gaze fixed on someone or something in front of her.

He looked up and was shocked to see Blade from the nightclub striding towards them. Before he could do anything, the man punched Quinn hard on the face, stunning him as Jenson fell down.

"Came back to finish you off", Blade said to him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU FREAK!" Quinn yelled and tried to run past him but Blade grabbed him and punched him hard, sending him staggering towards a wall.

Quinn picked up a fire cylinder and tried to throw it on him but Blade brandished his sword and cut off his hand, making him scream in pain. Quinn's hand fell down in front of the fallen Jenson and disintegrated in a green light.

"Freeze!"

Blade and Quinn turned to see two guards pointing their guns at them.

To the surprise of both of them, the guards fired at Blade, allowing Quinn a chance to run off.

Blade was unaffected though and said to them angrily. "Motherfuckers are you outta your damn minds?!"

The two guards ran off in fear as Blade turned to see the burnt Quinn pushing past two nurses and running through a door. He jumped towards the window, crashing through it and falling down into an ambulance.

The patient inside screamed in terror on seeing him as the ambulance came to a stop. Quinn pushed open the door and ran out, running into a dark alley.

That was when he saw Buffy and Spike blocking his way.

"Hey Quinn, long time no see pal!" Spike said, raising his hands happily to either side as Buffy watched in disbelief.

"Spike!" Quinn said happily, ignoring Buffy as he walked to him. "Good to see you aga-"

He then punched Spike on the face, staggering him back. "You sick fuck, I saw you fighting alongside the Slayer and Day-"

He was cut off when Spike punched back harder, making him fall down as he groaned before Spike kicked him out.

He turned to Buffy with a grin. "See? That simple."

Buffy sighed as the two lifted the unconscious Quinn up.

* * *

Blade walked into the room where Dr. Webb was lying down. He was breathing heavily, blood still pouring out of his neck.

Blade pointed his gun at him and pulled the trigger, killing him by exploding his head. While he showed no expression, there was some guilt inside him for what he had just done. But the alternative would have been infinitely worse.

As he walked out, some guards fired at him from behind but he was unaffected. He ran to a window. Looking back, he smirked at the guards and jumped out, his trenchcoat swaying in the air.

He landed on the opposite roof and turning around, fired under the window from which the guards were shooting, making them retreat.

He then jumped from the building and disappeared into the dark of the night.

* * *

Next day

Quinn groaned, his eyes still closed, when holy water was thrown on his face, making him scream in pain as he woke up, his face burning. His vision was blurry but soon it un-blurred as he saw Buffy, Blade and Spike standing over him.

"Spike!" Quinn snarled in anger. "You motherfuckin' traitor-"

Not liking the word 'motherfuckin', Spike kicked Quinn hard on the face, sending him to the ground as his nose broke. "Don't call me that EVER again!"

Buffy and Blade lifted him up as Blade put his sword to the regenerating Vampire's throat. "So Quinn, where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, me and Deacon aren't a thing anymore, just good friends", Quinn laughed.

"So where's your ex/boss?" Blade asked again.

"You really think I would tell you?" Quinn asked and laughed.

"What's going on?"

They turned to see Giles, Peter, Willow, Dawn, Tara, Xander and Anya enter.

"I had no idea we were going to have visitors", Blade said.

Buffy whispered to him. "Please don' cuss in front of my sister."

"Fine", Blade shrugged.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Quinn roared, making Buffy roll her eyes as she decked him on the face, sending him down again.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Xander asked him.

"I am just tagging along for some action", Spike said with a smirk.

"And who might you be?" Parker asked Blade.

"Blade", he simply said.

"He's the Daywalker, people!" Spike said, shocking Giles and Anya.

"Wait what? What's a Daywalker?" Willow asked.

"A half-human, half-Vampire who has all of their strengths but none of their weaknesses, except a bloodlust", Giles explained.

"How is that possible?" Tara asked.

Spike was about to tell them when Blade gave him a glare and he sighed, shutting up.

"I had heard of a Daywalker before, never thought I'd see you in person", Anya said, looking him up and down.

"So….you…" Xander trailed off. "You have a soul or something?"

"He's half-human, you bugger! Of course he has a soul!" Spike said as Xander gave him a glare and shut up.

"So, why do we have a tied up Vampire here?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, why are you beating up a Vampire in my shop? Customers will be here soon!" Giles said.

"He works for Deacon Frost", Blade said as Giles gulped.

"Who's Deacon Frost?" Willow asked.

"One of the worst Vampires in existence", Giles said. "Has a flair for the theatrical and rituals."

"Oh don't worry, we'll keep him in the back room till he tells us anything", Buffy said.

"Where's Riley?" Xander asked all of a sudden randomly, as Parker and Dawn saw Buffy's pained face.

"He's gone", she said simply, looking up at the others, and they realized what she meant.

"Hey", Dawn said as she walked to her sister and held her hand. "Can I help in any way?"

"No", Buffy shook her head, controlling herself. "But thank you."

"You gonna be okay?" Willow asked.

"I will be", Buffy nodded, reminding herself of what Riley had done, so she was in the right.

"We are here for you if you need anything", Giles assured.

"Including the Vampire dude there", Parker said as Quinn snarled at him.

"Not so tough all tied up, are you?" Xander asked him.

"Can you tie me up?" Anya asked Xander, making Giles take off and clean his glasses as Xander looked at her with a dropped jaw, while the rest exchanged snickers.

* * *

The Shadow Council of the House of Erebus were sitting on chairs around their round table, discussing the problem of Blade, Buffy and Spike.

"Blade, the "Day Walker". Once again, our interests have fallen victim to his ridiculous crusade. And this time he was with the Slayer and Spike, Slayer of Slayers. What a turncoat!" The one knows as Dragonetti told the others before asking another called Pallintine. "How many died?"

"We don't have an exact count _",_ Pallintine said and it was silent as everyone in the room, especially Dragonetti fumed in anger. "Apparently he used a lot of wood. And those two killed quite a few as well."

"Send in Frost", the overlord known as Gitano commanded.

Seconds later, the boardroom door opened and in walked a young, medium-sized, handsome and attractive Vampire whose looks would make anyone drool over him for at least a few seconds. There was passion shining in his eyes as he smoked his cigarette, looking like a smug schoolboy who had been sent to the Principal's office and considered it an achievement.

He sat on a vacant chair and continued smoking as Dragonetti said to him in the Slavic tongue. " _You're a disgrace to the Shadow Council, Frost. If we break the treaty and gather in numbers, the human politicians will make our life very difficult."_

Frost just looked at the ceiling and continued to smoke, unconcerned by the tone of Dragonetti. As if a bunch of human politicians would dare challenge the mighty Vampires.

" _You would understand if you were as old as us",_ Dragonetti sneered but Frost still seemed unconcerned.

"These nightclubs and whorehouses of yours are dangerous", Palllintine said.

"Are they?" Frost asked rhetorically.

"They draw needless attention to our kind", Pallitine raised his point. "You know our policy."

"Your policy, not mine", Frost said boldly without hesitation as all glared at him. "And Vampires still gather in droves all over the world. I at least have them gather with the purpose of having fun."

"Our livelihood...depends on our ability to blend in and our discretion", Overlord Gitano said.

"Maybe it's time we forgot about discretion", Frost suggested ambitiously as he looked at everyone. "We should be ruling the humans, not running around making back-alley treaties with them. For fuck's sake, these people are our food, not our allies. Angelus, before his soul returned, along with Spike, before he became a turncoat, Darla and Drusilla, they knew how to do it. They were fucking bold. You're all pussies!"

"You're out of line, Frost", Pallintine said carefully.

"Am I?" Frost asked as he got up and started pacing around. "Or maybe I'm just the first to say out loud what we've all been thinking."

"We have existed this way for thousands of years. Who are you to challenge our ways?" Gitano asked as Frost moved to him. "You're not even an ancient Vampire."

Frost glared at him angrily, looking like he would slap the Overlord. He sat on the table right in front of him and bringing his face closer sneered. "Like it matters."

"I have lived as long as Count Dracula, The Master and Kakistos, and every other member of this house too, but you, Frost...you are merely about 200", Gitano told him, unphased by Frost's closeness to him as Frost smoked on his face disrespectfully.

"The world belongs to us, not the humans", Frost said as he got up. "You know that."

"Do we have any other business to discuss?" Gitano asked, ignoring the young brash Vampire.

"Well, uh... there's the matter of our offshore accounts", Pallintine said. "We're having difficulty—"

"And have you made the transfer to the—"

"Gitano..."

Conversation stopped as all looked at Deacon for interrupting the Overlord.

"…..You may wake up one day and find yourself extinct", Deacon told him with a grimace before storming off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Deacon is here.
> 
> Since the concept of pureblood Vampires and half-blood Vampires doesn't exist in Buffyverse (Vampires can't give birth here, except in the case of Angel and Darla which was because of a prophecy), I changed Deacon's conversation with the Shadow Council.
> 
> So basically they are old Vampires about the same age as Count Dracula, The Master and Kakistos, and they consider themselves superior because of it, and look down on younger Vampires like Angelus, Darla, Spike, Drusilla and Deacon.
> 
> I love Karen Jenson in the first Blade film but in this story she was unneeded IMO, and Buffyverse doesn't have the concept of 'Familiars' either so there is no need to save her from Krieger since Familiars don't exist.
> 
> Also, you guys think Connor in Angel is a Daywalker or something? I mean, he was the human child of two Vampires, but he had all of the strengths of Vampires. He was strong, fast, durable and skilled and all that, and he didn't need to drink blood, and didn't combust in sunlight. And I am sure staking his heart won't dust him (though it will kill him like it would kill a normal human). Basically all of their strengths, none of their weaknesses, not even a thirst for blood, unlike Blade.
> 
> Pity his character went to hell in Angel Season 4, though he did redeem himself in Season 5 for me so I am indifferent to him and don't really hate him. If he had been as good in Season 4 as he was in Season 5, he would be among my favorite characters but that didn't happen, unfortunately. Faith schooling him in Angel 4x13 was so satisfying to watch to the point I actually gave Faith a flying kiss and screamed- "YOU'RE THE BEST!" And I react like that every time I watch that scene.
> 
> Maybe they should have let Connor remain a baby and made the baby playing him a series regular with his name in the intro, because baby Connor was adorable. In Season 4, I was mostly like- "Darla gave up her life for this moron?" Sure, I did feel very bad for him considering Holtz, and I did sympathize with him too for some time, but he never really grew beyond the angsty teenage/barely adult boy who hates his dad and makes bad choices. He never grew past that phase, and so I really just couldn't like him in Season 4. I ended up warming up to him in Season 5 for sure though.
> 
> Also, I kept the fight Buffy had with the Vamps from the whorehouse because it is one of the few fights from which she walks away completely unscathed, and it was so badass.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	12. At the Archives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy, Peter, Blade and Spike continue their investigation into Frost's masterplan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Night time

Quinn had led Buffy, Blade, Spike and Spider-Man to his car, and Spider-Man had opened the hood to see several vials of blood in a case.

"So, why have you been blood running exactly?" Peter asked Quinn.

"Hillbarn Clinic", Buffy read the name. "I've heard the name. It's a blood bank."

"Best place for Vampires", Spike said with a smirk.

"Yes, Vampires secretly own some blood banks", Blade said. "And there is one in every city. They always deliver."

"Even New York?" Peter asked.

"Especially in New York", Blade said as he looked to Peter, who looked shocked. "Back there, you were living in a cherry-coated world. Sure, there were aliens and robots and criminals, but that didn't mean our world was any better off without them. Now here you've seen it, the real world."

"It's a Hellmouth, mate, though counting him out, no one sees it for the real world", Spike shrugged.

Blade then turned to Quinn and grabbed him by the collar. "So where were you taking it?"

"I don't know what you're talking-aah!"

Blade twisted his hand and slammed his head on the hood of his car.

"Look, take it easy", he groaned in pain.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time", Blade asked angrily. "Where were you taking it?"

"Go fuck yourself", Quinn said angrily and Blade let him go.

"Fuck me?" Blade asked before brandishing his gun as Quinn started running. "No, you fuck this."

He chased Quinn for a bit before he stopped and put his gun away and turned back to Peter, Buffy and Spike.

"Well, now you scared him off, mate", Spike said with raised hands. "Come on, I wanted to hit him more!"

"So, he'll come back?" Buffy asked.

"Oh he will, don't worry", Blade said.

* * *

Later

"He's not going to come back", Spike said as he and Peter sat behind in Blade's car, while he sat on the driver's seat with Buffy next to him. "Nobody's that stupid."

"You don't say?" Blade asked as Spike sighed.

"Okay, he will come back", Spike said.

"Look, he's here", Peter said as he pointed at Quinn, who was running back to his car now, thinking the others were gone.

His hand had also grown back by now. He sat in his car and slowly drove it away.

"Why am I not surprised?" Buffy rolled her eyes as Blade smirked and started the car. Quinn drove his car away as Blade drove after him with the others sitting inside for the ride.

* * *

Later

Blade stopped the car near a club where Quinn had stopped and as they got out he said. "Looks like we hit pay dirt."

Pointing at a mark in the corner he said. "That's a vampire mark. It means that there's a safe house around here somewhere- a place they can go with donors coming."

"Okay, even I had no idea Vampires do this stuff", Buffy said in disbelief.

"Different Vampires do different stuff", Blade said. "This has Frost, Quinn and Mercury written all over it. Frost is the boss, they are his two lackeys who do all he says."

He then pointed at some valets and said. "See the valets over there? They're Vampires. So is the doorman and the whore on the corner."

"That I could tell", Buffy said.

"I have to ask, how can you tell?" Peter asked. "I mean- I can only tell if they are around mirrors."

"Their sense of fashion", Buffy said, looking Spike up and down.

"Hey!" He said as he adjusted his leather jacket. "This is better than anything you have."

"So we have to see how many of their dresses stand out. Got it!" Peter said.

"Psst", Blade said as he took out the ultraviolet device and handed it to Buffy.

"This is just what I needed", she said as she took it.

"There are worse things out tonight than Vampires", Blade said.

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"Like me", Blade said as they moved towards the club.

"And me", Buffy added as she moved with him.

"I am more well-known than either of you", Spike boasted.

"But you're a Vampire", Peter said as he groaned and they walked together.

They stopped in front of the doorman who said something in Japanese before asking. "Do you have an invitation?" He then said something in Japanese again.

Blade took off his shades and exchanged amused looks with Buffy and Spike, all three of them smirking.

* * *

Few seconds later

The doors shattered as the doorman fell inside and his back hit the wall before he lost consciousness.

Men were sitting around there, watching three women on the stage rapping in Japanese. Blade, Buffy, Peter and Spike marched in and were shot glares.

A guard tried to stop Blade but Blade twisted his hand and punched him in the abdomen, knocking him out.

Blade looked to his front to see Quinn backing off in fear as Spike grabbed another man and slammed his head to the pillar, knocking him out.

"Kenji!" Quinn screamed in horror as he started running away while Buffy hit a man's hand with the UV gun, disarming him of his gun, and in a spin motion, kicked his face, knocking him out.

Another man took out a gun but Peter fired a web at a glass behind him and pulled it at him, hitting his head as he was knocked out. "Always check your surroundings."

The bartender who was called Kenji took out his shotgun but Blade leapt on the bar, trapping the gun under his foot, before using it to kick Kenji out.

The four then jumped on the other side of the bar as Spike punched Quinn, breaking his nose while Blade grabbed him and shoved him further into the kitchen, dropping utensils as the chef ran off in fear.

Pinning Quinn to a wall, Blade asked. "Where's the entrance?"

"I can't tell you that, man", Quinn said, only for Blade to shove him away as Buffy kicked his face, sending him down before Blade picked him up again. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where's the entrance?"

"OK. OK", Quinn said as he panted before pointing at the freezer. "It's in the freezer."

Spike let out hysterical laughter. "Okay mate, if you wanted to turn this night from an action thriller to a comedy, you succeeded."

Blade looked between the freezer and Quinn incredulously before kneeing Quinn's back, making him scream in pain, and then punched his abdomen, making him double down as Blade threw him off.

"Wait!" Peter said as Blade stopped. "Instead of dismissing, we can at least check the freezer. It might have something else."

"Kid's got a point", Buffy agreed.

Blade once again grabbed Quinn and then opened the freezer, to see some stairs leading to the bottom.

"Well, that's a new one", Buffy quipped as Blade said to Quinn. "You give Frost a message from me. You tell him its open season on suckheads."

"There should be an open season on the sparklies too", Spike said as Blade actually let out a light chuckle at that.

He then tapped Quinn on the forehead and pushed him back. He ran off in fear, passing them all as they looked at the mess in the kitchen.

"So we found the entrance", Peter said as they walked towards the stairs. "I guess we're winning."

They found an elevator and went into it. It brought them down and opened up again, allowing them to walk further.

They saw narrow, maze-like stacks of Vampire archives and started weaving their way through shelves of climate-controlled digitized records.

"Some kind of archive", Blade said. "This must be where they keep most of their records."

"Isn't this just a little high-tech?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I was expecting an old dusty library with a grumpy old man as the keeper", Spike said as he looked at Buffy while she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe the Vampires realized they need to change with times too", Peter said.

"They've got their fangs into everything- politics, finance, real estate", Blade said. "They already own half of downtown."

"Worse than even The Master was", Buffy muttered.

* * *

At another nightclub of Frost, Quinn was trying to tell him about his encounter with the Slayer, the Daywalker, Spike and Spider-Man.

"I didn't know they were going to be there", he was saying. "It was a trap, see? But don't worry about it. It's no problem. We can still get them all."

Frost suddenly grabbed him and bit him on the neck hard, ripping out the skin as blood poured from Quinn's mouth.

"Yeah!" A young vampire called Edgar laughed. "Whoo!"

Frost drank Quinn's blood and then turning around, kissed his girlfriend called Mercury, who licked Quinn's blood off his lips as both laughed. The two then ate bits of Quinn's skin together before Quinn grabbed his neck, grunting, and then laughed.

"You two got a taste of me, I know it tasted good", Quinn laughed as Deacon smirked and kissed Mercury again.

"Forget just one. I want both Blade and the Slayer", Frost said.

"I know you do", Mercury nodded.

"You hear me, Edgar?" Frost said as he turned to Edgar. "I want him alive."

"What? Wait a minute, man", Edgar laughed nervously as he followed Frost with Quinn. "You want him alive?"

"And I know a man who can help", Deacon said as they walked to a room to see the Grim Reaper standing there.

"Frost", Grim Reaper greeted.

"Reaper", Frost greeted back. "You know what to do?"

"I do", he said. "And remember what I want in return?"

"You'll get it", Frost promised as Reaper nodded and walked out.

"What? You two want a foursome with me and Mercury first? Go with him!" Deacon said to Quinn and Edgar who chuckled nervously before following Reaper.

* * *

Archives

"What's that smell?" Buffy wondered as they walked deeper.

"It is too bad", Spike said in disgust as he covered his nose and face. "I almost can't take it."

"Whoever is here probably takes a bath once in about 50 years", Peter quipped.

"I think you might be right", Blade said to him.

The four continued inwards, hearing a high-pitched voice saying. "...image carefully, Frost. You will need 12 Ancients to make the ritual work."

The voice's owner heard them coming and asked. "Quinn, is that you?"

They walked in to see a very giant, obese and disgusting vampire sitting in between several monitors and computers. Seeing them, he yelled in fear. "They-they're here! They're here!"

"This must be Pearl, the record keeper", Blade said to his 3 companions when loud flatulence was heard and they all knew who had done it.

"Oh God!" Peter said, covering his nose, and Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust too.

"Why can't you do this some other time?" Spike asked, waving his hand in front of his face due to the bad smell.

"They're going to kill me!" Pearl yelled in fear to one of the monitors. "You need me, Frost! You need me!"

"Pearl, you're history", Frost's voice came from that monitor. "Have the good grace to die with some fuckin' dignity."

Blade picked up the monitor and turned it towards himself, facing Frost now. "Frost."

"So this is Frost", Buffy said as she, Spike and Peter looked at the monitor.

"Congratulations Blade, congratulations Slayer", Frost mocked on seeing the Slayer and his nemesis at last. "I hear you've been lookin' for me. I'm flattered."

"It'll pass", Blade said.

"Hey Frost mate! How you doing? I heard you and Quinn broke up!" Spike said mockingly.

"You want to take his place or what?" Deacon asked as Spike chuckled.

"You're using this time to discuss romance?" Peter asked awkwardly.

"Get out of this town, Frost, or I'm coming for you", Buffy snarled at him.

"Fuck", Frost said before cutting the call while Pearl moaned.

Buffy then held up the UV lamp as Pearl asked. "What is that?"

"That, biscuitboy, is a U.V. lamp", Buffy said.

"We're gonna play a little game of 20 questions", Blade told him.

"Depending on how you answer, you may walk out of here with a tan", Spike said before Blade pointed to a screen which had models of people standing in several positions under some kind of structure. "What's that?"

"Oh, that? Oh, it's nothing. It's routine research. Heh heh", Pearl lied as Blade and Buffy exchanged an annoyed look. "Actually, it's a video game."

"I've played video games", Peter said, walking behind Pearl against his better judgment. "This looks like a holographic display."

Buffy switched on the UV lamp and Pearl let out a high-pitched scream as he was burnt badly until Buffy shut it off.

"That looks like it hurt a lot", Buffy said.

"It's a fragment, a piece of the prophecy!" Pearl cried out.

"What prophecy?" Blade asked.

"Oh, I'm not really sure. There are so many out—"

Buffy turned on the lamp again and Pearl let out another high-pitched scream, being burnt even more before Buffy shut it off.

Pearl said something in the Slavic tongue which only Blade and Spike understood before he said in English. "And there is nothing you can do about it, Slayer! Daywalker!"

"Is that so?" Blade asked.

"Well, that's what Frost says", Pearl said lamely.

"And he is always right, isn't he?" Spike asked mockingly.

"Then you won't mind us borrowing this for a while, will you?" Peter asked as he took out the disk and they walked to a rig door.

Blade sized the rig door and started putting explosive gel around it. "If he moves, fry him."

"What's in here?" Peter asked Pearl.

"Nothing. It's a-a storeroom", Pearl lied. "You're wasting your time. There's nothing of importance to anyone."

"Then you won't mind if I take a peek", Blade said as he finished putting the explosive gel.

Pearl tried to move but Buffy switched on the UV light and didn't shut it off as Pearl screamed in pain and horror, his flesh bubbling and sizzling. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Buffy then shut it off and now the entire upper half of Pearl's body was badly burnt.

"He moved", Buffy said without mercy.

"Oooh, you have some darkness inside you, all right! I like you!" Spike said as he smirked at Buffy and moved his face closer to hers.

The gel made the door explode and Buffy walked off, making Spike grunt in anger as he and the others walked in to see fragments of pages hanging around.

"What is this?" Buffy asked.

"These are the pages from The Book of Erebus, the Vampire Bible", Blade explained.

"So Vampires have one too? Wow!" Peter muttered.

"Okay, Vampire Bible?" Buffy asked. "Giles never mentioned it."

"The Watcher's Council isn't as knowledgeable as they think they are", Blade said as they walked further.

"I have never read it. Because you know, I love getting into fights, which that think advises against", Spike said.

"It contains everything...their entire history", Blade said. "La Magra must be one of their Legends."

"Why is Frost so interested in this La Magra?" Buffy asked when Spike shushed her as both him and Blade heard rushing footsteps.

The four walked around before finding a young woman curled up in a corner. Holding out his hand, Blade said. "Give me your hand."

"Do you remember me?"

They whirled around as Grim Reaper, Quinn, Edgar, Mercury and several other Vampires walked in. Mercury laughed and before Buffy could aim her UV lamp, kicked it out of her hands, breaking it into pieces.

"You!" Peter snarled as he looked at Reaper.

"I have come here to fulfill my end of the bargain", Reaper said as he twirled his scythe.

"Give it to them!" Quinn yelled as the woman suddenly kicked Spike away through some glass and tried to kick Blade several times. He backed, blocking all her kicks before Buffy blocked the last one and he smacked her face, sending her down.

Another attacked but Blade grabbed his arm and flipped him, shattering him through more glass. Another leapt at him but he dodged in a rotatory motion as Spike got up and punched another away.

Peter flipped to avoid a swing from Reaper and kicked him away before firing a web at his scythe but Reaper sent electric shocks through it, shocking Peter as he pulled back. "Okay, why didn't I make my web-shooters out of insulators?"

Buffy then engaged the one who had leapt at Blade and knocked him down while Blade grabbed another man and slammed him into glass, shattering it.

Another man engaged Blade and smacked him away when Spike kicked him away but another man then kicked Spike down as the previous one kicked Blade to a pillar while Mercury smacked Buffy on the head hard from behind with a rod, sending her to the ground.

Peter side-stepped to avoid the scythe being thrown at him and then flipped as it flew at him from behind, avoiding it once more.

The Vampires all restrained Blade as one of them called Crease took his sword while Quinn taunted Blade. "Well, well, well. You can slice him, you can dice him, but the Quinn man just keeps on comin'!"

"Check it out", Crease said as he held Blade's sword. "I've got his pigsticker. Ah ha ha ha—"

The rotating hilt stopped and spikes burst out, making his hand explode as he screamed in pain. "OHHHH! AAAAHHHHH!"

Even Buffy and Spike couldn't stop laughing at that scene before Mercury and Edgar kicked them both respectively, making them grunt.

"You're a fuckup, Crease!" Quinn said as Buffy and Peter now had disgust on their faces due to Crease sticking his tongue out. "Ha ha ha ha! You're a fuckup! "I got his pigsticker!""

He turned to Blade and said. "Ohh. You're just full of surprises, ain't you, chief?"

He then looked down at Spike. "You, fucker, are going to pay."

He kicked Spike away before punching Blade several times on the chest and once on the face, making him spit out blood as Quinn said. "Stay with me, sweetness...'cause I'm not finished with you yet."

He looked down at Buffy as well. "And you….are going to love what we do."

Buffy tried to rise but Mercury and another Vampire together pinned her down.

Reaper hurled a grenade at Peter who webbed it and twirling it around, threw it back at Reaper who deflected it into a random direction with his scythe, only for Peter to swing at him, kicking him away.

Quinn then took out a wooden stake from Blade's arsenal and said. "Ah, looky here. Wood. Nice craftsmanship, huh? Probably cost you a pretty penny."

Pointing at Blade, Buffy and Spike he said. "Now, these here are people who take their job..."

He looked down at Buffy properly. "Just a little too seriously, don't you think?"

"I don't!" Spike popped up from where he was.

He turned to Blade and said. "Come to think of it, Blade, I owe you one."

He stabbed Blade in the shoulder with the stake, making him cry out in pain. "Actually, if you want to get technical, Blade...I owe you two."

Blade started laughing suddenly as Quinn asked. "Oh, what's so funny, bright eyes?"

"I'm expecting company", Blade said and laughed again before turning his head to reveal an earpiece in his ear.

"Now you better run", Spike said as he got up.

Then the glass shattered as they all started running away. An old man stood at the entrance, holding a machine gun.

"Catch you fuckers at a bad time?" He asked mockingly before firing again, making them run off as Buffy punched Mercury out while Spike grabbed Edgar and head-butted him away. "Take that you sparkly piece of waste!"

Reaper got up and ran off while Blade and Buffy picked up their weapons.

The four and the old man now ran as the Vampires fired at them.

"No! No guns! No! No! No!" Quinn yelled. "Drop the guns! I need him! He wants Blade alive! Go!"

They ran after the five as the old man threw a case at Quinn, making him stumble before he ran again. The case was a time-bomb.

Buffy asked the old man. "You've been listening in the whole time?"

"Keeping radio contact", the man said. "Think I'd let him run loose without a chaperon?"

"So you know him?" Buffy asked about him and Blade.

"He and I work together", the man told her.

"It was a smart move, good ol' sir", Peter said as they hid on opposite sides of the tunnel.

A train passed as the old complained. "Christ! I'm too old for this. Somebody get me a god-damn wheelchair."

Then the bomb exploded, knocking down the Vampires inside.

As the train started passing, the old man jumped into it.

"Old man!" Peter called out.

"He can take care of himself", Blade said as the train passed. "Jump!"

Spike then jumped onto the train as it passed.

Reaper and Quinn arrived with other Vampires as Peter, Blade and Buffy jumped onto the other side.

Reaper, Quinn and the others leapt just as the train arrived and everyone except Reaper and Quinn were hit. Reaper and Quinn leapt to the other side and tried to push Blade off but Buffy grabbed Quinn and they struggled while Peter kicked Reaper away into the tunnel by many feet.

Blade brandished his sword and cut off Quinn's hand. Quinn screamed in pain and ran off as Edgar, Mercury and other Vampires arrived to fight.

"What are you gonna do?" Peter asked.

"I think I know", Buffy said.

"Risky but the only play we have, people", Blade said.

"Oh, my God!" Peter gasped as he realized what it was.

As the train passed, Blade grabbed its behind and Buffy did the same while Peter stuck onto it.

They opened it up and went inside as it passed all the Vampires.

Blade then groaned as Buffy asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's dislocated", Blade said as he held his arm. Buffy twisted it, putting it back into place. "Ah!"

Blade then took out a needle as Buffy offered. "Let me give you—"

"No! Get away", Blade said as he walked to a corner and injected the needle into his neck before sighing in relief.

"What is that?" Peter asked.

"A serum", Blade said. "For my bloodlust."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends this chapter. This is getting crazier now, and is gonna get even crazier in a bit.
> 
> Also, Whistler is here at last!
> 
> Edgar is a Vampire I create as a parody of Edward Cullen from 'Shitlight.'
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	13. Attack on the Magic Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Blade have an encounter with Frost, who is proceeding with his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Magic Box, night

Whistler had introduced himself as Blade's mentor to everyone else, and was trying to explain the serum to them. "I found him when he was 13. He'd been livin' on the streets, feedin' off the homeless. His need for blood had taken over at puberty."

"As if puberty itself wasn't problematic enough", Xander muttered, making all chuckle lightly.

"I took him for a Vampire at first. Almost killed him, too", Whistler revealed. "Then I realized what he was."

They all listened carefully as Whistler told them. "Blade's mother was attacked by a vampire while she was pregnant. She died, but he lived."

"I think I already covered that", Spike said, only to be shot glares so he shut up.

Buffy, Peter, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Giles, Xander and Anya could all feel their greatest sympathies going out to Blade. Who would have thought such a cold, almost unfeeling warrior would have such a tragic past?

"Unfortunately, he'd undergone certain genetic changes", Whistler informed them. "He can withstand garlic, wood, crosses, holy water, even sunlight, and he's got their strength. This time tomorrow, all those wounds of his will be healed."

"So he has qualities of both", Giles said and Whistler nodded.

"He still ages like a human, though", Whistler said. "See, Vampires age slower than us. Unfortunately... he also inherited their thirst."

"For blood", Tara said in realization and he nodded.

"And that serum is supposed to suppress that", Buffy said and he nodded.

"Could have just fed him pig's blood, you bloody sod!" Spike said, only for Whistler to point a gun at him.

"You talk to me like that again and a wooden bullet goes through your heart", Whistler said as Spike shut up, glaring at him.

"Why do you hunt them?" Dawn suddenly asked unwisely as Buffy tapped her shoulder while shaking her head.

Whistler looked down and sighed. "I had a family once- wife and two daughters. Then a drifter came callin' one evenin', a Vampire."

All of them realized where this was going to go as Whistler said sadly, somehow managing to keep his emotions in check. "He toyed with 'em first, tried to make me decide which order they'd die in."

All of them felt sickened to their stomach by what Whistler had gone through. Even Spike was disgusted, but for different reasons. This was something that someone like Angelus would do. Trying to make an art out of killing. Why couldn't these people learn to enjoy a fight like him?

"We kill as many of 'em as we can find, but it's gettin' worse", Whistler said.

"Because of Frost", Peter said and Whistler nodded.

"There's somethin' happenin' in the Vampire ranks", Whistler said. "It's somethin' big..."

"Sounds bigger than when The Master was planning his ascension", Giles said, troubled.

"Well, that's disturbing", Willow said nervously.

"…..and I'd stake my life that son of a bitch is at the center of it", Whistler snarled.

Buffy walked to him and whispered. "Mind your language in front of my sister."

Whistler simply gave her a strange look.

* * *

A beach, same time

Frost, Quinn, Edgar, Mercury and some other Vampires took the bag off the abducted Dragonetti's head.

"Morning", Frost said sarcastically before asking. "How you feelin'?"

Frost then pointed at the sky and said. "Look at that."

A scared Dragonetti did and his eyes widened in horror on seeing a small ray of sunlight.

"Whew", Frost said. "Gettin' a little toasty out here, huh? Heh heh."

Clearing his throat, he asked. "When was the last time you stopped to appreciate a good sunrise?"

Dragonetti couldn't speak as Frost said sarcastically. "Oh, that's right. You were a Vampire for ages, so you never had the pleasure for a long time, have you? That's OK. It's all right. Least we're here together. Share the moment, which means a lot to me, by the way, really. I mean that."

He groaned a little and continued. "'Cause actually, you know, when you get to know me, I'm a fairly sentimental type of guy. Bit of an innocent, you might say."

The sun started coming up as Dragonetti gasped and dared Frost. "Do what you want, Frost. Doesn't make any difference."

"You just don't fuckin' get it", Frost smirked as Dragonetti gasped.

"You're never gonna be an ancient", Dragonetti rasped at him.

"Hold him", Frost commanded and Quinn and Mercury did as he rasped again. "You will never rule us."

Edgar punched him on the face, making him spit out blood as Edgar did it a few more times till he put on his Vamp face.

Frost then took out pliers and grabbed one fang of Dragonetti as he screamed in pain. "AAAAAH! AAAAAH!"

Frost pulled the fang out before doing the same to the other one, making Dragonetti yell more as his fangs were both gone now.

He fell down as the sun started coming up while Frost, Quinn, Edgar, Mercury and their cohorts wore special suits to protect themselves as Frost quipped. "Have a nice day. Sorry, you old dog. You just got a little too long in the tooth."

Quinn laughed as they looked at him incredulously and he said. "What, man? That was funny. ''Long, tooth.'' Funny. Did I tell you the one about..."

The sun came up as Dragonetti screamed in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His body let out steam and he turned to dust as the others watched.

* * *

Later, Council Room

Frost walked into the room as Gitano asked. "What have you done with Dragonetti?"

Frost sat down and threw the fangs on the table, making them all pale as he said. "Let's get down to business, shall we? I need 12 volunteers."

* * *

Later, Magic Box

"Old man", Blade called out as he handed Giles a small piece of a book.

"What is this?" Giles asked and sniffed it before pulling away in disgust. "Smells like a Vampire wiped his nose on it."

"I am right here!" Spike said.

"I know". Giles told him.

"And he didn't just wipe his nose on it", Spike smirked as Giles took off his glasses in disgust, cleaning them while trying not to imagine the mental imagery.

"Yeah, it was pretty disgusting. And I thought the crawling alien in 'Alien' was the worst thing I'd see", Peter said.

"I don't think we need any more descriptions of that", Dawn said. "Let's talk about something better, like bunnies!"

"Okay Dawn, if you try to riddle my mind with horrors again, I will never sell you anything of this place", Anya said as Xander shook his head in amusement while Dawn exchanged a funny look with Peter.

"We took that book from the Archives", Buffy said. "It was written in blood."

"I can see that", Whistler said.

"It's from the Book of Erebus", Blade said. "I think it's what Frost has been working on. Something about the Blood God, the spirits of the 12."

He then started walking off as Willow asked. "Where are you going?"

"I gottta go downtown", he said. "I need some serum."

"Serum can wait", Whistler said as he stepped in the way.

"Yes, this is more important", Peter agreed.

"I will come soon", Blade said as he walked off. Buffy exchanged a look with Giles and Whistler and they gave her nods, so she walked after him. "Hey!"

"So he sent you to keep an eye on me?" Blade asked and Buffy decided there was no way to really avoid the question.

"You have a lot of love for him, don't you?" Buffy asked.

"We have a good arrangement", Blade said. "He makes the weapons. I use 'em."

"Looks like more than that to me", Buffy said, making Blade glare at her so she shrugged and walked with him.

"You know, my mother sometimes tells me, ''A cold heart is a dead heart."" Buffy said to him as he looked thoughtful for two seconds before coming back to normal and they continued walking.

* * *

Later

Buffy and Blade were walking around when they heard someone call out. "Hey!"

They turned around to see Frost wearing shades, standing on the other side of the street, a little girl in his grip.

The two crossed the street and walked to the grassy area as Frost took off his shades and asked. "How you doin', chief?"

He then looked at Buffy and smirked. "Slayer."

Blade was about to take out his gun when Frost slightly tightened his grip on the girl. "Easy."

The girl sobbed softly as Frost said. "Wouldn't want our little friend here to wind upon the back of a milk carton, now would we?"

Buffy clenched her fists angrily as Blade lowered his hand from his gun and Frost said. "Ah, it's nice to finally meet the both of you. Had my eye on you for years, Blade. I know all about you- your serum, Whistler- everything."

He then looked at Buffy. "And I know about your victories too, Slayer. The Master, Angelus, The Mayor and Adam. Have to say, most impressive."

"Sunblock", Blade noted as he looked at Frost.

"Hey, it's a start, right?" Frost asked.

"You do realize it can slowly fade away and you will burn?" Buffy asked, remembering this was the exact reason most Vampires didn't do the sunblock thing.

"I know, but I'll be back indoors before that even happens", Frost said before looking at Blade. "The goal, of course, is to be like you, the Daywalker. You got the best of both worlds, don't you? All our strengths...none of our weaknesses."

"Well, maybe I don't see it that way", Blade simply said.

"Oh, so it's back to pretending we're human again?" Frost asked mockingly. "Come on. Spare me the Uncle Tom routine, OK? You can't keep denying what you are, man. Heh. You think the humans will ever accept a half-breed like you? They can't. They're afraid of you. And they should be. You're an animal. You're a fuckin' maniac."

"He's not an animal. He has a soul, like Angel", Buffy defended him, surprising Blade.

"Of course you're gonna bring up your doomed Romeo and Juliet romance to defend your choices", Frost mocked as Buffy looked like she would snap his neck if she could.

Pointing at all the passing people Frost said to Blade. "Look at 'em. They're cattle, pieces of meat. Some of them are different, like the Avengers and Spider-Man, and of course the Slayer here, but she's our sworn enemy, and that's it. What difference does it make how their world ends? Plague...war...famine. Morality doesn't even enter into it. We're just a function of natural selection, man, the new race."

"So a new race which is as savage as the Stone Age people", Buffy quipped, making Frost glare at her. "Now that's progress."

Blade pointed at Frost and quipped. "Looks like your mascara's running."

Frost wiped it and said to Blade. "I'm offering you a truce. I want you with us. Kill the Slayer and join me. Only you can kill her, you are the Daywalker, not an ordinary Vampire. Do it!"

Buffy didn't make a move because she knew what Blade would do.

"What do you think, I'm stupid?" Blade asked before saying in the Slavic tongue. " _The Spirits of the Twelve will awaken La-Magra."_

"You're familiar with the Blood God", Frost realized.

"Frost...you're nothing to me...but another dead vampire", Blade declared to him.

"You're an idiot. You know that? _"_ Frost said. "I came down here offering you an easy way out, and you spit it right back in my fuckin' face."

Blade was about to take out his gun when Frost effortlessly lifted up the girl with one hand. "Careful."

"What do I care?" Blade asked. "They're nothing but cattle...just like you said."

"I do care", Buffy said to Blade.

Frost taunted. "If you wanna take the hard road, be my guest, pal, but I promise you by the time this is over, you're gonna wish they never cut you from your mother's—"

That was it! Blade snapped and fired at Frost but he managed to dodge and threw the girl away.

Blade continued firing but Frost ran off as the people all screamed.

Buffy ran to the thrown off girl who was going to smash through some glass and with a leap, grabbed her, protecting her as she smashed through the glass but was unhurt.

They landed on the road and a truck rushed them but Buffy once again put the girl protectively in her grip and rolled away as the truck passed.

She got up and putting the girl down, she said. "Go home."

The scared girl simply ran off.

Blade walked behind her as Buffy snarled at him. "Don't lose it again!"

"Fine", Blade said as he walked off while she walked after him.

* * *

Magic Box

The group were all working, trying to find out about the ritual in Giles' books when they heard laughter.

Whistler took out a shotgun as Giles and Anya picked up axes from below the counter, and handed a baton to Xander, while Willow and Tara held hands and Peter prepared himself, gesturing Dawn to hide under the counter which she did. Spike simply grinned.

"Damn", Whistler whispered. "We need to get out of here."

"I can't", Spike whispered.

"Don't care", he said.

"Well counting out bug boy I am the strongest here, so you should", Spike said back and Whistler sighed, realizing he had a point.

Laughter and chuckles continued as the backdoor burst open and a Vampire jumped in but Whistler shot him down just as Parker webbed another one and pulled him into a stake. Spike leapt at another and punched his face a few times before slamming him into a wall. He then avoided a punch and held the Vamp in a chokehold, allowing Whistler to shoot him dead.

Then the front door burst open and more Vampires came in as it became a tough fight.

Spike punched one away but was punched back by another before he blocked that one's hit and kicked another away, enjoying the fight.

Giles managed to chop off one's head with his ax while Anya struck another's head with it, not killing him but temporarily wounding him as Xander hit another from behind with his baton but was knocked down by another one.

Tara sent out a ball of magic, hitting a Vampire as he was sent flying out of the shop, though his sunblock saved him from being dusted while Willow held back two more telekinetically.

Peter blocked a hit from a Vampire and punched him down before grabbing another and flipping him away. He then webbed another one's feet and pulled him down, making two more trip with him.

Edgar came behind Giles and was about to hit him when Peter turned and webbed his face, staggering him away.

Then Frost leapt at them both and knocked them down as Mercury hit Willow and Tara from behind, knocking them out too. Spike tried to punch him but he blocked and head-butted him back. Before Spike could attack again, Quinn and Edgar tased him from behind together, knocking him out as Quinn laughed. "Ain't that fun man? All that shaking and stuff?!"

Peter started getting up but Reaper arrived and put his scythe to his throat first, preventing him from making a move.

Willow, Tara and Spike were knocked out now while Giles, Whistler, Xander, Anya and Dawn were held by Vampires, and Peter had a scythe on his throat.

"Nice place", Frost said to Giles. "Almost didn't want to mess it up!"

"Well then you shouldn't have done that", Giles snarled.

"I ain't gonna apologize to ya!" Frost said.

"Do what you wanna do to me and be on your way, boy", Whistler mocked him as Frost turned to him in anger.

He pushed Whistler down and kicked him on the face multiple times, breaking some bones and drawing a lot of blood as Whistler groaned in pain. Dawn was almost in tears, as she had never seen this kind of brutality before in life.

Peter wanted to make a move but he had to play his cards right, or they all would be dead.

Turning to Edgar, Frost said. "Do your thing."

He started walking out and that was when Peter decided it was time. Edgar walked to Whistler, ready to bite him, when Peter slowly moved his hand to the scythe, very discreetly so not even Reaper would see it.

He then swiftly fired a web at Edgar's mouth, making him stagger back as he grabbed the scythe with his other hand and managed to toss it away with Reaper into a corner.

Spike got up that very moment and leapt at the Vamp holding Dawn, both of them falling down as Peter leapt over the counter and kicked the one holding Anya away before grabbing the one holding Xander and tossing him into the one holding Giles.

Whistler quickly picked up his gun and fired, getting more Vampires while Giles started chopping off the heads of the Vampires Peter had taken down.

Spike punched his opponent brutally before picking him up and tossing him to Giles, who chopped off his head in a spin motion.

Peter was punched on the face by Edgar, staggering him back before he flipped to avoid another blow from him and kicked him back, sending him flying back, and then picking up a stake, leapt at him, driving it through his heart and dusting him.

"No more Sparklies now!" Spike quipped.

"Retreat!" Frost called out as he, Reaper, Quinn, Mercury and the other Vampires ran off.

That was when Blade and Buffy walked back in.

"What happened?" Buffy asked in concern as she and Xander ran to Willow and Tara, trying to wake them up.

"We were attacked", Giles said. "By Frost and his crew."

"Are you all right?" She asked them all in concern. "Did you get hurt?"

"Almost did, but the kid saved us", Whistler said as he pointed to Peter before looking at Spike and saying begrudgingly. "And him too."

"Thank you, both of you", she said gratefully as Spike had an unreadable expression on his face. The woman he loved had just thanked him!

"Now you're not going off to get any serum, kid", Whistler said to Blade sternly and it seemed work.

Blade just gave them a nod before saying. "Well, they intruded our place. Time to intrude theirs."

"I like that idea", Buffy said.

"You sure you will be able to do it?" Giles asked.

"I am going with them too", Peter said. "The three of us can take them down."

"Make it four", Spike said as he adjusted his trench coat.

"If you need any backup, we're all here", Xander said.

"Take care of Willow and Tara, and we shall take care of Frost", Buffy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Whistler gets saved here too, but that's the power of fanfiction. Willow hasn't reached her best heights yet so she didn't do that much, and she and Tara were knocked out early because of how threatening they could be. Let's just say if this was late Season 5 Willow, the Vamps would be in trouble.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter shall end the 'Blade' arc and then we will be back to Buffy Season 5 with some changes from me, and I think the second half will be much crazier than the first one.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	14. The Blood God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy, Peter, Blade and Spike face off against Deacon and his group with the intention to end it once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Frost was pacing around in his lair angrily when one of his men came up to him and said. "We have intruders."

* * *

Several men with guns lined up in the hallway and pointed their guns around as they heard motorcycle and car engines revving around them,

* * *

"Deac, I don't think you understand", Quinn said as he walked to him. "I mean, this dude is fuckin' bad."

"What?"

"He's, like", Quinn waved an imaginary sword in his hand. "He had", Quinn punched and kicked the air a few times, mimicking Blade. "And he's got shit he throws at you—"

"Yeah, the swords", Deacon smirked as Quinn nodded while Deacon did a throwing motion. "Throw it in the air, catch it underneath."

"Yeah", Quinn nodded.

"And she has the stakes", he said as he did a stabbing motion with them, though it looked more like masturbation. "And she has those-" he kicked the air hard. "Badass kicks."

"And a sword too", Deacon said.

"Yes", Quinn nodded. "And then there's Spike. You know that guy. And Spider-Man. I mean, he has webs and flips and kicks and-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Deacon snapped, making Quinn shut up.

He then said to his men. "Look, make it happen, all right? It's a few guys and the Slayer on foot."

* * *

Outside, the men still had their guns pointed around when Blade rode in on a bike while the Buffy and Spike walked in behind them and Peter swung down.

"That's them! Get them!"

The bike completely stopped as Blade got down and started firing. Buffy, Spike and Peter flipped around to avoid shots from their enemies.

Spike managed to sneak up one and plunged a stake into him while Buffy threw a stake at another, staggering him back as she leapt up and kicked the stake, plunging it deeper. Both turned to dust.

Peter webbed up two of their guns and pulled them away before pulling them both to him and kicking them away into a corner, knocking them out. He then brandished stakes and struck them both, killing them.

* * *

"Why am I hearing gunfire? Huh?" Frost asked as he walked out. "Did I tell anybody to start shooting? I need those two alive. Kill the others when we have them. Jesus Christ. Lock this pIace down."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"No!" A downed man begged as Blade walked to him. "Please! I just work for them!"

"So you are part of the problem", Blade said coldly before shooting him dead with his gun.

Then Buffy, Blade, Spike and Peter arrived in a hallway where there were several guards facing them.

With roars, all of them charged.

Spike avoided a swipe from a female vampire by flipping and as she attacked again, he flip kicked her, staggering her back. In a rotatory motion, he tried to hit her with his fist but she grabbed it and threw him down. Another arrived with his teeth bared but Spike grabbed his feet and tripped him before kicking the female one away. He then brandished two stakes and stabbed them both, turning them to dust.

Buffy smacked a Vampire who blocked with his hand. As she tried to kick in a rotatory motion, the Vampire backed to avoid, only to suddenly charge into Buffy at super-speed and send her to the ground. As he slowly marched towards her, Buffy suddenly brandished a stake and threw it, hitting the Vampire in the chest. She then kicked the stake and it was plunged into his chest, dusting him. She pulled both feet up and jumped to the ground as a female Vampire grabbed her from behind but she elbowed her twice, making her let go and grabbing her hand, flipped her to the ground. Then Buffy staked her chest and she was dusted too.

Spider-Man fired his web at one female Vampire, catching her, though she could still move. As she tried to strike, he avoided, still holding onto his web before firing another at the other charging Vampire. As he charged further, Spider-Man flipped out of the way. Then, he flipped around them, tying them both up together with his webs, having tricked them into this position.

"And now, you can both stay cozy in a trap that is oozy." Spider-Man quipped as they both were trapped before he threw a stake, which went through both of their hearts, dusting them both simultaneously.

One Vampire leapt at Blade who dodged and punched him down before dodging a rotatory kick from the other one. As he tried to kick her in a rotatory motion, she avoided and he kicked the previous one instead. He blocked and dodged attacks from both of them before blocking the female one's stick and stabbing her with his cure syringe. Turning around, he disarmed the other one and stabbed him with the syringe too.

Both of their faces inflated and exploded into pieces, splattering an obscene amount of blood before they turned to dust.

They all started walking further when more Vampires attacked. Peter and Spike engaged them but Blade and Buffy weren't intercepted yet so they continued their stride.

Blade kicked open a pair of doors and the two found themselves in a white room. They looked around, seeing the schematics of the device and procedure to awaken La-Magra.

Suddenly, they heard something and turned around to see a white, metallic coffin open up. And who was inside actually made Blade's eyes widen in horror.

A dark-skinned, beautiful woman with curly hair in a white dress was lying there. She looked at Blade with a smirk and started getting up as Blade easily recognized her face from his memories.

He remembered his dying mother reaching out to him. But looks like she wasn't so dead after all.

His mother got up and paced around.

"Eric?" She questioned, seemingly as shocked as he was.

"But you died", Blade said to her, still in disbelief.

"I came back, Eric", She revealed and then explained the details which sickened Blade to his core. "That very same night...when Deacon welcomed me into his arms."

"Blade", Buffy said to him. "Blade! Listen to me! That's not your mother, that's a monster wearing her face."

Suddenly, Buffy was hit by a taser from behind, and Blade as well.

"Uhh!"

"Aaah!"

They went down as several other guards hit them both with tasers while Frost walked to them and putting an arm around his mother Vanessa Brooks, said to Blade. "Jesus Christ. I thought you'd be happy. You're finally being reunited with your mother, and you act like this?"

Blade and Buffy continued trying to fight back against the guards as Frost said. "Blade, give it up. It's over. She belongs to me, buddy."

Blade charged with an angry roar but the guards restrained him as they tased him more and he groaned. "Uh! Uhh!"

Buffy tried to charge but the guards restrained and tased her more too as Frost said. "Oh Slayer, you are strong, but you can't always win. Don't let your victories get to your head." He then turned to Blade.

"Don't look so surprised. You spent your whole life looking for the Vampire who bit your mother. Well, here I am", Frost revealed as Blade roared angrily but the guards restrained him. "Who would ever guess you'd survive your mother's death? But you did. And here we are- one big happy fuckin' family."

He punched Blade on the face as Reaper arrived and punched Buffy on the face as they saw black.

* * *

Later

Buffy and Blade opened their eyes, still groggy, and it was obvious they were in the back of a moving truck.

"You all right?" Buffy asked.

"I've been better", Blade said weakly. "How long have we been driving?"

"I don't know", Buffy shook her head. "I woke up just before you did."

As he struggled to sit up, she crossed over to him. Blade shut his eyes for a moment, fighting a wave of pain.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"No idea until we get out of this", Blade said.

The truck then lurched to a stop, the engine being killed as footsteps approached, and then the back of the truck was thrown open. Frost stood there, grinning, flanked by Reaper, Quinn and Mercury, as well as half a dozen other Vampire associates.

"Welcome home, children", Frost grinned.

* * *

Later, The Bank of Erebus

Blade and Buffy were dragged from the back of the truck, which was revealed now to be an armored car. The Bank of Erebus rose up before them. A towering beaux-arts edifice situated in the heart of the city's high-priced financial district - one of the many institutions owned and operated by the vampire enclave. Frost started up the marble steps towards a grand, triple-arched entrance flanked by Corinthian columns. Buffy and Blade were dragged along after him.

Frost lead his vampires into a high-ceilinged atrium, moving towards a bank of elevators - one of the doors of which is outfitted with a high-tech hand-key ID system. Frost placed his palm on the ID screen. The screen glowed green, acknowledging his identity. In response, the doors hissed open.

Blade and Buffy were pulled inside the elevator. The control panel buttons had vampire glyphs, rather than numbers. Frost pressed the bottom one. The doors closed with a 'whoosh' and the car descended -down, down, down.

Frost glances over at Buffy and Blade, smiling amiably.

"On its surface, this building houses one of the city's oldest financial institutions - and for over two-hundred years its served our corporate needs", Frost explained to them. "Look beneath the surface, however, and you'll discover another truth entirely –"

The elevator chimed, having arrived at its destination. The doors hissed open, revealing a vast, barrel-vaulted chamber lined with recessed tombs stretching out before them - an underground cathedral of sorts, wrought from alabaster and marble. Restrained. Elegant. Replete with dark splendor.

"As above, so below", Frost said.

Torches burned in wall sconces, casting everything in a warm, amber glow. Frost took in the beauty of the place.

"Welcome to our hall of ancients, Slayer", Frost revealed to the arch-nemesis of all Demons. "We call it the Temple of Night."

Blade and Buffy were led to the middle of the room, where a stone altar rose up from a dais. Blade and Buffy were roughly thrown to the ground. Blade knelt there, eyes cast downward. Broken. His system being assaulted by the devastating effects of the Thirst. Buffy was still weakened from the tases, and her healing factor and durability while good, weren't as good as Vampires, only her strength and skills were above them.

Quinn and Mercury picked their way through Blade's and Buffy's discarded gear. With Buffy, they only found stakes and a sword, but with Blade, they found quite some other stuff. Quinn picked up a punching dagger, admiring it.

Frost turned to Mercury, who'd been holding Blade's scabbarded sword.

"Let's see this sword of his."

Mercury drew the sword, handing it to Frost. He sighted down the length of it, testing its weight. With a flick of his wrist, he lashed out, slashing Blade's cheek open.

"Still quite sharp, I see", he said.

Buffy and Blade feebly struggled to rise. Frost clubbed both on the back of the neck with the sword pommel. Both crumpled.

"Blade", Buffy called out to him.

"You're wasting your breath, Slayer", Frost taunted. "He can't hear you now. It's the Thirst, you see? It already has him in its grip."

Frost reached down, dragging Blade's head up by his hair. Buffy watched on as Frost continued to taunt him. "How long has it been since you had your serum? Twelve hours? More? You must be quite thirsty by now."

He crouched down so he was eye to eye with Blade. "What does it feel like? Is your blood on fire? Are you burning up inside? Give in to the Thirst, Blade. Embrace your true nature.

Blade shivered, gritting his teeth, it's like he was going through heroin withdrawal.

"- Go to hell –" Blade snarled.

"And stay there", Buffy added.

Frost smiled, his eyes burning with an infernal glow.

"I've got news for you, Blade, Slayer. We're already here. This is a Hellmouth, remember?" Frost said.

Frost turned to the others, motioning. "Take them to the sanctuary. It's time they were bled."

The other vampires retreated, dragging Buffy and Blade along with them.

* * *

Later, Temple of the Bleeding Chamber

All were in a small, elevated antechamber which is situated above the main vampire sanctuary. Buffy and Blade, now weakened to the point of collapse, were being lashed to rack-like devices by iron chains. Mercury and her cohorts moved efficiently, quickly securing them. When they were through, the racks were hoisted up into the air via a series of winch-driven chains. With every turn of the winch crank, the chains were drawn tighter, causing Buffy and Blade to cry out, until at last, they were suspended in mid-air, spread-eagle.

Frost approached still carrying Blade's sword. "It's been a long road, hasn't it? Such a pity Whistler and your Watcher led you two so far astray."

Frost cocked his head to the side, studying Blade's and Buffy's faces.

He then said to Blade. "I don't blame you, though. I want you to know that. Even after all you've done. I understand, Blade, I really do. It's the human side of you which has corrupted your reasoning, made you weak. But we'll take care of that, won't we?"

Blade struggled to lift his head, forcing himself to match Frost's gaze, shaking with hatred. "I'd kill myself - before I turned into something like you."

Frost just smiled and shook his head. "No you wouldn't. I'm going to bleed you dry, Blade, as well as the Slayer here. All the poison that makes you human", he drew closer. "When the Tide comes, you'll be begging me put you through the Change."

He then looked at Buffy and said. "And don't worry, I don't blame you either, Slayer. When you get chosen, those asses at the Council just can't let it go till you work for 'em to fight us. I have had terrible experiences with a Council myself."

"I don't work for the Council anymore", Buffy sneered at him. "I stand against you all by my own choice, because someone needs to protect the world from the forces of darkness."

"In that case", Frost lifted up Blade's sword, methodically slitting Buffy's wrists one by one. He made the cuts lengthwise, opening up the cephalic and basilic veins with surgical precision. Blood welled up from the fresh wounds, running down Buffy's forearms, collecting in a cistern beneath her feet.

He then did the same to Blade, and blood ran down his forearms as well, collecting in a cistern beneath his feet.

Reaper then took out two vials. He put one under Buffy's forearm and another under Blade's, collecting drops of both their blood before putting them away.

Frost watched the steady, inexorable process, then nodded, satisfied. He looked to the others who are gathered behind him, watching on with silent reverence.

"It's done. We should ready ourselves for the ritual of invocation", Frost said.

"My work is done", Reaper said. "And our deal is finished."

"Well then", Frost said as he held out his hand and shook it with Reaper. "Pleasure working with ya! Next time we see each other, I will kill or turn you depending on my mood."

"We will see who kills who", Reaper said as he walked off.

Frost lead Mercury, Quinn, and the others from the sanctuary.

Buffy and Blade struggled futilely against their bonds, crying out in frustration, their bodies eventually sagging from exhaustion.

Vanessa Brooks then arrived and said. "There's no use fighting us, Slayer. And you should learn it too, son."

Blade looked up, focusing now on - Vanessa, who had remained behind. Blade stared at her. As terrible as his physical torment was, his mother's betrayal was infinitely worse.

"How could you be a part of this?" He asked her.

"These are my people now. I'm one of them", Vanessa said.

"You don't have to be", he told her.

"You don't understand. I've killed, I've hunted, and I've enjoyed it", Vanessa drew closer, caressing her son's face. There was just a hint of creepy eroticism in her action, a dash of incest.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Buffy asked Vanessa.

"These are family matters, Slayer. They do not concern you", Vanessa snarled at her.

"You're getting a bit too close to family for my liking", Buffy said. "Or his."

Vanessa simply turned away in anger.

"I wish you could see the world as I do. Deacon opened my eyes", Vanessa told Blade. "There's no turning back from that."

"I don't believe that", Blade said.

"You will", Vanessa said. "Time is on our side. Sooner or later, the Thirst always wins."

Vanessa turned away now. Blade cried after her – "Mother!"

Vanessa paused, looking back, smiling cruelly.

"Your mother died the night you were born", she said. And with that, she was gone, melting into the shadows.

"I'm sorry, Blade", Buffy said to him with sympathy in her voice, reminded of when Angel had become Angelus and tormented her. Of course returning Vanessa's soul would be much crueler than staking her, since then she would feel the guilt of all the hunting she had done in the years.

* * *

Later

Buffy and Blade hung from their chains, head slack, eyes half-lidded and lusterless. Their skin had almost grown ashen as their life's blood had been bled away.

Mercury appeared before them, accompanied by Quinn. She bent in close to kiss Blade lightly on the lips.

"It won't be long now, lover", she smirked seductively, thinking of Frost.

Quinn drew alongside her, hefting Blade's punching dagger. He placed it against Blade's throat, slowly applying pressure. At this point, Blade was too weak to even resist.

"We should finish them off", Quinn said.

Mercury shook her head. "No. Deacon wants them both turned. Come on, the Slayer and the Daywalker with us? We can rule all other Demons."

Quinn released Blade, disgusted. "Fucking waste, if you ask me."

As Mercury and Quinn exited, the blood in the cisterns below Buffy's and Blade's feet collected and flowed into a crude drain.

* * *

The blood emerged from the ceiling of the sanctuary below. The streams of blood were directed down the channels of a spiral column, where they finally pooled into a waiting chalice.

Deacon stood in the center of the chamber, allowing Vanessa to clothe him in ceremonial regalia - gleaming, centuries-old armor. He paused, kissing her hungrily. Having finished suiting up, he turned to face the vampires who had been faithful to his cause - Mercury, Quinn, a host of others. A hush settled upon them. There was an excitement in the air, a sense that something remarkable was about to happen.

The other members of the Council who had been abducted by Frost and his group were made to stand around the chamber in a circle

Frost then announced. "Tonight is the night we've waited our entire lives for. Tonight, the blood-dimmed Tide is loosed upon the world. Tonight, the Age of Man comes to an end."

The vampires bellowed out a chorus of cheers, their voices resonating off the stone walls like thunder.

* * *

Peter and Spike slipped around a corner, guarded, searching.

"This place is giving me the creeps", Peter muttered.

"Guess we should go then", Spike joked.

They saw Buffy and Blade strung up before them, seemingly lifeless.

"Buffy!" Spike said in what sounded like concern but Peter restrained him. He studied the chains which bound the two, following them back to their source at the winch. He released the brake on the winch crank, sending the chains rattling down through the overhead pulleys which suspended them.

Blade crumpled to the floor, lying still.

Spike did the same with the other set of chains as Buffy was freed, groaning.

The two were at their side in an instant.

"Buffy", Peter whispered urgently. "Blade."

Buffy groaned as her eyes opened, feeling weak. "P…et….er."

"Peter Parker eh", Spike said as he looked Peter up and down. "Now I'm wondering why I didn't make the connection. Guessing I didn't want to believe it."

Peter took off his mask, revealing his face to Spike. "Well, at least it took a very, very delirious Buffy for you to finally know."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Its not like its gonna win me any points", Spike said.

Peter then pointed his fingers at Buffy's wrists and fired webs, shutting up the wounds for now as Buffy gasped, now fully alert, though still weak.

"Peter", she gasped as she looked at him again before noticing Spike. "Spike."

"Slayer", he simply said in greeting.

Blade's eyes flickered open, fixing on Peter. Inhuman. He was shaking like an alcoholic going into delirium tremens.

* * *

Vanessa handed Frost the chalice containing Buffy's and Blade's blood. He lifted it up for all to see. The vampires began to chant en masse, some long- forgotten invocation in the vampire tongue.

Frost grinned to himself. ""And what rough beast, its hour come round at last, slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?""

Frost lifted the chalice to his lips and began to drink.

* * *

Blade tried to sit up, gripping Peter's wrist –

"Get out of here –"

"We're not leaving without you", Buffy said.

"I am", Spike said but was shut up by glares from Peter and Buffy.

Blade started. "You don't understand. The Thirst –"

He clutched his stomach, experiencing phenomenal pain. "- tearing me - apart."

"I know", Peter said. "Take some of my blood."

"What?" Buffy said in shock as she looked at Peter. "No! Take mine!"

"You just lost a lot of it", Peter said to her. "You won't be able to take it. I can."

"No –" Blade rasped.

"It's the only way, Blade", Peter said. "You know that. We'll never get out of here alive if you don't."

Blade suppressed a shudder. Simply keeping himself from attacking Peter takes every ounce of his resolve.

Blade said. "I can't - I won't be able to stop –"

"Yes you will", Peter assured. "The human side of you is stronger. I know it is."

Buffy put a hand on Peter's shoulder, proud of how heroic he was. Peter matched Blade's gaze, steeling himself.

Blade stared back at him. At this moment, he wanted what Peter was offering more than anything he's ever desired. And so he rose –

* * *

Frost continued drinking down the blood, when suddenly, a force seized his body. He threw his head back, eyes rolling to white, flinging the chalice aside. And as the vampire incantation reached a fevered pitch, the stone tomb tablets off the vampire ancestors began to judder -as if some force within were trying to break free –

* * *

Peter turned his head to the side, baring his neck, offering it to Blade. Blade opened his mouth. His canines elongated. He lowered his head - and started to feed. Peter involuntarily stiffened as Blade's teeth punctured his skin.

* * *

Frost shook, possessed by an unseen force. A wind picked up from nowhere, swirling about the chamber, accompanied by a strange humming. Suddenly, the Council members all dusted and wraith-like beings rushed outward from in a fountain of light, penetrating Frost's body. All the wraiths were surging into Frost, buffeting him about like a scarecrow in a cyclone.

Mercury, Vanessa, and the other vampires backed away, apprehensive, humbled by what they were witnessing.

* * *

Blade grunted, sinking his teeth deeper. Peter's head rolled back. His eyes open - glassy, unseeing - as a wave of ecstasy and uneasiness overtook him. He shuddered, his breath quickening, falling into a synchronous rhythm with Blade's. His fingers dig deep into his back, clawing downward, tearing into him –

"That's it!" Peter said, pushing Blade off of him, who gasped, feeling stronger as he realized he had almost given in.

* * *

The invocation of LaMagra reached critical mass. Frost was consumed by a hellish force, unable to withstand the onslaught of spirit energy any longer.

* * *

Blade rose to his full height. His strength had more than returned, it had been doubled by the infusion of real blood, that too of Spider-Man. And there was something else in his gaze now too - an animal fury that was missing before.

"Are you all right?" Buffy asked Blade.

In response, Blade pulled at the chains manacled to his wrists, snapping them apart like toys. He flexes his hands - fingernails lengthening to tapered points. And he smiled, offering us a view of his canines, which had elongated into fangs.

In a near demonic voice he said. "Never been better."

Buffy could have broken her chains but her wrists were weak from bleeding and drinking blood wasn't gonna help her. Peter, who was already recovering, broke the chains for her as she nodded gratefully.

* * *

Smoke hung heavy in the air, occluding the area where Frost had stood. As it dissipated, Mercury and the others crept forward, apprehensive –

"Deacon?" Mercury asked.

Frost stood with his back to them, his body trailing wisps of occult fumes. As he slowly turned, they caught a glimpse of his eyes - burning with an awesome, inner fire.

"Not anymore", Deacon said.

* * *

As Blade got up, Vanessa arrived at the scene.

"Poor child", Vanessa said as she touched Blade's face. "You're so sick. So thirsty."

"Don't touch me", Blade snarled and she backed off a little before getting into his face.

"Eric, Look at me", she whispered with a smirk. "Vampires are my people now. I'm one of them."

"Can't be", Blade said sadly.

"Yes, it can", she said. "Try to understand, Eric. Your mother died a long time ago. I've hunted...I've killed...and I've enjoyed it. Haven't you? I know you have. Sooner or later, the thirst always wins."

She suddenly tried to attack him with a roar but he backed, avoiding all of her attacks and then grabbing her by the throat, pinned her to the wall.

"Eric...I'm your mother", she almost begged as he glared. "You wouldn't hurt your mother...would you?"

She then hugged him. "Come here."

She sighed in relief, thinking she had got him. Then he whispered to her. "I must release you."

Her eyes widened in horror as he plunged a stake into her chest. She screamed in pain as Blade and the others watched. She radiated ended up turning to dust, taken out.

Blade simply stared at the spot she had been as Spike of all people put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, shocked by himself, though deep down he knew why. Blade too wondered why Spike was trying to comfort him and then remembered Spike's reaction on being called 'motherfucker.' With that, he managed to put two and two together.

He and Spike were much more similar than he initially believed.

Blade turned around and gave Spike a nod of appreciation before he looked at them all, his face an emotionless mask. Then he gave them a nod and they nodded back as they out of there, reaching above the ceremonial area.

Blade ran with a snarl and then leapt down and landed on the ground before glaring at his opponents.

"FROOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Kill him!" Frost ordered.

"Wait! I owe you man!" Quinn, now wearing Blade's shades, said as he held a knife in his regenerated hands, tossing it between them.

Blade hooked a finger through the metal ring at the end of his jacket sleeve, pulling out a retractable strangle-wire.

"You gave me two new hands, Blade. I don't know which one to use to kill you with."

Quinn then charged with a roar when Blade strangled him with the wire and twisted, decapitating him as his head flew into the air and the shades also flew up. Blade caught the shades and slowly put them over his eyes before growling at Frost.

As a Vampire charged him, Blade leapt and kicked him hard, sending him flying off. As another charged at him, Blade swept his feet from under him and hit him on the chest with his foot.

One of them grabbed him from behind but he smacked his face, sending him down before smacking another one down. As another rushed him, he kicked him away.

Another rushed him but Blade lifted him up and threw him to the ground. As another attacked, Blade blocked his punch and hit his throat, staggering him back. He then blocked another hit and punched him on the side before punching his throat again, sending him down.

As another rushed him, Blade kicked him on the throat, staggering him back, before kicking him on his- thing.

As the Vampire held his thing in pain, Blade grabbed him by the head and threw him down. Another rushed him but Blade grabbed his throat and ripped it out, killing him.

Another rushed him but Blade threw the ripped out throat on his face, staggering him back before punching him out.

He then smacked another Vampire in front of him before kicking the one behind him in a rotatory motion. He then punched the previous one out.

Another rushed him but he hit his knee, making him kneel in pain before elbowing him out. Another rushed him but Blade put him down in the same way.

As another rushed him, Blade punched him hard on the chest, staggering him back. He then snapped his neck. He then turned to another one.

He leapt high and kicked the man, sending him down. He then kicked him multiple times and with a roar, kicked him so hard that he was sent flying away by a few feet.

Another attacked him with a shovel but Blade dodged and struck his hand, disarming him. He then grabbed the shovel and hit him with it, knocking him out.

As another tried to attack him, Blade deflected all his attacks with the shovel before knocking him out. Another attacked him with a small piece of wood but Blade dodged all the attacks and in a rotatory motion, smacked his back with the shovel, sending him down.

He then hit him hard on the chest with the shovel, killing him and breaking it.

Buffy ran downwards, punching a Vampire away, and then wincing in pain as it hurt her wrist. Another leapt at her but she ducked to avoid as he fell behind her and she kicked him hard, sending him flying off.

Another Vampire came at her but she ducked to avoid his punches before kicking him on the face and in a spin motion, kicking him again as he was sent back into another one, both of them rolling down.

Another tried to punch her but she side-stepped, grabbing his arm and twisting as he screamed before kneeing his abdomen, sending him down, and then flipped him down to the ground below.

As another tried to punch, she ducked to avoid and getting behind him, leapt up with a kick, hitting the back of his head as he was sent down as well.

She then turned around and elbowed another on the chest, winding him before elbowing his face in a spin motion, making him fall down too.

As another tried to hit her, she interlocked her fingers with his, both grunting as they tried to push each other back before Buffy put her feet on his chest and climbing up, trapped his head between her legs and flipped him down to the ground as well.

As another tried to strike her, she elbowed his arm, making him retract it before punching his face thrice, sending him down too.

As another came at her, she managed to grab his face and slammed the back of his head into a wall, making him snarl in pain before she kicked his face hard, slamming the wall with his head as he was knocked out.

Mercury then came upon Buffy. Buffy punched her hard on the face, making her stagger back, before Mercury punched Buffy on the chest, sending her into the wall, and grabbed her by the throat.

"I'm really gonna enjoy this now", Mercury taunted as she put on her Vamp face, ready to kill Buffy.

Then Buffy took out from her sock the one things the Vamps hadn't taken from her- holy water!

She spilled it in Mercury's mouth and it went right down her throat, making her choke and gasp in pain as she felt it burning her throat, and then her head exploded as she turned to dust too.

Buffy then did a flip and leapt down as well, landing on the ground before tripping a Vampire running at her and punching his face hard, knocking him out.

Peter swung downwards, kicking two Vamps away into a wall, knocking both out before using his webs to trap two of them. Taking out a stake, he staked all four of them, dusting them.

His spider sense tingled as he elbowed one behind him, staggering him back before turning around and sweeping his feet from under him, sending him to the ground before staking him as well.

Spike punched a Vampire away and grabbing him, tossed him to the ground before another ran into him from behind, sending both of them crashing downwards, though Spike ended up on top, making the other one take the brunt of the fall, stunning him before Spike head-butted him out.

He then got up and grabbed the foot of a Vamp about to kick him, twisting it as the Vamp screamed in pain before he tossed him to the ground and kicked his face hard, twisting his neck.

Blade and another Vampire then tried to kick each other in a rotatory motion but both avoided each other's attacks. Blade then turned around and kicked another Vamp on the throat, sending him down.

Turning around again, Blade grabbed the previous one's leg as he tried to kick again and put it on his shoulder. He then elbowed the leg, breaking it before punching the man on the throat, putting him down.

Blade then turned around to see where his sword and Buffy's swords were stuck and walked towards it. Another charged him from behind but Blade grabbed him and punched his face twice before kicking another, staggering him back.

He then snapped the neck of the one he had grabbed and kicked the other one out. As another attacked, Blade blocked and punched him on the chest before smashing his head on the wall.

He ducked to avoid another man's kick and grabbing his neck, snapped it. He then punched another Vampire out before blocking a punch from the last man and punching him twice, knocking him out too.

He then took his sword out of the wall and wielding it in a fluid motion, stood there, while the twitching and bleeding Vampires lay around him.

Buffy kicked a Vamp coming at her away before spinning another around and snapping his neck. She walked next to Blade and took her sword out of the wall too, wielding it in a fluid motion as she stood next to Blade.

"Hey Blade! Slayer!"

They, Peter and Spike looked up to see Frost marching towards them with a sword, a sick smirk on his face, his shirt now unbuttoned to expose his chest. "Let's do this!"

Blade and Buffy rushed and leapt near Frost. Both clashed their swords with him and then leapt onto the other side as Blade twisted his neck while Buffy twirled her sword.

What happened next was the most blindingly-fast sword fight ever, and normal humans won't be able to keep up, though Peter and Spike. Blade, Buffy and Deacon, fueled by super-human speed, lunged and spun across the cavern floor in a blurred ballet of lethal moves. Frost landed a powerful blow on Blade's shoulder, the sword-edge biting deep into the flesh. Blade screamed as Frost withdrew the sword.

Blade tried to kick in a rotatory motion but Frost ducked until Blade smacked him, making him stagger.

Blade tried to slice him but he leapt to avoid but then Buffy did a cartwheel and hit Frost on the face, staggering him back. She then kneed his abdomen, making him grunt before Blade leapt and kicked his face, sending him back again.

He tried to slice with his sword but Buffy flipped in the air while Blade ducked and then Peter swung at him, sending him back and gave him two punches and a flip kick while Spike grabbed him and punched his face twice.

Frost managed to send both of them flying back with a single blow.

Buffy and Blade then tried to attack again but Frost blocked and flipped to avoid.

Buffy suddenly plunged a stake into his heart, making him gasp as he staggered back, looking down at it. Then he let out a laugh and pulled the stake out to everyone's shock, tossing it away.

Buffy blocked more blows from him, backing as she did so, before kicking him back in a spin motion as Blade chopped off his arm and in a spin motion, separated his upper body from his legs as it started falling off, creating a blood splatter.

But then the splattering blood between his upper body and legs froze all of a sudden, and started shrinking back into place as Frost's upper body and legs were joined again, to everyone's horror.

Turning around, Blade mouthed to himself. 'What-the-fuck?!'

Frost then showed the bloody splatter in the place of his stump forming the shape of a hand as it came back too. He grinned. "You are all too late. The ceremony is done. I am the Blood God now."

That was when all of them looked into his eyes carefully and sure enough, they were flashing with the power of LaMagra.

Peter leapt at him, kicking his face as he staggered back before Spike punched him and then both Buffy and Blade swung, chopping off his arms again and again but they kept growing back.

Frost then smirked. "My turn."

And then he ran around, appearing as a blur, shocking all of them. He then sped to Blade and punched him away before doing the same to Buffy, and then he sped to Peter and Spike and punched both away too.

He then walked to Blade who got up and ran, Frost chasing him. Blade then turned around and stabbed Frost through the chest, hoping it would at least weaken him.

Instead, Frost smirked and interlocking both his hands, pushed the sword out, pushing Blade back again as Buffy stabbed him through the chest with another stake, but he pushed it out with his fist, sending Buffy flying off too. He then sped to her and picking her up, threw her next to Blade.

He then walked to his four downed opponents. "Look at you all. You are all just little bitches."

Blade then saw his cure up on some debris as Frost asked. "Your cure? Can't save you now."

Peter fired his web up at the cure, grabbing it and pulling it down, catching it, before tossing it to Blade.

Blade caught it in a rotatory motion and tossed some of the syringes to the others.

He then threw one syringe at Frost, slightly staggering him before he laughed and threw the syringe away.

Frost then leapt at them as Blade, Buffy, Peter and Spike threw all the syringes at him as fast as they could, making him stagger back as he gasped in pain.

Holding up the last syringe, Blade quipped. "Some motherfuckers are always trying to ice skate uphill."

He threw it up and as it came down, he kicked it at Frost in a rotatory motion. Frost gasped as it hit him on the head and embedded there. He then screamed in pain as he started inflating as well, his body turning red. And then he exploded into pieces, splattering an obscene amount of blood as the others backed while dust emanated from where he was.

Blade then looked at Buffy and both shared a nod, before sharing a nod with the others too.

* * *

Later, they all walked out as Peter asked. "So are you going to stay here?"

"No", Blade said as he looked at them. "This town has the Slayer and Spider-Man. I am not needed."

"Don't forget me!" Spike popped up.

"Yeah, you too", Blade told him begrudgingly.

"It's not over", Blade then said as he looked at them. "There's still a war going on. You all can hold the line at the Hellmouth, but others need help too."

"I get the feeling", Buffy said.

"Me and Whistler have a job to do", Blade said as he looked at them. "You all want to help? Do your job here."

"If you ever need help, we will give it", Buffy said and he nodded.

"It goes both ways", he said before walking off as the others watched after him. While he was cold and rough, he was on the good side and a loyal ally for sure.

He turned around and said. "I will get Whistler from your shop, and then we part ways for now."

They nodded as he said to Buffy and Peter. "Slayer, Spider-Man, I don't normally say this, but it was an honor to fight alongside both of you."

"Ummm, the honor was mine, Day…..roamer?" Peter asked, embarrassed as all chuckled.

"Yes, the honor was ours", Buffy said.

"Hey! I fight well too", Spike said.

"Yeah you do", Blade agreed. "We will see who is better someday."

"Can't wait", Spike smirked.

And with that, Blade and Whistler departed town, but the Scooby Gang knew they were allies as well now, and the Scooby Gang were allies to them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we end the 'Blade' arc of this story finally, now we go back to Glory and Buffy Season 5 in general. Plus, now I have ideas on how to continue and even finish this story.
> 
> Up till 5x16, there still won't be too many changes, unfortunately, but I will be changing the episodic plots based on Peter's presence, but the main plot will get huge changes in the last 4 episodes.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles leaves for a bit as Willow and Anya squabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Magic Box

Buffy and Peter were sparring as she ducked to avoid a flip kick of his before sweeping herself at his feet but he flipped back to avoid too.

"You're good", she complimented.

"Fast learner I guess", Peter shrugged as he threw a punch which she deflected before he deflected her kick.

"So you really think they might be able to help us?" Buffy then asked Giles who was watching from a corner.

"Uh, if you mean are they gonna help us find out something about Glory ...", Giles tried to explain. "Uh, the resources that the ... Watchers Council has at their disposal", he got wistful now. "I mean the Central Library alone is just..."

Buffy stopped sparring, making Peter stop too.

"Don't talk about the books again", she said to Giles sternly. "You get all ... and sometimes there's drool."

"Hey, books are nice", Peter said, making Buffy resume sparring with a punch as he blocked in time.

Giles said apologetically. "I'm sorry, but we, we've really exhausted the materials I have here, and we're coming up empty."

Buffy tried to sweet Peter's feet from underneath him but he did a cartwheel to avoid and tried to kick her in a spin motion but she leaned back to avoid too.

"So, Glory's all you're gonna talk to them about, right?" Buffy then asked Giles as she stopped again.

Giles nodded and said to them. "You two should take a break."

Peter nodded as Buffy asked Giles. "Answer me."

Giles moved away and gestured with his hands. "I, I'm not gonna mention Dawn's name. I wouldn't do that, I promise."

"But you're gonna tell them about the Key? That Glory's looking for something called the Key?" Buffy then asked.

Giles said. "Well, knowing her goal is, is crucial. I mean, i-i-if anything helps them uncover her origins, her, her plans..."

"I know. It's just I trust these Watchers about as far as ... you could throw them", Buffy said.

Giles poured himself a glass of water. "Thank you very much."

"What did the Council do so bad though?" Peter asked, still in the dark about that.

"They had Giles drug me for my 18th birthday so they could make me fight a really bad Vampire, but he escaped and mom and Dawn both got in trouble, but I replaced some pills he took with holy water, which killed him", Buffy said as Peter looked at Giles incredulously.

"You drugged her?" He asked.

"I know what I did was wrong, so I have no feet to stand. Any apologies won't make up for that", Giles said, still guilty he had done to Buffy, even he had felt pressure from the Council.

Buffy sighed, not wanting to talk about that incident anymore. "I'm just freaked about the idea of giving them any information that could possibly lead them to Dawn.

She came over and sat on a bench. Giles sat next to her and Peter next to him.

"Truly, Buffy, if I saw an alternative ... if, if the Initiative were still around, I'd consider using them, but... they're gone, and then Riley was, was, uh, the last link we had to the government", Giles wiped his face with a towel. Buffy looked down sadly as Peter put an arm around her, making her smile at him.

Giles started. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. You can say his name", Buffy said pensively. "I'm doing all right. These things happen. People break up and they move on ... for a while it feels like the end of the world, you know, but ... big picture..."

"Not so huge."

Buffy looked at Giles in disbelief. "Not so huge? I just said it feels like the end of the world, don't you listen?"

Giles looked dismayed. Buffy leaned in closer toward him and whispered. "I'm teasing."

Giles gave a relieved smile. "Oh."

"Sort of. I'll be okay", she said.

"Well, I do hate to go if you're feeling badly", Giles started.

"Look, if it help you find out something about Glory", she patted him on the back. "I'm thrilled to have you gone.

She hopped off the bench and walked away.

"She's not thrilled, right?" Peter finally asked.

"Nope, not one bit", Giles shook his head before turning to Peter. "You take care of her, Peter."

"Me, I'm just a k-"

"I know, you are about the same age as Dawn, but you have maturity beyond your years because of what you've experienced", Giles said to Peter, putting a hand on his shoulder as Peter felt flattered and even proud. "I know you can take care of them in my absence."

"I will", Peter assured with a nod as Giles nodded with a smile and walked away.

* * *

Later

Anya, Xander, Willow, Tara, and Buffy sat around the round table looking at books and papers. Xander had Willow on his right and Anya on his left. Giles stood next to the table fastening his tie.

"You're going away for a week?" Anya asked. "That's great!"

"Yes, yes, everybody seems delighted about it", Giles picked something up to read.

"Well, I get to run the store, right?" Anya asked. Giles looked alarmed.

"You? Ah, w-well, it's quite a lot for one person to take care of", Giles said. "Well, I-I mean, the trash men, for example, I mean, they, they, they've been making such a mess in the back alley, the recycling people can't get in there to collect. Well, somebody has to talk to them.

"I can take care of that", Anya said.

"I'm envious, Mr. Giles", Tara told him. "A trip to England sounds so exciting and exotic", she then realized something. "Un...less you're English." Giles grinned.

"Look, don't worry about the shop. We'll take care of it. We can open and close, and, and we'll deal with everyone", Buffy assured as Anya frowned.

"We can come by between classes!" Willow said. "Usually I use that time to copy over my class notes with a system of different colored pens ... but it's been pointed out to me that that's, you know, insane."

"I said "quirky"", Tara reminded.

"Hello, I work here!" Anya said, annoyed. "I'll take care of everything.

Xander didn't look up from his reading. "Yeah, Anya can do it!"

"Thanks, sweetie", she patted his shoulder. "Well said."

"Um, Anya, while, while I completely trust you uh, uh, to take care of the inventory and the money, um ... dealing with people requires a certain, uh ... finesse", Giles said carefully.

Anya was angry now. "I have finesse! I have finesse coming out of my bottom! I can completely lie to the health inspector. I can, you know, distract him with coy smiles, and, and bribe him with money and goods."

"See there? She'll be great", Xander said.

"Don't worry, Giles. I'll help her take care of everything. It'll be ship-shape. Better, it'll be shop-shape", Willow smiled.

"Xander, she's talking to Giles like I'm not here. Make her stop", Anya said.

"Perhaps I'd better call the airline..."

"I'm just trying to help out! Xander, tell her", Willow smacked Xander in the arm.

"…..schedule an earlier flight back, excuse me." Giles finished.

"Tell her that I don't need her help", Anya said to Xander about Willow. Xander sat between Anya and Willow looking uncomfortable.

Xander asked Buffy. "So, how goes the slaying?"

"I killed something in a convent last night", Buffy said.

"In any other room, a frightening declaration. Here, a welcome distraction", Xander said. Anya and Willow both looked at him. "Tell us all about the killing, Buff."

"Pretty standard. Vampire staking. Ooh! But I met a nun, and she let me try on her wimple", Buffy said.

"Okay, now we're back to frightening."

* * *

Later

Spike said softly. "Um ... there's something I got to tell you. About showing you Riley in that place." He took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to ...", a long pause. "Anyway, I know you're feeling all betrayed - by him, not me."

He was talking to a mannequin, which had no legs but wore a blue blouse and a blonde wig. It was set up on a block of stone so that it was about Buffy's height.

"I was trying to help, you know. Not like I made him be there, after all. Actually trying to help you. Best intentions."

He got a little agitated, paced a few steps away. "I mean, you know, pretty state you'd be in, thinking things are all right", moved back toward the mannequin. "While he's toddling halfway round the bend."

He stared at the mannequin, getting madder. "Oh, I'll insult him if I want to! I'm the one who's on your side! Me! Doing you a favor!" He got very angry. "And you, being dead petty about it - me, getting nothing but your hatred and your venom and - you ungrateful bitch!"

He lost control of himself, smashing the box of chocolates over the mannequin's head. "Bitch!"

He hit the mannequin with the chocolates again and it fell over. The box of chocolate went flying. Spike sighed. He picked up the mannequin and replaced it. He carefully rearranged the wig, sighing again, then picked up the box of chocolate, trying to stuff the chocolates back in. He composed himself and faced the mannequin again. "Buffy ... there's something I wanted to tell you…."

* * *

Later, Magic Box

Anya sat on a stool near the shelves, holding a pencil and notepad. Willow was at the counter, where she had a large cauldron and a bunch of vials and containers laid out. "Fleabane...", she measured some stuff into her mortar.

"Fifteen cents", Anya wrote.

"Salamander eyes..." Willow put them into the mortar.

"Ten bucks for twelve. Bargain", Anya wrote.

"Bindweed", Willow put it in.

"Ugh, ooh, that's a pricey one", Anya wrote.

"Would you stop that?" Willow asked. "It's very distracting."

"Fine. Make your little ball of sunshine. I'll be quiet", Anya said.

"Good, because this spell is very sensitive. Once I begin, any non-ritual word can disrupt it", Willow mashed the ingredients together with the pestle.

"Fine."

"Okay, here we go", Willow poured the mixture into the cauldron. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Did you start yet?"

Willow exhaled loudly, turning to give Anya an annoyed look. "Shh, no! This is it."

Again she closed her eyes and inhaled. "Spirits of light, I invoke thee. Let the gloom of darkness part before you."

A small circlet of yellow-orange light arose out of the cauldron and began to spin.

"Let the moonlight be made pale by your presence. Spirits-"

"Is it done?"

"Shh!"

The circle of light flashed brighter and grew a bit larger.

"Spirits of light, grant my wishes."

"Sorry, I thought you were done."

Willow got angry. "Do you wanna screw this up?"

Willow turned away to yell at Anya. The circle of light grew bigger and brighter, and its spinning became less smooth. It continued to grow and twist crazily.

"No. No. I'm sure you can do that all on your own."

"Hey Anya, whatever really has you mad, why don't you just say it, like you do every other thought that stomps through your brain?" Willow asked.

Anya stood up. "I believe I have said it."

"No. You haven't. Come on. Let it out!" Willow said.

The circle of light suddenly dropped down through the glass of the countertop and touched a large crystal that was in the display case underneath. It gave off a big flash of light and a large demon suddenly appeared next to the counter. Willow and Anya shrieked and grabbed each other. He stumbled a bit, got his balance and looked around. He was about seven feet tall, with long hair and green scaly skin and a big beard covering most of his face, and two curved horns on his head. He held a large hammer.

Anya and Willow stared in shock. He looked at himself, looked around. He turned and saw the two women, and roared loudly. They shrieked again and clutched each other. He turned and used his hammer to smash a display case full of merchandise, then another, growling all the time. Then he smashed a statue on a pedestal. He went to the door and stumbled outside, still roaring. Willow and Anya came forward.

"He's not a ball of sunshine", the former finally said.

* * *

Later

Giles's convertible zoomed down the streets of Sunnydale. There was another car by the side of the road with its side all smashed in.

"There, that parked car! We're still on his trail", Anya said driving while Willow sat in the passenger seat holding a bunch of papers. The car screeched around a corner.

"I don't even get how we made that guy, because, wow, advanced!" Willow continued looking through the papers.

"No one made him", Anya said. "He must have been trapped in that crystal, and you released him."

"I released him?" Willow asked angrily. "No, this was definitely a "we" thing. Or, or a "you" thing! I-it definite feels like a "you" thing."

"Look, just find the reversal spell. And hurry! Look what he did to that lamppost!" Anya said as they saw a lamppost lying on the ground, broken in two.

"I'm trying. Put the top up, the pages are all blowy!" Willow warned.

"Well, I don't know how to put the top up, I only just figured out what the left pedal does", Anya turned to smile at Willow. "It makes us stop!"

Anya slammed on the brake and they slowed down with a screech. Willow grabbed the side of the car for balance. Anya resumed driving.

"You don't know how to drive? Why didn't you say you don't know how to drive?" Willow asked incredulously.

"Well, I couldn't know if I could until I tried, could I?" They exchanged an angry look.

Willow started. "This is very, very bad. There, there's an ogre on the loose-"

"Troll."

"What?"

"Troll on the loose. Now hold on, I'm gonna press the right pedal harder", she smiled. "I expect us to accelerate."

She pressed on the gas pedal and they both leaned back in their seats as the car sped up. Willow looked very angry.

She yelled over the engine's noise. "There's a troll on the loose, and you're gonna crash Giles' car!"

Anya actually agreed. "It's likely. We're going very fast. You should have listened to me and not done the spell. Giles put me in charge."

"Giles can be an idiot", Willow said. "The smart kind, but still."

"Xander agreed", Anya said.

"Oh, right. Xander doesn't step out of line", Willow said.

Anya turned to look at her. "Well, what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing", Willow looked ahead, pointing at something. Anya looked, twisting the wheel quickly. The car screeched around another corner, narrowly missing hitting another parked car, which had its roof bashed in. Some of the papers flew out of Willow's hands and were gone with the wind behind the car. Willow watched them go.

"Find that spell quickly!" Anya said.

"Whoa, that's gone", Willow said as he looked behind only for Peter to swing to the area as he grabbed the papers in a swift motion before flipping and landing in front of Willow and Anya.

"Did you drop these, my ladies?" He asked jokingly as Willow took the papers from him with a smile.

"Thanks Peter", she said.

Peter then asked. "I saw some carnage, what's going on?"

"Anya let out a troll!" Willow said as Anya looked offended.

"Hey, you were the one who started the spell!"

"You distracted me!"

"No you-"

"A troll?" Peter asked. "Like, from the Internet? How does that work exactly?"

"Get your head out of science, you doofus!" Willow tapped Peter's head. "A troll, like from the, the mythology stuff and all that."

"Oh, like Lord of the Rings", Peter said in realization.

"Yes, exactly like that, but smaller", Willow said.

"Willow let him out!" Anya said.

"No Anya did!"

"No Willow did!"

"Okay, first we find the troll then we figure out who let him out", Peter said, feeling like the only adult around right now even though he was the only one among the three under 18.

* * *

Same time, Bronze

Xander took a bowl of peanuts from the counter and turned away. As he walked away he bumped into Spike, who was drinking a mug of beer.

"Hey, watch it", he saw Xander. "Oh, it's you."

"Spike, don't let me stop you from not being here", Xander said.

"I was here first, you know", Spike said.

"Uh-huh. Go away", Xander walked off. Spike grinned and followed him.

"Now why would I do that, when it's bugging you so much having me here?" Spike asked with a smirk.

Xander sat at a round table and began shelling the peanuts. Spike watched.

"They have chicken wings too. Also a sort of a flower-shaped thing they make from an onion. It's brilliant", Spike said.

"Are you talking to me hoping that I'll get so depressed that I'll impale myself on a fork right in front of you?" Xander asked.

"Lovely thought", Spike said. "If I don't hurt you myself, the chip wouldn't zap me. I could eat you that way. Beat the onion thing all to hell."

Spike reached over to take one of Xander's peanuts. Xander slapped his hand away. "Hey! Those are mine."

"My, my. Someone's in a temper", he said down opposite Xander. "This all sympathetic misery borrowed from the Slayer?"

"What? No, nothing to do with Buffy", he said.

"So she's all right then. Not, uh ... holding grudges", Spike said.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked. "What does Buffy have to do with anything? What grudges?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay. No need to talk about her then. I'm sure she's merrily slaying some pals of mine, having a grand old time, wish I was too", Spike eyed Xander warily as he took another sip of his beer.

* * *

Same time, Magic Box

"This is very bad", Buffy stepped around the broken debris lying on the floor. "Willow? Anya?"

Tara came running from the back room. "They're not back there either, they're gone." They got anxious. "Buffy, something's been here and Willow's gone.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back, I promise." Tara nodded. "Come on, this thing's probably leaving a huge trail."

Buffy grabbed Tara's hand and they both ran out.

* * *

Same time, Bronze

Spike and Xander were playing pool together.

Xander was saying. "And they get in these fights, and they're both looking at me like I'm the referee. Also, sometimes I'll say something about Anya, and Willow willl get this look, this, um, "what the hell do you see in her" look."

"I know that look. Lot of people never really got Dru, you know", Spike said.

"Well, she was insane."

Spike looked offended.

"Then it's like, well, I get all torn. Because, Willow's my best friend and I really value her opinion, but, uh, Anya's my girlfriend, you know?"

"Hmm. What does the Slayer think of all this ... friction in the ranks?" Spike walked around the pool table to study the angles. "Can't be good for morale."

"I don't know."

Spike was bitter. "She's a little ... preoccupied, maybe. It's understandable what with all the upset, all the blaming of innocent bystanders who got caught up in the mess."

"What?"

Spike walked closer to Xander. "I mean, did she want to be made a fool of? And, what does a person have to do to make it right?"

The Troll walked past, bumping Spike's shoulder. "Hey, watch it, mate."

Spike turned to look up at the Troll. Both he and Xander stared.

"On second thought, do what you like", Spike said as the Troll sniffed the air.

"Ale! Yes!" He walked over to where a guy was wheeling a dolly with two half-kegs on it. "Ah, fragrant ale!"

He picked up a keg with one hand, lifted it to his mouth and began to drink.

Xander, still standing behind Spike asked. "So, uh ... think I should run and get Buffy?"

The troll finished off the keg, sighed happily and tossed it aside. He looked around at the patrons staring at him in fear. He spotted a waitress. "Barmaid! Bring me stronger ale, and some plump, succulent babies to eat.

"I'm gonna run and get Buffy and Spider-Man", Xander patted Spike on the shoulder. "Or maybe you could fight him."

"Yeah, I could do that, but I'm paralyzed with not caring very much", Spike said. "And I know Peter is Spider-Man."

"Oh!"

The troll pointed at Spike. "You there!" He walked up to Spike and Xander. "Do you know where there are babies?"

"What do you think, the hospital?" Spike asked Xander.

"What? Shut up!" Xander turned to the Troll. "Um ... listen…."

"I find myself very hungry. And when I'm hungry I grow short of patience."

"Well, we can take care of the hungry, so how's about you just sit down in one of the ... sturdier chairs, and we can ... have a calm talk and something to eat", Xander said.

"Can it be babies?"

"Well, not so much."

"Oh", he said, disappointed.

"But maybe ... some roast pigs, and ... stags, and ... much hearty grog", he grinned nervously.

"They've got this onion thing..." Spike started.

"You cannot appease me! Do not try!" He turned away. "More ale!"

He grabbed the second keg off the dolly. Xander and Spike edged toward the door. Just as they reached it, Peter, Anya and Willow entered. Willow carried a book.

"Xander! You shouldn't be here. There's a troll", Anya went over to him and they put their arms around each other.

"Uh, a big guy? Hammer?" Anya nodded. "I think I noticed him." He pointed. Peter, Anya and Willow looked over at where the Troll was draining the second keg.

"I wish Buffy was here too", Willow said.

The door opened again and Buffy ran in, followed by Tara.

"I'm here", Buffy said.

Willow looked surprised. "I wish I had a million dollars." The others looked at her. "Just checking."

"So that's what an offline troll looks like", Peter commented to himself.

"What's going on? Where did he come from?" Buffy asked.

Spike stepped forward, looking nervous. "Hello, Buffy." Buffy looked at him.

"Willow stole ingredients and released him from a purple crystal. He's a troll", Anya said.

Spike looked annoyed, stepping back.

"You did this?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Me? No, we. I mean, us", she pointed to Anya. "Uh, her. It's very complex."

"Well, we can stop him. Willow, do the spell", Anya said.

Willow opened her book to read. "Uh, let the conjuring be-"

The troll suddenly stopped drinking and looked over at them. "Stop!"

They all looked up at him. He growled.

"Nobody lets me finish!" Willow complained.

He turned to Anya. "You ... told the witch to do that, Anyanka." Anya looked alarmed. "You seem determined to put an end to all my fun. Just like you always did when we were dating!"

Peter, Buffy, Tara, and Willow stared at Anya. Spike stared at Anya. Xander frowned.

"Uh, um..."

"You dated him?" Xander asked.

"You dated a troll?" Buffy asked.

"Seriously? Even online trolls are a better choice!" Peter said.

"And we're what, surprised by this?" Willow asked.

"Well, he wasn't a troll then! You know, he was just a big dumb guy, and ... well, you know, he cheated on me and I made him into a troll, which by the way is..." Anya was embarrassed. "How I got the ... job as a vengeance demon."

The troll roared angrily and smashed the countertop with his hammer. Patrons screamed and ran away

"I did not cheat! Not in my heart. It was only one wench! I, I had had a great deal of mead! Next thing I know, I'm a troll! Ohh ... ohh ... you did this, Anyanka. You will die for this."

"But, but, you seem to enjoy the, the being a troll", Xander said.

He shrugged. "I adjusted. And then what happened? Witches." Willow looked offended. "Filthy, dirty, disgusting witches. They trapped me. I was imprisoned in that crystal for centuries. Ohh, a curse on all witches! All must die!"

"Willow, again", Buffy ordered.

"Uh, uh", she looked at the book. "Let the conjuring be undone. Return the beast to native form."

He roared. "Witch, you must stop!"

"Keep it far from us and ours as long as my voice shall sound."

He paused, looking down at himself. Nothing happened. He began to laugh. Willow flipped pages frantically.

"It did not work!"

"Okay, wait! Uh, "Let the conjuring-""

Olaf lunged forward but Buffy kicked him in the chest. As she drove him back, kicking and punching, Spike followed right behind her. Buffy ducked a punch and Spike prepared to punch Olaf himself, but got caught by a swinging arm and went flying aside. Buffy seized Olaf and shoved him down on a pool table. They both grappled for his hammer. Olaf shoved Buffy and she went flying backward into Spike, who had just gotten up. They both fell down again.

Olaf got up from the pool table and was going to smash the pillars when Peter grabbed his hand as the two grunted, trying to overpower each other before Peter head-butted him. "Man, I just hate Internet trolls!"

He tried to swing but Peter fired webbing into his eyes, making him stagger back. "But you are worst than all of them combined, you offline troll!"

People screamed and ran.

Olaf ripped the webbing off and hit Peter with his fist, sending him flying off, and was about to smash the pillars again before Peter webbed his feet and pulled, making him crash to the ground as some of it shattered.

Willow chanted something in a different language and the hammer was pulled away from his grip.

As he got up, Buffy gave him a punch before avoiding a blow and grabbing his hand, twisted, making him grunt, and then kicked him away into Spike who punched his face, sending him back once more.

Peter then webbed his face and leapt at him, kicking his face as he staggered again.

He then ducked to avoid a punch and grabbing Olaf's wrist, actually managed to flip him to the ground as it shattered, making him groan in pain.

"Let the transmogrification be complete", Willow said and with that, Olaf vanished.

"You dated him?" Xander asked Anya.

"Yeah", she said lamely.

"But you like me more, right?" He asked.

"Yeah", she said as they shared a smile.

"Now, who released the troll?" Peter asked Anya and Willow and even with the mask, it was obvious what his face was like, and in this moment, he seemed older than the adults.

"Willow!"

"Anya!"

"Tell us what happened exactly", Buffy asked.

"So I was making sunshine while Anya was naming prices, and so I turned to tell her how annoying she was, and it went wrong", Willow said.

"Anya, never disturb people doing magic", Peter said sternly as she nodded like a child.

Willow smirked before Peter turned to her, making her gulp. "And Willow, I don't have much experience with magic but its not to be used lightly. Any minor mistake can have bad consequences."

"Like that time me and the Slayer were about to get married", Spike said with a fond smirk as Buffy glared at him.

"You two were gonna get married?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Not important!" Buffy said.

"Anyway, you need to have some rules- First, don't do too much magic, second, do it when you're fully sure you got it, and three, when you're doing it pay attention!" Peter said.

"Uhh, okay", Willow nodded, now really feeling like she was 16 and Peter was older.

"And apologize to each other", Peter said.

"Sorry Anya, you are not as annoying as I say you are. And if Xander wants to date you, his choice", Willow said.

"Well, I guess I am sorry I interrupt you too much and name money, no, money is-"

"Anya!"

"I am sorry, Willow."

"Well then, all sorted out", Peter said before walking out. "I have some more work to do."

With that, he swung off as Tara asked. "Was it just me or did he seem older than he was?"

* * *

A day later

Buffy and Giles sat at the table in the Summers dining room.

"I cringe to think what the place would have looked like if I'd been away for longer than three days", Giles said.

"Well, maybe we would have had time to clean it up. You know, if Willow used some magicks to help", Buffy said.

"Yes, 'cause nothing could possibly go wrong with that", Giles said.

"At least Peter gave them business. He is real mature for his age", Buffy said.

"Yes, that he is", Giles agreed. "He knows with his great power, he has got great responsibility."

Joyce entered with a tray holding a teapot and several mugs. "Rupert, I still don't understand –" Giles got up and takes the tray. "Oh, thank you - why the other Watchers made you go all the way to England when they don't know anything."

She and Giles sat down on either side of Buffy.

Giles passed the mugs. "Well, they don't know it ... yet. I mean, they have no record of, of Glory or anyone like her, but, uh, based on the information that I've given them, they're gonna look into it. Um, they might have something soon."

"What about the key? Were they all over it?" Buffy asked.

Giles warily said. "Yes." He turned to Joyce. "You, you know all of this?"

"I got some of it myself, Buffy told me the rest", Joyce said.

Giles poured tea. "Well, they're interested, certainly, and, uh, full of theories."

He sat back, lifting his cup. "Most of them ... nonsensical."

"They don't know that it's Dawn", Buffy said.

"No."

"I still can't begin to grasp this. I mean, she's my little girl, I... " Joyce trailed off.

"It is disorienting", Giles said.

"Giles, what happens if they figure it out? What would they do?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know", Giles said.

"Oh, I can't even think about this. It's too ... I'll get some more milk", Joyce said.

Unbeknownst to them all, Dawn had heard part of the conversation from the stairwell and now looked upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As sweet as Xander protecting both Anya and Willow equally was, the troll hammer should have realistically turned him into a bloody splatter in one hit, since it could beat down Glory.
> 
> Also, I think one reason Willow's magic addiction got so bad in Season 6 was because no one called her out on her magic overuse earlier and when they did, she got offended so they left her alone, or something happened which prevented the discussion from being meaningful, case in point being Tara and Willow later this Season when they got into an argument about Willow's overuse of magic but then Tara got brainsucked so it was forgotten about.
> 
> Willow's spells have had put the gang in trouble before too, like 'Something Blue', and now this, and then we have 'Tabula Rasa', but no one called her out on that either (probably because all were dealing with their own shit and were used to Willow's spells going wrong by that point), and even Tara leaving wasn't completely enough for her, Dawn getting hurt was what was needed to snap her to reality.
> 
> So here I had Peter be mature and give her and Anya both some business over this, and there will be more later.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	16. Such old elitists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watcher's Council come to Sunnydale and don't make a good impression at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Sorry for the late update, just got focused on my LOTR/MCU/Buffyverse/Smallville/Blade/Merlin/Arrowverse crossover fic which is called 'Heroes, Vampires and Slayers.' If you're interested, please check that one out.
> 
> And in this chapter, Peter meets the Watcher Council, and suffice to say, they won't make a good impression, and might even remind him too much of his first meeting with a billionaire in a suit of armor (Not Batman!)

"Here, I'll get that", Buffy said to her friends. "Sorry. Mom's still not a hundred percent, and I guess I haven't really been taking up the slack."

Peter, Tara, Anya, and Willow sat on the sofa. Xander sat in a chair. Buffy and Giles were standing. Buffy moved around trying to pick up stuff that was lying around.

"No, the place looks fine, Buffy", Willow said.

"Yeah, it's just us", Tara added.

"Oh no kidding. You should have seen my old place, now that was a mess", Peter told her.

Buffy picked up a sweater and looked sadly at it.

"That must have belonged to, uh…." Xander trailed off. "Um, aren't we supposed to have a meeting?"

"Uh, yes, yes, we, we're here for a reason."

Buffy sat as Giles said. "I've had some rather, uh ... well, I've had some news. It seems that the Council of Watchers has ... found some information that may help us out."

"About Glory?" Buffy asked.

"Presumably", Giles said. "We'll find that out when they ... arrive. Could be very important."

"Arrive?" Buffy asked incredulously. "They're coming here? Now? W-why do they have to come here?"

"Yeah, don't they have phones?" Xander did a fake British accent. ""Allo, Buffy, here's some stuff we know, pip pip.""

"Nicolas Cage has a better accent than that", Peter commented.

"Yeah!" Buffy said. "Phones. See, I'd like them on phones."

"Well, what's so bad about them coming here? Aren't they good guys?" Tara asked. "I mean, Watchers, that's just like other Gileses, right?"

"Yeah, they're scary and horrible!" Buffy said.

"Um, they, well, they can appear a bit ... well, uh, hard-nosed, but, uh, well, essentially, their agenda is the same as ours, they want to save the world and kill demons", Giles explained.

"Kill the current demons, right?" Anya asked. " **Current** demons."

"Giles, I don't want them to come here. I don't trust them", Buffy said. "Make them not come here."

"They're probably already on their way. Our old friend Quinton Travers is ... heading up the delegation", Giles said.

"And I think that sounds really bad", Peter said, remembering the drugging incident Buffy had mentioned last week.

"They put me through that test, and it almost killed me", Buffy reminded. "And then, when I was Faith, they almost killed me again. Honestly, I really can't handle almost being killed right now."

"None of us can", Peter said.

"I don't like the sound of this. They don't sound very ex-demon-compatible", Anya commented.

"Are you sure they're English?" Tara asked. "I-I thought English people were, um, gentler, then, uh", she trailed off. "Normal..."

"Maybe it won't be so bad this time", Willow said before reminding. "I mean, Buffy, they did think you were Faith last time. Now that they know you're just you, maybe they won't care enough to kill you."

"Who's Faith?" Peter asked.

"Not important", Buffy said before saying to the others. "They're gonna screw everything up. I-it's a delicate time right now. I-I have to take care of Dawn, and-"

"But that's not new, you've always taken care of her", Xander reminded.

"Right. Right, I, I know that, it's just, you know, there's, there's Glory, and..."

Peter looked a bit uncomfortable as counting out Buffy, Giles and Joyce, he was the only one in the know.

Dawn was on the stairs, listening in, wearing pajamas as Buffy continued. "And I don't need the Council looking over my shoulder when I don't even know what we're dealing with."

Giles said. "Well, that's precisely why we need to talk to them."

Joyce came down the stairs and saw Dawn. "Dawn, honey, what are you doing up at this hour? Go back to bed."

Buffy heard Joyce and looked alarmed.

"I was just getting a snack", Dawn said.

Buffy yelled over at her shoulder. "Dawn, are you listening?"

"I can get a snack if I want to", Dawn said back. She then turned and went back upstairs.

Buffy looked alarmed. "She was listening."

"Does it matter?" Willow asked. "I mean, is she really gonna set the junior high school buzzing with "ooh, there's a delegation a-coming"?"

"I might", Peter quipped, making everyone chuckle.

"No, I, I guess not. You know, it's just ... sometimes we ... say stuff, and, and ... it's all good", Buffy said lamely. "Giles, you were saying ... something?"

Giles said. "Um, just that ... if the Council knows something about Glory, her agenda or her origins, then ..." he sighed. "Then maybe it will help us get a, a, a grip on what we're dealing with. Right now I think we're, we're a bit lost."

* * *

Next day, school

Peter and Dawn were walking together as she asked him. "So, what was Buffy talking about last night?"

"The Council coming", Peter shrugged, as he wasn't going to tell her. "It has her all wrecked up."

"She mentioned me", Dawn said, but Peter didn't change his expression. "Why did she mention me?"

"Last time the Council got you and your mom in trouble, she is afraid it can happen again", Peter told her.

"Oh!" Dawn nodded, though it was obvious she wasn't fully convinced as she walked off for class while Peter watched, feeling bad he had to lie to her, but he had no choice unfortunately.

* * *

Later, Magic Box

Giles was talking to a female customer. He was holding two books. "Well, if you're serious about these matters, all right, but ... you need to be very careful. Measure precisely, and, and, please don't step ahead."

"No, he's quite right."

Quinton Travers stood there with six other Watchers standing behind him: four men, two women. Quinton took one of the books from Giles and looked at it.

"You wouldn't want to do anything dangerous. Turn the wrong person into a badger", Quinton smiled, handing the book back.

"Quinton", Giles greeted. "I didn't realize you were here." He gave the book to the customer; she walked off.

"Well, evidently", Travers said. "Been a while."

"I see you've, uh, brought some of our ... colleagues with you. Would you care to introduce us?" Giles asked.

"Well, first I thought we might catch up", Travers said. The other Watchers began to spread out through the store.

"Well, certainly, certainly. Uh, well, um, this is the shop, obviously", Giles began walking toward the counter. Travers followed. "Uh, i-it's been a very interesting transition into the world of retail. But I think it's gone rather well. I'll give you the grand tour if you like."

"No, that's all right, I think I can see what you've been up to", Travers said.

Anya came up to them behind the counter.

"Yes, well, I, I, uh, do limit my time here, obviously", Giles said.

Nigel came up behind Anya, looking at the racks of magic stuff behind the counter. Anya looked at him suspiciously.

"Buffy and I have been training a great deal these days. Uh, there's a, a back room..." Giles pointed toward the back, not mentioning Peter or Spider-Man for good reason.

Travers sat on a chair beside the counter. "Oh yes. I thought perhaps you were keeping that space for the really dangerous items that should be kept out of the public's hands." Giles frowned. "Or maybe you don't worry about that."

"I'm very careful", Giles said.

Nigel came over holding a vial. "Most of this stuff couldn't harm anyone. Incense, dime store trinkets ... but there are some things." He handed the vial to Travers.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Giles asked.

A female Watcher was looking at the stuff on another shelf. "There are some very potent elements here ... focusing crystals, runic artifacts, an amulet of Cauldis... Also this statue." She picked up a statue about 2 feet tall. "Its removal from Burma is a criminal offense..." Giles looks surprised. She carried the statue over to Travers. "...and when triggered, it has the power to melt human eyeballs." She gave the statue to Travers and walked off.

"In that case, I severely underpriced it", Giles said.

Travers nodded to Nigel. "Uh, Giles, sorry, but this is just for the duration of our stay. I think you can see why."

Nigel took the book from Giles. "What, what, wha-what is just for the duration?"

Nigel stood in the middle of store and spoke loudly. "Magic Box shoppers! We're going to have to ask you to leave. The store is, uh, closing early today."

Philip took an item away from a customer. "Terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

Customers began to leave. Anya looked alarmed. "Hey! Giles, what are they doing? Customers! Please bring your money back."

Watchers escorted the customers out. Giles glared at Travers. "You knew you were gonna do this before you even saw the place."

"I'm sorry. It's just for the duration of the Council's review", Travers said.

"Council? You're the Council?" Anya smiled. "Welcome to our store. We're closed now. I'll be in the back."

She began walking to the back as Giles asked. "What review, Quinton? Let's just stop a moment and talk about this."

Travers asked Anya. "Miss, excuse me, you, uh, you work here?"

Anya stopped walking, turning back looking apprehensive. "Yes I do. Ever since I moved here from southeastern Indiana, where I was raised by both a mother and a father."

"Anya, just go. You don't have to talk to him", Giles said as Anya looked relieved and left. "She works for me. Now tell me about this review. No one said anything to me about this."

"Let's sit down and talk about it over here", Travers said as all the Watchers moved toward the round table at the far end of the store. A female Watcher poured tea as the others stood around.

"You all stand around and look somber." They did. Giles rolled his eyes. "Good job."

"You used to respect us, Giles. You used to be one of us", Travers reminded.

"You used to pay me. If you recall, firing me was not my idea", Giles reminded too.

"Touche", Travers sat at the table. "But you were on the inside once. You know what sort of resources we command."

Another Watcher put a suitcase on the table, opening it, took out some papers and put them in front of Travers. The female Watcher gave Travers a cup of tea. "We've discovered information about this creature, your Glory. Some of it is clearly vital, the rest merely extremely disturbing. And it won't be handed over until we're convinced that you and your Slayer are prepared for it. Thus the review."

Giles leaned over to put hands on table, speaking softly. "I'm not having you put her through another one of your insane tests."

"It's not a test. It's a check of her methods", Travers said. "We need to know that this information is safe."

"You can trust her", Giles straightened up. "Buffy's come very far recently. She's acquired a remarkable focus."

* * *

Same time, UC Sunnydale classroom

Buffy was sitting among the students, yawning while the professor lectured.

"Now, Rasputin was associated with a certain obscure religious sect."

Buffy tapped her pencil on her desk. The girl next to her glared. Buffy saw her and stopped tapping the pencil but continued fidgeting.

"They held the tenet that in order to be forgiven, one first had to sin. Rasputin embraced this doctrine and proceeded to sin impressively and repeatedly. The notion that he was in fact evil gained strength years later", Buffy fiddled with her pencil, dropped it, shrugged and didn't pick it up. "When the conspirators who set out to kill him found it nearly impossible to do so."

"Nearly impossible?" Buffy muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry, there's a question?"

The students looked at Buffy. The professor sighed. "Miss Summers, of course."

Buffy made a pained face, standing up as the professor gave her a disapproving look. "I, uh, about, you know, killing him ... you know, they, they poisoned him and, and they beat him and they shot him, and he didn't die."

"Until they rolled his body in a carpet and drowned him in a canal", the professor reminded.

"But there are reported sightings of him as late as the 1930s, aren't there?" Buffy asked.

"I can assure you there is near consensus in the academic community regarding the death of Rasputin", he said.

"There was also near consensus about Columbus, you know, until someone asked the Vikings what they were up to in the 1400s, and they're like, "discovering this America-shaped continent."" The professor looked annoyed. "I just ... I'm only saying, you know, it might be interesting, if we ... came at it from, you know, a different perspective, that's all."

"Well, I'm sorry if you find these facts so boring, Miss Summers. Maybe you'd prefer I step aside, so that you can teach your own course. Speculation 101 perhaps?"

The other students laughed.

"Intro to Flights of Fancy?"

The students laughed more.

"I only meant-"

"What was it you were going on about last week? Mysterious sleeping patterns of the Prussian generals?"

Buffy looked annoyed.

"Now, some of us are here to learn. Believe it or not, we're interested in finding out what actually happened. It's called studying history. You can sit down now. Unless you have something else to add, professor?"

Buffy scowled and sat.

* * *

Later, night time

Buffy fought a vampire. "Miss Summers!"

She kicked him backward. "Some of us are here to learn, professor!" She kicked and punched twice. The vamp swung, she ducked. She grabbed him and spun him around, throwing him against a headstone. "Maybe you'd like to teach your own class!"

"Who are you talking to?" The vamp asked. Buffy approached and the vamp punched her in the face. She spun around from the blow, got her bearings and turned to attack again. Spike came flying over the headstone and grabbed the vamp from behind, knocking him to the ground. As he got up, Spike kicked him, then staked him. Spike grinned at Buffy, who stalked forward.

A Vamp fell down next to them, covered in webs like a cocoon as Peter jumped down as staked him.

"Spike, hi!" Peter greeted.

"Bug boy", Spike greeted back as they shared a chuckle.

"Spike ... why did you do that?" Buffy asked.

"Not for money, if that's what you're thinking. Your heartfelt gratitude's plenty", he stopped grinning. "I expect I'll be getting that any moment."

"Gratitude. For getting in my way?

"Ge-getting in your way? I saved you."

"I was regrouping."

"You were about to be regrouped into separate piles. You needed help."

"Umm, he does have a point there", Peter agreed, making her look at him incredulously

"I didn't need you. I never need you, Spike", Buffy said, then she turned and started to walk off.

"Oh, I get it", he followed as Peter rolled his eyes. "Not again."

"You just don't like who did the rescuin', that's all. Wishin' I was your boyfriend what's-his-face", Spike said. "Oh wait, he's run off."

"You know what? I don't need a boyfriend, to rescue me or for any other reason", Buffy said.

"Don't need or can't keep?" Spike asked as she stopped walking to glare at him. "You keep making notches in the headboard but eventually they get up out of the bed and run off, don't they?"

Buffy was deeply annoyed. "You're disgusting."

"Oh, rough talk. " They resumed walking. "Maybe that's your problem, maybe you push 'em away. Or is it the other? Maybe you cling too much. Or maybe ... your beauty's fading."

They stopped again. "The stress of slaying, aging you prematurely. Things not as high, not as firm."

Spike grinned and made a gesture with his hand as if trying to hold up sagging breasts.

"You know what, Spike? The more I get to know you, the more I wish I didn't", Buffy said.

"Or maybe you just don't hold their interest." He started walking off, leaving Buffy looking stung.

"You know what?" Peter asked as both looked at him. "Just kiss and get over it."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Wha-" Spike said but then stopped himself when he realized what the kid was suggesting.

Neither of them could see his naughty smirk as he said. "I mean, come on! This is all just sexual tension, right? Making you two fight. You two kiss and I will record and post it on whatever secret Slayer/Vampire site we have- "Slayer and Vampire kiss.""

"Oh I'm gonna kill you", Buffy said as she rushed Peter but he ran off and then swung away with a laugh.

"Guess I'll be off now", Spike said as he walked off while Buffy just stood there.

* * *

Later, Magic Box

Giles was walking out of the back room, along with the other Watchers. "We've been developing sort of a, a hybrid fighting style ... let me outline her progress for you and I-I think you'll see that your review isn't strictly needed."

Buffy and Peter entered, then she saw the Watchers and tried to back out.

"Bad day. Bad, baaad..." she muttered.

"Miss Summers ..." Buffy stopped backing away. "Good to see you again."

Buffy entered reluctantly, closing the door behind her as Peter sensed the tension.

"Mr. Travers", she greeted.

"And who might you be, young lad?" Travers asked Peter.

"Peter, Peter Parker", Peter said as Travers held out his hand and Peter shook it, deciding he could cheer Buffy up a little.

Travers winced as Peter pressed slightly harder than normal, and felt like his hand was going to be broken as Peter made no expression. "So, how do you do?"

"I….I do….just fine….." Travers said, trying to keep his tone even in spite of the pain in his hand.

"Oh, okay, umm, did you eat something unhealthy before coming here?" Peter asked, not letting his hand go. "I mean, there are quite some junk spots around here, I won't recommend them."

"No, I didn't eat anything!" Travers snapped, and he was almost going to scream.

"Really? Because that kind of expression you can only get if you're having a bad stomach problem", Peter quipped and Buffy put her hand on her mouth to prevent anyone from seeing her silent laughing face, while Giles looked down and smirked, trying to keep it even. "Umm, maybe you're trying to keep some, you know, gaseous stuff in, is that it? Don't worry, no one will laugh at you."

"Yes that's it!" Travers said, and he would have screamed had Peter not let his hand go in the moment.

He rubbed that hand with his other one and commented. "You have a strong grip."

"Oh, thanks. Since you guys are Watchers I thought you'd be strong too", Peter commented.

Travers rubbed his hand for about 2 minutes and then said to Buffy. "Giles has just been telling us of your training regimen. Perhaps you'll favor us with a demonstration while we're here."

"Right now?" She asked.

"No need to rush you", he said.

Giles said ruefully. "They're ... staying a little longer than I'd anticipated."

"We've already laid out our project for Mr. Giles. Nigel?"

The Watchers and Buffy moved toward one side of the room while Giles and Peter stayed leaning against the counter.

"What are the plans?" Peter asked.

"Nothing good", Giles muttered.

Nigel said. "It's an exhaustive examination of your procedures and abilities. We'll observe your training, talk to your friends..."

"Talk to my friends?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, we understand you're still taking civilians out on patrols", Travers said.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me", Buffy said. "And I don't anymore, I take Spider-Man with me."

"And do you know who he is?" Travers asked.

"Uhh, ummm", Buffy trailed off, not wanting to reveal Peter's secret since he trusted them with it.

"Buffy ... I can sense your resistance, and I don't blame you. But I think your Watcher hasn't reminded you lately of the resolute status of the players in our little game. The Council fights evil. The Slayer is the instrument by which we fight. The Council remains, the Slayers change. It's been that way from the beginning", Travers explained it all coldly.

Giles scornfully said. "Well, that's a very comforting, bloodless way of looking at it, isn't it?"

"Giles, let me talk to Buffy, because I think she's understanding me", he turned to Buffy. "Glory is stronger than you and Spider-Man both. She is more than what you think. She's a more powerful instrument, if you will. We can help you. We have information that will help. Pass the review and we give it to you without reservation. Fail the review, either through incompetence, or by resisting our recommendations..."

Giles angrily moved to them. "Resisting your recommendations? She fails if we don't do whatever you say! How much under your thumb do you think we are?"

"How much do you want our help?" Travers asked as Peter clutched his fists, reminded of familiar incidents.

Giles poked his finger angrily at Travers; the other Watchers restraining him. "She's not your bloody instrument and you have no right to do any of this!"

"Giles!" Buffy called out.

Giles shook off the other Watchers and moved away, frustrated.

"I understand you think this is unfair. But there are factors which should motivate you to go along with the review", Travers said. "Now, I don't want to do this, but obviously we could shut this place down permanently."

"You can't do that. You don't have that kind of power", Buffy said.

"Of course we do, and a great deal more. In fact, if you insist on fighting us, we'll arrange to have Mr. Giles deported within the day. Never set foot in this country again. Now perhaps you're used to idle threats and sloppy discipline, Miss Summers, but you're dealing with grownups now." He paused. "Am I making myself clear?"

Buffy looked angrily from Travers to Giles, who didn't look at her, and then back. She glared at Travers.

"So, you're blackmailing us to do what you want if we want the information?" Peter asked angrily, not wanting to face this situation again, and be dumb about it like he was before. "And you dare to say you are on the side of good after that?"

"You are but a young boy", Travers said condescendingly. "You will not understand."

"I think I understand just fine", Peter said. "No different from the Sokovia Accords. The Avengers didn't do what the governments wanted, so they made them fugitives, and if we don't do what you want, you will deport Giles."

"You may be the Slayer's friend, but this does not concern you", Travers snarled at him. "We will give out information the way we feel is appropriate."

"I missed the part where that's my problem", Peter snarked at Travers, who was inwardly infuriated by this little child's insults.

"Nigel, please escort Mr. Parker out of this shop's premises", Travers ordered.

Nigel walked to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder, only for Peter to grab it and in a spin motion, punch him in the gut, sending him to his knees as he groaned while the Watchers all looked shocked, and embarrassed.

Peter then grabbed his face and pushed him to the ground, as he continued groaning, feeling humiliated that a child had defeated an old Watcher like him.

"I trained before moving here", Peter lied to them. "And I have some experience in using it, unlike you lot."

"Peter!" Buffy said, putting a hand on his shoulder, as Peter looked at her. "Please, stop."

Peter started. "But they-"

"I know, and it's unfair, but this is gonna make it worse", Buffy said gently as Peter realized she was right and calmed down. "I'm sorry."

Peter just gave a nod and glaring at Travers said. "Do what you want, but if anything bad happens, you're not gonna like what follows."

For some reason he couldn't tell, Travers believed Peter and felt a shiver run down his spine.

* * *

Later, Magic Box

Now only Peter, Buffy and Giles were standing there. Giles was pacing around.

"It's a power play, that's what it is. It's about who has the power", Giles grunted.

"I'm guessing they do?" Buffy said lamely. "Big power outage in Buffy county?"

"Yes, they have power", Peter said, reminded too much of Tony. "Like Tony had over me when he first recruited me to fight for him."

Not calling him 'Mr. Stark' felt like character growth to Peter now.

"I should have set you two loose on them, that's what I should have done", Giles said.

"Giles, that Travers guy is like sixty. I can't hit him", she looked up. "Can I?"

"I suppose not", Giles said. "Well, I could. I think I will."

"Well, I did shake his hand", Peter reminded as Buffy and Giles laughed at the reminder.

"Can they really do the stuff they threatened? Kick you out the country?" Buffy asked in concern.

"In a heartbeat", Giles took off his glasses, then took out a handkerchief and began cleaning his glasses. "See, the rough stuff, they're all right out there, a bit ham-handed, but they get it done, but, uh ... this stuff, the, uh, bureaucracy, the pulling of political strings, they're among the best in the world. They can kill you with the stroke of a pen. Poncy sods."

There was a crunching noise as Giles's glasses broke in his hands from too vigorous a cleaning. One of the lenses had popped out of the frame. Giles looked down at them.

"Guess you're super strong too", Peter joked.

"Am I gonna be able to get through this review?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I... " Giles came over and sat next to her. "I suppose they'll make it as difficult as they want to. The physical stuff could be a bit of a challenge." He put on his glasses, immediately taking them off again.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's the other stuff. Examining decisions I've made. I mean, twice now I've been within slaying distance of Glory, and twice she's kicked my ass without even tensing a muscle", Buffy reminded.

"You did beat Deacon Frost two weeks ago", Peter reminded.

"Yes, but even there, me and Blade were captured first and Deacon became the Blood God, we got lucky Blade's serum could work on him too", Buffy reminded as Peter and Giles sighed.

"And I haven't been able to figure out ... what Glory is, or anything about her except that she wants the key, which I have, and I can't even figure out if it's okay for me to tell anyone that", Buffy said lamely.

"Yes, she is getting suspicious", Peter told Buffy. "She even asked me today what we were talking about."

"What did you tell her?" Buffy asked.

"I said the Council, and the fact that she and your mom had gotten into trouble last time they had been here", Peter said as Buffy sighed in relief.

"Buffy, no one could have done any better than you in these cases", Giles assured.

"But no one else is gonna be asked the questions that I can't answer", Buffy got agitated. "They're gonna expect me to ... to be like a Slayer and, and know stuff, but I'm just me and I don't know anything, and they're gonna go away, and they're not gonna tell me how to fight Glory, and I'm not gonna be able to protect Dawn."

"We will protect her, don't worry", Peter said, though he was wondering who he was trying to convince.

"Buffy, calm down", Giles assured. "The scandal here is not anything you've done wrong, it's the way they're behaving. Holding what they know hostage with a gun pointed at my bleeding green card, no less." He sighed. "It's humiliating."

"Also smart. They picked the perfect thing. I can't lose you", Buffy said to him.

"Thank you", Giles said softly as Peter felt he was intruding on a private moment.

Buffy sighed. "I guess I should be getting ready. What do you think it'll be like, I mean, how do you think they'll start?"

"Well whatever they do, you've got something they don't know about", Peter said to them. "Me."

* * *

Later

"So, your name is Peter Parker", Philip said as Peter nodded, feeling like this was an interrogation, which it was.

"And you were born in Queens, New York, correct?" Philip asked.

"Yes", Peter said.

"Why did you move here then?" Philip asked.

"Well, you see, I had an internship under Tony Stark", Peter explained his fake story which had some truth to it too. "But he treats his workers like trash, so he fired me because of a blunder which was partly his fault too, but then he wanted me back. I refused, but he was insistent, so my Aunt decided moving here would be the best way to get away from him."

"All right then", Philip noted it all. "How did you come to know the Slayer?"

"I met her sister. A Demon had split me into two with its special weapon", Peter said. "When her sister found out, she took me to her, and Buffy beat the Demon while Willow put me back together. That's how I came to know her."

"And how do you know fighting?" Philip then asked.

"I used to take up classes back in my previous school", Peter said. "And I do have some practical experience, since I have gotten into fights with muggers in New York, and some Demons here."

"Well then, that would be all", Philip said, satisfied before he walked off and Peter sighed in relief.

* * *

Later, Magic Box

"Agility, clarity, stamina and strength...these are the qualities that the Slayer must possess to do her job", Travers said as Nigel tied a blindfold around Buffy's head while Peter, Giles and the other Watchers watched.

"What came after agility?" Buffy asked lamely.

"Clarity, stamina and strength", Peter reminded.

Giles started. "If you want her to attack the dummy-"

"No, no. Philip will attack the dummy", Travers said as Philip stood next to the dummy, wearing a karate robe. "The Slayer's job is to protect it. Do you understand?"

"Protect the dummy."

"As if it were precious", Travers said. "Now, getting the best of Philip will require agility. Listening to my instructions at the same time, that will demonstrate clarity. And stamina and strength will win the long fight. Good luck."

"Instructions?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be telling you what to do, how to counter Philip's attack. We assume you're familiar with the Japanese names for aikido and jiu-jitsu moves", Travers said to her.

"Japanese?" Buffy asked.

The female Watcher clicked a stopwatch. "And, go!"

"Whoa, hold on a second. We uh, you know in America, we usually just work our way up to "go."" Buffy said.

Philip bowed toward Buffy. He was holding a short axe.

Travers spoke Japanese.

"He is saying 'bow'", Peter said as Travers gave him a look. "What?"

"Do you want to instruct her?" He asked.

"Nope, just translating your instructions", Peter said. "After all, if I translate fast, she listens fast, and then she will do as instructed fast."

Buffy and Giles both chuckled as Travers glared while Buffy also took a bow.

Philip circled around her. Buffy followed his movements. He thrust at the dummy and Buffy blocked. Then she kicked at him and missed. She spun around and blocked his overhead punch.

Travers spoke in Japanese again as Peter said. "Punch!"

Buffy punched Phillip before he could punch her.

Travers spoke Japanese again as Peter said. "Back kick and elbow strike."

Buffy back-kicked and Philip moved out of the way but Peter secretly fired a thin web line from the corner with a shooter in his pocket, hitting Phillip's pant leg, and pulled, making Philip fall forward towards Buffy who gave him an elbow strike on the face, sending him to the floor as he groaned while Buffy took off her blindfold.

Giles smirked. "I've trained her to win."

Buffy gave Peter a smile as he secretly winked before moving to Philip to take off the thin web line, though his pretext was of course helping Philip.

"Something hit my leg!" Philip protested.

"Now, now, don't make excuses for humiliating loss. Accept it like a wise man does", Peter quipped as Philip gave him a glare.

"I can do more tests like these", Buffy said, now more confident.

"No, that's all right, I don't think we need to see any more physical tests for a while", Travers said. "We can move on to the real review. Look into your strategies, plans ... figure out what's going on in that head."

"Good", Buffy said unhappily. "Head stuff."

"We start at seven tonight. Give you time to, uh ..." he looked from Buffy to Giles to Peter. "Prepare."

The Watchers left. Buffy and Peter shared a secret high five behind Giles.

* * *

Later

Buffy entered the Summers home. She put down her bag and called. "Mom?"

She walked toward the living room. As she rounded the corner, she comes face-to-face with Glory.

"Long day, sweetie?"

So ... this is where the Slayer eats, sleeps, and", Glory ran her finger through the dust on a side table. "...combs her hair?"

Oh..." She picked up a photo. "So cute." She held it up for Buffy to see, then put it down. "I can't even stand it. Personally? I need more space, but uh, this is good for you, it's, it's so quaint, and..."

As Glory was speaking with her back to Buffy, Buffy moved across the room to the fireplace and picked up a poker. When she straightened up, Glory was right behind her.

"Buffy..." she took the poker. "If I wanted to fight, you could tell by the being dead already."

She went to sit in an armchair, giggling. "So play nice, little girl."

"What do you want?" Buffy asked.

"The key", Glory said. "Why else do you think I'd come here? See", she pointed poker at Buffy. "I think you knew where it is. And that's a good thing."

"I'm glad you think so", Buffy said.

"Well, it's the only thing keeping you alive right now", Glory said. "Because you may be tiny queen in vampire world..."

Dawn entered behind Glory. Buffy looked at Dawn in alarm, trying not to let Glory see her looking.

"...but to me, you're a bug, and your spider friend too. Well, he is a bug really. You two should get down on your knees and worship me!"

Dawn walked closer. Buffy widened her eyes to signal Dawn to go away.

"But oh, no, you still think it's neat having Slayer strength."

Dawn mouthed "What?" at Buffy.

"Ooh, big deal! Stronger than humans!"

Dawn began to back away.

"Who isn't? I could crush the life from you as easy as you'd break a nail. But I need the key."

Dawn had reached the stairs. She began to turn away.

"Kid!"

Dawn stopped. Buffy looked alarmed.

"Come here a sec."

"Leave her out of this", Buffy snarled.

"Not asking twice", Glory said.

Dawn approached, still behind Glory and out of her line of sight.

"This is between you and me", Buffy said.

"No. This is between me and my key", Glory corrected. "You just happen to be the thing in the way."

Glory lifted her hand over her head and snapped her fingers. Dawn walked into her view, folding her arms over her chest sullenly.

"And you are just the darlin'-est thing I ever did see in my life. What's your name, honey?" Glory asked.

"Dawn."

"Dawn? Did you know your sister took my key, Dawnie? And she won't give it back!" Glory said. "I bet you know where she put it, don't you?"

"She doesn't know anything", Buffy said.

Dawn looked at Buffy, annoyed. "I know some stuff."

"I bet she takes your stuff all the time without asking, doesn't she? Where's my key, Dawn?" Glory asked.

"Go upstairs, Dawn", Buffy said.

Dawn angrily said to Buffy. "You're always talking about stuff I'm not supposed to hear." Glory looked interested. "I'm gonna figure it out, you know." Dawn left.

Glory grinned. "Ooh, I like her. She's sassy." She paused, getting serious. "And I'll kill her. I'll kill your mom, I'll kill your friends ... and I'll make you watch when I do. And the bug will be crushed like a bug."

She sighed. "Just give me the key. You either have it or you know where to find it." She stood up. "Obviously, this is a one-time-only deal. Next time we meet, something you love dies bloody. You know you can't take me. You know you can't stop me."

She dropped the poker on the floor and left. Buffy watched her go with a grim expression.

Joyce entered. "Buffy, who was that?"

"Pack a bag", Buffy immediately said.

* * *

Spike was asleep in his crypt. A ray of sunshine fell on his face as the door opened. He screamed and jumped up to find Buffy standing beside his "bed." "Oh, it's the Slayer. For a second there I was worried."

He started to rub his eyes sleepily, paused and looked over at the other end of the crypt. Dawn and Joyce were standing by the door.

"So, what's with the family outing?" He asked, surprised.

Buffy quietly walked close up to him. "I need your help."

"Great. I need your cash."

"I'm serious", she got quieter. "You have to look after them."

"Well, that's a boatload of manly responsibility to come flying out of nowhere", Spike said. "What's the matter, Slayer? You're not feeling a hundred percent?"

Buffy frowned. "No."

Spike frowned too. "They didn't put a chip in your head, did they?"

"No!"

"Be funny if they did."

"Spike, I need an answer. Now. In or out?" Buffy asked annoyed before getting quieter. "You're the only one strong enough to protect them."

Spike looked at her for a moment. "All right then." He called to Joyce and Dawn. "Ladies..." he walked toward them; Buffy followed. "Come on in. There's plenty of blood in the fridge."

"Do you mean like, real blood?" Dawn asked.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Mostly I think "ew."" She said.

Buffy said to Joyce. "Keep Dawn here as long as you can. I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Buffy walked over to Spike. "I don't think I need to remind you, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, "anything happens to 'em I'll stake you good and proper." Sing me a new one sometime, eh? That bit's gone stale."

Buffy left. Spike, Dawn, and Joyce stood around looking uncomfortable.

"I, I love what you've, um, neglected to do with the place", Joyce attempted to make conversation.

"Just don't break anything." He went to turn on the TV. "And don't make a lot of noise. Passions is coming on."

Joyce came forward. "Passions? Oh, do you think Timmy's really dead?"

"Oh!" Spike said, happy to find a kindred spirit and gestured to his armchair. He and Joyce each sat on one arm. "No, no, she can just sew him back together. He's a doll, for god's sake."

"Uh, what about the wedding? I mean, there's no way they're gonna go through with that", Joyce said.

Dawn made an exasperated face, walking off.

* * *

Later

Buffy was walking through a dark alley. She looked at her watch.

"Crap."

She walked faster. Suddenly someone appeared from behind a trash can and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down to the ground. They both got up. It was a person in medieval armor with chain-mail covering his face. He backhanded Buffy, she spun around and flew into a pile of garbage. As she straightened up, two more knights appeared. The first one had a sword, the other two had metal staves. They circled around Buffy, twirling their weapons.

"Uh ... guys? A-any way we could ... not do this?" She asked. Overhead shot of the three knights circling her.

The knight with the sword swung. Buffy ducked. She spun and punched him, ducking a staff thrust, kicked the other staff, ducked again, kicked the first staff-holder in the stomach. Ducking another swing, she kicked the second staff guy twice. Ducking a swing from sword guy, she blocked a punch, punched him in the face while holding his sword arm. Kicking him back, she grabbed the staff of another and pushed him away. She deflected the other staff holder. Then she did two back-flips that carried her over the two staves, grabbed one staff and thrust it into that knight's stomach, deflected a sword thrust with it, kicked the sword guy in the stomach. Jabbing the staff into disarmed knight's stomach again, she ducked a thrust from the other staff, kicked that knight so he went spinning away.

Buffy and the disarmed knight grappled for his staff, finally she hit him in the face with it. He went down. She dropped her staff and blocked an overhand sword thrust, punched the sword holder and he went down.

Buffy kicked the other staff holder away, picked up the staff again and faced off with the sword holder. Buffy knocked the sword out of the knight's hand and pushed him to the ground, jumping on top of him and holding the staff to his throat.

"Okay. Let's see what you are."

She removed the chain-mail mask to reveal an ordinary-looking human man with a symbol on his forehead.

"Or who you are."

"One soldier in a vast army", he said.

"What army?"

"The Knights of Byzantium, an ancient order. And now your enemy", he said.

Buffy pushed the staff harder into his throat. "You work for Glory?"

"You think we align ourselves with the Beast? You must be mad", he said incredulously.

"You're the ones tried killing me", she said.

"No, we were fools, three alone. But if it takes a hundred men, we send a hundred men, and if it takes a thousand, we send a thousand", he said.

"A thousand?" Buffy asked.

"So long as you protect the key, the brotherhood will never stop until we destroy it and you. You are the Slayer, and we know what we must do. Now, be done with it. Kill us, and let legions follow", the Knight said.

Buffy shoved the staff into his throat again, then tossed it aside, got up and picked up the sword. The knight got to his feet, and she put the sword to his throat. He turned his head away waiting for the kill stroke.

"Go."

The knight looked surprised, edging around her and left. Buffy stared at the sword.

* * *

Later, Magic Box

Buffy entered the magic shop, still holding the sword. The Watchers were all standing there while Peter stood in a corner with folded arms, probably waiting for an opportunity to have a verbal spat with Travers again. Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya were sitting on the upper level, and Travers was sitting at the table with a pile of papers spread out in front of him. Giles sat on the stairs leading up to the balcony.

"You're late", Travers said.

"Yeah."

Giles saw the sword and got up. "Was, was there an attack?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"We can begin the review at last", Travers said.

"Umm, she was just attacked and you're still thinking about a review?" Peter asked incredulously.

Travers ignored him to infuriate him. "We'll, uh, skip the more obvious questions... "

Buffy put the sword down on his papers. "There isn't gonna be a review."

"Sorry?" Travers asked.

"No review. No interrogation. No questions you **know** I can't answer", Buffy said to him. "No hoops, no jumps –"

Nigel started to speak.

"And no interruptions."

Nigel shut up.

"This is gonna be awesome", Peter whispered to himself.

Buffy looked around and began to pace. "See ... I've had a lot of people talking at me the last few days. Everyone just lining up to tell me how unimportant I am. And I've finally figured out why."

She looked Travers in the eye. "Power. I have it. They don't. This bothers them."

Buffy moved back to the table, removing her coat. "Glory ... came to my home today."

Giles and Peter were both alarmed. "Buffy, are you-"

Buffy put her coat on a chair. "Just to talk."

"Oh!" Peter mutered.

She resumed pacing. "She told me I'm a bug, I'm a flea, she could squash me in a second." She stopped, looks at Travers again. "Only she didn't. She came into my home, and we talked. We had what in her warped brain probably passes for a civilized conversation. Why?" She paused. "Because she needs something from me. Because I have power over her."

Buffy looked around, hands on her hips. She walked the floor, looking from one Watcher to the next as she talked. "You guys didn't come all the way from England to determine whether or not I was good enough to be let back in. You came to beg me to let you back in."

Peter smirked at how sassy she was right now with the truth of all things. If only he had been like this when Tony had first come to him. But then, the chain of events leading to him meeting Buffy, Dawn and the others wouldn't happen so probably for the best.

Buffy continued. "To give your jobs, your lives some semblance of meaning."

Nigel started. "This is beyond insolence-"

Buffy grabbed the sword from the table and threw it across the room in a single movement. It flew point-first into the wall directly in front of Nigel's nose. He jumped back looking shocked.

Buffy cleared her throat. "I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions."

"Next interrupter gets knocked on their ass", Peter spoke up as he looked at Nigel, who, combined from Buffy's sword throwing as well as Peter's beatdown of him from earlier, gulped.

Xander whispered to the others. "That was excellent!"

Willow and Tara grinned.

Buffy said. "You're Watchers. Without a Slayer, you're pretty much just watchin' Masterpiece Theater. You can't stop Glory. You can't do anything with the information you have except maybe publish it in the "Everyone Thinks We're Insane-O's Home Journal.""

She paused, addressing Travers again. "So here's how it's gonna work. You're gonna tell me everything you know. Then you're gonna go away."

She resumed pacing. "You'll contact me if and when you have any further information about Glory. The magic shop will remain open. Mr. Giles will stay here as my official Watcher, reinstated at full salary..."

Giles coughed. "Retroactive."

"...to be paid retroactively from the month he was fired. I will continue my work with the help of my friends..."

The female Watcher spoke up. "I, uh, I ... don't want a sword thrown at me or be knocked on my behind, but, but, civilians, I - we're talking about children."

Buffy first looked at Peter. "This 'boy' as you call him can knock all of you on your asses in under a minute. The guy on whom I threw my sword will say the same, from learned experience."

Nigel looked down in shame.

Peter smirked as she looked up at her other friends on the balcony. "Then we're talking about two very powerful witches and a thousand-year-old ex-demon."

"Willow's a demon?!" Anya said, still not wanting to be exposed to the Council.

"The older boy?" Philip asked about Xander. "No power there."

"The boy has clocked more field time than all of you combined. He's part of the unit", Buffy said.

Willow whispered. "That's Riley-speak."

Xander whispered back with a big, flattered grin. "I've clocked field time."

"Now." Buffy addressed the Watchers. "You all may be very good at your jobs. The only way we're gonna find out is if you work with me. You can all take your time thinking about that."

She turned back to Travers. "But I want an answer right now from Quinton, 'cause I think he's understanding me."

Travers cleared his throat. "Uh, your terms are acceptable."

Giles smiled hugely. The Scooby Gang burst into cheers and applause as Peter shook his head, again feeling older than them, as they quickly stopped, looking embarrassed. Buffy looked up at them, then at Peter, then at Giles. She didn't smile, but looked satisfied. She sat across from Travers.

"See? No biggie", she said.

Travers nodded. "Uh, Rupert."

"Quinton?"

"When we inventoried your shop, we found a bottle of single malt scotch behind the, uh, incense holders", Travers said.

"Well, it's, it's not, you know, during working hours."

"I think I could use a glass."

"Well, I suppose we could-" Giles started to move away.

Buffy got up. "Just a minute." Giles stopped. "Glory. I wanna know."

"Well, there's a lot to go through", Travers said.

"Just tell me what kind of demon I'm fighting", Buffy requested.

"Well, that's the thing, you see", Travers said, looking at Buffy. "Glory isn't a demon."

"What is she?" Buffy asked.

Travers spoke. "She's a god."

There was a long pause as Buffy's eyes widened, and so did everyone else's around her, including Peter.

"Oh."

"A God? Like Thor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this. Buffy's power speech at the end was perfection so I still wanted to keep it, but I added bits of Peter humiliating Travers, Nigel and Philip here and there, and hope all of those were enjoyed.
> 
> Also, anyone noticed teachers in this show are extra grumpy or turn out to be evil- She-Mantis, Snyder, Walsh, the Professor who kicked Buffy out in 4x1, the one in this chapter, etc.? And the good ones like Jenny, the teacher She-Mantis killed and the counselor in 3x4 die. Joss seems to have a problem with teachers I guess *snickers*
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	17. Blood Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Buffy's birthday. And this one goes about as well as the ones before it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> To any Indian readers, Happy Diwali!

Magic Box

"Look, I know Mom wants to gather and make with the merry tomorrow night, but with everything that's going on..."

Peter and Willow walked up behind Buffy.

"This is exactly what you need. (Sits next to Buffy", Willow said.

"Yeah, birthdays are a good thing", Peter said.

"A 20th birthday party with, with, with presents, and funny hats, and, and those candles that don't blow out..." Willow whispered to Tara. "Those used to scare me."

"Me too", Tara said.

"Really? I think those are fun", Peter shrugged.

"I just don't think this is the best time to break out the party pinata. We need to stay focused if we're gonna find a way to stop Glory", Buffy said.

"We're going up against a god. An actual mightier-than-thou god", Xander reminded.

"Yeah, and it's been a while since Thor was seen around on Earth", Peter said lamely. "So no god to fight back either."

Willow started. "Well, you know what they say, the bigger they are-"

"The faster they stomp you into nothing", Anya finished. Everyone looked at her.

"She's right. I've thrown everything I've got at her and she just shrugs it off", Buffy said.

"Yeah, I met her once and couldn't do much either", Peter said.

"Then we have to find something heavier to throw", Willow said.

"Like Thor's hammer", Peter said.

"That might pose some difficulty. From what the Council's been able to discover from the book of Tarnis and, and, and other sources, Glory and two of her fellow Hellgods ruled over ... one of the more seriously unpleasant demon dimensions", Giles explained.

"There's more than one?" Tara asked.

"Oh, there are thousands of demon dimensions. All different", Anya said.

"All pushing on the edges of our reality, trying to find a way in", Giles said.

"Well, since the Universe is always in a state of flux, it makes sense the other Dimensions would be pushing in", Peter theorized.

"I guess Glory found one. The question is, why?" Buffy wondered.

"There's nothing to indicate that here. Just ... vague references to ... chaos and destruction", the teakettle whistled. Giles got up to get it.

Buffy said. "Okay, so, we know where Glory's from. What do we know about her? You know, she's tough, yeah, but, but no bolts of lightning, no blasts of fire, shouldn't a god be able to do that kind of stuff?"

"Of course we're glad she can't", Peter added.

Giles poured tea. "Uh, usually, yes, but um, being in human form must be severely limiting her powers. All we have to worry about right now is she's immortal, invulnerable, and insane."

"A crazy hellgod? And the fun just keeps on leaving", Xander commented.

"From what I've been able to gather, her living in this world is ... seriously affecting her mental state as well", Giles said. "She's only being able to keep her mind intact by, uh, extracting energy from us. Well, from, from the human brain."

"She, she, she's a brain-sucker?" Tara asked as she and Willow exchanged a look.

"She, um …. Giles leaned over to read from book, ""absorbs the energies that bind the human mind into a cohesive whole." Once drained, all that's left behind is, uh-"

"Crazy people", Buffy finished.

Giles poured more tea. "Which is, I'm afraid, why there's been a marked increase in the ranks of the mentally unstable here in Sunnydale."

"At least vampires just kill you", Tara said.

"Or turn you", Peter added.

Buffy got up. "We have to find a way to stop her."

"Oh, well, Tara and I can work on some tactical spells", Willow said.

Giles handed Buffy a cup of tea.

"I can do some research. I know way more about demon dimensions than Giles does", Anya said as Giles frowned. "Well, I do."

"This is great long-term plan-y stuff, but what about this ... key thingy Glory's looking for?" Xander asked.

Buffy and Giles both standing, sipping tea, exchanged a look with each other and Peter.

Tara agreed. "Yeah, I mean, shouldn't we be trying to find it before she does?"

"I don't think that's what we should be worrying about right now", Buffy said.

"They've got a point. Whatever Glory's planning on opening with the key, I'm guessing it won't be filled with candy and flowers", Willow added.

"So where should we start looking? Do we know where it used to be kept? Who saw it last?" Xander asked.

"We did", Buffy said, finally making a decision as all looked at her. "Peter, Giles and me. We, we know where it is."

"You what?" Xander asked.

"You know, and you didn't tell us?" Willow asked.

"We didn't believe it ourselves", Peter raised his hands. "It took me a week to come to terms with it."

"There were ... reasons", Giles said.

"Look, i-if Glory knew that you guys knew where it was, I ..." Buffy sat. "I-I just didn't wanna put you in that kind of danger."

Xander was annoyed. "As opposed to the other kind we're always in?"

"You should have said something", Willow said.

"Will, there- " Buffy paused. "You're right." She turned to Giles. "It's time."

"Are you sure?" Giles asked.

"If they're gonna be risking their lives, they deserve to know", Buffy said.

"Yeah, if we ask them to fight for us without telling them why, we are no different from Tony", Peter said, as Tony had brought him in to fight Team Cap without telling him exactly what they had been fighting for, and he had fought for him like the naïve kid he was then. Not anymore.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

Buffy looked at her friends. They looked at her. She then spoke.

"There's something that you need to know ... about Dawn."

* * *

Later, Magic Box

Willow and Tara were drawing symbols on the ground with colored sand when Peter and Dawn arrived.

"You guys doin' a spell?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, Peter, hey. Y-yeah, we're doing an early warning incantation", Willow said awkwardly. "If anything hellgodishly powerful comes within a hundred feet of the shop, then screechy siren things will, you know, screech."

Tara explained. "This should give us a heads-up so we can hide ... the, um, key."

"Key to the shop, right?" Peter asked awkwardly and the nodded.

Willow informed. "We already put one up around your house."

"Cool, can I help?" Dawn asked.

Willow and Tara exchanged a look.

Well, I don't think Buffy would like the, uh, black arts bumpin' auras with the littlest Summers", Willow said.

"Just saying, a spell went wrong last week and unleashed a Troll. Plus, Willow has experience", Peter reminded, trying to act casual.

Dawn nodded resignedly. "Yeah, whatever."

She went into the shop as Peter called out. "Dawn!"

Tara quietly said. "How can she not be real?"

"She's real, she's just ... kinda ... new", Willow threw a last handful of dust down; the symbols all flashed brightly and disappeared.

"She's real to me", Peter told them. "That's final."

"Well, as long as she is real to us, it's all that matters", Tara told him as Peter nodded and went inside, where Dawn had already entered. Anya was dusting something while Xander sat at the table reading.

"What are you reading?" Peter asked.

"Nothing scientific if that's what you're thinking", Xander told him.

"Hey. We on the case?" Dawn asked everyone.

"Yeah. Right on top, perched, ready for action", Xander said and Anya looked uncomfortable. "How's my sweet fancy Dawn doing?"

Xander reached over to tickle Dawn's stomach. She giggled and tried to fight him off.

Dawn laughed. "Fine. What's up with you?"

Xander stopped tickling. "Did you get into the sugar again?"

"And I thought I was not subtle", Peter muttered to himself.

Anya said in a loud, fake cheerful tone. "You make a very pretty little girl!"

Xander jumped up and said in the same fake tone. "Anya, you wanna help me with that thing?"

Anya now had the fake tone, fake smile and fake laugh. "Xander needs help with his thing!"

They walked off. Dawn looked annoyed, and Peter too.

"I'm not sure our regular workout is ... challenging you or Peter any more. Perhaps we should make it harder", Giles and Buffy walked in from the back room. Buffy held a bottle of water. Giles was writing in a small book.

"You always think harder is better", Buffy said. "Maybe next time I patrol I should carry a load of bricks, use a stake made of butter."

"Or you can try to swing!" Peter popped up.

"What will I be? The Spectacular Slayer-Woman?" Buffy asked.

"Very amusing", Giles said. They walked over to the counter, where Dawn was standing, with a notebook lying open on the counter. Giles put his book down on the counter also.

He said. "I'm sure Peter and Dawn feel that way about their schoolwork sometimes."

"Meh, it's like reading a fairy tale", Peter shook his head.

"Or not", Giles said.

"How was school today?" Buffy asked the two.

"Um, the usual. Big square building filled with boredom and despair", Dawn said.

"Just how I remember it", Buffy told her.

"It's not that boring", Peter started, but the two Summers woman shut him up with looks.

Giles closed his book, sliding it off the counter and out of sight.

"So, what's the homework sitch?" Buffy asked.

"We have to imagine what we'll be like ten years from now and write a letter to our future self", Dawn said. "The teacher's clearly so out of ideas." Giles closed a drawer behind the counter. "Wanna help?"

"Maybe later. I have some stuff I have to do first", Buffy said.

Giles moved his hands away from the drawer. Dawn looked over at him, then back at Buffy.

"Is it about that weird girl that came to the house?" She asked.

"Glory", Buffy reminded. "And no it's not."

"Like you'd tell me anyway. Dawn's too young and Dawn's too delicate", Dawn groaned.

"Right. A young delicate pain in my butt", Buffy said.

"I just think you're freakin' out 'cause you have to fight someone prettier than you. That is the case, right?" Dawn asked.

Buffy walked closer to her and said softly. "Glory is evil. And powerful." She resumed her normal tone. "And in no way prettier than me."

"I just think you're getting soft in your advanced age. She didn't look that tough to me", Dawn smirked.

"Really? Because she brought down a building first time I met her", Peter said as Dawn's eyes widened. "And my age isn't advanced."

"Yeah, but you act advanced", Dawn said to him and walked off as Peter's jaw dropped.

"Leave it, kid, you can't win", Buffy said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Later, night

"Prezzies!"

Joyce and Dawn were on one couch, Buffy on the other, on either side of the coffee-table laden with presents. Peter, Xander, Giles, Tara, Anya, and Willow stood around. Peter, Tara and Xander held gifts. Willow wore a party hat and held a bottle of bubble-blowing liquid.

"See, just what you needed", she blew a bubble. "You are very, very wise. Now gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Peter handed Buffy first and she opened it to reveal a very nice hair-dryer.

"Wow!" Buffy said.

"Umm, I like your hair, so I was thinking of them when I bought this", Peter said lamely.

"Awww, you like my hair, and I love this, thank you Peter", Buffy said with a smile as Peter nodded.

Tara handed Buffy a gift. Buffy began ripping off the paper.

"This is extremely suspenseful! I want the presents", Anya said as Buffy pulled out a dress.

"Ohh ... it's beautiful. Thank you, guys", Buffy said.

"Well, we thought you'd get lots of crossbows, other killy stuff", Tara said.

"Yeah, so we figured, less killy, more frilly", Willow finished.

"Gotta look", Anya grabbed the dress from Buffy. "Oh, it's just so lovely! Oh, I wish it was mine!"

Everyone gave her a look.

Anya quietly said. "Oh, like you weren't all thinking the same thing." She put the dress down.

"I'm fairly certain I wasn't", he whispered to Peter and Xander. "I've got one just like it."

"For yourself?" Peter asked as Giles gave him a look so he shut up.

Dawn got up. "Here. Open mine." She gave her gift to Buffy.

"It's not gonna explode, is it?" Buffy asked.

"If you were Flash and it was me instead of Dawn, then it would explode", Peter piped up as all chuckled.

Buffy opened it and removed a photo of herself and Dawn, in a frame covered with seashells.

"It's when we visited Dad that summer in San Diego." Buffy stared at it. "Um, I put the shells on it myself. We picked them off the beach."

"I remember", Buffy said softly. Joyce smiled. Everyone else looked thoughtful. Dawn looked uncomfortable.

"Well, geez, don't get all movie-of-the-week. I was just too cheap to buy a real present."

"Thank you."

Buffy got up and hugged Dawn. Buffy and Joyce exchanged a look over Dawn's shoulder.

* * *

Later

Joyce, Buffy, and Giles were in the kitchen. Giles poured a glass of wine. Buffy poured a glass of water from a pitcher.

"It still seems to me like there's a lot you don't know about this. I mean, is she dangerous?" Joyce asked.

"No", Buffy said.

"Well, now, wait just a second", Giles said. "I assume you're talking about her existence rather than her intentions."

Buffy looked down the hall, seeing Dawn.

"Exactly", Joyce said.

"Dawn?" Buffy called. "What are you doing in there? Party gettin' slow?"

"Uh", Dawn picked up a stack of plates from dining-room table. "We need plates. Cake time."

She walked off. Buffy smiled nervously.

* * *

Peter, Tara and Willow were preparing the cake. Xander and Anya stood in the doorway kissing. As Dawn walked in, Anya pushed Xander away; Peter, Willow and Tara stopped what they were doing. Dawn put plates on the table next to the cake, smiling. She stopped smiling when she saw Tara's face, then turned around to look at Xander and Anya.

Peter resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Why does everybody start acting all weird when I'm around?" Dawn asked.

"Me? Me not weird", Xander said.

Peter and Tara looked worried. Willow licked frosting off a birthday-cake candle.

"I'm not an idiot. I know you're talking about me", Dawn said.

"We weren't talking at all", Peter said.

"We were talking about sex", Anya said.

Buffy, Joyce, and Giles entered.

Dawn said to Joyce. "They were talking about me, just like everybody is."

"Again, not so much. In fact, none", Xander said.

"We were talking about sex. I mean, you know us, sometimes we like to pretend stuff-"

"Um..." Joyce trailed off.

"Anya!" Xander said.

"You know, like, say there's a fireman, or a shepherd-"

"You know what? Let's not have this exchange of images right now", Buffy said.

"Yeah, it's weird", Peter agreed.

"Oh. Right. Of course", Dawn said. "Can't let Dawn hear anything." She was angry now. "Fine. I'm just gonna go to bed. That way I won't accidentally get exposed to, like, words."

She stormed out. Everyone looked unhappy. Willow held up a piece of cake on a plate. "Cake?"

Dawn stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door. She leaned against the wall and looked sullen.

* * *

Few minutes later

Dawn climbed out her window and down the trellis, climbing from the trellis onto the back porch. The curtains were drawn. Dawn went down the back stairs, watching the windows, and turned around to find Spike standing right behind her. He had something under his arm and a cigarette in his mouth. Dawn gave a little yelp of surprise.

"Geez! Lurk much?" She asked.

"I wasn't lurking. I was standing about. It's a whole different vibe", Spike said.

"What is-" She looked at the thing under his arm, folding her arms and smirking. "Are you giving Buffy a birthday present?"

Spike looked at the box. "Oh my god. Weird. And chocolates? Lame. And the box is all bent, and, well, you know she'd never touch anything from you anyway."

He leaned closer to her, speaking menacingly. "Shouldn't you be tucked away in your beddy-bye? All warm and safe where nothing can eat you?"

Dawn giggled. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Spike sighed and leaned back. "Little tremble wouldn't hurt.

"Sorry, it's just ... come on. I'm badder than you", Dawn said.

Spike felt insulted. "Are not!"

"Am too. You're standing in the bushes hugging a bent box of chocolates, and I'm-"

"What? Sneaking out to braid hair and watch Teletubbies with your mates?" Spike asked.

"No", she said softly, looking back at the house. "I'm breaking into the magic shop ..." she boasted. "To steal things."

"Magic shop, eh?" He looked over his shoulder. "All number of beasties between here and there."

Dawn looked a little nervous.

"Bet they'd really go for a little red riding hood like you. Bet that wouldn't sit too well with big sister."

Dawn was uncertain. "I can take care of myself."

Spike just looked at her. She looked around, anxious.

"You wanna come steal some stuff?"

"Yeah, all right."

"Stealing is illegal, you know."

They turned to see Peter standing on the doorway, his arms folded.

"What will you do, arrest us?" Dawn asked.

"No", Peter said, looking between them both. "But I can't let you go there."

"Why? Afraid I'll do some magic?" Dawn asked him, clearly annoyed.

"Dawn, you have no idea-"

"Well, I want to have one!" Dawn snapped at him, still keeping her voice down. "I am the only one out of the loop! Even you are in the loop, Tara as well, I am the only outsider now."

Peter carefully started. "They are trying to keep you saf-"

"I can take care of myself", Dawn said and just walked off, clearly not in the mood to talk to Peter now, who sighed.

"Don't worry kid", Spike put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll keep her safe."

"You will?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Just because I'm the big bad doesn't mean there aren't any worse than me", Spike said. "Wouldn't want them to get to the nibblet, would we?"

Peter knew Spike was an evil Vampire and all that, but for some reason, he sounded genuine, like totally genuine. It wasn't like Tony when they had first met. Spike really did want to keep Dawn safe.

"All right, keep her safe. And don't let her actually steal anything", Peter said as Spike smirked and walked off after Dawn.

"They'll be fine", Peter muttered. "I mean, there isn't anything about the Key in the shop, is there?"

* * *

Later, Magic Box

Dawn stood by the door holding the chocolates while Spike knelt, trying to pick the lock.

"Do you know how to do that or not?"

"Give us a sec. I usually just", he gestured, "burst through doors."

The door finally opened.

"That's right!" Spike stood up, giving Dawn his best smug smirk. "Who's bad now?"

They entered.

"Girl with a mission, eh?" Dawn turned on a flashlight. "What's the caper? Jewels? Ancient artifacts? Or just plain hard cash liberated from the till?"

"A book."

"All this for a book?"

Dawn walked confidently to the counter, put down the chocolates and went behind the counter.

"I don't want the book. Just what's inside. I think it was Giles' notes." She shone the flashlight around as Spike examined the stuff on the counter. "He was standing here, and when I turned around it was gone."

She began feeling under the counter. Spike took something off the counter and put it in his pocket. Dawn found the hidden drawer and pulled it open, revealing the book. She smiled in triumph.

"Where did he learn to write so bloody small, from a fruit fly?" Spike asked as he and Dawn and Spike sat on the floor, three candles lit in front of them. Dawn read the book. Spike's cigarette was mostly ash.

"Wait, here's something. Uh, "Tarnis, 12th century. One of the founders of the monks of the order of Dagon." Spike stood up. "Their sole purpose appears to have been as protectors of the Key."

Spike scoffed. "Brown-robe types are always protecting something. It's the only way they can justify giving up girls."

He looked around, spotting Olaf's hammer in a display case. "Hey! Troll hammer."

Spike tried to pick it up but it was too heavy. It fell to the floor with a clang. He glanced over to see if Dawn noticed. She had her back to him.

"Didn't go with my stuff anyway."

He continued looking around at the shelves, looking bored, as Dawn read.

""The Key is not directly described in any known literature, but all research indicates an energy matrix vibrating at a dimensional frequency beyond normal human perception. Only those outside reality can see the key's true nature."" She shook her head. "Outside reality. What's that mean?"

"Mm. Second-sight blokes, mostly", he put out his cigarette in an item on the shelf. "Or even just your run-of-the-mill lunatics."

He resumed his seat beside Dawn as she began to get an expression of revelation.

* * *

" _There!" The crazy guard pointed at a scared Dawn. "There's no one in there."_

* * *

" _I know what you are", the crazy guy said to Dawn outside the Magic Box._

* * *

Dawn looked thoughtful.

"What else does it say about this Key?" Spike asked. "Is it made out of gold? Maybe we can hock it, split the take."

"Um", Dawn read. "The key is also susceptible to necromanced animal detection, particularly those of canine or serpent construct."

* * *

_The snake slithered above Dawn, its eyes flashing red as Peter stood protectively in front of her._

* * *

Dawn held the book, pondering. Spike reached over and took the book from her.

Spike frowned at the book. ""The monks possessed the ability to transform energy, bend reality." Blah, blah, blah", he looked at Dawn. "Good lord, Giles writes as dull as he talks, doesn't he?" He turned back to the book. ""They started work. But the Council ... has suggested ... to us that they were interrupted. Presumably by ... Glory."" Dawn continued staring into the distance as she listened. ""They obviously did manage to accomplish the taste..."" he looked closer, ""accomplish the task. They had to be certain the Slayer would protect it with her life. So they sent the Key to her ... in human form. In the form of a sister.""

Dawn now had a shocked expression. Spike frowned, looking over at her. "Huh! I guess that's you, nibblet."

Dawn's entire world had been shattered into pieces.

* * *

Later, Summers House

Willow and Tara sat on a sofa, Peter next to them, deep in thought, with Buffy facing them in an armchair.

"What's matter, Peter?" Buffy asked, noticing him. "You look like someone has found out your identity or something."

"Yeah, everything okay?" Willow asked in concern.

"No, it's not- Oh my God!"

Buffy turned to look behind her, getting up.

Dawn was standing in the doorway. A large knife in one hand, blood running down her other arm from a wound across the inner forearm.

"Is this blood?" She asked, dazed. Joyce and Giles turned to look.

"Dawn!" Buffy cried out.

"Oh, baby", Joyce said too.

Buffy and Joyce rushed over to Dawn, Peter standing behind them.

"What did you do?!" Buffy asked.

"This is blood, isn't it? It can't be me. I'm not a key", Buffy looked shocked. "I'm not a thing."

"Oh, sweetie, no. Wha-what is this all about?" Joyce asked softly.

"What am I?" Dawn asked grimly and got teary. "Am I real? Am I anything?"

She began to cry. Joyce hugged her. Buffy and Peter watched grimly, the former also a little teary-eyed.

* * *

Later

Buffy saw the others out.

Willow started. "If you need anything-"

"Thanks."

Willow hugged Buffy and left.

Peter started. "If there's a problem-"

"I'll take care of it", Buffy said as Peter nodded and left too.

Giles walked up to the door. "Perhaps I should stay, you know, just in case."

"This is a family thing. We should deal with this", Buffy said.

"Okay."

Giles left. Buffy closed the door behind him.

* * *

Dawn was sitting on her bed. Joyce sat at the foot of the bed. Buffy entered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dawn asked softly, not looking up.

Joyce looked at Buffy.

"We were going to. It just... " Buffy trailed off. Dawn gave her an angry look.

"We thought it would be better if we waited until you were older", Joyce said.

"How old am I now?" Dawn asked.

"You're fourteen, sweetheart, you know that", Joyce said.

"No. The monks. When did ... when did they ..." she trailed off.

"Six months ago", Buffy revealed.

Dawn was trying to hold back tears. "I've only been alive for six months, huh?"

"Honey, you've been alive a lot longer than that to us", Joyce said gently.

"You don't know that! You don't know anything. I'm, I'm just a key, right?" Dawn asked. "Everything about me is made up."

"Dawn ..." Buffy sat on the bed next to Dawn. "Mom and I know what we feel. I know I care about you. I know that I worry about you-"

"You worry about me because you have to. I'm your job. Protect the key, right?" Dawn asked.

"I worry because my sister is cutting herself!" Buffy said.

"Yeah? How do you know? Maybe this is just another fake memory from my fake family", Dawn snapped.

Joyce started. "Sweetheart-"

"Get out."

Buffy started. "Dawn..."

Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

Her voice rose to a shriek on the last two words. Joyce and Buffy got up to leave. Dawn lay down on the bed, curled up hugging a stuffed animal.

* * *

Next day, Magic Box

"We need answers, Giles", Buffy said.

Peter, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles moved across the room toward the counter. Giles went behind the counter, where Anya was already moving around looking at stuff.

"We need to find out everything we can about the Key. What's it for, who created it", Buffy said.

"More specifically, where is the keyhole", Peter pointed out.

"And why Glory has a big girl-god jones for it", Xander said.

"This isn't about her. It's about Dawn. She deserves to know where she came from. She needs to know. Or it's just gonna eat away at her", Buffy said to him.

Giles looked at his notebooks and papers. "How did she find these? How did she get in here?"

"You seriously wrote all of that down where she could find it?" Peter asked.

"I had no idea she would break in for this", Giles said.

"I think you should have written it on a computer and encrypted it", Peter said.

"Oh God no!" Giles shook his head.

"He's got a point, you know", Willow agreed.

Anya turned away from the back shelves, holding an item. "Ew! Who's been using the urn of Ishtar as an ashtray?" She took out a cigarette butt.

Buffy's eyes widened in realization as she started moving out but Peter ran in her way. "Hey, stop!"

"Get out of my way", Buffy said.

"Hitting Spike is not gonna do anything", Peter told her.

"He was with her", Buffy said.

"I know he was", Peter finally revealed.

"You knew?" Buffy asked in shock. "You knew Dawn and Spike were coming here and you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't think she was going after any notes Giles had, because I had no idea he did", Peter said honestly.

"But you let her go with Spike!" Buffy said.

"Spike wasn't going to hurt her", Peter said. "I know he's not a good guy, but he wasn't going to hurt her, even if he could that is. He went with her to keep her safe."

"You really think that?" Buffy asked.

"No I don't. I know that", Peter said. "Spike went with Dawn to protect her. Even if he hadn't gone with her, she would have gone anyway and found out. And really, if I told you, you'd try to stop her again, and that's gonna make it obvious you're hiding something."

Buffy wanted to argue but she really couldn't. Peter was right. She hadn't told Dawn the truth, so Dawn was going to try to find out anyway, and blaming Spike was stupid.

"I guess you're right, I should have told her", Buffy said.

"We all should have. This is on us", Peter agreed guiltily.

* * *

Same time, Summers House

Joyce knocked on Dawn's door, entering. Dawn was still lying on her side on the bed, with her back to the door.

"Honey? You're gonna be late for school", Joyce said.

"I'm not going. Blobs of energy don't need an education", Dawn told her.

"You want me to make you some soup?" Joyce asked, sitting on the bed. "I think there's some chicken and stars..."

"I'm not sick!" Dawn said, getting quieter. "I'm not anything."

"Honey, calm down, okay..." Joyce put her hand on Dawn's back.

Dawn faced her. "Don't tell me what to do." She paused. "You're not my mother."

Joyce looked hurt. Dawn lay back down for a moment, then got up. "I changed my mind. I'd rather be at school."

She grabbed her backpack and left.

* * *

Later, Sunnydale Junior High

Dawn was simply walking, not paying heed to anything around.

"Dawn? Dawn?"

Peter ran next to her. "Hey Daw-"

"Stay away from me!" Dawn snarled at him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry I didn-"

"Tell me I am not real?" Dawn asked him in a slightly high voice, making some stop and look at them.

Peter started. "No that's not what I-"

"You pretend to be my friend, but you're just like the others who think I'm delicate and fragile and can't handle the truth!" Dawn snapped at him.

"What is going on?" A teacher asked as he arrived.

Peter started. "Not-"

"Why do you care?" Dawn asked.

"Excuse me?!" The teacher said, clearly not liking her attitude.

"Why does everyone think they can tell me to do shit and then think I'll follow?" Dawn muttered.

"Language, lady!" The teacher warned her.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" Dawn snarled at her.

"That's it, you're coming with me to the Principal's office", the teacher said as Dawn sighed and followed the teacher, while Peter rubbed his forehead.

"Why is this happening?" He thought to himself.

* * *

Later, Magic Box, night

The Scooby Gang met after Dawn had run off from home and burnt her stuff.

"She tore up her room ... she burned all of her diaries", Buffy said then moved across the screen to sit in a chair by the table, Spike behind her.

"The Dawnmeister Chronicles?" Xander asked, sitting behind the counter with Willow and Tara, with Peter, Giles and Anya behind it. Giles handed Willow a cup of tea.

"So those had a name too?" Peter muttered.

"She's been keeping those since ..." she paused, looking confused. "I mean..."

"Since she was seven. I remember too, Will", Buffy said. "We have to find her. Fast. Before Glory or the knights of hack-n-slash figure out what - **who** she really is. Mom's gonna stay at home in case she shows up. I figure we split up and sweep the city."

She stood. "Anya. Will you stay here in case she shows up? Xander, Giles, you guys take the center of town. Willow, Tara, west side. Spike, you and I'll get the east side. Peter, swing."

Everyone got up to leave. Spike moved forward to stand beside Buffy.

Buffy softly said. "Just find her ... please."

* * *

Later

Dawn entered the mental ward of the hospital as the patients muttered nervously.

"It's here. It's here. It's here."

"Can't stop."

"It's here. It's here."

"Make it stop. The skin's too tight."

The first one lifted his head to look at Dawn. "Can't hear it. What's the frequency? Empty. All spilled out."

Dawn went over to him. "Please. Y-you see me, right? Look at me."

He stared at her, very fearful.

"Can't stop it!"

"You know what I am, don't you? You all know!" Dawn said.

The first one stared at the ceiling. "Can't hear it, can't hear it, can't hear it."

"Tell me!"

"Can't hear it, can't hear it ..."

"What am I?"

"The Key."

Dawn whipped her head around to look at a patient. What she did not know was he was one of the Knights of Byzantium, and Glory had brainsucked him. His name was Orlando.

"I found it. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Dawn rushed over to him. "You know what the key is?"

He stared at the ceiling still repeating "Thank you".

"Where did I come from? Who made me, wha-what am I?" Dawn asked.

"Thank you, thank you..."

"Please!"

Orlando suddenly jerked his head up and yelled. "Destroyer!"

Dawn jumped back.

"Cracked ... bones ... the sun bleeding into the sky! The Key is the link."

Dawn shook her head, backing away. "No, no."

"The link must be severed. Such is the will of God. Such is the will of God. Such is the will of God."

He continued repeating this phrase as Dawn backed away, then turned and ran away.

"Such is the will of God."

"Can't hear it."

Orlando continued repeating his phrase as the rest muttered, getting louder and louder. Dawn ran to the door, pulled it open and found Ben on the other side. He looked at her in surprise.

* * *

Later, locker room

Dawn sat at a small table. Ben walked over carrying two cups, which he put on the table.

"Two steaming cups of chocolate goodness courtesy of ... whoever I swiped it from out of the cupboard", he sat. "Couldn't find any marshmallows. I'll try to steal some for next time."

"Don't like 'em anyway", Dawn said.

"What? Is that even possible?" Ben asked.

"Too squishy. When I was five, Buffy told me they were monkey brains, and I-" she stopped.

"Dawn, was your mom brought back in? Is that why you're here?" Ben asked.

"No", she said bitterly. "My **mom'** s just fine."

Ben was puzzled. "Is there anybody I can call? Your sister?"

"I don't have a sister", Dawn said.

"Oh ... you two have a fight? It's okay, I know how that goes. I got a sister too. They can be a real pain sometimes", Dawn nodded. "I tell you, there've been a lot of nights I wish she didn't exist either."

Dawn sighed. "It's not Buffy. It's me. I'm the one that doesn't exist."

Ben said. "Look, I know it can feel that way sometimes, but when you're older-"

"No, you don't understand. It's not real. None of this", she indicated her body. "They made it."

"Dawn-"

"I'm nothing! I'm just a thing the monks made so Glory couldn't find me. I'm not real."

Ben looked extremely shocked and fearful. He got to his feet.

"You're the Key?" He asked.

"How do you know about the Key?" Dawn asked.

"Go! Before she finds you. Don't ask me how she knows, 'cause she always knows. Just go", Ben said, confusing her more

"Wait! Calm down, just tell me-"

Ben was agitated. "You don't understand, you're a kid." Dawn got up. "You stay, she'll find you. She finds you, she'll hurt you."

"What's wrong with you?" Dawn asked.

"You're what she's been searching for. I am telling you, run. You don't know, you –" he looked around nervously. "Oh god. Oh god no, she's coming." Dawn looked frightened. "I can feel it, you've gotta get out. No ... oh no, she's here!"

He grabbed Dawn by the arms. She screamed. "She's here!" In the middle of "She's here," Ben morphed into Glory. Dawn gasped and stares at her in shock. Glory looked confused.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

* * *

Later

Dawn was sitting in the chair again.

"Ugh, cotton!"

Glory took off Ben's hospital scrubs. "Could a fabric be more annoyingly pedestrian?"

She reached into a locker. "Now this is what I'm talkin' about." She pulled out a red silk blouse and slid it over her head, smiling. "Makes your skin sing."

"You're-you're Ben... "

Glory fastened the blouse. "Uh, it's an eensy more complicated than that. Family always is, isn't it?"

Dawn looked anxiously toward the door.

"You'd never make it", Glory said, her back still to Dawn. "I'd rip out your spine before you got half a step. And those little legs?" She smiled over her shoulder at Dawn. "They wouldn't be much good without one of those."

Suddenly Glory was right next to Dawn, bending over with her hands on her knees so that her face was at Dawn's level. "Would they, Dawnie?"

Dawn looked alarmed.

"Now. What I'm trying to noodle, is what in the world was the Slayer's little sis doing here with gentle Ben?" Glory asked.

"Y-you don't remember?" Dawn gulped.

"Remember what?" Glory brushed the hair off Dawn's shoulders. "You were talking to him, not me." She gasped, then grabbed Dawn's chin. "Oh, he wasn't being naughty, was he?"

A hospital guard entered. "Excuse me, ma'am. This area's for hospital personnel-"

Glory turned around, grabbed his head and twisted it, breaking his neck. He fell to the floor. Dawn gasped. Glory turned back to Dawn and leaned down again. "Rude! I was talking!" She sighed. "What do you say ..." she pulled Dawn to her feet. "We find a nice place off the beaten", she grabs Dawn by the front of her blouse, spinning her around. "Where you and I can have a long uninterrupted chat."

Glory pushed a very scared Dawn around in front of her.

* * *

Later

Dawn and Glory were in some sort of lab, with X-ray display cases along one wall, racks full of beakers and test tubes. Glory shoved Dawn against a metal counter. "Okay. Small talk over. I'm in a bit of a crunch here, so let's cut right to the ooey gooey center. Your sister, the Slayer, has my Key. It's mine, I want it." She got softer. "Do you know where she squirreled it away? There's ice cream and puppydogs in it for you if you start singin'."

"I'm not sure. What does it look like?" Dawn asked nervously.

Glory smiled fondly, put hands over her heart. "Well..." she walked a few steps away, getting nostalgic. "The last time I caught a peep ... it was a bright green swirly shimmer. Really brought out the blue in my eyes." She got annoyed. "But then those sneaky little monks pulled an abracadabra, so now it could look like anything. You see the predicament I'm in."

"Maybe..."

"Yes?"

"Well, maybe if you ... told me more about it, I'd know if I've seen it."

Glory sighed, leaned forward, put her hands on the table on either side of Dawn. Dawn gasped nervously. Glory gazed at her for a moment.

"Okay."

* * *

Few minutes later

Dawn was now leaning against a wall while Glory sat on the exam table.

"So this ... key thing ... it's been around for a long time?" Dawn asked.

"Well, not as long as me, but ... yeah. Just this side of forever", Glory said.

Dawn had a long pause, then very quietly asked. "Is it evil?"

"Totally!"

Dawn gave a little gasp of dismay.

Glory laughed. "Well, no, not really. I guess it depends on your point of view."

"What's it for? I mean ... if it's a key, there's gotta be a lock, right?"

"Yes. We have a winner."

"-so what does it open?"

Glory sighed. "I smell a fox in my hen house." She was annoyed. "Is that why you've been playing sugar and spice with old Uncle Ben?" She got down from the table. "Trying to get a peek at Glory's unmentionables?"

"No, I-"

"Shh! I kinda wanna hear me talking right now. Me talking." She got right up close to Dawn. "You know what I'm starting to think? I'm thinking ... that maybe you ..." Dawn looked very apprehensive, "don't have any idea where my key is."

Glory spun away, speaking faster. "Very irritating. Irrational. Know what I mean, tiny snapdragon? Like..."

She banged her elbows down on the table, leaned over and rubbed her forehead, scowling as if she ha a headache. "...bugs under my skin. And say", she sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm feelin' a little..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hey", Glory sighed, then smiled. "Hey!" She straightened up. "This doesn't have to be a complete waste of my precious time." She turned and walked back toward Dawn. "I've been meaning to send the Slayer a message. And I could use a little pick-me-up. Two birds, one stone, and", she clapped her hands in front of Dawn's nose. "Boom." Dawn looked very scared. "You have yummy dead birds."

The door burst open and Buffy entered with Peter in his suit, followed by the others.

"Get away from my sister."

"Hey, we were just talking about you", Glory laughed.

Dawn ran over behind Buffy.

"So she's gonna live long then", Peter quipped.

"Conversation's over, hell-bitch", Buffy punched Glory with a right, then a left, then ducked a punch, kicking Glory. Spike entered the room.

Buffy and Glory grappled; Buffy spun her around and slammed her into a display case. Glory kicked Buffy away.

Glory punched Buffy when Peter hung on the ceiling and kicked her back into the display case, shattering it.

Glory tried to punch as Peter ducked to avoid and flipped to avoid another before flip kicking Glory's face, and then hanging on the ceiling leapt behind her, spinning a web and trapping her neck as he tried to hold her.

"I feel like Hitman now", Peter quipped as he lifted his feet, using them to pin Glory's arms.

"You bug!" Glory snarled and struggled as Spike punched Glory on the face and then Buffy punched Glory on the face while Peter restrained her.

"I thought you said this skank was tough", Spike quipped.

Glory broke free, grabbed Peter's arm and flipped him over, throwing him into Spike as both slammed into a wall. She picked Peter up and head-butted him. Glory then threw Spike and he slid across the exam table, crushing a bunch of medical equipment. He fell off the other side, landing against the wall unconscious.

She grabbed Peter again but he webbed her entire face, making her back off, annoyed. "Get this sticky substance off of my glo-"

She was cut off when Peter kicked her back with both feet, flipping up.

Glory ripped off the web, then turned to Buffy. "He wakes up, tell your boyfriend to watch his mouth."

Buffy got in Glory's face, glaring. "He is NOT my boyfriend."

Giles tried to aim the crossbow, but Buffy was between him and Glory. Buffy began punching Glory as Peter swung and kicked her face.

Buffy tried to kick but Glory grabbed her foot and looks at it. "Hey, those are really nice shoes."

Glory pushed Buffy's foot away. Buffy went into a back-flip and kicked Glory in the face on the way down."

"Giles, now!"

Buffy and Peter dived out of the way and Giles fired the crossbow. The arrow bounced off Glory's stomach. She looked annoyed.

"Oh, please. Like that's-"

Xander came up behind her and hit her over the head with the tire iron."

"Hey!" She grabbed the tire iron and Xander. "Watch the hair."

She flung Xander away; he flew back into Giles and they both crashed into the x-ray display screens, which exploded, showering sparks over them and Dawn in her hiding place. Dawn shrieked and covered her head.

Glory points the tire iron at each of them. "Time to start the dyin'. Start with the whelp!"

Peter leapt behind her and webbed the tire iron, pulling it as it hit Glory on the face, making her grunt as she twirled the tire iron, spinning Peter and crashing him into a corner.

Glory then threw the tire iron like a javelin at Dawn.

"Dawn!"

Buffy threw herself into the tire iron's path, letting it stab her in the upper chest as she fell to the ground. Dawn began to crawl out toward her.

"Buffy!"

"Get back!"

"Nice catch. Is that the best you little crap-gnats can muster?"

Buffy pulled the tire iron out of herself with a grimace of pain as Peter staggered up.

"'Cause I gotta tell ya, so not impressed."

Glory walked in between Tara and Willow. They each threw a handful of glittery powder over her. It fluttered down on her, covering her hair and body.

Glory was angry. "Look what you did to my dress, you little-"

Willow clapped her hands once. "Discede!"

Glory exploded into a cloud of dust and disappeared. Willow fell to the floor.

"Willow!" Tara rushed over to her.

Buffy stared, turning to Dawn as Peter took off his mask.

"Dawn", Buffy pulled Dawn over and hugged her, looking back at Willow and Tara. "What did you do to her?"

Willow panted, her nose bleeding. "Teleportation spell. Still working out the kinks."

"So you disassembled her here and reassembled her somewhere else? Cool", Peter said.

"Where'd you send her?" Peter asked.

"Don't know. That's one of the kinks."

* * *

Several hundred feet above Sunnydale, a cloud of dust appeared and materialized into Glory. She looked around, then down.

"Oh, sh-"

Glory as a ball of light streaked toward the ground.

* * *

Hospital

Tara crouched by Willow as Giles came over. Xander getting up also.

"That was an incredibly ... dangerous spell for an adept at your level", Giles said as he and Tara helped Willow sit up.

"Yep. Won't be trying that one again soon", Willow said, dazed.

Spike's eyes opened as Peter gave him a hand.

"Whoa!" Spike said, surprised as he actually took it and got up.

"You're welcome", Peter said.

Buffy and Dawn sat on the ground together.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Buffy asked.

"Why do you care?" Dawn asked.

"Because I love you. You're my sister", Buffy assured.

"No I'm not", Dawn shook her head, teary-eyed.

"Yes you are", Buffy lifted Dawn's arm, which was still bloody with her hand. "Look, it's blood. It's Summers blood."

Buffy pressed her hand against the tire-iron wound on her shoulder, wincing a little. She clasped her bloody hand in Dawn's bloody hand. "It's just like mine. It doesn't matter where you came from, or, or how you got here. You are my sister." She paused. "There's no way you could annoy me so much if you weren't."

Dawn looked at her for a moment, then hugged her tightly. They both got teary-eyed.

"I was so scared", Dawn said.

"Me too", Buffy said.

The others watched them.

"Come on."

Buffy and Dawn stood up.

"Wait. Ben. He was here, he was trying to help me. He..." Dawn stopped, looking confused. Where had Ben gone? Maybe he left before Glory came. "I ... I think he might have left before Glory came ..." she frowned. "I can't, I can't remember.

Buffy took her hands again. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. Next time we see him, we'll thank him."

"Yes, I definitely will", Peter piped up, since his name was Ben.

Dawn still looked puzzled.

"I have to get you back home though. Mom's freaking out", Buffy said.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Oh. Is she mad about the whole fire thing?"

"I think you sorta have a get-out-of-jail-free card on account of big love and trauma", Buffy said.

"Really? Okay. Good."

They started to walk out, holding hands.

"You think she'd raise my allowance?"

"Don't push it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's thinking why Peter didn't tell the others Dawn and Spike were going, he didn't know about Giles' diary and thought Dawn wouldn't actually do anything.
> 
> This episode was amazing, and I felt so bad for Dawn. I know the 'Get out, get out, get out' is a meme and all that, but in this episode, it was perfectly understandable. Dawn just found out she wasn't real, she hadn't existed up until 6 months ago, and all her memories are fake, as well as those of everyone around her about her. It will elicit that kind of reaction in a teenager.
> 
> The second time Dawn did the 'Get out, get out, get out' though, nope, not a fan of that. That one was out of line. I love Dawn, but she has her bad moments, almost all of them are in Season 6 though.
> 
> So, is there is a connection between Ben and Glory?
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	18. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy finds out about Spike's feelings for her, and her reaction isn't the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

The Bronze

Buffy sat down, watching Willow and Tara as well as Xander and Anya dancing with each other. Xander was pretty bad at it, but Anya was even worse, though they were funny to look at. Willow and Tara were decent.

"Bleedin' crime, is what it is."

Buffy looked up as Spike sat in the chair beside her. Instead of his usual attire he wore khaki pants, a blue/gray button-down shirt open over a black t-shirt, and a shiny brown leather jacket.

"Jackin' up the bar price to pay for fixin' up this sinkhole. Not my fault insurance doesn't cover act of troll."

"Gee, maybe it's time you found a new place to patronize", Buffy said.

Spike sat back. "I've half a mind to! Especially since the flowering onion got remodeled off the sodding menu." He leaned forward. "'S the only thing this place had going for it."

Buffy frowned. "What are you doing?"

Spike frowned. "Wha, what do you mean what am ... I ..."

"Here? At this table? Talking to me. Like we're some kind of talking buddies."

Spike started. "Well, I saw you ... sitting here alone. Thought, I don't know, you could, maybe do with a bit of, uh, you know, company."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at him. Spike frowned. "Suit yourself!" He got up. Buffy looked back over at the dance floor.

"Although..." Spike sat back down as Buffy rolls her eyes. "It's just, we took on that Glory chippie together with bug boy, I was right there with you, fightin' the fight. You'd think that would be enough to cut me a sliver of slack. Earn a little consideration, respect."

"Hey, uh, Evil Dead, you're in my seat."

Xander and Anya were standing behind Spike. He turned his head to look at them, sighing. "Bugger it."

He reached for his beer bottle, knocking it over accidentally, grabbed it and got up. Buffy watched him go in some confusion as Xander and Anya sat.

"Xander, I think you may have hurt his feelings", Anya told him.

"And you should never hurt the feelings of a brutal killer", Xander pondered. "You know, that's, uh, that's actually some pretty good advice."

Buffy didn't reply. Willow and Tara came over and sat.

"So, who's up for some more liquid refreshments? I'm buying, for I am payday man", Xander said.

Willow opened an aspirin bottle. "I could use a water."

Xander dismissively raised his hand. "Water poses no challenge for payday man, for I have..." he paused, looking dismayed, his tray had just a few coins on it. "Hey, where's my change?" Buffy looked at the tray, scowling, then glanced over at the bar. Xander looked too. Spike was at the bar, buying another beer.

"Spike, you diabolical fiend."

Xander got up and walks toward Spike. Buffy looked at Tara comforting Willow. "Poor Will. Still getting those headaches?"

"Fewer and further between, but...yep, they're still exercising their visitation rights", Willow said.

"Honey, in case you didn't hear me the first six thousand times, no more teleportation spells", Tara advised gently.

"Well, it's just we have squat in the way of Glory-fighting arsenal, and ... another run-in with her and my headaches and nosebleeds are gonna be the least of our problems", Willow sighed.

"You know what? This is the first R-'n'-R I've had in weeks. How about we go one night without saying the name Glory."

Everyone nodded.

"I'm down with that", Tara said. "Let's just call "she who will not be named" another name. Let's just call her-"

"Ben!"

Ben was sitting on a sofa across the room, with another guy.

"For example-"

"I'll be right back."

Buffy got up and the other three girls watched her walk over to Ben.

"Ben! Hey!"

"Buffy, hi", Ben greeted.

"I barely recognized you without your hospital scrubs", Buffy said.

The guy next to Ben got up and left, and Buffy sat in his place.

"Oh, you'd be surprised the extent of my wardrobe."

"Really?"

"I actually have entire outfits that aren't blue pajamas."

Buffy laughed. "Um, my sister ... uh, told me what happened at the hospital before I got there."

"Uh huh."

"And, uh, I just wanted to say ... thanks."

Ben looked confused.

"For looking after her?"

Ben sighed, smiling. "That's okay. I'm glad Dawn's all right."

Spike and Xander were by the bar.

"The point is, I work hard for that money."

"And you're saying I didn't?" Spike asked.

"You stole it", Xander pointed out.

"And you're making it into very hard work!" Spike quipped.

"Listen, bleach boy, I don't have a chip in my head. I can do far more damage to you than you can ever do to me."

Spike wasn't listening, as he had noticed Buffy chatting with Ben and was watching them intently. "Yeah? Like you could ever hurt me."

* * *

Train station

A porter leaned against a fence reading a Captain America comic as a train approached, the horn blowing. It came to a stop. The porter straightened up, waiting for the passengers to start coming out. No one appeared.

The porter frowned, walking forward to the door of the train and called inside. "Sunnydale Station! Last stop this line."

Nothing. He looked around. The platform was empty. The porter entered one of the train cars. He walked to the first row of seats, stopped and looked shocked. A male passenger was lying slumped over with blood on his neck and on the pillow behind his head. The porter looked shocked. A female passenger was also lying slumped over dead and bloody.

The porter walked farther into the train and there were more dead passengers in the seats. Another female passenger had her arm stretched out into the aisle, covered with blood from a wound on the wrist. The porter breathed heavily.

He heard footsteps. He turned and saw something. "Oh god! Oh please! Help me! Somebody please! Help me!"

He ran back the way he came. He ran out screaming. "Help me!"

Before he could make his way down the stairs, something grabbed him from behind and dragged him back into the train while he screamed.

* * *

Later, Summers House

Peter, Joyce, and Dawn were sitting in the living room. Joyce had books; Peter and Dawn sat on the floor watching television.

Joyce looked to the door. "Buffy?"

Buffy entered. "I'm back by popular demand."

"So, had a fun night?" Peter asked.

Buffy pondered, sitting. "You know, I think I did. Much-needed fun, apart from Willow's headaches and Spike's cameo appearance."

"Why was Spike there?" Peter wondered.

"No idea", Buffy said.

Joyce came forward to sit beside Buffy. "Well, I'm relieved that you're home. But at least Peter was here to make us feel safe."

"It's no problem, Miss Summers", Peter told her.

He then got up. "Good night Dawn."

"Good night", Dawn smiled at him.

He then said to Joyce too. "Good night."

"Good night."

Buffy got up and followed Peter to the hallway. "So how is Dawn?"

"Better than Aunt May when she found out who I was", Peter said.

"That's a good thing, right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah", Peter said. "So, whatever you're doing, keep it up."

"Okay then", Buffy said as Peter nodded and walked out.

* * *

Next day, UC Sunnydale

"I just don't see why he couldn't end up with Esmerelda", Willow said to Tara and Buffy. "They could have the wedding right there. Beneath the very bell-tower where he labored thanklessly for all those years."

"No, see, it can't, it can't end like that, 'cause all of Quasimodo's actions were selfishly motivated", Tara said. "He had no moral compass, no understanding of right. Everything he did, he did out of love for a woman who would never be able to love him back."

They came to a vending machine and stopped walking. Tara dug in her purse. Willow looked in hers as well. "Also, you can tell it's not gonna have a happy ending when the main guy's all bumpy."

Willow took some money out of her purse and handed it to Tara, who smiled and turned to the vending machine.

"What did you think, Buffy?"

"The test isn't till tomorrow, right?" Buffy shrugged. "I don't have an opinion till then."

"But, you read it, right?" Willow asked.

"Kinda not. I rented the movie."

Tara took her snack out of machine.

"Oh, with, um, with Charles Laughton?"

"I don't know. Was he one of the singing gargoyles?"

"Oh boy."

They all began to walk off. "What, I, I'm kidding!" They noticed a guy reading a newspaper. "You're done with this?"

Buffy grabbed the paper from him.

"Yeah, hi, uh, kind of reading that?"

"Just a minute", Buffy said as the three stared at the front page.

" _METROTRAIN MURDER. Six Found Murdered on Train at Sunnydale Station_."

""Six found murdered on train at Sunnydale Station"", Buffy finished reading.

"Glory?" Tara asked.

Buffy shook her head. ""Unconfirmed reports of severe trauma to the throats of one or more of the victims."" She lowered the paper. "Survey says ... vampire."

* * *

Later

Peter and Buffy entered the train, passing the tape as Peter held a flashlight.

"So what are we looking for?" Peter asked.

"Clues", Buffy said.

"Okay", Peter told her as they looked around at the seat marks. "I think the victims actually being here would make it easier."

Buffy gave him a look. "Not that there is anything good about dead bodies. Those poor guys."

"I'm thinking how many were here", Buffy sighed.

"Well, Sunnydale's finest didn't leave much to examine", Peter said.

Buffy suddenly asked. "How did Spike meet Dawn the night she found out?"

"You're asking this now?" Peter asked.

"It's just been in my mind for a while", Buffy said.

"He was lurking, like he does", Peter shrugged.

"Oh!" Buffy said, not sure what to make of it.

"And he had a box with him, no idea what that was for", Peter told her as they continued looking.

* * *

Later, Summers House, night

Buffy entered her home, walking down the hall toward the kitchen.

"But what they didn't get was, that it was a copy of the bill of lading...so they thought that it was another order form, so now I've got two shipments of Greek amphorae on my hands!"

Dawn and Spike laughed at the conclusion as Spike said. "That's funny. And really, how many do you need, amphorae?"

They all laughed more. Buffy entered, folding her arms over her chest. Joyce saw her. She giggled. "Oh, Buffy. Spike came by to apologize for last week."

"And he just decided to ... hang out for a while?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, well, I got talking about the gallery. See, there was this-"

"Oh, don't get us all laughing again, Joyce. Anyhow, I really need to talk to your eldest", Spike said.

"What about?" Buffy asked.

Spike got down from the counter and went past Buffy into the hallway. She turned to follow him, looking suspicious.

"I got a bit of info you might be keen on knowin'."

"Sorry, all out of cash. Why don't you hit on Giles - hit up Giles."

"I got a bead on the guy who killed those people. The ones on the train", Spike said.

"Do tell", Buffy asked.

Spike jerked his head to indicate she should come with him. "I'll do better than that, I'll show."

Buffy didn't budge. Spike frowned.

"What's the matter?"

Buffy was nervous. "Nothing ... just..."

Spike sighed, rolling his eyes. "Two vamps holed up in a warehouse downtown. Come on, what are you waiting for? Grab your coat and your pointy sticks."

Buffy moved past him. He let her pass and fell in behind her.

* * *

Later

Spike and Buffy were sitting in a car watching a warehouse. Spike looked at Buffy. She gave him a sharp look back. He looked away. Buffy frowned at him, looking very suspicious and nervous. Spike suddenly reached toward her and Buffy flinched back in her seat.

"Hey!"

He opened the glove compartment and took out a flask. Buffy looked relieved. Spike took a swig and then offered her the flask.

"Ew."

"It's not blood, it's bourbon."

"Eeeeew."

Spike grinned ruefully. "Suit yourself."

He shook his head, reaching across Buffy to put the flask back, sat back and sighed. He began to hum, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Buffy gave him a look, which he didn't notice.

He stopped singing, then looked at Buffy. "Do you like the Ramones?"

"So if you're not doing this for the money, why are y-"

"Shh!"

They both looked out the front window. Two figures walked across the street. They entered the warehouse.

Spike and Buffy got out of the car.

* * *

Inside, the two vamps were sitting on a sofa. One was making popcorn over a small lantern. The other was looking through a pile of CDs. Buffy and Spike entered. The vamps got up.

"The Slayer!"

The two vamps turned and ran away. The popcorn continued popping.

"Well, that was sad."

Buffy moved forward, looking around.

"I'm embarrassed for our kind."

The vamps' furniture was arranged in a cozy grouping. Spike came forward, going a few steps in the direction the vampires went. "So. Should we chase after 'em, then? They couldn't have gone far."

Buffy was still staring at the furniture and stuff. "These vamps have been here for a while. They've nested."

"So ... you're saying they're a couple of poofters?"

"No. I'm saying they had nothing to do with last night's murders."

"How do you figure?"

"Whoever did it only arrived in town last night. Looks like you've wasted my time", Buffy turned to leave.

Spike hurried after her, arriving in time to open the door for her. Buffy stopped with her hand up and turned to Spike with a frown. "What are you doing?"

Spike looked at the door. "I, I was ...", he scoffed. "I wasn't thinking."

"What is this?"

"Oh, come-" He shoved the door close. "Don't get your knickers twisted, I was-"

"What ... is this?"

Spike stared at her.

"The late-night stakeout, the bogus suspects, the flask?" Spike raised his eyebrows. "Is this a date?"

"A d- Please!" Spike looked amused. "A date? You are completely off your bird! I mean –" He then quietly asked. "Do you want it to be?"

Buffy made a little groan, with an expression of disgust. She moved past Spike back into the warehouse.

"Oh my god."

Spike bit his lip, turning to watch her.

"Oh ... oh no", she turned back to Spike. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It's not so unusual", he walked toward her. "Two people ... in the workplace ... feelings develop."

"No! No, no, feelings do not develop. No feelings."

"You can't deny it. There's something between us."

"Loathing. Disgust."

"Heat. Desire."

"Please! Spike, you're a vampire."

"Angel was a vampire."

"Angel was good!"

"And I can be too", Spike said. "I've changed, Buffy."

"What, that chip in your head?" She asked then pointed out. "That's not change. Tha-that's just ... holding you back. You're like a serial killer in prison!"

"Women marry 'em all the time!" Spike said.

"Uhh!"

Spike realized that's not what he meant. "But I'm not ... like that. Something's happening to me. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Uhh", Buffy turned away.

"And if that means turning my back on the whole evil thing-"

"You don't know what you mean! You don't know what feelings are!" Buffy snapped.

Spike was offended. "I damn well do! I lie awake every night!"

"You sleep during the day!"

"Yeah, but - You are missing the point. This is real here. I love-"

"Don't!" Buffy put up a hand to stop him. He sighed. "Don't say it."

Spike stared at her.

"I'm going."

She started to walk toward the door again.

"Oh, come on, we need to talk-"

Buffy turned back. "We don't need to do anything! Okay, there is no we! Understand?"

She turned to leave.

"Buffy."

She opened the door and exited. Spike watched her go.

* * *

Later

Spike entered his crypt, moving slowly. It was dark. He walked in, making a face and put his hand to his face. Suddenly there was a sniffling noise. Spike looked up, looking around suspiciously.

"Who's there?"

A voice came from the shadows behind him. He turned.

"A happy memory, pretty Spike."

Drusilla walked out from the shadows, holding a red rose. "Look who's come to make everything right again."

Spike stared at her, astonished. She put the rosebud against her cheek and drew it down across her face.

* * *

Later

"So, uh, let me get this straight. Darla got mojo'd back from the beyond ... you vamped her….." Drusilla circled Spike. "..and now she and you are working on turning Angel into his own bad self again."

"Mm-hmm."

"Sounds fun."

"It is. Like lollipops at the circus", Drusilla said. "Although ... didn't care for Angelus setting us on fire."

She touched her cheek and chest where she had still-healing burn marks.

"And this has got you, what, all nostalgic now, has it?" Spike asked.

"I want us to be a family again, my William", Drusilla walked up close to him and put her mouth next to his ear. "Come back with me." She pulled back to look at him.

"To Los Angeles?"

She nodded.

"I've done the whole L.A. scene, Dru. Didn't agree with me", Spike walked away. "Besides, I've got a sweet little setup here in Sunny-D." He gestured around. "Decent digs... " he sat in his armchair. "Not to mention all the tasty townies I can eat."

Dru rubbed one finger against the other in a scolding gesture. "Naughty! Shh." She put a finger to her lips. "You needn't make up stories. I already know why you're not coming. Poor boy."

She put her hands to her head. "Tin soldiers put funny little knick-knacks in your brain. Can't hunt! Can't hurt! Can't kill!"

She jerked her head on each "can't" in an imitation of Spike being zapped by the chip. "You've got a chip."

She tried to put her hands on Spike's head but he got up from the chair and moved away.

"Right, so you've heard. Poor Spike's become a cautionary tale for vampires, right? "You better be good, kiddies, or else they might wire you up someday!"" Spike kicked something across the room.

"I don't believe in science. All those bits and molecules no one's ever seen. I trust eyes and heart alone", Drusilla walked over to him. "And do you know what mine is singing out right now?"

She took Spike's hand and put it over her heart. He stared at her.

"You're a killer. Born to slash ... and bash ... and..." she gave a gasp of pleasure. "Oh, bleed like beautiful poetry."

Dru breathed faster, getting excited. They turned in a circle, still with Spike's hand on her chest.

"No little tinker-toy could ever stop you from flowing."

"Yeah", Spike said.

"Ohh."

Spike shook his head, removing his hand from her. "But the pain ... love, you don't understand, it's ... it's searing. It's, um, blinding."

She put her hand on the top of his head and pulled it down toward her. "All in your head. I can see it. Little bit of ... plastic, spiderwebbing out nasty blue shocks." She moved her fingers across his head imitating a spider. "And every one is a lie." Spike kept his head bent. "Electricity lies, Spike. It tells you you're not a bad dog, but you are."

She ran her hand around behind his head and then across his face, taking his chin and lifted it to look at her. Spike growled. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"What the heck is this?"

"Oh, bloody hell."

Spike turned to see Harmony entering. She came over to them. "Who is - oh, wait. I get it. Our little sex game was just the beginning. Now you've gone and picked up some cheap queen of the damned to dress up like your precious Drood-zilla."

"Harm."

"You'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. 'Cause my answer is the same as always. No threesomes unless it's", Harmony gestured to Spike", boy", she gestured to the air", "boy", she gestured to herself, "girl. Or Charlize Theron."

"Harm, you moron, this is Drusilla."

Dru just watched with a small smile.

"Oh. Well", Harmony walked to Dru. "You've got some nerve showing up here like this. After all this time. After breaking my sweet boo-boo's heart."

Dru looked over Harmony's shoulder at Spike and mouthed the word "boo-boo." Spike shrugged.

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been to break down the walls he put up after you left? I mean, serious trust issues."

"Harm..."

"So it's no use you crawling back to him, 'cause Spikey don't play that game any more, Morticia."

Dru put up a hand as if to block out the sight of Harmony. Harmony turned back to Spike and he grabbed her by the throat.

Spike looked at Dru. "It's been fun while it lasted, Harm", Dru smiled. "But I think it'd be best now if you hit the road."

He threw Harmony across the room. She hit the wall and slid down to the floor, clutching her throat and panting.

"Why? Because she's back?"

"No", Spike moved closer to Dru. "Because I am."

Dru smiled.

Harmony began to get to her feet. Spike put his arm around Dru's waist and pulled her up against him.

"And there you are, my darling, deadly boy."

She put her hand on the back of his neck and they kissed.

* * *

Later, Summers House

Peter, Joyce, Buffy, and Willow sat in the Summers living room.

"Well, he ... he actually told you? He, he said, "I love you"?" Willow asked.

"Well, I-I didn't let him get that far, but ... I could see the words coming", Buffy said.

"Honey, did you ... somehow, unintentionally, lead him on in any way? Uh, send him signals?" Joyce asked.

Buffy pondered. "Well, I ... I do beat him up a lot. For Spike that's like third base."

Joyce looked upset, standing up.

"Yeah, he's weird like that", Peter agreed.

"Buffy, um ... I'm really worried", Willow said.

"So am I. He could become dangerous", Joyce agreed.

"Yeah, crazy killer in love, doesn't end well", Peter said.

"Not really. As long as it's still chips ahoy in Spike's head he can't hurt me, or any of us. You know, besides, this'll probably just blow over. You know? It's just some weird Spike thing. He'll have the hots for some gak demon before we know it", Buffy said.

"I do hope it blows over", Peter sighed.

"I don't know. Uh, these things can, can become pretty twisted", Willow said.

"Yeah, there's a chance for either of those things", Peter agreed.

Joyce came back to sit down again. "Yeah, and Spike, I mean, he's..."

"Pretty twisted."

"Yeah."

"Well, well, you made it clear, right? That it could never happen. That there's no possible way. Ever", Willow inquired.

"Yeah!" She looked at them. "I, I think so. I don't know, I, I was just so thrown."

"Well, Buffy, you have to talk to him again", Willow said.

"What? No. No, no, no, I have to avoid him again", Buffy said.

"Not until you shut him down completely. If he thinks there's even a little chance with you, there's no telling what he'll do", Willow said.

"Yeah, just one more talk to tell him there is nothing", Peter agreed.

Buffy looked concerned.

* * *

The Bronze

The group Devics was onstage performing their song "Key."

Spike and Dru entered, arm in arm. Spike was once again wearing his usual attire complete with long black leather coat. He took a glass of wine from a tray carried by a passing waitress. The waitress gave him a dirty look as Dru removed her coat. Dru drank and put the now-empty glass down.

Spike took her hands and they moved onto the dance floor and began to dance, very slow and sensual. The singer resumed singing.

Dru looked up. A couple was kissing on the balcony above. Dru turned around so that her back was to Spike. He put his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him, grinned and looked up again. Dru leaned her head back on Spike's shoulder and drew his attention to the couple. Spike had an evil expression as he and Dru began to move off the dance floor.

* * *

Summers house

Joyce was in the hallway taking a coat down from a hook.

"I know this is hard, honey, but I think you made the right decision", she said then walked back into the living room where Peter, Buffy and Willow were standing. Joyce gave the coat to Buffy.

"Better to nip this in the bud before-"

"The bud nips me?"

"Exactly."

"If you want, Buffy, I can go with. Back you up with some scowling", Willow demonstrated her scowl as Buffy put on her coat.

"Maybe I could go", Peter offered.

"No, I better do this on my own", Buffy said. "Besides, you know, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this, this whole thing's just been blown way out of proportion and ... he's already gone back to wanting me dead."

"Here's hoping", Willow grinned and held up both hands with the fingers crossed.

"What if it doesn't blow over?" Peter asked as Buffy looked at him. "He's dangerous. It can get worse."

"I can take care of it", Buffy said.

"Still, better 2 than one", Peter said.

Buffy sighed and said. "Okay, but don't talk unless there is a very good reason."

"Sure", Peter said.

Buffy then said to Willow. "You know what, though? There is one thing you can do for me while I'm gone."

* * *

Bronze

The couple was still kissing on the balcony. Spike and Dru climbed the stairs hand in hand. Dru had her vamp face on. They walked in step, slow-motion, as the music continued.

Dru walked up to the couple, grabbed the girl's head and twisted it. Dru pushed the dead girl back toward Spike, who caught her as the boy looked on in horror. Dru walked behind the boy, turned his face aside and leaned in to bite his neck.

Spike stared at the girl's neck, then back at Dru, who raised her head from the boy to look at Spike, smiling.

Spike looked conflicted. He closed his eyes, looked back at the girl, taking a few deep breaths. His vampire face appeared and he bent down with a growl to bite the girl's neck. Dru watched, then turned back to her meal.

Spike drank from the girl's neck.

* * *

Spike's crypt

The door opened and Buffy and Peter peeked in, looking around.

"Spike? ... Are you here?"

They walked in, looking around.

"Spike?"

"He's not here."

They sighed, then saw the trap-door. They crouched down and moved it aside, looking down into the hole. They climbed down. There was a torch burning on the wall and a pile of human skulls by the foot of the ladder. Buffy took down the torch and looked around, finding a couple of caskets lying with their lids open. More skulls lying all around.

Peter went over to one wall that was covered by a sheet. He pulled it aside and revealed Spike's mannequin. The sheet dropped away and revealed a whole Buffy Shrine with a collage of pictures of her - some photos, some drawings - on the wall, and more pictures on a small table, along with some stakes.

"This doesn't look good", Peter told her as they shared a grim look.

Buffy climbed back up the ladder. She looked up, startled. Spike was squatting by the trap-door waiting for her. There was blood on his mouth.

"See anything interesting?"

Buffy continued climbing.

"I, uh ... what ..." She began backing up as Spike advanced on her. "What happened?"

"Me."

Buffy turned to see Drusilla behind her. Dru held out a cattle prod/taser and zapped Buffy with it. Buffy fell to the floor with a grunt. Spike grinned.

"You remember my ex, don't you, Slayer?"

He walked around Buffy toward Dru as Buffy sat up, leaning against the casket, groaning and wincing in pain. Spike put an arm around Dru's shoulders. "Come back, she did. Couldn't live without me."

"My boy's been feeding again. But I know what he really wants to eat", Dru said.

Then suddenly webbing hit the prod and pulled it down as Peter leapt flipped out, wearing only his mask, and kicked Dru back before giving Buffy a hand.

Buffy got up, groaning as she glared at Spike. "You are disgusting."

Spike said. "I love you."

"Interesting way of showing it", Peter said.

Buffy closed her eyes and grimaced in disgust. "Oh my god."

"I ... love you", Spike said. "You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut ... my throat ... I'm drowning in you, Summers, I'm drowning in you."

Dru began to laugh as Buffy said. "Whatever you think you're feeling, it's not love. You can't love without a soul."

"Oh, we can, you know. We can love quite well. If not wisely", Dru said.

Spike walked towards them. "I will prove it."

"I think you've proved enough", Peter said.

"Sod off, bug boy!" Spike said as he tried to smack Peter's face but Peter caught his hand and threw him into a corner.

Dru ran to fight Peter but Buffy lunged at her, pushing her back into a wall.

Peter punched Spike who blocked before punching Peter back, then did a spin motion and kicked Peter away to the ground. He skipped towards Peter, only for Peter to kick him away with both feet as he flipped up.

Dru punched Buffy back but Buffy ducked to avoid her other blow before flipping her over her shoulder, as she turned to Spike. "You really think what you're doing is love?"

"You think I like having you in here? Destroying everything that was me, until all that's left is you, in a dead shell", Spike scoffed. "You say you hate it, but you won't leave."

Then Spike gasped and fell over, revealing an arrow in his back as Harmony lowered a crossbow.

"Oh, great."

"You forget about me again? The actual girlfriend?" Harmony asked. "I gave you the best ... bunch of months of my life!"

She hit him over the head with the crossbow.

"That's right, little girl. Teach our naughty boy a lesson", Drusilla said.

"Oh, so now you're all ganging up", Spike said.

"I thought I could change you, Spike. I thought maybe if I gave and I gave and ga-"

She was cut off when Peter webbed her mouth, shutting her up. "Sorry, seen the high school queen bee thing before. Not a fan."

Spike rushed her, grabbed the crossbow and hit her in the face. He threw the crossbow away. He and Harmony fought as Dru rushed Buffy, who flipped her to the ground.

Dru kicked her back but Peter kicked her away into the wall. Buffy rushed her and grabbed her throat, but Drusilla grabbed her throat too.

Spike ran over and grabs Dru, flinging her aside. She fell to the floor. Spike and Buffy stood side-by-side. Dru stood up, holding her face, panting and looking shocked.

"Poor Spike...so lost", she was tearful. "Even I can't help you now."

She turned and left. Peter, Spike and Buffy watch her go.

"Oh Spikey."

The three rolled their eyes and turned to see Harmony standing up.

"And you can say good-bye to this", she pointed at her butt, "because you're not gonna see it any more ever." She thought. "Unless you run into me somewhere and it's me walking away from you." She started to leave, stopped and turns back, putting hands on her hips. "But even then ... I'll probably just ... you know ... back away." She backed away and exited.

Buffy turned to Spike. He took a deep breath and looked at her, anticipating. Buffy punched him in the face. He goes flying backward into the trap-door. Buffy turned and walked off with Peter.

"You gonna be all right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, he'd be an idiot to try anything after this", Buffy said as Peter nodded and swung away.

* * *

Few minutes later

Buffy walked quickly down the street near her home. Spike ran up behind her.

"Buffy! Come on now, stop."

He reached her and began walking by her side.

"You can't just walk away from this."

"What part of punching you in the face do you not understand?"

"So we had a fight. It's not our first, love, and it doesn't change anything."

Buffy stopped walking, turning to Spike angrily. "It changes everything, Spike! I want you out. I want you out of this town, I want you off this planet! You don't come near me, my friends, or my family again ever! Understand?"

She walked off. Spike shook his head and followed.

"No, it's not that easy. We have something, Buffy."

Buffy was walking up the stairs to the front door of her house. Spike followed.

"It's not pretty, but it's real, and there's nothing either one of us can do about it."

Buffy opened the door and entered, turning to face Spike who was right on her heels.

"Like it or not, I'm in your life, you can't just shut me out."

He stopped suddenly at the doorway as an invisible force prevented him from entering. Buffy stood right inside the door, giving him a grim look. Spike stared in surprise, giving a tentative smile, not quite getting it yet. It began to dawn on him that his invitation to the Summers house had been revoked. Buffy stepped back and closed the door in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Spuffy shipper but pre-Season 7, they were toxic, and Spike's way of showing his love was unhealthy and creepy, especially with the shrine. I cut out the tying up bit due to Peter being around.
> 
> So while Spike loves Buffy, before getting his soul, his love was toxic and obsessive, even if he did do some good things for her (not telling Glory Dawn's location, helping the Scooby Gang before Buffy's resurrection, and stopping Buffy from committing suicide), but at the end of the day, he was still more Demon than man. The chip didn't change him, only leashed him.
> 
> Now I do think he changed in Seasons 5 and 6 from who he was earlier, but his redemption only came after his soul returned.
> 
> Those are my thoughts obviously, you all have your own.
> 
> Plus, I think Spike wanted to copy Angel when he said he'd kill Drusilla to prove his love to Buffy, since Angel killed Darla to save her, but obviously soulless Spike got it wrong.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	19. Eugh! Love-bots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl comes to Sunnydale looking for her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> And this chapter will have Warren Mears, who we all hate a lot for obvious reasons. Hope all like it.

Buffy was in the workout room punching Peter who was wearing a padded suit and fencing mask, as he was the only one who could take her blows. Giles was in the background, sitting and watching.

Buffy punched. "Spike!" She punched more. "Spike wants me, how obscene is that?"

"Well, it is very strange. I can't imagine what he's thinking", Giles stood up. "Uh, not, not that you're not, uh, attractive..."

Buffy stopped punching. "I feel gross, you know, like, like, dirty."

She resumed punching as Peter asked. "But, why're you supposed to feel dirty for how he feels?"

Buffy stopped punching. "Well, aren't I responsible? I mean, something about me had to make him feel that, right? Something that made him say, "woof, that's the one for me!""

She resumed punching as Peter said. "Or maybe he's just crazy. Which he is."

Buffy stopped punching. "That's my secret to attracting men. You know, it's simple really, you slap 'em around a bit, you torture 'em, you make their lives a living hell-...and sure, the nice guys, they'll run away, but every now and then you'll meet a real prince of a guy like Spike who gets off on it."

"Or you can meet a guy who actually likes normal stuff", Peter suggested.

"I wish", Buffy sighed.

"Perhaps the reason good things don't last here is because we're on a Hellmouth", Giles piped up.

"Makes sense to me", Peter shrugged.

"Why does this have to happen to us?" Buffy wondered.

* * *

A car came around a corner and stopped by the sidewalk. The passenger door opened and a young woman got out, closing the door. She was wearing a very short, very tight pink flowered dress. She had long straight dark hair and a perpetual smile. She leaned in to talk to the driver of the car. "Thank you for picking me up. I'm very grateful for the ride."

"You sure you want to get out here? I mean, this place is kinda ..." the driver looked around. "What are you looking for in Sunnydale, anyway?"

She looked around with a smile. "True love."

* * *

Later, Summers House

Joyce was wearing a black evening gown with large flowers on it. She was spinning around. Buffy and Dawn sat on the sofa watching.

"I might like it more than the others. Can you spin around again?" Buffy asked.

Joyce spun again. Buffy smiled.

"Ooh, I'm not sure. Once more", Dawn said.

Joyce spun again, smiling at them.

"Now could you go the other way?" Buffy asked.

Joyce started to spin, then stopped and looked at them. "You're messing with me!"

Dawn laughed as Buffy said. "We just wanted to see how many times we could get you to do it."

"Was that five, or four and a half?" Dawn asked.

Joyce held out her arms. "So is anyone gonna talk about my dress?"

"I like it", Dawn said.

"You sure? I mean, it's not too mom-ish?"

"Oh. That was why I liked it."

Joyce looked disappointed.

"You're both crazy. It's not mom-ish at all", Buffy said as Joyce looked relieved. "It's sexy. It screams, "Randy sex kitten, buy me one drink and I'll..."" she paused. "Oh, wait, that's not really good either."

Dawn shook her head in agreement.

"Oh god. What time is it?" Joyce asked.

Buffy checked her watch. "4:23. You have lots of time until seven. Vast acres of time in which you could plant crops. Now tell me about this Brian and what his intentions are."

"Maybe he's a gigolo. Was his shirt all shiny?" Dawn and Buffy exchanged an amused look.

"No! He works for a publishing house. He's a nice normal guy, okay?"

"I think I've heard of those."

"He came to the gallery ... my first day back, when I was, you know, kinda shaky, starting over. And he asked a question about these antique cameos", Joyce sighed. "And I was so lost, because ... May had been doing the ordering while I was sick. Well, it turned out that he didn't know anything about them either, so we had a lot to talk about."

Dawn smiled. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

Joyce smiled. "Dinner and then a movie", she frowned. "Or maybe it was ... a movie and then dinner. Which might be better, because ... you know, then we could talk about the movie", Buffy nodded. "Or maybe a movie isn't a good idea at all, because, well, you know, you can't talk during, and, and then, you know, what's the point of any of it?" Dawn shook her head. "Oh, and about the restaurant. Do you think ... that it should be one with candles, and romantic music, or is that pushing it? Buffy, what do you think? Should I, you know, try to make things romantic, or ... sorta let him set the pace?"

"Oh, no", Buffy stood, walking across to other end of the sofa. "Love Doctor Buffy is not in. I am not qualified to give dating advice. I've had exactly two boyfriends, and they both left. Really left. Left town left."

"Honey, you just had some bad luck", Joyce assured.

"Well, you're going to that spring break party tonight. Maybe you'll find someone there", Dawn suggested.

"Mm-hmm. Or maybe Brian has a son, and Mom and I can go on some unspeakably awkward double dates", Buffy said.

"Oh god..." Joyce put her hands on her chest. "Brian. What time is it now?"

Buffy checked her watch. "4:24"

Joyce was nervous. "You sure the dress is okay?"

"Hmm. Spin again. Real fast this time", Dawn said.

Joyce gave them an amused-scolding look.

* * *

Later

Tara and Anya were talking about how the latter tripled her money when they ran into the woman.

"Hi."

Anya and Tara looked at each other, then at her.

"Hi", Anya greeted.

"I'm looking for Warren. Do you know where Warren is? And if you do, could you tell me?" She asked.

"Um, I, I don't think we know a Warren", Tara said while Anya shook her head.

"Well, all righty, no harm in asking. Thanks!"

She walked off with a smile. The others watched her go up to a guy sitting on a bench, reading the newspaper.

"Hi, do you know Warren? I need to find him"

"Uh, sorry."

Tara and Anya resumed walking.

* * *

Later, UC Sunnydale dorm

A party was going on. Buffy and Xander were having one dance with Anya's blessing when Buffy spotted Ben by the punch bowl, talking to someone.

The person walked off as Buffy walked near him, pretending not to notice, and then he saw her. "Buffy."

Buffy pretended to notice him. "Ben! Hey. I didn't even know you were here."

She walked over to him. "And again with the non-medical clothing."

"Well, actually, these are orthopedic pants."

Buffy just looked at him.

"Man, that sounded so funny in my head."

Buffy laughed a little, then gave a louder fake laugh. Ben looked surprised.

"It's very, very funny. It's funny in my head too."

Ben nodded. "You having a good time?"

"Yeah, I am. I was dancing earlier, and you know, my friends are here, so ... but, I mean, not that it's all about me. Are you enjoying yourself?" Buffy asked.

"I am now."

"So, um ... do you ... maybe ... wanna dance?"

Ben was nervous. "I'm not really good. You know, rhythm."

Buffy looked disappointed.

"Uh, sure. I'd love to."

Buffy smiled.

"Let me just dump this", he indicated his drink. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Ben walked off. Buffy stood by herself, looking nervous.

Xander and Anya noticed the girl from earlier enter as she called out. "Warren?"

A guy looked up nervously and ran to his girlfriend as she asked. "Did you get me my drink?"

"We gotta go, she's gonna see me", he said as he pulled her up by the hand.

"She who? What's up Warren?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. Come on", Warren said, pulling her away.

The girl approached Xander, Anya and Willow. "I heard that Warren was here? Is he here?"

"Um, Warren who?" Xander asked.

"He's…Warren, and he's looking for me. He lost me", she said, walking off to a dancing couple. "Have you guys seen Warren?"

Tara arrived. "It's that girl again. Is she still looking for Warren?" The others nodded. "Weird. It's been like all day."

Buffy was waiting for Ben when Spike walked to her and she turned her head to notice his smirking face.

"Small world."

Buffy glared.

"Oh dear. If looks could stake."

Buffy continued glaring.

"You having fun, pet? You ... trolling for your next ex?" He looked around. "I gotta say, you can do better."

"I told you, I wa-"

"Thought I was gonna leave town? It's a free country. Free party", he reached for some snacks on the table, turning back to Buffy with a smirk. "If you want me to leave, you can put your hands on my hot, tight little body and make me."

He ate a snack and smirked suggestively at Buffy. She looked disgusted. "Get away from me."

Spike started to say something, stopped, nodded and walked away, still smirking. Ben walked up to Buffy. "Was that guy bothering you? Should I, um, offer to get inappropriately violent or something?"

Buffy smiled. "No."

Ben smiled. "Good, 'cause, honestly, I don't wanna."

Spike moved into the crowd, looking over at Buffy and Ben chatting.

"So, are you ready to dance?" Buffy asked.

"Um, first..." he was holding a small pink piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"Uh, yeah, my phone number", Ben said. "I was gonna try to subtly work it into the conversation, but it didn't pan out, and I thought I should try to give it to you before you see me dance."

He held it out. Buffy took it.

"You know, in case you wanna get coffee."

"Thank you. Um, I, I just, I-I think you should know that I ..." Buffy sighed. "I kind of have this bad history in which, you know, we go get coffee, and, well, it all ends with, with you leaving town, and you just got here and everything..."

"Apparently we'd be risking a tragic chain reaction, but ... I just really like ... coffee. I think coffee might be worth it. And I would like to get to know ... coffee better", Ben said.

Buffy smiled. "Then I'll call you."

Spike looked annoyed, walking off. He came upon the girl talking to another girl.

"Have you seen Warren?"

"No, sorry", she walked off.

"And who are you, darlin'?" Spike asked.

"I'm April", she introduced herself.

Spike looked over at Buffy talking to Ben. Buffy looked over at Spike, quickly turning back to Ben.

"I'm looking for my fella", April said.

"Maybe you just found him."

April was excited. "Really? Where?"

Spike grinned, leaning in and whispering in her ear. April looked angry.

"Oh!"

She grabbed Spike by the front of his shirt and lifted him over her head.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

Buffy and Ben looked over. Everyone in the area was staring at April and Spike.

April snarled. "That would be wrong. You are not my boyfriend!"

She threw him through a window, which shattered. Everyone stared.

Spike got up, broken glass falling all around him. He stood outside the dorm and looked in through the now glassless window. "Bloody hell! You threw me through a window! What's that about?"

"You do not make those suggestions to me. I have a boyfriend. Warren is my boyfriend."

"You know what? My bleeding sympathies to Warren."

Spike walked off.

April turned away from the window. The onlookers moved back a bit.

"No one but Warren can touch me."

She began to walk off. Buffy intercepted her.

"Excuse me. Hi. Um, uh, maybe you and I could talk. You know, 'cause, throwing Spike through a window", Buffy paused, grinning. "Well, that's really good..." she stopped smiling. "Um, but, you know, generally speaking-"

"Do you know my boyfriend?"

"Okay. I think you need to take a second and stop looking for your boyfriend."

April grabbed Buffy by the upper arms and flung her backwards. She flew back several yards and landed on the floor with an expression of pain, grabbing her arm.

"I have to find him."

April walked over to where Buffy was sitting up, clutching her arm in pain.

"If I hurt you just now, I'm sorry. And I hope that your boyfriend will take good care of you."

April walked off as Ben, Xander, Willow, Anya, and Tara rushed over to Buffy. Buffy pouted sadly as she watched April leave.

* * *

Later, Summers House

Peter had an unreadable expression as he and Dawn listened to a rather bad song, though of course Dawn liked it for some reason.

"See? Told you you'd like it", Dawn said cheerfully.

"Yeah", Peter said lamely, hiding his actual feelings. "I did."

Dawn smiled again while they heard the door open.

"Buffy's here", Dawn realized.

"Bye Dawn", Peter said as the two teens hugged while he walked down to meet Buffy.

"So, had fun?" Buffy asked.

"We were having fun, till she decided to play that awful noise in the name of music", Peter groaned.

"Yeah, sorry you had to go through that", Buffy sympathized. "But, if it makes you feel any better, my "fun time Buffy party night" involved watching a robot throw Spike through a window", Peter looked interested. "So if you wanna trade..." she paused. "No ... wait ... I wouldn't give that memory up for anything."

"A robot? Sounds interesting. Which company made it?" Peter asked.

"No idea. We're gonna work on it in the morning. Though it looked like a girl and said she had a boyfriend called Warren", Buffy said. "He probably made her."

"I can try to find out some stuff", Peter assured.

Joyce appeared behind Peter, entering the house with a big smile. "Who wants to hear everything?"

"Right, must go", Peter said. "See you tomorrow. Bye Miss Summers."

He left as both said. "Bye Rupert."

Joyce closed the door behind Peter, turned and gave Buffy a big smile. "Gosh, I'd forgotten how much fun dating can be."

Buffy smiled. "I don't know. I was standing right here. I didn't see Prince Charming. I didn't even see a goodnight kiss."

Joyce smiled, walking past Buffy to put her purse down.

"It all looked pretty tame to me", Buffy said.

"Well, I suppose by your standards it could seem pretty ..." Joyce paused. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"I left my bra in his car."

Buffy looked shocked and horrified. "Mother!"

"I'm joking", Joyce smiled.

Buffy sighed. "Good god, that's horrible. Don't do that."

"I left it in the restaurant."

Buffy put her hands over her ears and started running up the stairs. "No more! No more! No more!"

Joyce yelled up the stairs at her. "On the dessert cart!"

"I can't hear you!"

* * *

Next day, Magic Box

Buffy, Peter and the Scoobies sat around the table. Giles stood next to it. Willow was using her computer with Peter's help.

"And you're certain she was a robot?" Giles asked.

"Absolutely", Buffy said.

"Well, she practically had "Genuine Molded Plastic" stamped on her ass", Tara said.

Giles and Willow gave her looks.

"Just ... tryin' a little spicy talk."

Willow smiled.

"She was looking for someone named Warren", Anya explained.

Xander said. "Whoever he is, he knows his stuff. That girl, well..." Buffy looked at him. "That was a nice-lookin' girl."

Tara gave Xander a dubious look.

"It's okay for him to say that, 'cause I know that he really loves me only", Anya piped up as Xander leaned over to take Anya's hand. Buffy watched this a little sadly.

"Is there something the rest of us could be doing?" Giles asked.

"What can we do?" Xander wondered.

"Oh, do you have any books on robots?" Tara asked.

"Oh, yes, dozens. There's an enormous amount of research we should do before - no, I'm lying. I haven't got squat, I just like to see Xander squirm", Giles said.

Xander fake-laughed. "Funny. Charming and funny."

"Peter, you've met Vision, you would know something, right?" Buffy asked.

"Well, he isn't fully machine, he's kind of both man and machine", Peter explained. "And he does his own thing, he isn't built to please a certain person, so not much of a comparison there. This robot is mediocre in comparison."

"Oh!" Buffy said as Peter and Willow continued researching.

"Hey! We think we found him", Willow suddenly spoke up. "A Warren Mears. He went to Sunnydale High with us for a semester, and then he went to the tech college over in Dutton."

"And he was an intern in Stark Industries, specializing in robotics", Peter noted. "But was then fired."

"Now I wonder why that is", Buffy wondered.

"I've got a local address where his folks still live", Willow wrote it down. "He's probably home for spring break."

"Well, I'll go talk to him", Buffy took the paper from Willow.

"No no no no no, wait, we don't know what you're walking into", Giles looked behind him, noticing a customer standing by the counter. "Uh, we have no idea what his motive is for building this thing."

Tara said. "Um ... don't you think she's just..." she made an insinuating face.

Willow agreed. "Yeah ... she's just sort of a... " she made the same face.

Xander said. "She's a sexbot."

"Eugh!" Peter said. "What kind of guy makes that?"

"One who can't get a real person", Willow said.

"Oh, come on. The guy's just a big wedge of sleaze, don't make excuses for him", Buffy said.

Giles finished helping the customer and returned to sit with them.

"I'm not, I'm just saying, people get lonely, and maybe having someone around, even someone you made up ... maybe it's easier", Willow said.

Buffy looked pensive.

"But it's so weird. I mean, everyone wants a nice normal person to share with, but this guy, if he couldn't find that, I guess it's ... kinda sad", Tara said.

* * *

Later, Magic Box

Buffy had gone off to meet Warren while Dawn had joined the rest of the group.

"A robot? Really? Was it Ted? 'Cause I always said there could have been more than one of him", Dawn said.

"Nope, whole new robot. This one was a girl", Willow said.

"Buffy's busy tracking down the guy that made her", Xander said, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Coming through! Coming through."

As Xander opened the door, Spike ran in, holding a blanket over himself. The blanket was on fire. The others jumped back. Spike dropped the blanket on the floor and stomped out the fire. "Fire! Fire!"

The others stared at him. Giles came forward.

"Hello, all. What's going on then?"

"Spike, you're not welcome here", Giles said.

"Yeah, and by the way, we're working on a way to de-invite you from here", Willow told him.

Spike looked surprised.

"Even if it is a public place."

"Nah, forget it. Letting him in is good, 'cause then we get to toss him out", Xander said.

"Ooh, can we throw him out the window like the robot did? 'Cause that was neat", Anya said.

"Robot? That's what she was?" Spike scoffed. "Knew something wasn't right." He looked over at Dawn, who was standing behind Tara. "Hey. Someone's glad to see me, aren't you, little nibblet?"

"Stay away from me", Dawn said.

"I think you better go", Tara stepped in front of Dawn and folded her arms.

Spike started. "Okay, now, I was afraid of this. Misrepresentations, misunderstandings, slurs and allegations. I don't know what Buffy and bug boy told you, but the thing is, the Slayer, bug boy and I worked together, side by side, to get rid of Dru. Who was up to no good. And I don't mind telling you-"

Peter picked up Spike's blanket and put it around him as he started. "Oh come on-"

"Come on Spike", Peter put an arm around and slowly walked out with him, using his superior strength to keep Spike from running back in.

"I'm just trying to-"

They reached the door and walked out, Spike hidden under the blanket, which slowly started catching fire.

"Oh God-"

"Look, I don't think you're as bad as they think", Peter told Spike, who looked hopeful. "I dragged you out so that Giles doesn't kill you, you saw his face?'

"Oh!" Spike said. "So you think Buffy and I-"

"Oh God! Not getting into that", Peter said. "But do you really love her?"

"Yeah", Spike said.

"Well then, don't show her you love her, show her why she should love you", Peter told him, and Spike looked thoughtful before Peter said. "Now, I need to show the others I'm not on your side, so I'll shove you lightly, and you stumble."

Spike started. "Now now-"

He was cut off when Peter shoved him slightly hard and he stumbled away, running off before he could catch fire. "Oh bloody Hell!"

Peter walked back in as Willow asked. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him someone would actually toss him out instead of drag him gently like I did", Peter said.

"Good. That's good", Tara said.

"That was so cool! You dragged Spike away!" Dawn said, smitten again as all groaned while Peter just chuckled nervously.

Then Peter got a text message from Buffy- " _Need your help."_

"I gotta go", Peter said as he picked up his bag and ran out.

* * *

Buffy and Warren were walking on the street.

"April! April, are you there?" Warren yelled before telling Buffy. "If the batteries are still working and she hears my voice, then ... she'll answer."

"She's voice-activated?"

"Well, I made it so that if she heard me and she didn't answer, it causes this kind of feedback", Warren explained.

"Wait, if you call her and she doesn't answer, it hurts her?" He looked embarrassed. "You're one creepy little dweeb, Warren."

"April!"

"Warren!"

Buffy and Warren stopped walking, looking shocked.

"April."

April was standing there holding Katrina by the neck. Katrina's feet were not touching the ground and she appeared to be unconscious.

"Where have you been? I couldn't find you, and this girl kept lying to me, and ... then she went to sleep."

Buffy and Warren stared in dismay.

"April, what did you do?" Warren asked.

April looked at Katrina, then back at Warren. "Please don't be angry, Warren. I'm trying very hard to make you happy."

"April. I want you to put the girl down", Buffy said.

"Warren? What should I do?" April asked.

Warren hesitated.

Buffy said to Warren. "Talk to her!"

"Pu-put her down!"

"Okay."

"This is Buffy. Give Katrina to Buffy", Warren said.

April lowered Katrina. Buffy and Warren carried Katrina to a nearby bench and lay her down.

"Is she broken?"

Buffy felt Katrina's neck for a pulse. "She's alive."

Warren looked relieved, moving toward April.

"Warren, honey, what's going on? Why did you go away? Is it a game?"

"No. No, this isn't a game", Warren said.

"Did I do something wrong?" April asked.

Buffy watched, still sitting on the bench holding Katrina's head.

"I waited a long time and you never came back. A long time. I made you five sweaters."

"That's great, you could go back and get them. So you could wait there, and-"

"Warren!"

He looked back at her.

"You have to tell her. And do it right."

Warren looked nervously at April.

"What is she saying, Warren? What do you need to tell me?" April asked.

Warren stammered. "April, I made a mistake."

April laughed. "You can't make mistakes."

"No I did. I thought that I made you everything that I wanted, but it wasn't really what I wanted. I'm sorry, bu-but it's over."

April smiled. "But ... I can be whatever you want. I love you. I'll do whatever you want. Would you like a neckrub?"

She moved forward reaching for Warren's neck. He fended her off. "No, hey, no. See, I - I know that you love me, but the truth is, I can't love you."

April frowned.

"I mean, it's not your fault, but... I don't love you. I love her!"

He moved out of the way, and April growled.

"She growls? You made her so she growls?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Well….."

April grabbed Buffy and flung her away. She landed on some grass, getting up as April approached. April went over to a see-saw and lifted one end of it. She brought her arm down on the middle of the board so it snapped in half. Buffy looked alarmed. April swung the piece of wood at Buffy, who grabbed it. They grappled. Buffy kicked April in the stomach and she stumbled back, grabbing the bench to steady herself.

Buffy swung the piece of wood but April got out of the way and it slammed down on the bench, awaking Katrina, who sat up. Buffy swung again and hit April in the stomach, tearing away her dress and exposing machinery in her stomach.

"What's going on?" Katrina asked.

Warren started. "No, no, Trina-"

April's inner workings sparked.

"Get away."

Katrina got up and backed away from the fight, toward Warren.

Buffy swung the wood at April again and April grabbed it, pulling it out of Buffy's hands, then tossed it away and punched Buffy. Buffy flew backward and landed on her back, turning it into a backflip and getting up. She ducked a punch and landed another one on April.

Katrina clutched her throat. "What is ... what ... that's a robot!"

Warren said. "She wasn't just for sex."

"Is that ... is that your ex-girlfriend?"

Warren looked at her. "I..."

"No, get the hell away from me!"

She started to run off. Warren ran after her.

"No, no, no, Trina, no, Trina, wait..."

Warren's feet were suddenly webbed up, making him fall forwards as he was wrapped in webbing and Peter landed in his Spider-Man suit. "Your robot has caused damage to life and property, so you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney-"

Warren tried to say something but was muffled as Peter said. "And you're disgracing the good name of nerds with your shameful actions. Very bad."

And then he kicked Warren out before turning to see Buffy and April battling. April had lifted Buffy up by the throat.

"You took my man. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to ..." she paused. "I can't ... can't crush! So ... tired."

She let go of Buffy, who coughed and gasped as April stared at her own hand. "Warren? Where are you? What's happening to me?"

Her hand slowly dropped to her side. There was a sound like machinery powering down. Buffy stared. Then she looked at Peter and the cocoon next to him.

"I'm gonna take him to the police, and then go to school", Peter said and she nodded as Peter lifted Warren up and swung away.

* * *

Later

Buffy and April sat on the swings side by side. April was leaning against the chain as it was the only thing holding her up.

"Can you cry? Sometimes I feel better when I cry. But ... there might be rust issues", Buffy said.

"Crying is blackmail. Good girlfriends don't cry."

"Oh."

"I rechecked everything. I did everything I was supposed to do. I was a good girlfriend."

"I'm sure you were", Buffy assured.

"I'm only supposed to love him. If I can't do that, what am I for? What do I exist for?" April asked.

"I don't know", Buffy shook her head. "It isn't fair. He wasn't fair to you."

April looked around, moving only her eyes. "It's getting dark."

Buffy looked around too. It looked as sunny as ever.

"It's so early to be dark."

"Yeah", Buffy said softly.

"What if he comes back and he can't find me in the dark?" April asked.

"I'm here. I'll make sure that he finds you."

April smiled. "Maybe this is a girlfriend test. If I wait here patiently this time, he'll come back."

"I'm sure he will. And he'll ... he'll tell you how sorry he is", she paused. "You know, he told me ... how proud he was of you and ... how impressed he was with how much you loved him and how you tried to help him." April smiled happily. "He didn't mean to hurt you."

"He's going to take me home, and things will be right again."

Buffy nodded. "It'll be fine."

April smiled. "When things are sad ... you just have to be patient", her speech began to slow. "Because ... because every ... cloud has a silver lining. And ... when life ... gives you lemons ... make ... lemonade."

"Clouds and lemonade, huh?"

"Yes. And ... and ..." her voice got deeper like a tape running too slow. "Things are ... always ... darkest ... before..." She stopped, frozen with a small smile on her face. Her eyes stayed open. Buffy looked at her with a frown, then looked down pensively.

Buffy turned away, then back to April, still on the swing. Sure April was a robot, but Buffy was feeling rather bad for her. It wasn't her fault she was made this way. Well, at least the creep who made her would face quite some time in prison as his creation caused damage to property.

With that, she walked off as she heard sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Warren gets arrested already. He made a robot and left it unattended, and the robot caused damage to property. That should be enough to arrest him, especially since Sunnydale police has had an experience with a robot before. So, with him arrested, no Loser Trio, and Katrina doesn't get almost raped then murdered, and Tara doesn't die. YAY!
> 
> This episode already showed how much of a creep Warren was, Season 6 then had him be that creep we knew he was.
> 
> And I felt bad for April, since she was just made to love Warren, and the moron didn't even take out her batteries before leaving. He doesn't even have that much courtesy.
> 
> Also, fun fact, Britney Spears was originally supposed to guest star as April.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter which is…Oh God!
> 
> Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	20. The Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden and unexpected loss occurs for the Summers family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> This chapter was obviously rather hard to do.

Summers House

Buffy entered the house and called out. "Hey, Mom."

She turned, seeing some flowers on the table beside the door. "Ooh."

She opened the card that came with the flowers. It read: " _Thank you for a _lovely_ evening. See you soon? Brian._ "

"Still a couple of guys gettin' it right", Buffy said.

She turned to call up the stairs, putting down her jacket. "Hey. Flower-gettin' lady. Want me to pick Dawn up from school?"

Buffy frowned, looking down the hall toward the kitchen. "Mom?"

She turned and looked in the living room. "What are you doing?"

She walked into the living room, stopping. Joyce was lying on the sofa. Her eyes were open, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. One arm hung loosely over the edge of the sofa. She did not move or blink.

Buffy asked quietly. "Mom?" She got even quieter. "Mom?" She asked very quietly. "Mommy?"

Buffy rushed over and began shaking Joyce by the shoulders. "Mom! Mom! Mom, Mom, Mom-"

She repeated the word many times and then shouted it in Joyce's face, getting no reaction. Buffy got up, panting and sniffling. She picked up her phone and dialed 911. She fidgeted anxiously while it rang.

" _911 emergency_."

"Hello?"

" _Do you have..._ "

"My mom, she, she's not breathing."

" _Is she conscious_?"

Buffy moved back into living room. "No. I-I-I can't, she, she's not breathing."

" _OK, I need you to give me your address_."

"What?"

" _I'm gonna send an ambulance over_."

"Si-Sixteen thirty Rivelo, it-it's a house, Rivelo near Hadley."

" _I'm sending a unit right away. Are you alone in the house?_ "

"Yes."

" _Well, did you see what happened, did she fall?"_

"No, no, I-I came home and she-what should I do?"

" _Do you know how to administer CPR?"_

Buffy was upset. "No, I don't remember."

" _Okay, it's very simple. You wanna tilt your mother's head back. Cover her mouth with yours, and breathe into her mouth_."

The operator continued talking but Buffy put the phone down and moved toward Joyce.

"I know this. I know this. God."

She put the phone down and took hold of Joyce's legs, pulling Joyce down across the sofa so that she lay flat. "I can do this. Okay. Okay."

She tilted Joyce's head back, opened her mouth, pinched Joyce's nose shut and breathed into Joyce's mouth twice. Then she began chest compressions. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight..."

She made a face, did two more breaths and resumed compressions. "One, two, three..."

There was a cracking noise.

"Oh! Oh god."

She reached for the phone. "I, are you there? I, I broke something."

" _Hello?_ "

"It cracked."

" _Is she breathing?"_

"No."

" _Paramedics should be there in a moment. You might have cracked a rib. It's not important."_

Buffy put her hand on Joyce's. "She's cold. Beat."

" _The body's cold_?"

"No, my mom! Sh-should I make her warm?"

" _No ... if she's not responding to CPR, the best thing is to wait for the paramedics, okay_?"

Buffy was slightly angry. "When will they be here?"

" _They're very nearby_."

Buffy dropped the phone to her side and looked up at the window, standing up. Bright sunshine streamed in the window. It was totally quiet except the faint sound of the 911 operator's voice. Buffy brought the phone back up to her ear.

"I have to make a call", she said very quietly.

She pressed the hang-up button. Buffy dialed again. It rang.

" _Hello?_ "

"Giles. You have to come."

" _Buffy?_ "

"She's at the house."

She turned the phone off, turning to look over her shoulder. She walked to the front door, opened it and looked out. A siren and the sound of the ambulance coming to a stop was heard. Buffy went back inside, leaving the door open. Buffy walked back into the living room. Joyce was still lying on the sofa. Buffy stared at her as she heard the ambulance doors close and footsteps approach.

Buffy glanced anxiously toward the door, went over and pulled Joyce's skirt down to cover her slip. She turned and went back to the doorway separating the living room from the foyer. "She's in here."

Two male paramedics entered, carrying equipment. Buffy watched anxiously as they put their stuff down and checked Joyce. The first one put his hand on Joyce's throat. "I'm getting no pulse."

"Let's lay her out."

They lifted Joyce onto the floor. The first one had a stethoscope and a flashlight.

"How long's she been like this?" The other one asked Buffy.

"I found her, a-a few, few minutes."

The first one checked Joyce's eyes. The second one attached some wires to Joyce's chest. "Was she conscious?"

"No."

"I'm bagging her."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"We're gonna intubate. Just trying to get her to breathe, all right?"

Buffy nodded. The first one reached for more equipment while the other asked. "This your mother?"

"Yes."

"She have any serious physical health problems, any history of heart disease?"

"No."

Then she said. "I mean, there, there was a tumor", the first one inserted a tube in Joyce's mouth, "a brain tumor, but she had an operation and she's fine now. She, she's been fine."

Joyce's face had an oxygen mask covering it. The first one held the mask in place while the second was doing chest compressions. The machine made a rhythmic breath-like sound. The second checked Joyce's wrist for a pulse, resuming chest compressions. Suddenly Joyce began to cough and gasp. The first one removed the mask. "I got her! My god, we got her!"

"Let's get her on the truck now. I'm calling ahead."

The two paramedics stood up as Buffy rushed forward. Joyce opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Buffy", she called out.

"I'm here."

* * *

Buffy and Joyce were in the ambulance with the paramedics.

"It's a miracle. That's what it is, a beautiful miracle."

* * *

Joyce was in a hospital bed, Dawn sitting on the bed beside her, Buffy and a doctor standing next to the bed.

"Good as new", the doctor said.

Joyce said to Buffy. "Buffy, thank god you found me in ti-"

* * *

Buffy stared at the paramedics working on her mom in the living room, brought out of her imagination. Utter silence except the sound of the paramedic continuing CPR.

He stopped CPR and turned to the first. "She's cold, man."

Buffy stared wide-eyed.

"Call it."

The first looked grim, beginning to pack up his stuff. Buffy's lower lip began to tremble. The second stood up slowly and walked toward Buffy. He appeared blurry to her.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-what do we do now?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that..."

Buffy stared up at him wide-eyed.

"...your mother's dead."

Buffy stared.

"It looks like she did die a good while before you found her. There's .. nothing you could have done."

The first packed up, removing the wires from Joyce's chest.

"W-what..."

"I'm guessing it must have been an aneurysm or some clotting. Some complication from surgery. She probably felt..."

Buffy stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"...very little pain. I'm gonna call it in. The coroner's office will come by and take her in, and they'll determine the cause of death conclusively."

Buffy continued to stare at him. The ambulance radio was heard. " _Dispatch 7, we have a 206, what's your status?"_

"We're moving."

" _Location is Beaumont and 9th, your gig is on the street, go now_."

"Okay. We gotta fly."

"All right", the second turned to Buffy. "I'm gonna call this right away. Now the coroner's office may take a while. In the meanwhile, I think you should sit. Have a glass of water, and try not to disturb the body."

Buffy still stared up at him.

"Do you need anything, is there someone you can call?"

Buffy said softly. "Someone's coming."

The first walked to the doorway carrying his stuff. "Let's go."

The second turned to pick up his stuff, turning back to Buffy. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

He exited, leaving the front door open.

Buffy walked to the door, still holding the phone, and looked out. "Good luck."

The ambulance doors closed, the engine starting, driving away.

Buffy turned and walked back inside, still holding her phone, still looking dazed. She looked toward Joyce. The ambulance siren started up. Buffy turned and walked toward the kitchen, putting down her phone on a table. She got to the back of the living room just before the kitchen door.

Suddenly she fell to her knees and vomited on the floor. The sound of wind chimed over the retching noises.

Buffy stood up slowly. She put a hand on her stomach, walking through the kitchen to the back door, opening it and looking out. She heard birds singing, distant voices, ordinary city noises. She stood there for a moment, then turned back inside, leaning on the door for support.

She looked at the kitchen island, going over to it and took a bunch of paper towels off the roll. Leaving the back door open, she went back into the living room and put the paper towels over the spot on the carpet where she vomited. The moisture began to seep through.

"Buffy!"

Buffy turned.

Giles stood in the front door, panting. "What is it? Is it Glory?"

Buffy stood. "I'm waiting. The, the coroner's coming."

"What?" Giles took a few steps inside.

Buffy looked down, thinking. "I have to tell Dawn. She's at school."

She looked up. "I'll go there."

"I'm not sure..." Giles looked to his left and saw Joyce for the first time. "Oh god."

He rushed toward her.

"No. No. Don't. No, it's too late." Buffy rushed after Giles.

"Joyce?"

"They're, they're coming for her, no, no, we're-"

Buffy rounded the corner and found Giles bending over Joyce, shaking her. "Joyce!"

Buffy desperately said. "We're not supposed to move the body!"

Giles turned to look at her. Buffy looked aghast, putting her hand to her mouth as she realized what she said. Giles got up quickly, going over to Buffy and putting his arms around her. Buffy stared in shock past Giles's shoulder at Joyce. Joyce was lying on the carpet. Her eyes were still open.

* * *

Later

Joyce was zipped into a body bag.

* * *

Later, Sunnydale Junior High

Peter and Dawn were together in a class as he said. "Hey."

"Hey", Dawn greeted back.

"So, I heard Kirsty was telling stories about you", Peter said.

"Urggh, bee-yotch", Dawn said.

"Well, there can always be stories about how her boyfriend and friend beat each other up instead of me and got detention", Peter reminded as Dawn chuckled.

She then said. "She's so superficial. Everything's always about clothes, or who likes who, and...", unseesn to them, Buffy entered the classroom, walking over to the teacher, "there's just way more important stuff going on. There's a lot of ... crucial ... you know ... stuff."

"Yeah", Peter nodded.

Dawn then started. "Uh, this one time in history, uh", Buffy began walking down the aisle toward Dawn, "she had this book called Annals of History, and she didn't know how to say the word "annals"", Peter looked amused, "so she kept saying-"

"Dawn."

Dawn turned, still smiling. Buffy stared at her. Dawn stopped smiling.

"I have to talk to you."

Dawn looked apprehensive. The teacher watched.

"Um..."

"What?"

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of a class."

"I know. Please come with me", Buffy asked. Peter watched. Dawn walked with Buffy toward the door.

"I thought Mom was picking me up."

Buffy closed the classroom door behind them as they exited into the hall.

"What's going on? Something's going on", Dawn realized.

"Let's go outside", Buffy suggested.

"No. Tell me what's going on."

Kirsty and her friends in the hallway looked over.

"It's ... bad ... news."

Dawn crossed her arms anxiously over her chest. "Well, what is it? What happened?"

Peter and Lisa were watching from the classroom

"It's bad. Please, can we-"

"Where's Mom?" Dawn asked loudly.

Buffy was teary-eyed. "Mom ... had an accident. Or, um..."

Lisa walked toward the window, staring.

"...something went ... wrong from the tumor."

Dawn had tears in her eyes. "Is she okay? Is she ... but she's okay? But ... it's, it's serious, but..."

"Dawn..."

Peter and Lisa looked at the two in the hallway through the glass, and even the rest of the class did, including the teacher.

Dawn slowly began to cry as the news sank in. She put her hand over her mouth. The class could hear her, but very faintly.

"No."

Dawn shook her head and backed away from Buffy.

"No, it's not true. No, you're a liar, she's fine!"

Dawn crumpled to the floor sobbing.

Peter watched, then looked away. The teacher and the other students moved toward the glass and watched as Buffy kneeled, trying to comfort Dawn.

* * *

Tara turned to Willow on seeing Xander and Anya arriving in their car. "I think they're here."

Willow was still frozen holding the shirt. She reacted, returning from her thoughts, looking at the shirt, turned and tossed it onto the bed. There was a pile of clothing there already.

* * *

"Do you wanna come up?" Xander asked Anya.

Anya looked around, then at him. "You're double-parked."

Xander opened the door. "Let 'em give me a ticket."

They both got out.

* * *

Willow took two more shirts out of the closet and turned to Tara. "What do you think? The, the, the purple, right? 'Cause, 'cause it's somber?"

Tara stood by the window.

"No. No, it's too depressing, i-it's like, um, a ... funeral, god, I ...", she held up the other shirt, which was yellow. "Well, this is, this is cheerier, maybe, I-I wanna be cheery, like, like everything is normal?"

Tara just watched.

"No, that's rude, that's, that's disrespectful. "La la la! I don't care!""

She tossed both blouses on the bed with a sigh.

"If I had that blue one –" she turned back to the closet, then back. "Jo-Joyce really liked the blue one. She told me one time. You, you sure it's not in your room?"

Tara took a few steps closer. "I-I-I could look again."

"No, no, I-I, I should, I should wear the purple", she picked up the purple blouse from the bed. "The purple, I, I, I think the purple, it's just that it's so, I don't know", she looked at Tara, "i-it doesn't mean something bad?"

"I think it's, um ... royal. Purple means ... royalty."

Willow had tears running down her face. "Well, I can't see Buffy at the morgue and be all royal! "Oh, I'm the king of everything, I'm better than you!" I have to be supportive, I, Buffy needs me to be supportive, I..."

She began crying as Tara looked on with concern. Willow picked up another shirt. "God, why do all my shirts have such stupid things on them?" She tossed it back down. "Why can't I just dress like a grownup? Can't I be a grownup?"

"Shh", Tara came over and put her hands on Willow's shoulders, rubbing her shoulders and neck. "Shh, darling."

Willow was crying. "I can't do this."

Tara kissed her on the forehead, then on the mouth. Willow returned the kiss. Then Tara leaned her forehead against Willow's. "We can do this."

They both nodded.

Tara continued rubbing Willow's shoulders.

"Okay. We can be there for Buffy. And Dawn", she cried. "Little Dawn."

"We can be strong", Tara said.

"Strong like an Amazon?"

"Strong like an Amazon, right."

They both smiled slightly.

"Okay", Willow nodded, sniffling. "I wish I had the blue."

* * *

"So ... what do we do?" Anya asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll, uh, talk to Giles", Xander said.

"Xander, what **will** we do? What **will** we be expected to do?" Anya asked.

Xander looked at her but didn't answer. He walked up to the door of room 213. The door was slightly ajar. Xander knocked, pushed it open and entered. Tara was against the far wall. Willow appeared from around the corner. She wore a greenish shirt with a red cardigan over it.

"Hey."

Xander and Willow hugged while Tara and Anya stood there looking uncomfortable. They pulled apart.

"How you doing?"

Willow shrugged, shaking her head and rolled her eyes, hugging herself.

"I know the feeling."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna start to cry again", Willow said.

Anya said softly. "Xander cried at the apartment. It was weird."

"I-i-it's a, it's a thing we do", Willow said.

"What's going to happen?" Anya asked.

"Well, I ... I guess we're gonna ... meet them at the morgue", Willow whispered. "That's where they were ... taking ... her."

"Um, Giles said that he, he was gonna go with Joyce, and Buffy was gonna go to ... the school to ... tell Dawn", Tara said.

Xander looked upset, closing his eyes. "God."

Tara started. "Do you know how to, how to get-"

"Yeah. It's at the hospital, it's a wing. We do morgue time in the Scooby gang", Xander said.

Willow looked anxiously at Tara. "I have to change."

She removed her cardigan, tossing it aside, then went off to get another shirt.

"What else did Giles say?" Xander asked.

Tara shrugged, shaking her head. "Not a lot."

"Are they sure this was ... natural? I mean, Glory."

"Uh, Giles was pretty sure that it wasn't, wasn't her."

"But, I mean, she said she was gonna come after Buffy's family."

"I don't-"

"I mean, we should be going after her. I mean, she coulda done it, and, and, covered her tracks."

Anya looked confused. Willow reappeared, now wearing a pink turtleneck. "Why would she? She'd want us to know."

Xander looked upset. "I'll tell you what it is. It's the frickin' doctors. I mean, they just let her out, you know? Clean bill of health. Dig a hole in your skull. Here's a band-aid. Next!"

Tara looked concerned and upset.

"Xander..."

"They should have checked her over, they should have had her in. Well, don't we have enough monsters in this town, the doctors gotta help 'em out?"

Willow gently said. "Xander, I-I don't think it was ... any ... it just happened."

Xander looked at the three. "Things don't happen!" He frowned. "I mean ... they don't **just** happen. Somebody...I mean, somebody's got..."

"Okay", Willow put up her fists. "Let's go. Come on, you and me. Come on."

Xander stared at her, then sighed. He walked over to her, kissing her on the forehead. Tara watched sadly. "You know I can't take you."

"Damn straight."

Xander moved back a little.

"Are we gonna see the body?" Anya asked.

Willow was shocked. "What?"

Xander looked annoyed, turning away.

"Are we gonna be in the room ... with the dead body?"

"I don't know. No", Willow said.

Tara said. "But I guess we should take over patrolling and all that."

"Yeah", Xander agreed.

"Oh, yeah", Willow said.

"For however long", Tara said.

"You know it", Xander said.

Willow looked at herself unhappily, then at Tara. "I can't wear this." She turned to change again. "I really should have the other. Joyce liked it so."

"Do you think you coulda left it in the laundry room?" Tara asked.

Willow frowned, nodding hopefully. "Maybe."

"I'll go check. I'll, I'll just be one minute", Tara said as she walked out.

"We're cool", Xander said.

Anya walked around the room a bit, aimlessly, then turned back. "Are they gonna cut the body open?"

Willow was horrified. "Oh my god! Would you just ... stop talking? Just ... shut your mouth. Please."

"What am I doing?" Anya asked.

"How can you act like that?" Willow asked.

"Am I supposed to be changing my clothes a lot?" Anya looked from Willow to Xander. "Is that the helpful thing to do?"

Xander tried to make peace. "Guys..."

"The way you behave-"

"Nobody will tell me."

"Because it's not okay for you to be asking these things!"

Anya was desperate. "But I don't understand!"

Willow and Xander looked at her in surprise.

Anya was crying. "I don't understand how this all happens. How we go through this. I mean, I knew her, and then she's", she sniffled, "there's just a body, and I don't understand why she just can't get back in it and not be dead anymore. It's stupid. It's mortal and stupid", she was still teary. "And, and Xander's crying and not talking, and, and I was having fruit punch, and I thought, well, Joyce will never have any more fruit punch ever, and she'll never have eggs, or yawn or brush her hair, not ever, and no one will explain to me why!"

She stopped and put her hand over her face, crying. Willow had tears in her eyes too. Xander went over to Anya but she pushed him away, then went and sat down in a papasan chair by the window. Xander went back to the doorway.

Willow said to Anya. "We don't know ... how it works..." Anya wiped her face with her hands, "or why."

Willow went and sat on the bed. Xander paced back and forth in front of the open door.

Suddenly there was a loud banging noise. Willow and Anya jumped, looking up. They saw Xander in the doorway with his left hand stretched out, obscured by the wall. "Sorry, sorry, some ... pent-up..."

Willow got up. "Xander..."

Willow walked around the corner and discovered Xander's hand was buried in a hole in the wall. "Where did your hand go?"

"As I was saying, some frustration, and now, uh ... I appear to be stuck", Xander said.

"My god", Anya ducked under his arm to get to the other side. "Is your hand okay?"

"Pretty much. I, I'm really sorry."

Willow examined the hole where Xander's fist had broken through the wall.

Anya was angry. "You could have hit an electrical..." she gestured vaguely, "thing!"

"And once again with the sorry."

Anya crouched down to look at the hole from underneath.

"Did it make you feel better?" Willow asked.

Anya looked up at Xander. "For a second there."

"A whole second?"

"In my defense, some crappy wallmanship."

"Yeah, you can hear everything next door."

Willow and Anya pulled at Xander's arm trying to free it.

"Who did the drywall in this place?" Xander asked.

"I always forget to ask", Willow said.

Tara appeared in the doorway. "Did I miss something?"

"Xander decided that he blames the wall", Anya said.

"Can you ... turn your wrist?" Willow asked.

"Hold on", he twisted his arm and pulled it out of the wall. His knuckles were covered in blood. All the girls went "ooh" in concern.

"It's okay", he flexed his hand.

Anya looked pensively at Xander's hand.

"It hurts", Tara said. Xander looked at her. She gave a small sympathetic smile.

"Here, wash it off", Willow said as Anya lead Xander over to the sink.

"Band-aids?"

"Underneath."

Anya looked under the sink for band-aids as Xander washed his hand.

Tara turned to Willow. "I couldn't find it."

Willow shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We should get there."

"Yes."

"I, I wanna be there for Buffy."

"You're right", Xander said. "The Avengers gotta get to the assembly. We'll go. We'll deal. We'll help. That's what we do. We help Buffy."

He put the towel down and went out. Willow and Tara followed. Anya followed behind.

"How are we going to help?" Anya asked.

They all went out. Anya closed the door behind her. After a moment the door opened again and Willow rushed in. She grabbed her red cardigan and left again.

* * *

Outside, on the street below, a police officer was putting a ticket on Xander's car.

* * *

Later, hospital

Tara hugged Dawn, followed by Peter, as Xander hugged Buffy, followed by May.

Xander said. "If there's anything we can do."

"Glad you're here", Dawn said.

Xander hugged Giles as Willow hugged Buffy, and then Peter as well.

"Love you so much", Willow said.

"I know", Buffy said.

"They're not telling us anything", Dawn told Peter and Tara.

"It takes time", Peter simply told her.

May was looking around when suddenly Anya hugged him. She looked surprised, then hugged her back.

Giles noticed the doctor. "Doctor?"

Everyone looked over at the doctor. He walked forward. Buffy, Peter, Giles, and Dawn came forward to meet him. The others stayed behind in a little group.

"Okay, I've examined your mother's body", Kriegel said.

"Can we see her?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, not now", Buffy said.

"The on-site report seems more or less accurate. Your mother did have what looks like an aneurysm. A sudden hemorrhaging from a ruptured arterial vessel near the, uh ... where the tumor was removed."

"Shouldn't we have known about that, that ... was a danger?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, things like this can't go unnoticed", Peter said.

"Sometimes these things are detectable, and sometimes they're not", Kriegel said. "Joyce was aware of the possibility of a rupture, and the effects. She didn't even get on the phone, so clearly this was very sudden. She, uh, may have felt a little nausea, and probably passed out as it happened. I doubt there was much pain, and ... even if someone had been by her side..."

* * *

Joyce was in the living room, Buffy by her side. Buffy took Joyce's hand in concern as Joyce sat on the sofa. "My head..."

"Mom?"

* * *

Buffy, Joyce, and the paramedic were in the ambulance.

* * *

Dawn, Joyce, Buffy, and the doctor were in the hospital.

* * *

"...it's doubtful that this could have been dealt with in time", Krigel said sympathetically, bringing Buffy back to reality.

Giles nodded. "Uh, thank you, Doctor."

"Are you sure...that there wasn't a lot of pain?"

Kriegel nodded. "Absolutely."

The doctor's mouth continued to move, but what Buffy hear was different from what she was thinking, not what he was actually saying.

" _I have to lie to make you feel better_ ", Buffy imagined him saying.

"So, anything to be done?" Peter simply asked.

"Well, there, uh, there'll be some forms, and some decisions you'll need to make."

"Uh, Buffy, why don't you let me handle those as much as I can", Giles offered.

"Please."

Kriegel said to Buffy. "We will need you to ... sign a couple of release forms."

"Yes, thank you, Doctor", Giles said.

The doctor nodded, then moved away.

"I'll, uh, figure out which ones you need to see", Giles told Buffy.

"We'll be here", Buffy said.

Giles went off with the doctor as the others approached.

"What'd the doctor say?" Xander asked.

"Nothing. Uh, it's, you know, it's what we thought, the tumor", Buffy said.

"An aneurysm developed from it", Peter said.

"Why don't we sit down?" Willow took both Buffy and Dawn by the hands and lead them to a sofa. She and Buffy sat. Tara sat on Buffy's other side. Peter, Anya, Xander, and Dawn remained standing.

"Giles says he's gonna go over the paperwork", Buffy said.

"Man, if there's one day they should not give you homework", Xander sighed.

"Dawn, do you wanna sit?" May offered. Dawn shook her head.

"I don't think we're gonna have to be here very long", Buffy said.

"What about... "

"What about what?"

"Nothing. I have to pee", Dawn said.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Buffy asked.

"No. I still remember how to pee", Dawn turned away.

"Do you know where it is?" Peter asked.

"Yeah", she walked off.

"I think maybe she's ... mad at me or something", Buffy said.

"Because you told her, right?" Peter asked and she nodded.

"How'd she take it?" Xander asked.

"Meltdown. She just wouldn't believe me. I still don't think she does."

Anya said a little too loudly. "I **wish** that Joyce didn't die..."

Everyone looked at her.

She said a little softly "...because she was nice. And now we all hurt."

"Anya, ever the wordsmith", Xander said embarrassed.

Anya looked hopefully at Buffy.

"Thank you", Buffy said.

Xander looked a little surprised.

Willow asked. "Do you want anything? Something to eat, or ... soda?"

"Honestly, I ... couldn't tell", Buffy said.

"Well, I-I think you should try to eat something", Willow said.

"Yeah, maybe Dawn could use a snack", Buffy agreed.

"I'll, I'll find something", she got up. "Xander, do you have any money?"

"We'll come with", Xander said.

"I'm coming too", May said as she got up.

"We'll be right quick", Willow told Buffy. May, Willow, Xander, and Anya left.

Buffy and Tara were now on the sofa next to each other. Peter sat on Buffy's other side. They looked at each other, then away.

"I'm sorry ... you have to go through all of this", Buffy muttered to the floor.

"You don't have to worry about me", Tara said.

"Everybody wants to help", the two looked at her. "I don't even know if I'm ... here", they looked away. "I don't know what's going on. Never done this", she paused. "That's just an amazingly dumb thing to say. Obviously ... I've never done this before. Beat."

"I have", both Peter and Tara said at the same time, then looked at each other as Buffy looked over at them.

"My mother died when I was seventeen", Tara said.

"My uncle died about two years ago", Peter sighed.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry", Buffy said.

"No, no, I didn't mean to ..." Tara sighed. "I'm only telling you this because ... I know it's not m-my place, but ..." she paused. "There's things ... thoughts and reactions I had that ... I couldn't ... understand ... or even try to explain to anyone else. Thoughts that ... made me feel like I was losing it ... or, like I was some kind of ho-horrible person. I know it's different for you ... because it's always different, but ... if you ever need..."

She trailed off. They sat there looking at each other. Then they looked down at the floor.

"I first felt sad, then angry, then sad again, then guilty", Peter sighed, as he always thought it was his fault.

Buffy looked back up at them.

"Was it sudden?"

"What?"

"Your mother and uncle."

"No", Tara thought. "Yes", she paused. "It's always sudden."

"It came out of nowhere", Peter said sadly.

* * *

Dawn came out of the bathroom. She looked around the corner into the waiting room, seeing Buffy, Peter and Tara talking. She saw the morgue door. A red sign on the door read "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY." Dawn went over to that door. Dawn opened the door and entered. It was fairly dark.

She looked behind her, beginning to walk slowly down the hallway.

Utter silence.

She could see through the second door to where the doctor's desk was. Dawn opened the door, going inside, turned and bolted the door shut. She turned back and walked slowly past the row of bodies covered by sheets, toward the one at the end.

Complete silence.

Dawn walked up to the last table, farthest from the door. She stared at the shape on the table, closed her eyes, opening them. She reached out a hand. Dawn pulled her hand back without removing the sheet, took a step back, swallowing with difficulty. Behind her, on the farthest table, a body suddenly sat up and removed the sheet covering it. Dawn didn't notice this.

Still complete silence.

The person on the table sat up. It was a male vampire. He looked around, seeing Dawn, smiled slightly and put the sheet aside, swinging his legs over the side of the table. He walked to her.

Dawn turned, seeing him, then began to draw breath for a scream.

* * *

Peter, Buffy and Tara sat together. May, Xander, Willow, and Anya returned with their arms full of soda cans, junk food, and coffee cups.

"We panicked", Willow said.

"So we bought too much", May sighed.

Buffy looked nervously at the stuff. "Uh-huh."

"Have anything you want."

"The sandwiches are meat", Anya said.

"I'm just not hungry", Buffy sighed.

"What about Dawnie?" Willow asked.

"Is she still in the bathroom?" Xander asked.

"Maybe", Peter said.

Buffy frowned. "I guess." She got up. "You guys wait here."

Buffy walked over to the hallway, looked at the door marked "Women," then looked across to the door marked "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY." She went to the second door, opening it. Buffy walked down the dark hallway, first slowly, then faster. She heard a distant scream. Buffy came to the second door, looking through the window and saw Dawn struggling as the vampire was behind her and had her by the arms. Dawn shrieked and struggled. Buffy shoved the door but it was still locked. Buffy threw herself against it and it burst open.

The vampire pulled Dawn up against him and bended his head to bite. Buffy ran up behind him and grabbed him around the neck, grunting. Dawn yelped and continued struggling. Buffy pulled the vampire back and he lost his grip on Dawn, who went flying forward, crashing into the gurney. As she fell to the floor, she accidentally pulled the sheet so it fell down a bit, exposing Joyce's head.

Buffy struggled with the vampire, he hit her in the stomach and she lost her grip, stumbling backward. He grabbed her by the neck, growling. They struggled. Buffy tried to reach his face but couldn't, so she kneed him in the groin. He spun her around and slammed her into a table covered with medical instruments, which crashed to the floor. Buffy and the vampire also fell to the floor.

Dawn looked up at the gurney.

Buffy was on the floor with the vampire on top of her. She punched him in the face and they rolled over so she was on top. As they struggled, she reached out and grabs a medical instrument that looked like a short saw. She put it against the vampire's throat as he grabbed her face. His hand fell aside and Buffy shoved the saw through his neck, cutting off his head. He exploded into dust and Buffy fell aside, lying on her back, the saw clattering away. Buffy lay there for a moment, staring at the ceiling with a small frown. Then she rolled over. "Dawn?"

Buffy sat up halfway, stopping when she saw Dawn. Slowly, Dawn pulled herself up to a kneeling position so she could see Joyce's face. Joyce's eyes were still open.

Not taking her eyes off Joyce, Dawn asked. "Is she cold?"

Buffy whispered. "It's not her ... it's not her ... she's gone."

Dawn frowned. "Where'd she go?"

Dawn lifted her hand and reached out, very slowly. Dawn's hand moved slowly toward her cheek as she almost touched the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was hard to do, obviously. This episode is a masterpiece and my 3rd favorite Buffyverse episode, but I've only seen it thrice, the third time being for this story.
> 
> Wanted to do a bit with Peter and May like the show had with Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya, but I didn't feel I could do it justice, so I instead had Peter share some Uncle Ben stuff alongside Tara.
> 
> Anyway, see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	21. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce's funeral is held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Sorry for taking time to update this, life and another fic got in the way.
> 
> This chapter is going to be the last time I follow the episodes. Since Warren is arrested, that makes the sex bot plot from next chapter impossible, and there are some changes I will do.

Buffy walked into a darkened room. She was surrounded by shiny coffins. She walked between them looking at each, then stopped next to one. There was a display of urns behind her. Buffy lifted the lid of the coffin. It was empty. The lights came on. Buffy looked up, startled.

"Buffy, you're here."

Giles, Dawn, and the funeral-home director entered. Buffy dropped the lid of the coffin and folded her arms.

"You all right?" Giles asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you find something?" The director asked.

Buffy nodded. "This one."

Dawn walked over and stares at the coffin.

"It's a fine choice. It speaks of your deep feeling for the deceased", the director said.

Giles and the director turned to leave. Buffy followed but Dawn remained. The others stopped and looked back at Dawn.

"You don't like it?" Buffy asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just ... what if Mom ... what if she'd like something else better?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn..."

"I mean, how do we know for sure? She's the one who has to be in it forever."

"Dawn, maybe it wasn't such a good idea you coming along", Buffy said.

Dawn turned to look at her. "It's fine. It's just ..."

"I'm serious. Y-you shouldn't have to deal with this stuff", Buffy said.

"If you'd like a few more minutes to decide-"

"No. I, it's done, it's fine", she turned to Dawn. "Okay?"

Dawn nodded.

"Okay."

Buffy turned and walked out with the men following. Dawn remained staring at the coffin.

* * *

Dawn was in the Summers dining room, standing by a side table, looking at the card in a flower arrangement.

"I checked prices at different florists, and the funeral home seems to be fairly competitive", Giles said.

Dawn turned. Xander sat at the left, eating. Giles and Buffy sat side-by-side at the end of the table, looking at paperwork.

"Let's just go with that, it's easier", Buffy said.

Dawn asked. "What color flowers?"

Willow entered with a pitcher of water, poured a glass, and sat opposite Xander as Peter arrived and just stood.

"Uh, white", Buffy looked at Giles. "They're nice."

"Yeah."

"Uh, what about an announcement? People are gonna be expecting a wake after the burial unless we say something", Buffy inquired.

"Um, well, we could put a, a line in the program expressing your mother's preference not to have one", Giles said.

"There's no wake?" Willow asked.

"Mom didn't like them. She said that potlucks are depressing enough as it is", Buffy said.

"Uncle Ben didn't want one either", Peter said sadly.

"She said that? When?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, right before she went in for the operation. We had a talk about what she wanted ... in case", she looked down.

"She never said anything to me", Dawn said.

"I'm sure she just didn't wanna upset you, Dawnster. Now you better get to work on that dinner. You barely touched it", Xander assured.

"You really should eat something", Buffy asked.

"Why should I? You're not."

"This isn't about-" The phone rang. Buffy sighed.

"I'm all phoned out. Will you? Unless it's my dad", she requested Giles.

"Of course", Giles answered the phone. Buffy returned to the papers.

"Hello? Yes, yes they did", Buffy looked at him. "Thank you", he got up. "The, uh, funeral is at, uh, three tomorrow. Do you know the Brown Brothers mortuary?"

Giles walked out of the room, still talking. Buffy and Dawn looked disappointed.

"Can't believe he still hasn't called", Buffy said.

"Your dad's still AWOL, huh?" Xander asked.

"The number he left for us in Spain is no good, and I've left messages everywhere. Um, how about a line that just says, 'Following the burial, there will be no wake'? Or gathering? 'At the request of Joyce, there will be no gathering'? Uch, that sounds lame", Buffy put a hand to her forehead.

"Sorry", Peter said.

Willow gave her a concerned look, then looked at Dawn, got up and began clearing the table.

"What are we gonna do? After, I mean. Are we just gonna ... come back here?"

"Uh ... I, I don't know. I guess so. Um, how about 'At the request of the family, there will be no wake'", Buffy suggested.

Xander got up to move into the chair next to Buffy. "Good, yeah, it's got, uh..."

"I don't wanna be here", Dawn muttered to herself.

"Should I put it at the top, or just a small line at the bottom?" Buffy asked.

Xander and Buffy bent over the paperwork. Willow re-entered, resuming clearing with Peter helping.

"Can I go to your place tomorrow?" Dawn asked Peter.

"Tomorrow?" Peter asked, confused.

"After everything", Dawn said.

"Um, well, maybe you and Buffy should ... I-I don't mind", Peter sighed.

"Can I?" Dawn asked Buffy.

Buffy looked up from discussing with Xander. "Huh?"

"Can I go to Peter's tomorrow after the service?"

Buffy looked at Peter, uncertainly. "Um ... i-if you want to. I guess so."

"I'll, uh, get my sleeping bag out of the attic", Dawn got up and left. Buffy returned to her paperwork.

* * *

Peter, Willow and Xander left the house. Peter closed the door and they started down the porch steps.

"You going home?" Xander asked.

"I'm gonna stop by my mom's first. Been doing that a lot lately", Willow said.

"Yeah. I actually might stop by your mom's too", she looked at him. "Well, I'm not going to my place. Those people are scary."

"I am going home, we'll meet tomorrow", Peter said when they saw Spike coming up the walkway holding a bunch of flowers.

"You have got to be kidding", Xander said.

Spike sighed. "I'm not going in."

"And you're not leaving those", Xander said about the flowers. "You actually think you're gonna score points with Buffy this way?"

"This isn't about Buffy", Spike walked closer.

"Bull. We're all hip to your doomed obsession", Xander snarled.

"They're for Joyce", Spike said.

"Like you care about her", Xander said.

Spike sighed angrily. Willow stepped between them. "Guys, guys, not here."

"Care? Joyce was the only one of the lot of you that I could stand. Other than bug boy that is."

"And she's the one with a daughter you wanted to shag. I'm touched."

"I liked the lady. Understand, monkey boy? She was decent", Xander and Willow exchanged a look. "She didn't put on airs. She always had a nice cuppa for me", Peter and Willow looked sympathetic. "And she never treated me like a freak."

"Her mistake", Xander scoffed.

"Xander, sometimes you go too far", Peter said disappointed.

"What are you saying kid?" Xander asked in surprise as all three looked at him.

"You just don't like Spike in general, so you don't want him to leave the flowers", Peter said.

Xander started. "This is for-"

"And I noticed, the flowers are unmarked, so you're way off in thinking it's to impress Buffy", Peter said and that silenced Xander as Peter turned to Spike. "Leave the flowers and go."

Spike gave Peter a nod of appreciation and walked off, dropping the flowers, and then went away.

* * *

Next day, graveyard

A group of people stood around the coffin. Buffy and Dawn stood together. Xander and Giles were behind them.

"We commend to almighty God... ...our sister, Joyce Summers... "

Willow and Tara held hands. Anya and Xander stood together. Peter and May stood together too.

"...and we commit her body to the ground."

Buffy and Dawn were at the front of the group. Dawn wore a black dress, Buffy in black pants with a long beige coat over.

"Earth to earth...ashes to ashes..." Dawn winced "...and dust to dust."

"The Lord bless her and keep her."

"The Lord makes his face to shine upon her and be gracious to her.

Dawn looked upset, Buffy hugged Giles.

"The Lord lift up his countenance upon her..."

Tara leaned on Willow's shoulder.

"...and give her peace."

A shovel dug into earth. Dawn suddenly turned and buried her face in Buffy's shoulder. Buffy put her arms around Dawn, still staring at the coffin.

A shovel put the first dirt on the coffin.

The group slowly broke up.

One by one the others hugged Buffy and Dawn.

Buffy and Dawn stood alone at the grave, with Peter and May behind. Dawn turned away from Buffy and walked over to them. Dawn took Peter's arm as the three of them exchange nods. May moved over to Buffy, tapping her gently on the shoulder. "Hey, um, Dawn's kind of ready to go. Can we take her with us?"

"Yeah. She should probably get out of here", Buffy said.

"What about you? We can wait if you want", May offered.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

May rejoined the others, whispering to them and they turned to leave. Dawn looked back over her shoulder at Buffy as they lead her away.

Buffy stared at the grave with a small frown on her face. The daylight lengthened to darkness behind her. Buffy's feet were beside the grave. Another pair of feet appeared and walked up beside her.

"I'm sorry."

Angel was now standing beside Buffy, both staring at the grave. "I couldn't come sooner."

Buffy didn't look at him, but she nodded slightly and slipped her hand into his. They stood looking at the grave, holding hands.

* * *

Parker house

Peter and Dawn sat at the table together, Dawn not touching her food as Peter said. "You know, you should eat."

"Don't want to", Dawn said.

"But you need to", Peter told her.

Dawn shrugged and started eating as Peter said. "I wish I could help more, but I promise….it'll get better."

"You don't know that", Dawn said.

"I do actually", Peter said, surprising her. "My uncle died almost 2 years ago."

"I'm sorry", Dawn said, now feeling guilty.

"I was sad first, then angry, then sad again, because I thought it was my fault", Peter said. "But no matter what happened next, it wasn't going to change what had already happened."

"So I'm supposed to forget mom and just go on like nothing happened?" Dawn asked, a little angry.

"No, but you have to go on, if you never forget her, she's always going to be alive, in here", Peter pointed at her heart.

Dawn now had tears in her eyes as she broke down, hugging Peter, who comforted her. "Hey, I'm here, don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, decided not to do the resurrection plot here, even though it did give us a very amazing and emotional moment between Buffy and Dawn, but I decided I could do without it. Hope all liked the Peter/Dawn scene. Not saying Dawn wouldn't have done the resurrection thing, but just didn't want to do it here.
> 
> Next up is 5x18, and since Warren is gone, Spike can't get his Buffybot (again, not saying he is not capable of that stuff, but his means of it are gone right now), but Buffy will still have her journey with Giles, and then some more stuff shall happen.


	22. When the heads strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra finally strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> RIP David Prowse, the one who gave us Darth Vader in the suit, we lost him two days ago, but he will never be forgotten. He is one with the Force now.

Summers House

"Giles, you don't have to help. You cooked", Buffy said to him.

"Oh, come on, I quite like to cook. Helping you two out makes me feel useful", Giles wiped a dish.

"Wanna clean out the garage on Saturday? You can feel indispensable", Dawn suggested.

"Hmm, how tempting", Giles said sarcastically.

"Dawn, if there are any plates in your room, let's have them before they get furry and we have to name them", Buffy said.

"Hey, I was like five then", Dawn exited.

"How's she doing?" Buffy gave Giles a look. "And you?"

"I'm okay. Well, some minutes are harder than others", Buffy said.

"I'm so sorry. All I can say is i-it will get better", Giles assured.

"It has to", she stopped washing dishes, then began drying her hands. "We're holding up though, you know, getting into a routine."

"Good, routine's good. In fact I was thinking that we might ... return to our training schedule", Giles said.

Buffy paused. "I don't know. I was, um, thinking about ... maybe ... taking a break or something."

She put down her towel and walked into the living room. Giles followed.

"Just ease off for a while. Not get into full slay mode."

"But you were doing so well."

"A-and you were great, helping me with everything", they sat on the sofa. "I'm just ... starting to feel ... uneasy about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Training. Slaying. All of it. It's just ... I mean ... I can beat up the demons until the cows come home. And then I can beat up the cows ... but I'm not sure I like what it's doing to me", Buffy said.

"But you've mastered so much. I mean, your strength and resilience alone-"

"Yeah. Strength, resilience ... those are all words for hardness", Buffy paused. "I'm starting to feel like ... being the Slayer is turning me into stone."

"Turning you into stone?" Giles asked. "Buffy-"

"Just ... think about it", she got up, pacing. "Riley cheated on me, but he had one point- I was never there for him, not like I was for Angel. I was terrible to Dawn."

"At a time like this-"

"No."

"You're bound to feel emotionally numb."

"Before that. Riley cheated because I was shut down. He's gone. And now my mom is gone ... and I loved her more than anything ... and ... I don't know if she knew."

"Oh, she knew", Giles got up, putting his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Always."

"I don't know. To slay, to kill ... i-it means being hard on the inside. Maybe being the perfect Slayer means being too hard to love at all. I already feel like I can hardly say the words."

"Buffy..."

"Giles ... I love you. Love ... love, love, love, love, Giles, it feels strange."

"Well, I shouldn't wonder", he frowned, sitting on the coffee table. "How serious are you about this?"

Buffy walked past him, sitting down. "Ten. I'm serious to the amount of ten."

"There is something ... in the Watchers' diaries ... a quest."

"A quest? Like finding a grail or something?"

"Not a grail. Maybe answers. It would take a day, perhaps two."

"I'm not leaving Dawn. Not with Glory looking for her."

Dawn entered in time to hear this. "Sure you can", she sat next to Buffy. "What's the deal?"

"Some Slayers before Buffy found it helpful in ... regaining their focus, learning more about their role. There's a sacred place in the desert. It's, it's not far", Giles said.

"But I can't go", she turned to Dawn. "I'm not leaving you, Dawn."

"If you have to go learn ... I mean, if it'll help you out ... I think you should do it", Giles smiled. "I can hang with the gang. I'll be okay."

Buffy looked at Giles, then turned to Dawn and put an arm around her. "I love you, Dawn. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I love you too."

"I love you ..." she turned intense, "really love you."

Dawn had a nervous expression. "Gettin' weird."

"Sorry. But it's important that I tell you. Weird love's better than no love."

They hugged.

* * *

Night time, New York City

A bunch of robots were causing destruction in the city along with some Hydra thugs, making the people run around in fear and terror when one of them was hit by a blue beam and destroyed as Tony Stark aka Iron Man landed on the ground.

"Friday, talk to me." Tony Stark said in the air.

"Using the Unibeam has reduced armor's power to 60%, boss." Friday told him.

"Damn!" Tony said as Vision flew next to him and using his Mind Stone's blast, destroyed a robot.

Vision then flew up to a robot and turning his fist intangible, phased into it before turning it tangible again, destroying the robot's wiring as he pulled his fist out.

"Friday, activate external speakers", Tony ordered his AI.

"Just did, boss." Friday said.

Tony then looked at the Hydra thugs down below and announced. "Attention Hydra goons. You've been trying to take over the world for 70 years. It's not happening."

One of them fired a missile at him and he narrowly avoided.

"He actually shot at me?" Tony angrily asked.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way", Tony said as he flew down and fired a missile from his arm from which many mini-disks popped out that attached themselves to the guns of the Hydra thugs before exploding, putting them all down.

Two of the thugs were hiding behind a car when Tony lifted it up and said, "Hi there."

He then fired a repulsor, taking them both down. "Well, they don't make bad guys the way they used to."

Suddenly, the skull robot Tony had taken down fired three huge projectiles as Friday said, "Warning! Incoming projectiles!"

Tony turned around as three huge balls fell in front of him, creating some smoke.

They moved towards Tony as Vision flew next to him.

The one with the glowing eyes fired at Tony and Vision but the former avoided while the latter turned intangible to save himself.

The second one fired a few missiles but Tony destroyed a few with his repulsors while Vision destroyed the remaining with his beam.

The one with the drill tried to bring it down on Tony as he held it back when Vision flew into it and turned tangible again, destroying its wiring as it broke down.

Tony fired powerful repulsors while Vision fired his Mind Stone, destroying the one with the missiles.

But a silver and green robot nearby was hit by Vision's beam and it was activated accidentally.

Tony fired his repulsors at the last robot, increasing their power and finally destroying it as the silver and green robot rushed them.

Tony fired his repulsors while Vision fired his Mind beam, throwing it back as it fell down.

After a few seconds though, it got back up and to their horror, fired Tony's own repulsors at him, sending him back. It then fired a beam resembling the Mind beam from its forehead, sending Vision down too.

"Okay, what just happened?" Tony asked.

"The robot has replicated all the powers, boss", Friday told him.

Vision got up when suddenly two disks fell near him and exploded, trapping him in a force field as he looked around in surprise.

He saw an armored man in a purple hood attached to a cape that obscured the upper half of his face. In the place of his right hand, there was a scythe.

"Who are you?" Vision asked.

"You will find out soon", the man said with a smirk.

"This will not hold me for long", Vision told him.

"I took care of that", The Grim Reaper said as he pressed a button and powerful electricity was discharged into the force field, making him cry out in pain. And it wasn't just normal electricity and the force field too was more powerful than an ordinary one.

Tony then fired repulsors at the machine but it turned intangible, saving itself. "Oh boy!"

The machine punched Tony hard, sending him flying off.

* * *

People were having fun in the bar when Tony crashed there, making them run off in fear. He got back up with a groan and removed the dust from himself. "Someone actually has a better robot than me! Me!"

He then flew off. One man was still sitting in the bar and had not run off. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and closed his hand into a fist as three metal claws popped out of his knuckles.

"Shit goes around."

* * *

Tony came back and then he fired a missile but it saved itself again before jumping at him and punching him hard, knocking him down and out.

"It's time to get out", the Grim Reaper said as he raised his scythe and twirled it, making him go up in the air, using it as a helicopter while the machine that was called Super-Adaptoid picked up the downed Tony and flew off with him. Two of the remaining robots lifted Vision and flew off with him too.

That was when the man with claws arrived and saw them going off. "Well, shit."

* * *

Syria

A hijab wearing woman who covered her face was standing in a warehouse. She pressed her earpiece and said, "Okay people. Our friendly terrorist shipment is headed your way."

"Copy that Natasha." A man said from the other end.

* * *

In a room in the warehouse, some men stood wearing hijabs with covered faces as one of them opened a box to reveal a Chitauri bomb inside it.

He said in Arabic, " _Finally, these Chitauri-fueled weapons will provide us the firepower we need to lay waste to the regime."_

Suddenly, one of the men punched another one out and said, "That's about as much as I needed to hear."

The others looked shocked as the man and two more men pounced upon the others, punching or kicking them all as one of the hijab wearing people, who was a woman, raised her hands and they glowed red as two of the men were lifted up and thrown away telekinetically.

Finally, all the men were out as the three men and the women looked around while Natasha Romanoff walked in.

"Guess my old KGB contacts can still pull through in a pinch." She said as she took off her hijab and the three men and the woman did the same, revealing themselves to be Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff.

"We need to move fast. Won't take long for them to point to us as the turncoats." Steve, who had a beard now, said, "Just need to make sure we get these Chitauri components stripped and unusable before another splinter cell tries to take a crack at modifying them."

"Sure you don't want to call Tony in on this, Steve?" Natasha asked him.

"I don't!" Clint said, "That guy is untrustworthy."

"I'm sure he has got enough on his plate." Steve said.

"I can do it." Wanda told him.

"Go ahead." Steve smiled as Wanda used her powers. Her hands glowed red and red mist went into bomb as she manipulated it at a molecular level, finally dismantling it and rendering it unusable.

"Good job, kid." Natasha complimented her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Where's the chatter take us next, Sam?" Steve asked, back to business mode."

"Lebanon." Sam said.

* * *

New York

"I'm asking what're you trying to do about all of this?" Rhodes asked the hologram of Secretary Thunderbolt Ross.

"The matter is being looked into." Ross said simply as the two men glared at each other.

Rhodes said. "New York itself was attacked. By Hydra. They've taken Tony and Vision. What're you going to do about that?"

"We're trying to find out where they are hidden." Ross said, "Considering that all the Avengers who signed are either captured or not useful-"

He gestured to Rhodes' braces as he glared at the man angrily, "We will have to decide how many soldiers to send. Our resources must be used wisely."

"Yes, Mr. Secretary." Rhodes said in a forced polite tone as the call was cut. Rhodes was angry at the moment.

"Not helping?" Pepper asked him.

"No." Rhodes said and Pepper looked distressed.

"What will they do to him?" Pepper wondered, thinking about what Tony might be going through.

"Hey, Pep!" Rhodes said as he hugged her and she hugged back to be comforted, "We'll get him back. Him and Vision both. I promise you."

"How?" Pepper asked.

Rhodes let her go and walked into Tony's room as Pepper followed him. Rhodes opened several drawers as Pepper looked at him, confused, until he finally found a flip phone.

"This is how." Rhodes told her.

* * *

Syria

" _You won't get out of here alive_." A thug screamed as him and some others fired at Steve, Natasha, Sam, Clint and Wanda.

"They mobilized a lot faster than I expected." Natasha said as they all hid behind the walls.

"Someone must have tipped them off before the exchange, Widow." Steve said.

"We need to move." Clint said.

Steve said, "We need a clear path, Sam. You think you could-"

"On it." Sam said as he flew out, "But I'm not promising to be nice or anything."

Sam flew out and fired his Steyr SPP pistols, killing some soldiers as Clint fired an arrow into the ground and it exploded, killing some more as Wanda lifted them with her powers and threw them off.

The five quickly escaped their area and ran to their Wakandan jet but saw to people standing near it.

"Might I have a word, Captain?" Fury asked.

"Fury?" Steve asked, "Hill?"

"We'll talk later. Let's get into the jet." Fury said.

They all ran into the jet as Natasha and Clint started it and flew off.

"What're you two doing here?" Natasha asked Fury and Hill.

"Probably a mission." Clint said.

"We appreciate the house call, guys." Steve told them, "But I'm sure whatever you are here to say could have just as easily been handled through intermediaries."

"That's not always the case." Fury said.

"Why are you here?" Wanda asked.

"I think you and I both know when to its time to say enough is enough." Fury said to Steve, "Hell, not that long ago, you gave me a lecture on it before we took down SHIELD. Can't we all agree that now is the time? How long can you and Stark keep up this silent treatment?"

"Is there something more pressing that you feel needs "avenging?"" Sam asked.

"There is actually." Hill revealed.

"What?" Steve asked.

"A guy I know just called me." Fury said, "He says a Hydra faction attacked New York and took Stark and Vision."

"What?" Natasha asked in shock.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Hill said, "The guy says he needs help in rescuing them."

"Who is the guy?" Steve asked.

"An old war buddy of yours, Captain." Fury said.

"What?" Steve asked in shock, "Who?"

"James Howlett." Fury revealed.

"James?" Steve asked, "He is alive? How?"

"He went under ice too?" Natasha asked.

"No. He is a mutant. He has a healing factor that prevents him from ageing." Fury revealed.

"That's new." Clint said dryly.

"So James is alive." Steve realized.

"Yes. He goes by Logan now." Hill said.

"How do you two know him?" Natasha asked.

"There was this guy in Westchester called Professor Charles Xavier who was a powerful telepath." Fury said, "He ran a school for mutants called "Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." Mutants studied and taught there. Logan used to work there. Xavier once contacted me and told me about it as he considered me trustworthy and I helped him keep the place a secret. That's how I know 'em."

"Wow." Natasha said, "Never knew about that place."

"You really are "The Spy."" Steve said dryly as everyone snickered.

"When Sam and Romanoff refused to come with me to London, Logan was the one I contacted for help." Fury said, "Does the job very nicely."

"I know." Steve said as he remembered him.

"So, are you going to help?" Hill asked.

"We will." Steve said when his flip phone rang.

He quickly accepted the call, "Hello?"

"Cap, it's Rhodey." Rhodes said from the other end.

"Rhodey." Steve greeted.

"Some Hydra guys took Tony and Vision, Cap." Rhodes said frantically, "We need your hel-"

"I'm already on it, Rhodes." Steve said and Rhodes paused, "We have a stop in New York and after that, we will come to the tower."

"Thank God." Rhodes said, "Thanks Cap. Hope to see you soon."

"You will." Steve assured as he cut the call, "Well, let's get to work."

"And I know where the Hydra faculty is", Fury revealed. "It's in Sunnydale."

"Oh! That place!" Natasha said. "Is it Initiative or anything?"

"No, nothing is left of the Initiative now, and it was Walsh and McNamara who were Hydra, they are both dead now", Fury said. "But I know other things about the place. There are people whose help you could take."

"Which people?" Steve asked.

"Sunnydale stands over a Hellmouth", Fury said and got confused looks. "It is a place where barriers between dimensions are weaker, and such places attract the supernatural."

"Sounds like bullshit", Clint said.

"Which is why it's not", Fury said. "Vampires, Demons, they're all real."

Everyone's jaws had dropped, including Hill's.

"Are-are you serious?" Maria actually asked him.

"I am", Fury said. "And to battle them all, a Slayer is chosen in each generation. She is supposed to stand against the forces of darkness. The current one lives in Sunnydale, and Spider-Man is there too, they team up."

"You think they will help us?" Natasha asked.

"Well, considering supernatural stuff is involved, I think they will", Fury assured the others. "And I have some information that would be interesting to them."

* * *

Glory was talking to her companions. "I still don't have my-"

Then the door opened as Grim Reaper walked in.

"Who the hell are you? Are you here to give me your brains?" Glory asked.

"Let's take them", her minions said but Reaper flipped and kicked one away by a few feet before landing.

"I am the Grim Reaper, my boss has sent me to make you an offer", Reaper said. "And if you accept, you will get your key very easily, and you will also be free of your human host."

Glory's expression turned cheerful. "Oooooh, tell me, tell me please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that ends this chapter.
> 
> Yes, I'm adapting some stuff from my 'Heroes from two worlds', mostly the Hydra plot, but I'm modifying it to connect it with Buffy. So the Hydra base is now in Sunnydale instead of Strucker's Castle, and you already know Hydra has been trying their hand at some stuff earlier, like when Grim Reaper teamed up with Deacon Frost.
> 
> So now next chapter the Secret Avengers and Scooby Gang shall meet and team up against Hydra.
> 
> Also, yes, Walsh and McNamara were both Hydra in this, since if MCU and Buffyverse exist together, these two are most likely to be the Hydra members who have infiltrated the government.
> 
> As for how Fury knows about supernatural stuff, a guy like him would have connections with the Watcher's Council too for sure.
> 
> I'm following what I did in my other Marvel series here and brought Logan in, again.
> 
> I'm not going to show Buffy's journey and conversation with the Guide, since it would be the same as canon.
> 
> And like in 'Heroes from two worlds', Tony mentioning Clint's family has consequences, so his family was evacuated to Wakanda by Natasha and Fury, and Clint is also part of the group.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	23. Forces Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve approaches the Scooby Gang for help and they agree as the Secret Avengers and Scooby Gang then join forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse, or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Magic Box

The Scooby Gang was hanging out together, with Giles selling stuff to customers, Anya being the cashier, Buffy and Peter training in the backroom, Willow and Tara reading about spells, and Dawn doing her homework with Xander trying to help.

As a customer went off, Anya called out. "Have a good day!"

There was a customer nearby wearing a cap and glasses, and at that point, he turned to them and said. "Well, your day is gonna get a lot worse, and I'm sorry for making it that way."

"Excuse me sir, who are you?" Giles asked.

The man looked around, making sure there was no single customer nearby, and took off his glasses and cap. "Steve Rogers."

Giles, Anya, Willow, Tara and Xander had dropped jaws, and it looked like they needed to pick them off the floor, while Dawn was about to scream but Xander put his hand over her mouth, muffling it.

"Cap-Captain Ame-Is Captain America….he's in here with me!" Xander sputtered.

And then Willow and Tara went together.

"Oh! My! God!"

* * *

Few minutes later

Buffy and Peter were both clearly fangirling and fanboying respectively over Cap on seeing him, and in the latter's case, seeing him again.

Peter started. "Oh my God, Capt-"

"We don't need anyone other than you lot knowing that I am here", Steve simply said to them.

"Sorry, it's just…." Buffy trailed off, clearly smitten, before shaking her head. "Why were you here again?"

"Iron Man and Vision have been captured by Hydra", Steve said.

"And you are here because?" Willow asked.

"The Hydra base is in Sunnydale", Steve revealed, to their shock. "And you all have had dealings with Hydra before, you just didn't know it."

"When was that, Captain America?" Xander asked, adding 'Captain America' involuntarily due to how much of a fanboy he was.

"My friend told me you lot faced the Initiative about one year ago. Maggie Walsh and Colonel McNamara were both Hydra", Steve revealed, shocking them again.

"Now all of her actions make a lot more sense suddenly", Buffy said.

"And I have been told that Hydra here is using the weakened barriers to try and summon supernatural creatures here to build an army for domination", Steve said, shocking them all. "And when it comes to supernatural, the Slayer, Spider-Man and the rest of you would be much more experienced than me and my friends."

"So….you know I'm the Slayer?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, and it is very admirable what you have been doing here for the past 5 years", Steve said genuinely. "All of you. Fighting the good fight and protecting the people, not for recognition, but because it's your duty and the right thing to do, all of you are heroes."

The entire gang was flushed at the praise they were getting from Captain America himself, and they knew it was genuine.

"And kid, you pack a wallop", Steve told him, patting his shoulder.

"Oh my God! So it was true!" Xander said, looking at Peter. "I thought you were making it up."

"You're just jealous of him", Dawn said as Xander sighed.

"Well, I love Cap, who is here and now he thinks I have a weird crush!" Xander said as Anya sighed and Steve just chuckled.

"So, when and where are you going to meet us?" Buffy asked.

"Tonight, meet me right here", Steve said. "We know where the base is. We will go there together, rescue Tony and Vision, and stop Hydra."

"Yeah, guess so", Peter said, not looking forward to facing Tony again.

"Is there a problem, son?" Steve asked.

"It's just…Tony and I did not part on good terms", Peter said. "Plus, he blackmailed me into helping him at Germany."

Steve looked shocked at that, clearly not having known that and muttered to himself. "What happened to you, Tony?"

He then looked at Peter and said. "I agree, what Tony did to you was completely wrong, but knowing him, he will want to make up for it now. Still, if you don't want to see him again, you don't have to come, I understand completely."

He then held out his hand to Buffy and she shook it, still smitten, before he walked off, nodding at them all, putting his cap and glasses back on.

"So, are you going to go?" Dawn asked Peter.

"I am", Peter said firmly. "Whether Tony wants to make amends or not, he doesn't deserve to be Hydra's prisoner, so we shall save him."

* * *

Later, night

Peter was packing up his stuff as May asked. "You sure you want to do this, Peter?"

"Yes, Aunt May, I am sure", Peter said as he turned to her. "Unlike Tony, Cap laid out all the facts, and gave us all a choice."

"Not that, but this is Hydra, it's going to be dangerous", she said. "You have to be careful-"

"I will, May, I promise, I will come back to you", Peter said as they shared a hug and she kissed his forehead. She was proud of him, buy she was always going to worry. He was her kid at the end of the day.

And she would both support and worry.

* * *

Later

The Magic Box had been closed for now, and Buffy, Peter, Willow, Tara and Xander were together, waiting for the Secret Avengers.

Giles, Anya and Dawn were staying, since there wasn't much they could do, and Dawn was now staying with Giles for protection, since Buffy didn't want to see Spike again.

"You guys sure you wanna come?" Buffy asked Willow, Tara and Xander.

"Yeah, totally, we got this", Willow assured. She and Tara each carried a bag, which was undoubtedly filled with magical stuff.

Xander had a sword, and a bow and some arrows. While he wasn't the best fighter, he had picked up some stuff, and trained to be proficient at it.

"Guys."

They turned around to see Steve, now in his uniform, thought it didn't look like it was in the best condition. "Thank you for coming."

"It's an honor", Peter said.

"Yep, my honor, Cap", Xander said.

"Come on", Steve said, leading them all to a back alley, and there suddenly, the Quinjet appeared out of thin air, making all of their jaws drop.

"It's a cloaking mechanism", Steve explained as he lead them inside.

And there sat Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Wanda and Logan.

"Oh boy!" Buffy, Willow, Tara and Xander went together. Peter had met them all once before, so he was a little more restrained, but still pretty excited, as he was teaming up with them all properly, to fight bad guys, instead of other heroes.

"Guys, meet the Slayer, Spider-Man, and their group", Steve said as he gestured to them.

Wanda gave them a wave, which Willow and Tara shyly returned, awed at being in the same room (or jet) as her.

"So I'm in the same jet as Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon and Wanda Maximoff", Xander blurted out, still awed as hell before turning to Logan. "No offense but I don't know you."

"None taken, bub", Logan shrugged. "I am Logan. And I am not into this celebrity culture."

The Scoobies blushed at that as Logan started smoking a cigar.

"Yeah, he's right, you get over it eventually", Clint said dryly as he got up and sat next to Natasha on the pilot seat.

"We never got your names", Sam said.

"Buffy Summers, the Slayer", Buffy introduced herself.

"Peter Parker, Spider-Man", Peter said.

"Still talk a lot during a fight, kid?" Sam asked as they shared a knowing chuckle.

"Uh, yeah actually", Peter said and they chuckled.

"I am jealous that you know the Avengers already and have fought alongside them", Xander said.

"And against them", Peter added as he sighed.

"Anyway, Xander Harris", Xander introduced himself.

"Willow Rosenberg", Willow said. "I am a wicca."

"Like, you do magic?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" Willow asked.

"I got my powers from experiments", Wanda sighed and Willow looked a bit guilty at that.

"Tara Maclay, also a wicca", Tara finished the introductions. "And it's a pleasure and honor to work with you."

"Same here", Steve said.

"Anyway, it's time to get going", Natasha said as the back of the jet closed and she and Clint started it, flying up, then hiding it, and then flying away.

* * *

Same time

Spike was chilling in his crypt when the door burst open and in walked people in suits.

"Oh bloody hell! I am not in the mood for this!" Spike yelled as they rushed him and Spike punched one hard, knocking him out, but the chip went off. "Arrghh!"

Two others grabbed him, beating him down before Spike kicked another agent away, but the chip hurt him once more. "Owww!"

And then the agents converged on him, tasing him with their rods as Spike grunted, trying to resist, but was eventually knocked out.

* * *

Later

The Quinjet landed near what looked like the base, and it was cloaked as Buffy, Peter, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, Clint, Logan, Willow, Tara and Xander walked out, with Steve telling Willow, Tara and Xander. "Stay behind us."

"Sure", Xander said as he, Willow and Tara went behind the rest, knowing it was the best option.

They discreetly moved through the trees of the forests as Clint used his rangefinder to look up at the outposts and saw some soldiers there.

As they continued moving, Buffy heard something and said. "We're not alone."

And suddenly a rocket was fired at them from somewhere.

"Move!" Steve yelled as they all jumped away to avoid it. As they got up, Buffy and Peter heard a click and soon, machine gun fire was upon them but Wanda raised a hex shield to defend them all as they took cover behind the trees.

The firing stopped for a while as Wanda lowered her shield and Sam got up, firing back before the machine gun fire resumed and Wanda raised her shield again.

"I wish you had yours", Natasha said to Steve who groaned. He didn't consider himself worthy of it now.

"We're sitting ducks out here!" Clint said. "We need recon."

"I'm working on it, bub", Logan snarled.

Eventually, the machine gun ran out of ammo and then Wanda lowered her shield again. Peter took the opportunity and leapt onto the top of the tree, noticing the Hydra thug and fired a web, which managed to grab him as Peter pulled him towards them, firing more webs at him and hanging the cocoon upside down. "Now stay like that, buddy."

"Nice job, kid", Steve said.

"I like her powers", Xander said to Willow and Tara about Wanda. "Those are some nice tricks she has got."

"Well then you better not piss her off", Willow said dryly as Clint, who was listening, chuckled.

"Anyone who does that is crazy", Clint said.

"No kidding", Sam agreed.

"Come on," Steve and Buffy yelled together as they continued further.

* * *

MODOK was hovering near the window as Grim Reaper walked up behind him.

"Grim Reaper", MODOK said. "Report."

"MODOK, the Rogue Avengers have found the fortress", Grim Reaper said. "Steve Rogers leads them. Spider-Man is with them too, and also the Slayer, her friend, and the two Witches."

"Send your best regiment out to confront him", MODOK ordered. "He will defeat them, of course, but it will give us time."

"Oh, time, I am unable to wait!" Glory ranted childishly.

* * *

Outside, the others were running towards the place as Sam flew up towards the outposts and kicked two of the firing soldiers down while Clint fired his arrows at the ones on the other outpost, getting them too.

Three of them rushed the group but Buffy sliced one of their throats in a rotatory motion while Xander managed to stab the other through the chest and Natasha flipped the third one down before punching him out.

Peter leapt up and kicked one out before blinding the other with a web and punched him out too.

Steve lifted one up and threw him down as Natasha shot another one dead. Buffy flipped to avoid a soldier's shots and smacked him out while Clint shot another down.

Logan leapt at one from behind with a roar as his claws popped out and drove them through his neck, killing him brutally.

"Never seen those before", Steve said.

"Never cared to show them before", Logan said.

Wanda used her powers to lift up two of them and throw them off.

Peter repeatedly dodged one's blows before using webbing to tie up his neck and pulling him, punched him out. Clint shot another soldier rushing at him.

Many more soldiers rushed them but Willow and Tara held hands and their combined telekinesis blasted them all off, taking them down.

"That was…something", Wanda trailed off, awed by their power.

The group continued rushing towards the castle. Its layout was different from other castles. A regiment of Hydra thugs fired at them but Wanda blocked with her shield before pushing it outwards, throwing them all down.

"Good job, kid", Clint complimented before someone from above threw down an explosive which exploded, sending all of them to the ground.

A minute later, they got back up as one of the soldiers rushed them but Steve grabbed him and threw him off the bridge.

Another one was about to fire at them when the bridge opened on top of him, crushing him. Out walked Sam Wilson.

"You can do wonders when you can fly", Sam commented. He had flown inside when Wanda had beaten the regiment on the bridge.

"Good job, Sam", Steve said gratefully.

The group then walked into the castle over the bridge, stopping in front of the door. Clint fired an arrow that stuck at the door and after beeping, exploded, opening it.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"Looks like the welcoming committee is here", Natasha said. "I got this."

And then out stepped a giant creature with a hammer in place of its left hand and only one eye. It wore some primitive armor. It was 12 feet tall.

"You know what? I change my mind", Natasha said dryly.

It raised its hammer and brought it down on them as Wanda used her shield to block while the others backed off.

"What in the world is that?" Peter asked.

"One of Hydra's experiments maybe", Steve said.

"That, to me, looks like a Cyclops", Willow said.

"Cyclops?" Clint asked incredulously, "So you're telling me Greek Mythology is true as well?"

"It looks like it", Tara said.

Sam flew at it with his pistols out but it swung its hammer at him. Sam barely avoided and kicked the Cyclops' head but it was barely affected and grabbed him.

"Cap!" He yelled.

Peter fired a web at the ceiling and swung, kicking the Cyclops in the eye as he staggered back by a few feet, letting Sam go, and then Xander fired a shot, actually managing to get it in the leg, but it didn't bother much with that.

"You want me monster?" Steve yelled at the Cyclops. "Here I am."

It rushed Steve who backed off towards the bridge. The Cyclops brought its hammer down on him again but he jumped back and it hit the bridge under it, shattering it and falling down into the abyss below, screaming.

Steve leapt up and grabbing a chain, swung back inside.

"Let's keep moving", he said.

"Yeah, sure", Buffy said sarcastically. "No use dwelling on the Cyclops that almost ate Falcon."

They ran further inside and reached the lab where several specimens of a lot of stuff were kept. Everyone looked disturbed on seeing them.

"Smart bombs", Steve said. "Nerve gas. Germ warfare."

"Okay, this is creeping me out", Buffy said.

"You're not the only one, Buff", Xander said.

"Hydra. Always back to its old ways", Logan snarled angrily.

"Hydra's been working on this stuff for years", Natasha realized.

"Any one of these things could mean big trouble for the world", Clint said.

"That's why we're here though, right?" Peter asked them. "No matter what, we're taking down Hydra once and for all."

"And saving everyone they captured", Wanda added.

Sam opened a door in front of them and they walked through.

In the room were several pods with strange creatures inside them. The Avengers looked shocked on seeing them, the Scooby Gang not so much as they had seen strange creatures before.

"What in the world is this, Cap?" Sam asked.

"I'm not so sure this is from our world", Steve said.

"No it is not, Captain."

They looked around as they heard a dark chuckle. "You may come out now, Steven Rogers. I know you are here. You have arrived just in time to witness history."

And then MODOK appeared before them, a sick smirk on his face.

"Okay, what the hell is that?" Xander said.

"Never seen that before", Buffy sighed.

"Your body seems….disproportional", Peter quipped.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"You can call me MODOK", He said.

"How did you become like this?" Willow asked him.

"My name used to be George Tarleton", He said. "I was a head of a Hydra faction. When Hydra took the Scepter, it came to me before it went to Strucker. We were experimenting on advanced mutagenics back then with the help of a benefactor organization called The Workshop", he said/ "I used it on myself to modify and alter my genes, and became Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing or MODOK for short. And my offensive will shake this entire Universe."

"So you basically became a bigger shithead than before", Logan said and MODOK looked angry.

"Enough of this stuff", Sam said as he fired but MODOK used a force field to defend himself as Hydra thugs jumped down on the heroes from both sides.

Peter, Buffy, Clint, Wanda, Natasha, Sam, Logan, Xander, Willow and Tara were about to fight them when Steve gestured at them to stand down. They were puzzled but decided to listen to him.

They handed their weapons over to the soldiers and were led down below. They looked at all the mythical creatures trapped inside the pods.

And that was when they saw Vision strapped to a table, knocked out.

"Vision!" Steve yelled.

"He is being examined for his powers", MODOK simply said.

"Still doing Hydra's dirty work, bub?" Logan asked.

"No", MODOK said. "No."

He chuckled darkly and said. "Unlike most of the other factions, I have stopped looking for relics of this world or even for our lord Hive."

"Hive?" Peter questioned in confusion before quipping. "Your lord is a beehive?"

"Not a beehive. Hive is an Inhuman we consider our lord", MODOK said. "Though I heard it was ended one year ago."

MODOK then announced. "And today I will take the power of other worlds."

Gesturing to the creatures around him, MODOK said. "Sunnydale stands atop a Hellmouth, so the barriers between Dimensions are weaker, and because of that, we have captured multiple creatures, but we need more."

"And we need a key."

The Scooby Gang gulped as out stepped Glory, laughing. "So now, we shall ask you one by one where it is."

"Glory", Buffy snarled.

"Friend of yours?" Natasha asked.

"Unfortunately", Buffy said.

That was when they noticed a giant, white beast emerging from the shadows, a huge chain around its neck. It seemed to be made of a strong metal as the creature was snarling angrily but unable to break it.

"Looks like your doggy there would rather gnaw on you than us, MODOK", Clint said.

"We have ways of guiding their choices", MODOK said as he pressed a remote and a collar around the huge beast activated, sending some electricity through it as it whined.

"What have you done?" Tara asked.

MODOK chuckled. "What have I done? I have won this war."

"Now!" Steve then yelled.

He suddenly turned around and punched a Hydra soldier away while Natasha flipped another to the ground and kicked him throat, knocking him out while Clint and Xander knocked their opponents out and took back their bows as well as sword in Xander's case and Buffy also elbowed her opponent out and took her sword.

Peter grabbed a soldier with a web and twirling him, tossed him into a corner while Willow and Tara used their telekinesis to pull their bags back.

As some fired at the heroes, Wanda used her shield to deflect.

The place shook as Glory asked. "Did someone order an apocalypse?"

"Kali, Hera, Kronos, Tonic..." Willow and Tara floated into the air toward. "Air like nectar, thick as onyx... Cassiel by your second star...Hold our victim as in tar."

The air around Glory shimmered and she suddenly couldn't move forward. She looked at Willow and Tara in surprise.

Blue lightning flashed out of Willow's hands toward Glory. Glory screamed and clutches her shoulders.

Glory staggered back before Willow pulled her bag as Glory asked. "What's that? Bag of tricks?"

A bunch of daggers flew out of the bag as Willow said. "Bag of knives."

The daggers flew toward Glory, who batted them all aside. One buried itself in the wall.

Tara chanted. "Spirit of serpents now appear. Hissing, writhing, striking near."

A snake appeared out of the ground Glory was standing on and winded itself around her leg. Glory shook her foot and the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke. Glory walked forward. "Now this is getting weak."

Red mist suddenly covered her as Wanda lifted her up. "Ah goddamn it!"

She was hurled away into a corner by Wanda.

Sam flew at MODOK and kicked him hard, staggering him back before MODOK pressed a button and the wall broke, Super-Adaptoid arriving.

Before anyone could react, it fired repulsors at Wanda, Willow and Tara, knocking them all out.

"Those repulsors…" Steve trailed off.

"Just like Tony's", Natasha said.

Sam flew at MODOK again but this time he fired a beam from his headband, knocking him out.

Steve was rushing to free Vision when Super-Adaptoid fired a beam near his feet, throwing him off as he hit his head hard, knocked out.

"Okay, this is getting worse", Peter said as he swung at Super-Adaptoid but it smacked him out too, before MODOK hit Buffy, Clint and Xander with his beams, knocking them out

Logan leapt at Super-Adaptoid with a roar, claws out, but was smacked away. He hit the wall and groaned, having hurt himself hard. With a roar, he got back up but Super-Adaptoid fired heat vision at him and he hit the wall again, this time knocked out.

"Lock them up too!" MODOK roared. "And let's find out who the Key is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one ends, and now the rest are captured too.
> 
> Next chapter will have some more stuff.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	24. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap, Peter and Tony clear the air as Glory and Hydra proceed in their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Buffy woke up with a groan as she heard a familiar voice say. "Morning."

The voice was enough to snap her awake as she looked up to see Dawn sitting in front of her, and both were behind a force field.

"Dawnie?!" Buffy yelled, hugging her tight, horrified. "How? How did they get you?"

"They got Giles and Anya too", Dawn said, hugging her back, clearly scared. "What are we going to do?"

Buffy kissed her forehead. "We will get out, don't worry, we will, I promise."

* * *

Spike's hands were tied together over his head. He stood in the middle of the room with the demons and agents around the edges. His shirt was torn partly off and his face was bloody.

"I have a riddle for you, precious. How is a vampire that won't talk ... like an apple?" Glory asked.

She walked up to Spike, grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. His chest was also bloody and had at least one ugly round wound from Glory's finger. With her free hand she had a dagger which she used to cut his chest. Spike yelled in pain.

"Think I can do you in one long strip?"

"Enough", Spike said weakly. "No more. I'll tell you who the sodding key is."

* * *

Buffy was looking at the force field as Dawn suggested. "Maybe you could-"

"Oh shut up, I'll get this", Buffy said.

"Yeah, do that", Dawn scoffed. "Since you have it all."

Buffy looked at Dawn in surprise. "What?"

"I'm not like you, Buffy", Dawn said. "I don't have anybody."

"What?! Of course you do. You have me!" Buffy snapped.

"No, I don't. You are avoiding me, shutting me down. It's so obvious you don't want me around", Dawn said.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Mom ... died, and it's like you don't even care", Dawn said harshly.

Buffy was shocked, with tears in her eyes. "Of course I care. How can you even think that?"

"How can I not? You haven't even cried. You've just been running around like it's been some big chore or something. Cleaning up after Mom's mess", Dawn said.

Buffy slapped Dawn across the face. Dawn yelped and puts her hand to her cheek. Buffy put her hand over her mouth in horror.

Buffy was tearful now. "Dawn ... I've been ... working. I've been busy, because I have to-"

Dawn was tearful again. "No! You've been avoiding me."

"I'm not! ... I have to do these things, 'cause ..." Buffy was crying. "'cause when I stop, then she's really gone."

Dawn frowned in confusion.

"And I'm trying. Dawn, I am, I am really trying to take care of things, but I don't even know what I'm doing. Mom always knew", Buffy said.

"Nobody's asking you to be Mom", Dawn said.

"Well, who's gonna be if I'm not? Huh, Dawn?" Buffy snapped. "Have you even thought about that? Who's gonna make things better?" She was crying harder now. "Who's gonna take care of us?"

Dawn started. "Buffy…."

Buffy cried. "I didn't mean to push you away, I didn't. I just, I couldn't let you see me."

Dawn began to cry too.

"Oh god, Dawnie…" Buffy cried harder. "I don't know what we're gonna do. I'm scared."

"Buffy..."

Buffy's voice was breaking now. "Dawn."

She began to sob. Dawn came forward and hugged her.

"It's okay", Dawn assured. They sank to the floor, holding each other tightly and crying. "It's okay."

* * *

Team Cap, Tony and Peter were locked up together and it was awkward, to say the least for sure.

Tony had a bruise on his face due to Clint punching him for outing his family to Ross, and the stuff with Glory had been explained to him by Peter, who avoided talking to him other than that.

"Tony Stark. Always ruining people's lives and joking about it." Grim Reaper said as he arrived outside.

"You?" Peter snarled as he rose up.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to be gutted by my claws", Logan said.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked him.

Grim Reaper took off his hood to reveal a young, handsome, but partially scarred face. "My name is Eric Williams."

"Never heard of you", Tony said.

"Of course you haven't", Grim Reaper said. "But I'm sure you're familiar with my brother- Simon Williams."

At that moment, Tony's jaw dropped and he backed off involuntarily, a reaction noticed by everyone else inside the force field with him. Eric Williams smirked at the reaction.

"So you remember him after all", Eric smirked.

"Who is Simon?" Steve asked as he stood up.

"He was my brother", Eric said before pointing at Tony accusingly. "And when you brought his company and business, he grew so angry and frustrated that he took his own life."

The expression of guilt on Tony's face brought a grim (no pun intended) satisfaction to Eric's mind.

"Even if Tony is responsible for your brother taking his life, your way of vengeance isn't very righteous, I mean, you join up with Hydra and Vamps", Peter told him.

"Every villain is the hero of his own story", Sam said as they all looked at Grim Reaper with nothing but contempt and hatred.

"You're just another Hydra pig", Logan told him. "And so I'm going to gut you."

"I wonder if it will be before or after our army has been created", Grim Reaper snarled as he walked off.

Tony slid against the wall and sat down, his head in his hands as guilt overtook him.

"Tony", Steve said gently as he put a hand on his shoulder/ "What was he talking about?"

"I didn't buy Simon's company to jeer at him", Tony said in a heavy voice which was rare for him. "He was good with tech and ideas, but not the best with numbers. I bought his company to save it because it was going bankrupt. It wasn't going to survive. I wanted to work with Simon. And not a day goes by when I don't regret what he did to himself."

Steve grasped Tony's shoulder tighter as he looked up at him. "Don't blame yourself for every single thing that goes wrong, Tony. I get that you were trying to help Simon. But sometimes, people cannot be helped."

"Eric was just trying to get under your skin", Natasha told him.

"All of us make mistakes", Sam said. "But we shouldn't let them define us."

"Speaking of mistakes", Tony said as he looked up. "Seeing how you all came to rescue me, even though none of you owe me a thing, I'd like to say something."

Tony was glad Barnes wasn't here. He wasn't ready to face Barnes yet. Even in Peter's case, he wasn't completely sure yet, but he needed to say this to him. He owed Peter that much.

With that, Tony began. "I fucked up. Big time. From the moment I knew about Ross and the Accords, I should have been listening and working with all of you, instead of trying to force you to do what I wanted to assuage my guilt and get my girlfriend back."

Tony glanced over at Clint and said. "I should NEVER have exposed your family to Ross."

He turned to face Wanda and said. "I should NEVER have called you a WMD."

Tony glanced at Nat and said. "I should NEVER have made that double agent crack."

Tony nodded to Sam and said. "I should NEVER have shot you when you weren't attacking anyone, even if it was only a knockout shot."

Tony then turned to Peter. "I should NEVER have involved you at the airport, that too by blackmailing you like that, and then ditched you, and put the blame of the ferry incident on you completely. I screwed up with you badly, and you deserved much better than that. Your lifestyle got displaced because of me. I am sorry kid."

Peter didn't want to forgive Tony, but he had a big heart at the end of the day, so he nodded, seeing that Tony was genuine.

Tony looked at Steve and said. "I SHOULD have listened to you at the compound when you tried to tell me what was wrong with the Accords. I should have listened to you at the airport when you tried to tell me about the Winter Soldiers."

Tony swallowed and continued. "And I should NEVER have attacked Barnes. I KNOW he's not at fault, but I wanted him to hurt like I was hurting. And I would have killed him."

Steve looked at Tony with sympathy and raised his hands. "You're not the only one who made mistakes. I should have tried to voice my own thoughts on the Accords better too. And I should have told you that I knew about Hydra's involvement in your parents' deaths."

"When did you find out?" Tony asked.

"Just before the fall of SHIELD, the two of us encountered an AI version of Zola, a Hydra scientist", Natasha told Tony.

"And while stalling us, he said that Hydra had killed a lot of people that had been in their way. When he said that, he showed us a picture of your parents", Steve admitted. "That was all I knew. I never looked into the matter at all. I should have. I thought I was protecting you. But in truth, I was protecting myself. I SHOULD have told you, even if it was just suspicions. You deserved to know, Tony."

Tony could hear the sincerity and regret in Steve's voice.

"And I should never have tried to get into your head", Wanda told him. "I didn't control you. But what I did, I had no right to do it. To any of you."

"Admitting you were wrong is the first step", Sam agreed.

"I think in your position, Cap, I'd have probably done the same", Tony said as he got up. "It's not like you would just say to me, "Hey, Tony. My best friend may or may not have something to do with your parents' deaths. Have a good day.""

"And I also might have been too consumed by guilt to think rationally if I was in your place", Steve agreed. "And still, I'm sorry I kept it from you. We have both hurt each other. But I feel it is time to move past that."

"It is", Tony agreed. "I'm sorry for everything that happened between all of us. I know I still need to make it right with a few of you", He glanced at Clint. "But I need to stop blaming everyone else for my own choices."

He then held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

With a nod, Steve said. "I do."

And then he took Tony's hand and both of them shook it.

"I'm not ready to forgive you", Clint told Tony. "Not yet. But I can promise not to hit you now."

"Fine by me", Tony chuckled.

"You seem sincere, so I forgive you", Peter said to Tony who nodded gratefully.

"Thanks kid, I may not deserve it, but you still forgave me. You are a good kid", Tony said to him.

"Thanks. Now not to say I'm not a fan of this 'reconciliation while locked up and captured'", Peter said. "But we still need to get out and stop MODOK."

"What're we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I'm pretty sure we don't have any communications with us", Logan said.

"Nope", Tony said. "They took my suit and Friday with it."

"I think I have an idea", Steve suddenly said.

"What is it, Cap?" Peter asked.

Steve then reached into his sock and pulled out some kind of card.

"What is that?" Peter asked.

"Our ticket out of here", Steve said and swiped it. It suddenly started beeping lowly and Steve said into it, "We're locked up in a faculty at Sunnydale by Hydra. And their leader has a robot that can copy anyone's powers and abilities. Plus, they have a weakened God at their side, who can beat me in a fight. So be careful."

He then swiped the card again and the low beeping stopped.

"What now?" Peter asked.

"Now we wait", Steve said.

* * *

Buffy and Dawn were holding each other together when they looked up to see two agents leading a bloodied Spike to their cell, and they pressed a button, making the force field shimmer, though it didn't disappear. They pushed Spike through it and walked off as one muttered to the other.

"Oh boy", Buffy muttered.

"Spike", Dawn asked, shaking him, as he looked at her, unaware of Buffy's presence nearby. "What happened?"

"She wanted to know who the key was", Spike coughed.

"Did you tell her?" Dawn asked, gulping.

"No! I can't ever! Glory never finds out!" Spike coughed again.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"'Cause Buffy….the not so pleasant Buffy, the Slayer…." Spike said quietly. "... anything happened to Dawn, it'd destroy her. I couldn't live, her bein' in that much pain. Let Glory kill me first. Nearly bloody did."

Dawn backed off in shock as Buffy frowned at what she had heard Spike say, then leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Spike started to kiss her back, frowned and pulled away.

She looked at him. Spike stared at her in amazement, now aware of her presence.

"Buffy….." Spike said, now wanting to apologize. "About that time with Dru…"

"You wanting to kill Drusilla to impress me wasn't real. It was you trying to show off", Buffy said as Spike looked down, hanging his head, before Buffy said to him. "What you did, for me, and Dawn ... that was real."

Spike lifted his head to look at her. She looked at him with a softer expression now. "I won't forget it."

That was when MODOK arrived with a device and said. "The Vampire's heroics are in vain."

He lifted the device and said. "I was sure I would get this working by now. It scans people for mystical energy. With this finally finished, no need to interrogate anyone anymore."

Buffy gulped as MODOK pointed the device and it scanned Spike, sensing mystical energy but due to his Vampire nature. "Not it."

He then scanned Buffy, and it sensed mystical energy, due to her being a Slayer. "Still not it."

Buffy gulped as he then turned to Dawn and the device scanned her, sensing mystical energy again. "Aha! It's you, you little….."

"No, she is not!" Buffy protested. "She started learning magic, so there would be so-"

"No she has not, I know everything", MODOK said as he turned away. "We have found the Key."

"NO!" Buffy yelled, banging at the force field. "NO! NOOOOOO!"

Dawn slid down in horror and disbelief while Spike sighed, falling to the floor.

* * *

"So the Slayer's sister is the Key", Glory laughed as MODOK hovered, while Grim Reaper stood, and a soldier pointed the Ferula Gemina at her.

He then fired and Glory was hit, screaming before she and Ben fell into different directions.

"Huh!" Ben said, looking between himself and Glory. "Are we-"

He was cut off when a soldier shot him, killing him on the spot while Glory laughed. "I am glorious again."

MODOK started. "Now like we had discussed, let's together use the-"

He was cut off when Glory hit him with a powerful blast, making him scream as he exploded into bits, and then the rest pointed their guns at her, but Glory was a blur as she turned them all into bloody splatters with her punches, before grabbing Reaper by the throat and twisting his neck, killing him.

The Super-Adaptoid arrived but before it could fire, Glory sped at its throat and rammed her fist inside, smashing up its wiring as it was deactivated.

"Oh these pathetic mortals!" Glory laughed hysterically. "Thinking a God would stoop low enough to help them."

"We bow before your grandeur, Glory", her minions said as they knelt to her.

* * *

Buffy, Spike and Dawn were in the cell together when Glory arrived and punched the force field, shattering it. Buffy got up, bravely standing between her and Dawn. "You won't take my sister."

"You are funny", Glory laughed before lifting Buffy up by the throat and tossing her to the wall, breaking it as Buffy fell down, knocked out.

Dawn backed off but Glory grabbed her by the arm, slowly dragging her away as Dawn called out to the unconscious Buffy in concern. "Buffy!"

Spike tried to run to stop her but fell down and grabbed her foot, trying to hold her back, but Glory freed her foot and walked off, as Spike fell down, knocked out himself.

* * *

Later

As the Avengers sat together in the cell, Bucky and T'Challa arrived, looking grim, as Bucky opened the force field with a button, and he and Steve shared a hug. "Bucky."

"Hey man", Bucky said before he turned to Natasha and they shared a kiss.

"So this is a thing now?" Tony wondered.

"Longer than you've known", Clint said.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked on noticing their expressions.

"The Hydra have been killed", T'Challa said, shocking them all.

"My friends!" Peter ran out, looking here and there, before he found Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Giles in another cell. "Guys!"

He ran and opened the force field as they walked out.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

"The Hydra are all dead", Peter said as they and the Avengers looked around as Wanda used her powers to free Vision of the machine, waking him up, before they found Buffy and Spike, both barely awake in their cell.

"Buffy!" Willow ran to her with Peter, trying to help her up. "What happened?"

"Glory…..took….Dawn…" Spike groaned. "Couldn't….stop her!"

That was when a yellow portal opened and out walked a man in a blue uniform and a red cape behind him.

"I am Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts", he introduced himself. "I am here to help you stop Glory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this one is done too.
> 
> So now we had a Buffy/Dawn moment, a Spuffy kiss, Tony apologizing to everyone, Glory and Ben being split, Hydra dying, Glory taking Dawn and Strange finally coming in. You might have thought I'd do a rescue scene and battle climax similar to 'Heroes from two worlds', but this was me subverting expectations, and that's how you do it Ruin Johnson you idiot.
> 
> As for the scene with Team Cap and Tony, imagine it went similar to my 'Heroes from two worlds', minus the Arrowverse heroes being around, since I didn't want to repeat all of it. But still, let's just say our Buffy won't let Tony go without a little physical payback for what he did to Peter *evil laugh*
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	25. Battle against a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers, Scooby Gang and Doctor Strange battle Glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> So this chapter will be the climactic battle. I won't be doing the plot line of Buffy shutting down, mainly because that happened in canon because in spite of her best efforts, Glory took Dawn away.
> 
> Here, Buffy didn't go on a road trip to protect Dawn, and so things didn't get that horrible with her, so she won't be shutting down.
> 
> So anyway, hope all enjoy.

The Magic Box

Strange had used his magic to heal Buffy, Spike, Tony and the rest from any injuries they had gotten after having used it to take down the creatures Hydra had, and now they were all sitting together while Strange paced around.

"The Masters of the Mystic Arts, huh", Giles suddenly said. "The Watcher's Council knows of you. I heard you were allied."

"Not anymore, due to the Council's archaic and misogynistic ways", Strange said.

"I like you already", Willow said.

"Our job is to protect reality from interdimensional threats, Glory being one of them", Strange said.

"Really? Where were you till now then?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Dealing with another threat, one even bigger than Glory", Strange said and they all gulped, now wondering what could be even more threatening than Glory.

"You…dealt with it, right?" Peter asked.

"Yes, we did", Strange said and they all sighed in relief.

"Wait, aren't you the surgeon who couldn't do surgery anymore after a car accident?" Tony suddenly asked and Strange nodded as he looked at the billionaire.

"I found that I was meant for much more", Strange said as everyone looked at him in awe and confusion.

"So, as you've shown, you're a magician or something?" Tony asked, "Will you pull a rabbit out of a hat for me?"

"The correct term is Master of the Mystic Arts, douchebag", Strange said and Tony's eyes widened as for the first time in many years, he had been beaten in a verbal battle. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Peter, Wanda and Sam couldn't stop themselves from chuckling.

"So you will help us defeat Glory then?" Tara asked.

"Yes", Strange said. "First of all, Ben is dead-"

"Wait what?" Buffy asked. "Ben, how did he die?"

"He happened to be Glory", Strange said and all looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked.

"You know, Ben was Glory", Strange said.

"You mean, Ben was with Glory?" Willow asked, now all looking even more confused.

""With" in what sense?" Xander asked.

"Not in that sense, right?" Peter asked.

"They're working together?" Anya asked.

"No. No. Ben is Glory. Glory's Ben. They're one and the same", Strange said.

Everyone looked completely confused.

"Who's Ben?" Tony asked randomly.

"An intern at the hospital", Tara said.

"When did all this happen?" Anya asked.

"Ben was Glory!" Strange said. "The two had been joined to weaken Glory, but now Hydra has split them with a Ferula Gemina!"

They continued to stare at him as Spike, who had understood what Strange meant asked. "Is everyone here very stoned?"

"They do not seem to understand what Doctor Strange says about Ben and Glory", Vision agreed, also understanding.

The rest still looked confused as now Spike started explaining in frustration. "Ben! Glory! He was a doctor, she's the beast. Two entirely separate entities sharing one body, till Hydra split them and then Ben was killed. Like a bloody sitcom. Surely you can understand!"

Xander started. "So you're saying….Ben and Glory…."

"Have a connection", Anya finished.

"Yes obviously, but what kind?" Giles wondered.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it", Peter agreed.

"Explain again please", Steve requested.

"Yeah, what is the connection between Ben and Glory? And that's what you mean, right?" Buffy asked.

Spike laughed sarcastically. "Oh, I get it. That's very crafty", he nodded. "Glory's worked the kind of mojo where anyone who sees or is told her little presto-change-o instantly forgets. And yours truly, being somewhat other than human ... stands immune, and the machine too." He turned to Strange. "What about you?"

"I used my power to clear myself from the enchantment", Strange said.

Willow frowned. "So ... Ben and Glory ... were-were the same person?"

Xander said slowly, like he was getting a revelation. "Glory can turn into Ben, and Ben turns back into Glory."

"And anyone who sees it instantly forgets", Anya said.

"Or even if told", Peter realized.

Spike sighed in relief. "Kewpie doll for the lady and bug boy." He put one finger on his nose and pointed the other hand at Anya.

"Excellent", Giles then looked around at them. "Now. Do we suspect there may be some kind of connection between Ben and Glory?"

Buffy, Peter, Xander and Anya looked enquiringly at Spike. Spike sighed loudly.

"So, tell us the connection?" Bucky asked.

"Oh screw this!" Strange said as his hands glowed with Eldritch magic and he chanted something, the energy spreading from his hands to the heads of everyone other than Spike and Vision, and then dissipated as they started gasping while Strange said. "Let the enchantment be broken."

All of them blinked now as Xander said suddenly. "Ben was Glory!"

"Look at this", Spike said. "Special Ed remembers."

"So was that how Glory knew my house?" Buffy asked.

"No", Strange said. "Ben and Glory didn't remember what the other did. But as long as she was in Ben, Glory was cut off from her full power. Now that she has been freed, she can access all of her power. But she hasn't accessed all of it yet. It is returning to her slowly. We have time before she gets it all back."

"She will rain down fire upon us", Giles said in concern. "None of us are a match for her at her best."

"No, but we will take her on", Steve said, exchanging a look with Tony. "Together."

"Together", Tony nodded back firmly.

"Is there any way to defeat her though?" T'Challa asked.

"First of all, she is going to try to open a portal to her dimension which will weaken the barriers between dimensions, and so any creature can cross through", Strange said. "Which is why Hydra had teamed up with her, to capture and tame those creatures as their beasts of war. Though the dimensions would have poured into each other and chaos would have reigned."

"So much for that plan", Sam muttered.

"They also took my blood", Peter said.

"They had taken mine and Blade's too", Buffy remembered.

"Maybe they wanted to create more super-soldiers, better than even me, to help their conquest", Steve said.

"That is a very disturbing thought", Bucky shuddered, imagining super-soldiers working for Hydra even stronger than himself, Steve, and the other Winter Soldiers that Zemo had killed.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore either, as blondie killed the bastards", Logan said.

"She will bleed your sister to open the portal", Strange said. "We must stop that ceremony, and beat Glory."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Natasha asked.

"I will perform a ritual", Strange said. "To suck Glory back into Ben, who happens to be very dead right now."

"So, if he's dead, then that means Glory will remain trapped within his body forever", Wanda realized and Strange nodded.

"Correct", he said.

"But if its blood", Giles said. "The only way to stop the ritual if it happens will be to-"

"I don't want to hear it", Buffy said, immediately knowing what he was implying. "We're not talking about this!"

"Yes, we bloody well are!" Giles said as all jumped, shocked by his outburst.

Giles got quieter. "Glory….she is now more powerful than ever…if she begins the ritual…if we can't stop her…"

"Come on. Say it. We're bloody well talking about this. Tell me to kill my sister", Buffy snarled.

"What?" Peter said in shock.

Giles whispered. "She's not your sister."

Buffy paused. "No. She's not. She's more than that. She's me. The monks made her out of me. I hold her ... and I feel closer to her than ..." she looked down, sighing. "It's not just the memories they built. It's physical. Dawn ... is a part of me. The only part that I-" she stopped.

"We'll solve this. We will", Willow assured.

Buffy gave a small smile.

Giles quietly said. "If the ritual starts, then every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and death ..." he looked up at Buffy, "including Dawn."

"Then the last thing she'll see is me protecting her", Buffy declared passionately.

Giles quietly said. "You'll fail. You'll die. We all will", he turned away from the table.

"I'm sorry", Buffy said as they all looked at her. "I love you all ... but I'm sorry."

"If we are going to kill an innocent to stop the ritual, we are no better than Glory", Steve said as all turned to him before he looked at Giles. "We don't trade lives, Giles."

"We need to stop Glory from doing the ritual, and we will do it without killing Dawn!" Peter agreed, passion in his voice, as Giles nodded with a sigh.

"Okay", Anya said loudly, raising her hand. "All in favor of stopping Glory before the ritual. Suggestions, ideas?" She snapped her fingers. "Time's a-wastin'."

Spike started. "Uh ... when you say you love us all..."

"Shut up", Xander and Giles said in unison.

Anya said to Strange. "You are a powerful sorcerer, you would have something I am sure."

She turned to Wanda. "And I've seen you on TV. You can always try to disintegrate her."

"No idea if I can do that", Wanda said.

She turned to Vision. "And that beam, that can split her, right? Or at least hurt her?"

"Not sure", Vision said.

She turned to Willow and Tara. "Willow, Tara. I bet you two have got some dark spell a-brewin'. Uh, make her a, a, a toad? Little hoppy toad, we can hit her with a hammer?"

Tara shook her head and chuckled. "Hoppy toad."

"We have to stop her from doing the ritual, my own ritual is short and can be done afterwards", Strange said.

"I mean, she can only do the ritual once, right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't believe in such mumbo-jumbo, but there has to be a specific time and place for this stuff", Tony said.

"So if we prevent her from starting the ritual then, she will not be able to do it again", T'Challa said.

"So her plan is in vain", Natasha agreed.

"Yeah. We get her on the ropes, we just gotta keep her occupied till it's too late", Spike said.

"Okay. But I'm still not hearing enough ideas. She's a God. Let's think outside the box", Anya said.

"Why don't you go think outside the bleeding box?" Spike suggested.

"Yeah, I think that would be better", Clint agreed.

Giles also agreed. "Yes, Anya, apart from your incredibly uninfectious enthusiasm, have you anything else to contribu-"

"The Dagon sphere!" Anya said.

"Sorry?" Giles asked.

Anya reminded. "When Buffy and Peter first met Glory, they found that magical ..." she gestured, "glowy sphere that was meant to repel Glory. We've got it in the basement." Everyone looked surprised as she said. "It might drive her away or hurt her. Ooh!"

Anya hurried over to a display case, gesturing like a game-show hostess as she said. "And Olaf the troll God's enchanted hammer."

They all looked at the hammer, standing on a shelf.

Anya suggested. "You wanna fight a God, use the weapon of a God."

"Nice hammer", Tony quipped. "Now wish Thor was here with his hammer."

"Yeah, a God fighting a God would be nice", Natasha said.

Buffy walked over to check out the hammer as Spike started. "Uh, nah, that thing's too heavy to- " Buffy picked it up easily. "Yeah. Good."

"I like this", Buffy said, turning to Anya. "Thanks."

"Here to help. Wanna live", Anya reminded.

"Smart chicks are soooo hot", Xander said, looking fondly at Anya.

"You couldn't have figured that out in tenth grade?" Willow asked as she and Xander exchanged a smile.

"Can I try?" Peter asked as Buffy handed him the hammer and he held it easily too. "Cool."

Giles started. "Well, we have some ideas, if we could actually get Glory on the run-"

"What about the Knights of Byzantium?" Buffy suddenly asked.

"Who?" Steve asked her.

"Some knights who consider Glory their enemy, but they will kill Dawn to stop her as well, and fight us", Buffy said.

"In that case, they have us to fight too", Steve told her as she nodded gratefully.

"Now, where is she going to be?" Logan asked.

"That I know", Strange said. "Prepare. We are going to fight her very quickly."

* * *

Later, Magic Box

Xander and Anya were trying to find the Dagon Sphere and had taken a little break for sex, with Xander trying to comfort Anya.

Xander then lifted up his hand. He held a small box, opening to reveal the ring inside. Anya stared at it. Xander let her go and she turned to face him, still looking at the ring.

Xander then asked. "Anya ... you wanna marry me?"

Anya stares at him a moment, then slapped him across the face.

"Can I take that as a "maybe"?" Xander asked.

"You're proposing to me!" Anya said.

"Yes..." Xander trailed off.

Anya said. "You're proposing to me 'cause we're gonna die! And you think it's romantic and sexy and, and you know you're not gonna have to go through with it 'cause the world's gonna end!"

Xander corrected. "I'm proposing to you, Anya, because it's not."

"You can't know that", Anya said.

"I believe it", Xander assured her. "I think we're gonna get through this. I think I'm gonna live a long ... and silly life, and I'm not interested in doing that without you around."

"Oh. Okay", Anya said softly.

"Okay?" Xander asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes", Anya gave a small smile. "I mean, yes."

They both smiled happily and looked down at the ring. Xander began removing the ring from the box as Anya held up her hands. Then she stopped him.

"No", she said.

"No?" Xander asked.

"After", Anya said. "Give it to me when the world doesn't end."

Xander smiled slightly. Anya put her arms around his neck and they kissed.

* * *

Same time

Buffy entered the Summers house with Spike behind her. It was dark outside.

"The weapons are in the chest by the TV, I'll grab the stuff upstairs", Buffy said, then she moved toward the stairs, not realizing that Spike had stopped at the door.

"Uh, Buffy..." Spike started. She turned back to him. Spike lifted his hand in a little wave. Buffy frowned, still not getting it.

Spike started. "If you wanna just hand them over the threshold, I'll..."

"Come in, Spike", Buffy said.

Spike looked surprised and pleased. He took a slow step over the threshold, smiling and said. "Hmm. Presto. No barrier."

They looked at each other for a moment, then Spike broke away, walking into the living room as he said. "Um, won't bother with the small stuff. Couple of good axes should hold off Glory's mates and knight boys while you, bug boy, cloak guy and the avenging buddies take on the lady herself", he opened the chest, and began taking stuff out.

"We all may not all gonna make it. You know that", Buffy said.

"Yeah", Spike took a few weapons from the chest and walked back toward Buffy. "Hey. Always knew I'd go down fightin'."

"I'm counting on you ... to protect her. You as well as Peter", Buffy said.

"Till the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight", Spike assured her.

"I'll be a minute", Buffy said to him.

"Yeah", Spike nodded.

Buffy turned to go up the stairs. Spike watched her go then said. "I know you'll never love me." Buffy paused halfway up the stairs, turning back to look at Spike as he said. 'I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man. And that's..." Buffy gazed silently at him.

"Get your stuff, I'll be here", Spike said. She turned and continued up the stairs.

* * *

Same time, top of the tower

The minions were tying Dawn to the tower with rope. She stood there looking scared. The wind blew her hair around. Her bare feet were on the edge of the platform, and far below one could see the crazy people Glory had brain-sucked moving around. The minions finished tying Dawn up and turned to leave. One of them looked back and said to her. "She will come to you soon."

Dawn was now standing at the end of the platform with the city lights behind and below her.

As Glory moved around, looking at the crazy people, Strange suddenly appeared before her.

"Oh, magic man! Will you pull a bunny out of your hat?" Glory asked him.

"Your reign of terror is over, Glory", Strange said.

"Oooh!" Glory mocked as she fired a powerful blast from her hands at Strange, who used his Tao Mandalas to block, gritting his teeth as he was slowly pushed back but he had his feet planted on the ground, trying to hold her back. "Okay, so you are a good magician. That makes you a little better."

Strange did a motion and there was a small blast, sending them both flying back though Strange hovered with help from his Cloak of Levitation and landed while Glory crashed to the ground, forming a small crater before getting up, and staggered around, moving her arms in pain.

"You don't seem very well", Buffy said innocently as she arrived.

"You….." Glory growled as she took off her robe.

"I noticed you're talking, whereas in your position, I would attack me", Buffy said.

The minions had taken Glory's robe as she continued to stand there looking weakened.

One minion said. "Oh, most sweaty-naughty-feelings-causing one, should we..."

"Go guard the girl. This is a ... this is a, a..." Glory trailed off.

"Diversionary tactic?" The minion asked.

"Go guard!" Glory snapped as the minions scurried away. They pulled a bunch of crazies away from their work and gathered them around the base of the stairs leading up to the tower.

Glory was still standing there unsteadily. Buffy said. "It's strange, you're not as blurry with speed as usual either, and very unstable. Any problem?"

Buffy produced the Dagon sphere from behind her and taunted. "Might be this."

Glory looked alarmed as Buffy said. "I heard it's supposed to repel you. So my guess is ... you probably shouldn't touch it, either."

Buffy tossed the sphere at Glory, who caught it instinctively. The sphere lit up and seemed to warp the air around it when it touched Glory's hand. She made a pained face, dropping her hand to her side. She slowly crushed the sphere and the light went out as it crumbles.

Glory started. "You're gonna wish you-"

She was cut off when she was hit from behind by the Troll Hammer by Steve, sending her flying to the ground as Steve tossed it to Buffy. "Buffy!"

She caught it immediately and as Glory got up, Buffy hit her with it, sending her back before leaping and kicking her before tossing it to Steve who had run next to her, and he hit her in a spin motion with it, sending her back again before kicking her back.

He tried to strike again but Glory grabbed his hand and tossed him into Buffy, the two falling down as the hammer rolled away.

Then suddenly Tony flew at Glory, flying up with her. "I date a hotter blonde than you."

"What? There is someone else more glorious than me?" Glory asked angrily, only to get a punch on the face as Tony tossed her up into the air and fired powerful repulsors, hitting her as she gritted her teeth before flying back down at him, appearing a blur, as she rammed into him hard and he was sent flying down and hitting the ground, groaning while she yelled. "Tell me who this more glorious blonde-"

She was suddenly covered by red mist. "Huuhhh?!"

She was then tossed to the ground by Wanda, crashing as she groaned, and when she got up, Vision hit her with a beam from the Mind Stone, making her scream in pain as she actually bled, kneeling down, holding her stomach.

The minions and crazies gathered around the stairs muttering and looked around nervously as the fight continued.

"Stand fast! Kill anyone who dares approach!" One minion said. "This will be our day of glory!"

"Well punned", the other said to him.

"Well, it just called out to me", he said. Suddenly an arrow appeared in his chest and he fell back.

Clint lowered his bow from a distance before he rushed forward with Natasha, Logan, Bucky, T'Challa, Anya, Giles, Willow and Tara.

Natasha flipped and kicked one minion before using her Widow's Bite to hit him, shocking him as he staggered back.

Logan roared and rammed his claws into a minion's throat, making him gasp as he lifted him up and tossed him away while T'Challa leapt into the air and kicked a minion thrice, sending him to the ground.

Bucky punched a minion down with his metal arm before using his gun to shoot two more.

Willow and Tara conjured fireballs and hit some minions, sending them flying off.

Clint blocked a minion's attack and struck him with his bow before shooting him down.

Giles blocked a minion's staff while Anya beat on another one with her bat.

Spike gave a loud battle cry and jumped on two minions at once, beating them to the ground.

Giles sliced at a minion with his sword.

A minion had Spike around the waist as another one approached. Spike fought them both before Peter webbed the other one and pulled him back, tossing him away.

Sam then flew over them, flying to where Dawn was.

Glory got up, rubbing her stomach as the rest approached her from all sides. "You know what? I feel a little better now."

Suddenly, a powerful shockwave emanated from her, sending everyone to the ground while she flew up at Sam, grabbing him by the throat. "Nuh-huh!"

She tossed him down but a portal opened and then another near the ground as Sam fell out, Strange having saved him.

He then wrapped an Eldritch whip around Glory, trying to restrain her before she pulled him towards herself, about to punch, but Strange opened another portal in the way, going into it, and Glory was hit from another side by an Eldritch blast, sending her down.

"Distract her", Strange ordered the Cloak which flew off and wrapped around Glory's face as she got up, making her staggered.

Buffy picked up the hammer and hit her, staggering her away before tossing it to Steve who hit her again, staggering her back again, and then Tony fired a missile which exploded near her, sending her flying back while Vision hit her with another beam, making her bleed, and Wanda held Glory with her powers, trying to contain her.

Glory then ripped the Cloak off of her face, tossing it away, and then screamed, energy emanating from her as Wanda's hold was broken and all were sent down again.

Buffy picked up her hammer again and as Glory got up, hit her face in a spin motion before giving her an uppercut with it, and then kicked her back while Vision flew next to her and punched Glory twice, and turned intangible when she tried to punch back before firing a beam on her face, making her scream as she bled.

* * *

Dawn looked down at the fight that was going on and screamed. "Buffy! Peter! I'm up here!"

She then looked to the front to see a strange man standing in front of her and asked hopefully. "Can you help me?"

He walked forward. "Well, it seems she's running a bit late, is the thing. And, uh, if her Splendidness", Dawn looked upset, "can't be here in time to bleed you... "

Dawn looked scared and anxious as she realized he was not on her side.

He whispered. "Hey!" He winked. "Kid. Wanna see a trick?"

Dawn looked fearfully at him. Suddenly he produced a large shiny knife, holding it up in front of his face. Dawn gasped and cringed. He held the knife up with a small smile.

* * *

"Peter!" Willow called out to him. "Go up! Now!"

Sam arrived, flying and firing at some minions as they staggered, and then a huge wrecking ball crashed through the wall, hitting some minions and sending them all flying off.

Xander drove the machine that was controlling the wrecking ball and said. "The glorified bricklayer picks up a spare."

As more minions and crazies arrived, Willow and Tara held hands as the entire crowd of minions and crazies suddenly parted into two halves like the Red Sea. They all yelled in surprise - an unseen force was shoving them aside.

Peter immediately fired a web and swung over them, getting on the tower as he started climbing up. "Dawn, I'm coming!"

Suddenly, an arrow flew out of nowhere but Wanda used her powers to deflect it, and then the Knights of Byzantium arrived.

"Oh no! They are here!" Buffy muttered.

Glory lifted up Vision by the throat and tossed him into Buffy, Tony, Steve and Strange, sending them all down as the Knights rode closer.

Glory screamed in anger and stomped her foot on the ground, shaking everything as the knights fell here and there, and so did the Avengers and Scooby Gang.

Peter almost fell off from the shaking but held on. "I'm coming."

He continued climbing.

* * *

As the knights got up, Glory sped to them all, using her powers to slaughter them as their blood flew all around, and within a minute, they were all dead.

Then she was hit by a red blast and was sent flying off as Wanda lowered her hand, and as she got up, Strange formed multiple copies of himself and all restrained Glory together.

Steve then grabbed the hammer and hit her on the face twice before Tony fired a powerful Unibeam, actually hurting her as she screamed louder, and Vision ended it with another beam from the Mind Stone on her chest, making her bleed again as she knelt down and Buffy arrived, taking the hammer from Steve as she bashed it on Glory's head, sending her to the ground, and continued hitting her head multiple times.

* * *

"Well what do you know?" Doc said to Dawn as he looked at his pocket watch. "It's just about that time."

Peter had climbed the tower and was climbing right behind Doc.

"Peter!" Dawn called out and that made Doc whirl around as Peter climbed up, facing him.

"Spider-Man!" Doc snarled.

"So, uhh, creepy guy, go back to the horror movie you were shooting, and I'll get my friend and go", Peter quipped.

"No, I don't imagine I will", Doc said as he lunged with his knife but Peter fired a web and snatched it, throwing it off, and then webbing Doc's face, pulled him towards himself, kneeing his face and then punching his chest, sending him back as he coughed out blood.

Then he smirked and suddenly disappeared, before appearing behind Peter whose spider sense tingled but he reacted a second too later as Doc grabbed him in a chokehold, only for Peter to elbow him as he let go while Peter turned and punched his face, sending him down again.

He rushed to Dawn but Doc appeared in the way. "Oh God!"

* * *

Buffy continued hitting Glory with the hammer. Glory had blood running out of her nose due to the hammer being able to harm her. She gave Buffy an anguished look and said. "You're just a mortal. You couldn't understand my pain."

"Then I'll just have to settle for causing it", Buffy said and then she hit Glory with the hammer again. Glory reeled to the side, recovering and turning back as she snarled. "You can't kill me."

"No ..." Buffy said as she hefted the hammer, "but my arm's not even tired yet."

She hit Glory again.

* * *

Doc's long tongue appeared out of his mouth as Peter groaned in disgust. "Ewww!"

He shot the tongue at Peter who flipped to avoid and webbed Doc's mouth, sending him back again.

* * *

Glory looked at Buffy, on the verge of tears now. "Stop it!"

"You're a God, make it stop", Buffy said coldly and hit her several more times before Glory recovered and grabbed the hammer, glaring at Buffy angrily, only for Vision's beam to hit her face as she bled again while Wanda restrained her.

Buffy looked up to see Peter grappling with someone and tossing her hammer away, ran up, while Glory struggled against Wanda, though the beating from the hammer had weakened her temporarily.

Strange then raised his hands and chanted, his hands glowing before his eyes and body followed.

* * *

Peter punched Doc down again before Doc disappeared and Peter's spider sense tingled as he flipped to avoid a magic blast but when he landed, another hit him and he was sent down as Dawn yelled. "NOOO!"

Doc walked to her, holding up his knife as she cried. The knife cut a thin slash through the material and the skin. Dawn cried out and sobbed in pain.

"Shallow cuts..." Dawn continued crying, "shallow cuts..."

He made another cut and Dawn cried out again as he said. "Let the blood ... flow ..."

Dawn's bare feet were right on the edge of the platform. Blood dripped over her toes as Doc finished. "...free."

"Dawn."

"Buffy!" Dawn gasped in pain as Doc turned to look at her.

"This should be interesting", he said as he and Buffy moved to each other.

Suddenly Peter leapt back up and kicked Doc from behind at Buffy who grabbed him and pushed him, tossing him down.

The two then walked to Dawn who said. "It hurts."

"Here", Peter said as he fired webs at her stomach, stopping the bleeding while he undid her restraints.

Then as they looked into each other's eyes, they suddenly ended up kissing each other on the lips lovingly and passionately, ignoring Buffy's groans nearby.

* * *

Glory managed to break free of Wanda's restraints, sending her down when Strange's chants finished and suddenly, she started being pulled away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She turned into energy and was pulled away, back into Ben, who was dead right now.

All present sighed in relief, Glory was finally gone now.

* * *

In midair, the drops of Dawn's blood met something and a small circle appeared, quickly growing.

* * *

Buffy and Peter were leading Dawn away as Buffy started. "So anyway, know your limits, and try not to-"

"Buffy, it's started", Dawn said to her.

Buffy and Peter turned. They could all see the light of the portal. The portal was growing ever larger.

* * *

A huge bolt of lightning opened an enormous hole in the middle of the street of Sunnydale.

* * *

People screamed and ran away. The portal was crackling and sending out lightning.

* * *

A large building was hit by lightning and burnt to a shell in instants. Weird demon creatures appeared in the walls of the building, screaming in pain.

* * *

Lightning continued to crackle out of the portal.

* * *

From below Steve, Strange, Willow, Tara, Natasha, Logan, Bucky, T'Challa, Tony, Wanda, Clint, Vision, Spike and Giles stared upward.

"Bloody hell!" Spike said.

"It's here", Tony sighed.

"Oh no", Steve muttered.

The ground shook. The crazies and minions fell to the ground. Xander and Anya were holding each other and staring up. Willow and Tara also held each other and stared up, turning to look in each other's eyes.

"Xander!"

Anya pushed Xander aside as a bolt of lightning went by and a pile of bricks fell on Anya's head.

"Anya!"

Anya was lying unmoving among the bricks.

The portal continued to do its destruction.

* * *

Buffy and Peter turned back to Dawn as Dawn continued staring at the portal.

Dawn was tearful. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault", Peter said.

"It doesn't matter", Buffy agreed.

Dawn tried to run past the two but they grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"I have to jump", Dawn said.

"No you don't", Peter said.

"The energy", Dawn said.

"It'll kill you", Buffy said.

That was when Strange flew up, looking the other way. "No one needs to jump. I got this."

He then muttered to himself. "Though Wong is going to be angry."

Strange lifted up his arms and crossed them making a strange sign with his fingers. He uncrossed his arms and the gold medallion around his neck opened up, revealing a green stone glowing brightly.

Strange then raised his hand and a circle of green energy formed around it. He then started moving his hand in a rotatory motion, flexing his fingers as he did so. His fingers were pointed at the spot where Dawn's blood had opened the portal.

As he continued with what he was doing, the lightning from the portal suddenly began receding, becoming less and less strong as Strange continued with his work. Then suddenly the portal started dying down, and blood drops appeared in the air, flying up back to the tower and into Dawn, who felt her skin close up and her wounds heal, while all of the demons that had appeared also disappeared one by one.

Soon, the portal's size receded and it closed. It was like it had never been there.

"Okay, what just happened?" Peter asked.

"You can manipulate time, can't you?" Buffy asked Strange.

"Yes", Strange said. "It is not advisable, but to save reality, I will do it."

They looked down, seeing Xander hold up the now awake Anya in his arms as Peter wondered. "So it's over then?"

"Looks like it", Buffy shrugged.

Dawn turned to Peter and they ended up kissing again, closing their eyes, as Buffy groaned. "Okay, time for the ground rules-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the climax is finished finally. So, Buffy didn't die, which means Season 6's first 2 episodes won't happen either. This is the reason I didn't include her conversation with the guide, since if she's not dying, 'Death is your gift' is pointless.
> 
> We still have no idea how powerful Glory would be without Ben but I hope I made it good enough and I also had the explanation that she is slowly regaining her full power, but hasn't regained it all yet so she still has her weaknesses, and hope no one was nerfed and all fought well and contributed.
> 
> Time Stone is the best!
> 
> The enemy Strange mentioned he was fighting before arriving was Dormammu.
> 
> Never been that good at romance, and after the first half of the Season, I kind of dropped the ball there, but just roll with it please.
> 
> Anyway, there are still some more loose ends to wrap up, and then we will end this.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	26. Making up and goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and Scooby Gang go their separate ways, with things ending on a happy note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

The Magic Box

The Scoobies, the Avengers and Strange sat down together. After the defeat of Glory and the closing of the portal, Strange had burnt Ben's dead body and used magic to scatter the ashes all over the world, to prevent anyone from resurrecting her.

"So blonde chick is beaten then", Tony said randomly, breaking the silence.

"Yes, she is, which means my work is finished", Strange said as he got up, looking at them all. "Though I have a feeling we are going to meet again very soon."

"So not looking forward to it", Tony said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth", Strange agreed as he opened a portal and walked into it, and then it closed.

"That is so cool, I wish I could do that", Willow said.

"Maybe one of the books say how to do it", Tara added and Willow nodded.

"I think we should go too", Natasha said. "We are still wanted."

"Which is unfortunate", Bucky muttered in agreement.

"Cap, I will try to get something done, I promise", Tony said to him as he held out his hand.

"Even you don't have the power to amend the Accords, Tony", Steve said as he and Tony shook hands, feeling like they could trust each other again now.

"Won't know until I try", Tony said and Steve nodded.

Steve then turned to Peter, Buffy and the rest. "You're all brave and honorable people, and it was my honor to fight alongside all of you."

The Gang clearly flushed at the praise as Steve held out his hand and Giles shook it. "The honor was mine, Captain."

"Yeah, mine too", Buffy agreed as she shook it too.

"Not as much as mine", Peter said as he shook it then. "And it was awesome to fight on the same side."

"Yeah", Steve agreed. "Like I said, you got heart, Queens."

"Not as big as you, Brooklyn", Peter said and they shared a knowing chuckle again.

"Can I have an autograph?" Xander suddenly asked, taking out a picture of Steve he had.

"Sure", Steve said as he picked up a pen from the table and signed it.

"If I had a photo, I'd get it too", Dawn said. "Or you can do it in my notebook."

She took it out and Steve gave her a sign too before turning to the rest. "I guess its time to go now."

"Yeah", Sam agreed. "We shouldn't hang around here for too long."

"So this is goodbye then", Willow said.

"Yeah, like the Captain, it was an honor to fight alongside you", T'Challa agreed and they waved at each other as Team Cap and Logan walked out together.

"Bye Vision", Wanda waved at him.

"Bye Wanda", he said with a nod while she waved at the Scoobies and they waved back happily.

"You got good aim, kid", Clint said to Xander. "But you can always improve."

"Thanks", Xander said. If Hawkeye said his aim was good, it was good. With that, they all walked out.

"You sure you wanna come with us, Logan?" Steve asked. "You'd be a fugitive too."

"I'm a soldier like you, Cap, and its time I stopped hiding", Logan said.

"Welcome to the team", Steve said, holding out his hand as Logan shook it.

"You sure you wanna come too?" Natasha asked Bucky.

"Yes", Bucky nodded as they looked into each other's eyes.

And just like that, the Secret Avengers had two more members.

* * *

Tony got up and said. "Guess it's time for us to go too. Pepper and Rhodey would be concerned, and there is Ross to deal with."

He held out his hand to Buffy. "Pleasure working with you."

Buffy knew Tony and Peter had made up but decided to have some fun anyway as she shook his hand and grasped it a little tighter than normal, making Tony wince as she said. "Yeah you too."

Seeing Tony's expression, Buffy asked. "Umm, did you eat anything bad or what?"

The rest struggled to contain their snickers as Tony said. "Uhh, no, I didn't eat anything!"

"Really? Because that kind of expression you can only get if you're having a bad stomach problem", Buffy quipped and Peter put his hand on his mouth to prevent anyone from seeing his silent laughing face, while Giles looked down and smirked, trying to keep it even, and the rest were struggling not to burst out laughing. "Umm, maybe you're trying to keep some, you know, gaseous stuff in, is that it? Don't worry, no one will laugh at you."

"Yes that's it!" Tony said, and he would have screamed had Buffy not let his hand go in the moment.

He rubbed that hand with his other one for two full minutes as Peter walked up to him, holding out his hand, but Tony backed off. "Nope, kid. Not again, never again."

He looked at him and Buffy and said. "I think I deserved that."

He then looked at Peter and said. "Once again, I'm sorry for everything, kid, you deserved better."

"Don't worry, you're forgiven, and well, Buffy has said the rest", Peter said as he and Buffy chuckled and did a high five while Tony chuckled too, deciding the joke on himself wasn't too bad. "Come on Vision."

Vision got up as Tony held out his hand and summoned his armor, wearing it all, awing the Scooby Gang with how badass and awesome it looked. He then walked out as he said. "That's all folks."

With that, he and Vision flew up into the air and away.

"So, we just teamed up with the Avengers to save the world", Tara then said.

"And if she finds something cool, you know it is!" Willow agreed as they all shared a laugh.

"Yes, this was just the best", Dawn said too.

"I'll be off then", Spike said as he walked out, and Buffy followed him.

"Spike!" She said as he turned to her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you", she told him as she walked to him. "For what you did."

"No problem", Spike shrugged, and then, giving in to the heat of the moment, they ended up kissing again, closing their eyes as they lost themselves in each other before parting, looking at each other, uncertain about this.

Spike then turned around and walked off. "See you later."

* * *

"So, I guess we should go out then?" Peter asked Dawn. "If you want that is, I mean, you won't mind, right? Or you would, or-"

"I will go out with you", Dawn said as Peter sighed in relief. "Just wondering where, and when, and how, and-"

She shut up too as the two teenagers realized how awkward this was, and ended up kissing again, making sure no one was watching.

"Time to get back to work now", Giles said.

* * *

Next day

Peter and Dawn arrived at the Magic Box together and saw only Buffy and, to their surprise, May standing there, while the rest were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the others?" Peter asked nervously.

"We sent them away for a bit", May said. "We need to have a talk with you too."

"Right now?" Dawn asked, as nervous as Peter.

"Yes, young lady, right now", Buffy said in a tone that left no room for argument. "Sit down."

The two teenagers sat down as May started. "So, I'm not opposed to you two dating, but there have to be some ground rules."

"Like?" Peter asked.

"No making out", Buffy said. "At least not where I can see it."

"Nope, none at all actually", May said as Peter and Dawn shared a weird look.

Dawn started. "But it's a bit weird if two people who date don't m-"

"It's final!" Buffy said and they groaned.

"Hand holding is allowed though", May said. "And-"

May and Buffy continued setting ground rules like that, as Peter and Dawn exchanged a weird look while groaning, wishing this torture ended soon.

Though, with Glory gone, Sunnydale was going to be peaceful for at least some time, other than random Vamp attacks or Demon stuff, and if that happened, the Slayer, Spider-Man, and their Scooby Gang would always be ready to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's this story ended at last, phew! I end it by torturing Peter and Dawn *evil laugh*
> 
> Never thought I'd actually be able to end it when I first began. I posted Chapter 1 without thinking the entire thing through, and made up the plot of the second half as I went along.
> 
> But now, it's finally over on a good and happy note.
> 
> So I thank everyone for reading, favoriting, following or reviewing this story or supporting me any way while I wrote it, and bearing with me till the end of this.
> 
> Now there is of course going to be a question about a sequel, or sequels, and honestly, I am not sure how to do 'em. Like, the basic plot points are in my head, but how to do 'em, I'm totally blank over that. And so I cannot promise any sequels, though this story will remain up regardless of whether I write a sequel or not.
> 
> And well, Seasons 6 and 7 won't come to pass here, the only big loss about it is that I won't get to do 'Once More, With Feeling', since I was thinking of having Peter sing 'Itsy-Bitsy Spider', 'Spider-Man Does Whatever A Spider Can' and 'Spectacular Spider-Man' in that episode, but guess not now, since it won't happen.
> 
> Of course we have Infinity War and Endgame related stuff, and I may even alternative versions of doing at least a few plot points of Season 6, and Season 7 too, but I still have no idea what to exactly do, so no promises people.
> 
> Anyway, once more, thank you to all of you guys for sticking by me till the end of this fic, and I am grateful to each and every one of you.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
